There's No Place like Home
by Midge-14
Summary: It's not only nerve racking moving to a new place but Relena is chased by a conniving witch after rescuing a little dog and is thrown into a magical world where the only friends she's got are Brainless, Heartless and Cowardly. AU 1xR
1. Moving to Kansas

**A/N:** Okay, This is a random idea I had and I don't know whether it's interesting so please tell me what you think. It's based around the 1939 film, 'The Wizard of OZ' but I've changed the story and it'll be different.

Let me introduce the roles in this chapter.

_Relena:_ Dorothy (I realise Dorothy Catalonia should have this role but come on…Dorothy Catalonia singing 'somewhere over the rainbow' and skipping along a yellow brick road? shudders )  
_Zechs and Noin:_ Uncle Henry and Aunt Em  
_Heero, Duo and Wufei:_ the farmhands who live on the farm.  
There's another character but you should be able to guess who it is…

Lastly, although the film has no romantic involvements, this is a 1xR story.

Please give this story a chance, it's the first time I'm doing an AU fic like this so be gentle with your reviews :P

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gundam Wing and I don't own the 1939 film 'Wizard of OZ' either...

* * *

**CHAPTER I – Moving to Kansas**

Golden fields stretched to the horizon and glittered in the sun. It looked mesmerising to Relena as she stared silently from her seat on the rickety cart. It bumped and bounced along the uneven road and Relena's hands clutched tightly at whatever she could hold in fear that she might fall off. She felt unreal; there was so much space out here and no one could be seen for miles. It was so different to the city and yet so enchanting… _Maybe I will like living here, _she thought to herself

"It looks even more beautiful at sunset," The low tone of the driver made her turn her head towards him. He was concentrating on the road ahead and navigating the horse that pulled the cart to avoid the particularly bad dips. Relena looked over his casual trousers and shirt and once again felt out of place in her black town dress which covered all the way to her ankles and made her feel hot and bothered in the sun. She noted how his pale blond hair and blue eyes seemed to fit with the yellow tones and clear blue sky of the landscape and she could only wish that she would fit in quite as well.

Relena had lived in the city with her mother and father. Her father, Mr Darlian, was a respectable man who had loved and cherished her like any man would his only daughter. She had known she had a brother too, even though she couldn't remember him. When she had asked her parents, they simply said that he had left home when she was very little to make his own life in the big world. The last they heard of him, he had married and was moving to Kansas to start a farm with his wife.

Then her parents had died suddenly in an accident and she had been left all alone. To her surprise, her brother, whom she had never heard from before, sent her a letter telling her he would look after her. Being the only one she could turn to now, she left her beloved home with trepidation and boarded the train that would take her to Kansas. He had met her on the platform and had been kind, giving her a quick hug and delivering a comment about her having grown so much. Now she was sitting beside him on a cart heading to what, Relena hoped, would be her new home.

The ride had mostly been silent and Relena observed that her brother was a very quiet man. He had requested her to call him Zechs and not Milliardo as he had changed his name to leave behind the ties of his old life. When Relena had queried why he wanted to do that he quietly stated that the city life wasn't for him and he wanted to leave it behind. Relena had wondered whether she would like the countryside as much as he.

Shortly, the cart pulled down a dirt track, away from the road, towards an old farm. There was a sturdy wooden farmhouse with a large barn nearby and white fences dotted around that housed the animals. As the cart drew up, the door of the house opened and a woman with black short hair that spiked low over her eye came running out to greet them. She wore a long dark blue dress with a white apron that billowed around her ankles in the breeze and gave her a perfect 'homely' image.

Zechs brought the cart to a halt and got off, helping Relena clamber down after him. The woman threw herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, "Welcome home!" Zechs gave her an affectionate pat and smiled faintly. The woman then turned abruptly to Relena and surveyed her closely, making the young girl nervous, before breaking into a warm smile and hugging her tightly too.

"Aren't you a pretty thing," She said in a gentle voice. "My name is Noin and I'm glad to welcome you to our home. Now first things first," She fussed, "We must get you inside and cleaned up. You must be so hot in those clothes." She eyed Relena's dress with amusement.

Relena nodded, "Thank you," She said and followed Noin into the house tugging her small suitcase after her and refusing politely to let Noin carry it. Zechs stood with his hands in his pockets and gave Relena one last reassuring smile before she entered the house. It was brief, but it comforted Relena a whole lot.

Noin led her up to the loft and opened the door. The room was small but the perfect size for her. It had a bed, dresser and a wardrobe. There was a large window overlooking the farm and the fields beyond. Noin opened the wardrobe and gestured at the dresses inside. "I know you brought your own clothes Relena but I think they might not suit out here so I got you some dresses made." She brushed her fingers along them, "It's okay if you don't like them or don't want to wear them, I'll understand." Her violet eyes widened as Relena suddenly hugged her. "Thank you," the girl said breathlessly, "I was really scared but you're nice and are already doing so much for me."

Noin patted Relena on the back, "You'll settle in all right Relena. Now get yourself ready and come down to dinner. We've still got to introduce you to the boys."

_The boys?_ Relena wondered as the door closed behind her. _There were more people to meet?_ She cleaned up and dressed in a pretty light green dress with a matching ribbon for her honey coloured hair before venturing slowly downstairs. In the kitchen, Zechs was sitting at the table while Noin was still setting the plates down. Their faces lit up when they saw her in the doorway.

"Aren't you a pretty picture?" Noin exclaimed and fussed over her, primping her dress and straightening her hair. "Zechs go and call the boys in would you, dinner's ready." Zechs nodded, rose from the chair and opened the door.

"GET YOUR LAZY BEHINDS IN HERE, DINNER'S READY!" He yelled making Relena flinch. Noin laughed at her, "Zechs works his farmhands really hard and he doesn't let up on them one bit," She explained.

Three young men, dressed in a similar manner to Zechs, bustled into the kitchen nearly falling over each other. As soon as they saw their boss standing with his hands on his hips they stood to attention in a line with their hands by their sides. Zechs paced forwards and backwards, inspecting them.

"Zechs will you stop treating them like disobedient children and introduce them to Relena!" Noin called with a frown and the three men turned their attention to Relena, making her embarrassed. She unconsciously straightened her dress.

"Boys, this is my sister Relena. She's staying with us from now on so you'd better treat her right." His blue eyes roved over them in a threatening manner that said they'd _really_ better treat her right. Relena walked forward and curtsied. Zechs harrumphed in a way that indicated the men weren't worthy of such a gesture.

"Relena, I'd like you to meet our farmhands, Wufei, Duo and Heero."

Wufei had black hair tied back and dark eyes that avoided looking at her. He seemed uneasy and didn't even respond when she smiled lightly and said hello. Duo was a different story; he was full of laughter and said he was pleased to meet her. Upon seeing her smile in response he exclaimed that she looked like a princess and asked if he could call her as much. Relena blushed and said it was okay before turning to the man next to him.

Heero was tall and lean with a finely sculpted and muscled body. Relena felt her heart fall into her stomach as he levelled his Prussian blue eyes into her own sky blue ones. He was blank and expressionless and she couldn't sense anything from him. He gave her a nod before brushing past her and sitting down at the table. The other two followed his example.

Relena stood there uncertainly, "Pleased to meet you all," She said quietly to herself though she couldn't help feeling a little let down and rejected. Noin's voice calling her to the table brought her out of her thoughts and she joined them for dinner.

That night, in her room, Relena stared out of the window and was lost in the calm and quiet. The sound of crickets chirping and the hum of the night was soothing compared to the buzz and bustle of crowds that she had become used to in the city. She felt a pang in her heart as she remembered staring out of the window in her bedroom back there and she bit back her tears. She missed her home even more now she was in a strange new place. But she would be strong and she would make this her new home by integrating herself with life here. She promised to make herself useful around the farm so she would feel like she belonged. With that thought, she curled up in bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Noin was bustling around in the kitchen when Relena walked in looking fresh and excited. Noin raised her eyebrows with her hands and arms still buried in the sink. "Relena, what's wrong?"

"I woke up early so I could help out," Relena said enthusiastically and Noin's eyebrows rose even higher. Relena looked around, "Where's my brother?"

"Relena I don't…" Noin started but something in the girl's expression had her stopping. She shook her head and smiled, "He's out in the barn dear." Relena thanked her and went rushing out the door to find him. Noin shook her head and smiled, wondering whether Relena knew how much her brother loved her. Zechs had always told her stories about when they were children and how, when he made the decision to leave the city, Relena had been the only thing he missed. He considered her an angel and wanted to look after her like the fragile doll he almost believed she was. Now Noin could see that she was in fact a strong and determined girl, but would Zechs see it too?

Relena entered the barn and found Zechs preparing the food for the horse. He looked surprised to see her and immediately came over in concern. "Relena, what is it?"

She shook her head to indicate nothing was wrong, "Are there any chores for me to do brother?"

Zechs looked at her in shock. "Relena," He said gently, "You shouldn't be thinking about doing chores. Why don't you go for a walk among the fields or maybe Noin can take you into town."

Relena was disappointed; she didn't want to be treated like some sort of guest. "But I want to help," She said sadly, "I feel like helping." Zechs took hold of her shoulders and gently pushed her towards the door, "Don't be silly, you don't need to help out at all. Be a good girl and enjoy yourself." Relena found herself outside the barn and when she turned back, Zechs was back to tending the horse. She sighed and stalked off muttering, "I'm not a child."

With her brother being so adamant, Relena decided to find the farmhands and see whether they needed any help. After scouting around for a bit, she found Wufei feeding the pigs. She smiled at him but he didn't respond, concentrating on his task with more fervour. _Maybe he's annoyed at having to do this, _she thought and went over to help him. The buckets of food Wufei was pouring into the troughs were heavy but she managed to pick one up and made her way over to the trough when Wufei appeared beside her suddenly and grabbed it from her. Startled, she stared at him as he poured it in effortlessly and walked off. "Wait!" She called and raced after him. "Did I do something wrong? I only wanted to help? Maybe there's something I could do?"

Wufei turned and glared at her. "I don't need help from a woman," He said shortly and stalked off leaving her standing.

She stood there confused at his reaction when out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Duo come into view as he scattered seeds in the chicken pen. All thoughts of Wufei forgotten, she went over and said hello.

"Hiya princess! You're up bright and early this mornin'" Duo tipped his straw hat at her.

This time she asked politely if she could help. Duo looked completely lost at her request and stared at her like he didn't know what she was.

"You wanna help? That's a new one. If I were you I'd be running around and playing till sunset."

"I don't want to run around and play, I want to help," She said stubbornly. Duo chuckled.

"You're a strange one aren't you? Well…I don't really know…I shouldn't…"

"Please?"

Duo looked like he was about to give in when Zechs came stalking up to them. "Maxwell!" He roared and Duo jumped up and tried to hide behind Relena. Zechs pulled him out from behind her without hesitation and shook him. "How many times have I told you Maxwell to shut the gate!? The sheep are all running amok in the fields now!"

"Sorr..sorry!" Duo stammered but Zechs just slapped his head in frustration. "You are a complete dimwit! Kindly remove yourself and go gather them all. I'll finish here with the chickens." Duo was let down and he rushed off faster than Relena could blink. She turned to see Zechs staring at her as he picked up the bag of feed and began scattering the seeds. "What are you doing here Relena? I thought I told you to go with Noin or something."

Relena looked at him hurt and he regretted his words. Before he could apologise, her expression hardened and she turned away from him angrily and stalked out of sight. Zechs looked after her for a moment before shaking his head and turning his thoughts to the chickens.

Relena walked long and hard away from the farm and into the vast fields. She took shelter in the shade of a nearby tree. She leaned against the gnarled trunk and sighed. A short little bark alerted her and she stood and looked around her. There was nothing that she could see but another little bark brought her up short. On instinct, she looked up and sure enough, there was a little brown dog sitting high up on a branch looking at her.

"How did you get up there?" She wondered aloud and, as if answering her question, the dog gave a series of short sharp barks. Relena laughed, "How cute! Are you stuck? I'll get you down" She announced grandly and started to climb up. The boughs were sturdy but far apart and yet somehow Relena found herself pulling up to the branch where the little dog waited and took him into her arms. He barked and looked up at her with solemn eyes that almost seemed green in the sunlight. He was a Cairn terrier with straggly fur and a large brown tuft of it hung low over one of his eyes. He seemed to be analysing her as much as she was analysing him and after a short silence, he barked and licked her tenderly.

Relena giggled and her heart felt lighter and happier holding him in her arms. She stroked his fur and he gave a whine of contentment and settled down against her. "What shall we call you then?" She asked and the dog lifted his head and perked its ears up. It rubbed its paw against her and Relena had the weird feeling that he was trying to tell her something.

"Are you trying to tell me your name?" She guessed and the dog seemed excited by her reply so she took that to mean she was right. "All right, what is it?"

"Ruff ruff!" The dog barked

Relena frowned, "Nope you'll have to do better than that."

"Rawaruff" The dog tried again but Relena shook her head.

"Rowafff" The dog said desperately but Relena just laughed and tickled him behind the ear causing him to whine in pleasure. "You're such a cute little thing. I'm going to call you Toto. Do you think Mil…I mean Zechs will let me keep you?"

The dog just looked at her with its big eyes and said nothing. Relena sighed and hugged him close. He seemed to sense her sadness and licked her all over her face till she laughed again. She didn't realise that her laughter had carried and someone had paused what they were doing to come over and investigate. A figure stood at the base of the tree, staring up at her with a strange look in his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Said a voice gruffly and Relena was so startled that she lost her balance and tumbled. She clutched Toto to her protectively as the air rushed past her and the ground raced to meet her.

"Oof!" Came a deep sound as she landed against something firm and knocked it to the ground with her. Her breath flew out of her lungs and she hit her head hard in the fall. She felt out of sorts and disoriented but when Toto wriggled under her, she was worried that she had hurt him and sat up in concern. Thankfully, he seemed fine as he jumped out of her arms onto the grass but when Relena looked to see what had broken her fall, her cheeks flushed red.

She was sitting on top of Heero with her dress spread out around her, her legs on either side of his waist and her hands resting against his firm chest. He lifted himself up on his elbows, dishevelled, with his brown hair hanging low over his eyes looking more mussed than normal. His chest was firm and warm through his shirt. His eyes were staring at her deeply and she felt embarrassment rise up from her stomach.

"I'm sorry!" She finally managed, "I didn't mean to fall on you." She slid off him and missed the flicker of his eyes and his sudden intake of air. He sat up and just stared at her silently. Relena flushed again, "I hope you're not hurt?"

"No." He brushed a hand through his hair and stood up. He dusted his shirt and trousers and then to her surprise, offered her a hand. She took it gingerly and when he pulled her up, her head reeled a little and she fought to keep her focus. He still hadn't let go of her hand and was it her imagination or did his eyes seem more intense than normal? Her head suddenly felt lighter and she swayed causing him to pull her close and support her against his body.

"I'm feeling dizzy," She said apologetically and he wrapped his arm around her causing her to blush.

"You did just fall out of a tree." He said dryly and began to move back towards the house. Relena suddenly pushed against his chest, "Toto!" She called and brushed away his hands as they reached for her. Although her consciousness swam with haziness, she managed to pick up a silent bundle of brown fur before Heero's arms came back to steady her and she gave in and let him lead her back to the house.

He deposited her with a very worried Noin and left too quickly. Noin checked her over for injuries but Relena insisted she was fine. Toto wagged his little tail and silently stared up at them. Relena explained how she found him but then a sudden fear took hold of her and she begged Noin to let her keep him. Noin soothed her fears and promised that she would convince Zechs.

And Zechs had taken a lot of convincing. He eyed the dog with distrust but with two women on his case, one looking miserable and the other looking cross, he gave in reluctantly and Relena had thrown her arms around him in joy, which made him content that he had made her happy.

* * *

That night, she was sitting and staring at the stars by her window when she saw a dark figure walking out in the field. Curious, she pulled her long thin coat over her white nightgown and clambered out of the loft window; made her way across the sloped roof and slid down the pipe to land on the ground. Toto stared at her from the window before giving a soft bark and following. Relena caught him as he jumped off the roof and into her arms. She set out to investigate.

Out in the fields at night, she felt the cool breeze rustle her clothes and the grass caress her legs. It was a wonderful feeling and she almost forgot why she was out here until the very shadow she had been seeking approached her and the moonlight illuminated Heero's face.

"What are you doing out here?" He growled.

His tone caused anger to flare up inside her, "I could ask you the same question."

His eyes went intense and he crossed his arms before replying slowly, "I couldn't sleep."

Her anger melted away at this admission and her face broke out in a smile, "I couldn't sleep either," She said gently. Toto wriggled in her arms and leapt down to run free in the grass. Relena followed after him and a soft rustle behind her indicated that Heero was following. Relena brushed her hair back from her face and looked upwards as they walked.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?"

"Hn," He was still staring at her.

"I never noticed how wonderful they are," She said sadly. "Out here, they shine so much but in the city, the street lights glow brighter." She closed her eyes and stopped. "Everything's so free out here, it's different, so lonely…"

She started when she felt something soft drift across her cheek. Heero quickly pulled his hand away, "You miss the city," He stated.

Relena tilted her head at him in puzzlement, "Yes I do. I also miss my parents and that's not going to bring them back. This is my home now and I just need to…" She faltered, "…I need to make my heart believe it."

"Your heart…" Heero echoed quietly.

Relena pulled her coat about her and shivered, "I don't really know what my heart wants. I want to be happy here but then I long for home too…I'm so lost."

She lowered her head desolately and did not notice him draw closer until his hands gently took hold of hers. She turned her glittering eyes up to look at him and her breath caught in her throat as she saw how dark his eyes had become.

"Relena…" He said softly and then pulled her close and kissed her. She gasped as his lips brushed roughly over hers and prised her lips open. She leaned in and responded by twirling her tongue around his and pressing herself closer to his body. They both shuddered with the sensation but he suddenly stiffened and pulled away. She looked at him in a daze. He backed away and shook his head.

"I'm…I…"

He abruptly turned and walked off fast. She realised he was leaving and snapped out of her stupor and to call out, "Heero wait!" But he had long gone and there was no one but her and Toto who was watching her closely with his visible eye.

* * *

Over the next few days, Relena tried her best to make herself happy on the farm. Everyone, including Noin, was always busy with feeding and looking after the animals but her brother wouldn't let her help out no matter what she said. Noin explained to her that he knew she had never done hard work like this in the city and he didn't want to reduce her to it now. Relena tried to convince Zechs that she wanted to help so she could feel like she was a part of the farm but he had patted her head affectionately and sent her off to the fields to play. Relena was outraged, she was 16 years old and she didn't need to be treated like a child!

She had also tried to become friends with the farmhands. Noin, ever a source of information, had explained a little something about each of them. Wufei had lost a wife to sickness a year or so ago and it had broken him so that he became convinced women were nothing but trouble and he was strong without them. Duo was just a simple boy who wasn't very bright but was jolly and carefree. His only friends being silent and serious, he was sometimes unsure of himself and was prone to mistakes. As a result, he always got into trouble with Zechs Noin admitted ruefully. About Heero, to which Relena listened attentively, Noin knew little. He hardly talked or revealed anything so he was a mystery. All she knew was that he had no parents and had grown up alone finding work here and there. He worked hard and relentlessly and everyone, including Zechs though he would never admit it, admired him for his strength and focus.

Armed with this, Relena set out to befriend them all.

It had turned out to be a terrible disaster.

There had been that incident with Wufei…

_Wufei was approaching the well with a pail and Relena was giving Toto a drink from the bucket. She turned to him gently, "Shall I draw some water up for you?" He grunted and swiped the bucket from her, proceeding to draw it himself. Relena sighed, "You could have said no thanks, I wouldn't have minded." No reply. "Look I know you've had a bad past but that doesn't mean you can push everyone away and not talk about it."_

_He stiffened, "Who told you about my past?"_

"_Noin told me when I asked her."_

_He turned on her sharply, "You have no right to pry into my past! That's all you women do, gossip and pry. I'm so much better off without any of you!"_

_Relena's eyes softened and she reached out, "Please Wufei, don't torture yourself. I know what it's like to lose someone. You can't let sad memories rule your life and happiness now."_

_Wufei went still and twitched, "Meiran…" Before Relena's hand came to rest on his shoulder he jerked away, his eyes flashing._

"_I don't have to listen to you; you're weak! Leave me alone!" He shouted and stalked off._

And then things had been going good with Duo until…

_Relena had ventured into the barn looking for Duo and had found a pile of papers by a haystack. It looked like some sort of plan for machinery and there were various annotations and notes all over the place. As she was studying it, she heard a noise and saw Duo approaching her with a wild frightened look in his eyes._

"_Wow, what's this Duo?"_

_Duo scratched the back of his head and snatched the papers from her hand, "Errr nothing…it's nothing!"_

_Relena looked up at him with wide eyes, "But it looks like something you've been working hard on. Why don't you explain it to me? It sounds very clever…"_

_Duo gulped and shook his head, "its not clever…don't tell anyone please?"_

_Relena frowned, "But why not?"_

_Duo shuffled his feet, "It's just a stupid idea…everyone already thinks I'm an idiot."_

_Relena smiled and took his hands gently, "I don't think you're an idiot, you just let everyone walk all over you. You need to be more confident."_

_Duo pulled his hands out of her grasp, "No…no I can't."_

"_Duo…listen to me, you've got to…"_

"_I'm not listening! You'll get me in trouble again. Zechs tells me off for letting you help me."_

"_I never meant to get you in trouble Duo, I thought we were friends…" Relena looked at Duo full of hurt._

_Duo didn't say anything and looked down at the floor, "Just promise you won't tell!" He pleaded and Relena held back her tears._

"_I'm only trying to help. I won't say a word to anyone, promise."_

_Duo let out a shaky breath and then grabbed the rest of the papers and ran out._

And then there was Heero.

She could still remember the feel of his lips against hers. She never thought he would ever do something like that and the action confused her greatly. Her heart pounded whenever he was close and when she thought of him, she didn't feel so lonely anymore. The city and her old home were replaced with thoughts of him kissing her. She wanted to talk to him so she could understand what was going on in her heart and his. She didn't know what to make of it because he was blank and impossible to read. The only way was to ask him outright if he liked her. There was no doubt that she was in love with him already.

With her attempts at the farm such a failure, Relena spent her days with Toto. He became her closest friend and the brightest light in her life. He played with her; snuggled close to her when she was sad and always looked at her as if he understood what she was saying and feeling. With him, Relena fell in love with countryside around the farm. They ran in the grass, climbed up trees, explored the ponds and lay on the ground simply staring at the sky. Relena realised that without Toto, what happiness she had would be non-existent.

He meant the world to her.

* * *

She was at her window again that night thinking of Heero when she saw his figure slip out from the barn where he and the other farmhands slept. She wasted no time in slipping out the window and following him out onto the fields with Toto scurrying behind her silently. He immediately sensed her presence and turned round to meet her with an air of weariness about him.

"Couldn't sleep again?" She teased lightly.

"What do you want?" He answered roughly and she was taken aback. Concern mirrored her pale blue eyes.

"I wanted to talk to you," She replied and stepped closer. "Is something the matter?"

He narrowed his eyes, "There's nothing to talk about. Go back to your room."

She cocked her head to the side, puzzled, "Why are you being like this?

He was silent.

She shook her head and took hold of his arm, "I want to talk about why you kissed me…"

He stiffened and felt like a block of steel but she pushed on, "It's just that you haven't…well I hoped…" She blushed, "I like you and I want…"

"It was a mistake."

The words shocked her right to her core. She let go of his arm and stepped back uncertainly. He looked straight at her and all she could feel was cold.

"What…what are you saying?"

"I don't feel that way." He replied monotonously and her heart shattered. She paused but eventually pushed on, trying to understand him.

"What kind of way do you feel then?"

It was his turn to step back as she came closer and his eyes flashed with what seemed like confusion and…fear?

"I don't feel anything," He said

Relena frowned, "You must feel something." Okay, maybe he didn't like her but it wasn't the end of the world. She had to keep her control so she gathered the broken pieces of her heart and drew forth her strength. "Talk to me Heero."

"I don't know what I feel," He was clearly confused now and looking at her with a mixture of something that she couldn't make out clearly. He straightened and suddenly composed his face into an expressionless mask till even his eyes became clouded.

"I'm here to work so let me do my job and don't get in my way."

The level of control she had maintained fell apart, "I'm in your way?"

"You're a distraction," He refused to meet her eyes.

_A distraction, _hot tears ran over her cheeks, "Is that what everyone thinks? I just get in everyone's way? I'm trying so hard to fit in but I'm just a nuisance to you all?" She sobbed, unable to stop.

Heero brought his face up sharply and stepped towards her, reaching to brush her tears away. His eyes flickered as he seemed to struggle with some inner turmoil and he stepped back again. Relena saw none of this with her head lowered to the ground and even as she looked up at him finally, the filmy haze of her tears obscured him.

"Thank you Heero," She said sincerely, "I finally understand why I can't convince myself that this is my home now. That's because it isn't and it never will be if nobody really wants me here." She couldn't face him anymore so she turned and ran back to the house leaving him staring after her.

Toto looked at Heero as he stood there like a stone statue. The man eventually shook himself and turned to notice the little dog that tilted his head at him. Toto tottered up, whined and nudged Heero with his leg in the direction of the running girl. Heero looked after her and moved his foot forward making the little dog bark in approval. His eyes suddenly clouded again and he shook his head, "I…I can't." He turned and paced off in the opposite direction. Toto growled in annoyance and then scurried after her on his little legs. He caught up with her and she took him into her arms without a word and clambered back up into her room.

She stood there bathed in the light of the window like a lifeless spirit. Toto whined and nuzzled against her foot. She suddenly shuddered and fell to her bed sobbing. Toto leaped up beside her and pushed himself into the crook of her arms. She curled up and hugged him closer as he licked the salty tears off her face.

"You're my only friend," She whispered and buried her face in his soft fur. She muffled her cries while he lay there, bearing it quietly before she lifted her head in anguish.

"I miss you father," She cried. "Why did you and mother have to go away and leave me on my own? My home is with you. I want to go home, I want to go home," she repeated brokenly.

Eventually her tears slowed and exhaustion led her to fall into an uneasy sleep. Toto stayed in her arms throughout the night and he licked her comfortingly every time she murmured and the heartbroken words emerged from her lips.

"I want to go home…"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope this sets the scene…believe me it's all part of the story. Did you spot the unamed character? I think I made it obvious but only you can tell. There's a reason for that character too…odd though it may seem.

Please review!


	2. Taking Him Away

**A/N: **Please read the author's notes at the end...I have a big favour to ask.

Thank you so so much my lovely 5 reviewers hands out cookies and I'm glad someone spotted the hidden character :P

Here are the character equivalents for this chapter:

_Treize:_ The professor  
_Lady Une:_ Miss Gulch

* * *

**CHAPTER II – Taking Him Away**

"…_Don't get in my way."_

"_You're a distraction…"_

The words kept ringing in her head.

Relena began to wonder how her coming here must have been for everyone. Did they see her as a disruption in their lives? Did her brother consider her an obligation he had to keep? These thoughts created a sense of isolation in her which was heightened by her determinism not to be affected by them. Over the next few days, she began to detach herself from everybody. She stopped offering to help around the farm; she talked less; her smiles turned hollow and she stopped glowing vibrantly.

Duo often tried to make her laugh but it would always sound empty and his shoulders would droop in failure. Once, Wufei surprised her by grumpily commenting that his ears had become so used to her meaningless chatter that they pounded from its absence. Her faint smile had, briefly, glowed with her old liveliness. Heero was the only one who noticed it; he had been observing her silently.

Relena made sure she didn't get in Heero's way and tried to quell her feelings for him. She found, however, that she couldn't ignore him easily with his eyes following her every movement, making her constantly conscious of his presence. When she did look his way, she was always faced with his deep blue depths but never a solution to the mystery hidden there. At least she was free of their intensity at night when she retired to her room. Nobody but Toto heard her as she cried softly into her pillow, calling for home, and sometimes for him, no matter how much she tried to convince herself they were both out of her reach.

One day she was sitting on the porch of the house, stroking Toto absently, when a shadow fell across her. She squinted up in the sunlight and caught a glint of Prussian blue. She kept her expression blank and turned her gaze to the horizon mechanically. Heero's eyes grew darker at her reaction. He crouched down till he was level with her and silently demanded her attention. She continued to stare past him at nothing. Before he could open his mouth, she spoke softly, "Why aren't you working?"

"…I'm taking a break."

"You don't take breaks," She reminded gently.

"Relena, I…"

"Don't waste your time here Heero, please go back to work." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his expression harden in response but she believed nothing could hurt him. She didn't move. Silence stretched between them and the air began to feel like a stifling blanket.

She sighed, "Still here Heero? You're not going to get much don…"

His hand reached out like lightning and grabbed hold of her chin, turning her roughly to face him. Her words collapsed in her throat at the sight of his eyes flashing like blue flames; licking and burning her inside. She bit her lip to control the raging emotions that surfaced inside her.

"Stop it," He said fiercely.

"What?"

"You heard me."

She felt anger rise up and stared back at him defiantly. She wasn't going to be daunted.

"I'm not doing anything," She retorted.

"This isn't you," He said sharply.

"What do you care?" Her cerulean eyes dared him.

His grip tightened fractionally but he was silent.

She went cold inside, "Well, then don't presume you have the right to tell me who I am. Let me stay out of your way."

Heero stiffened, "I never…"

Her chin was starting to ache with the pressure he was placing on it. "Let me go," She commanded and he went silent and complied. She winced and rubbed her bruised skin. They were still staring at each other when the door opened and Zechs came out followed by Noin; both of them pensive as if they had just finished a deep conversation. Zechs noticed Relena and Heero and raised his eyebrow.

Heero stood abruptly and excused himself. Relena watched him leave with relief; her feelings were always in a mess where he was concerned. She warmed to him involuntarily when what she really wanted was to maintain a rigid wall of indifference. She began to wonder what he had been trying to say but Zech's words broke into her thoughts.

"Relena, I'm going into town to make some deliveries. Why don't you come with me?"

Relena was startled, Zechs never invited her to come with him. Once, she would've smiled with joy and agreed but instead she shook her head.

"No brother. The horse will pull the cart slower with my extra weight and there is no reason for me to go."

Zechs' face fell with her bland tone and he glanced over at Noin for help. She made a frantic gesture at him to go on. He nodded and took Relena's hand gently, startling her again. "Please Relena," He said with difficulty, "I'd like you to come. You can keep me company."

Again a very strange admission from him and she just nodded dumbly. He smiled at her in relief and went to get the cart. Relena felt Noin's hand on her shoulder. The woman looked at her with bright eyes, "Give him a chance." She brushed her hand over Relena's hair softly causing an old memory of her mother, stroking her hair and soothing her, to surface. A warm feeling spread through her and she relaxed but when she blinked there was only Noin standing there. She drew away uncertainly but the feeling of comfort remained.

Relena cradled Toto in her lap and sat stiffly beside Zechs when he brought the cart along. As soon as the farm disappeared from sight, Zechs turned to face her. "Relena?"

"Yes brother?"

He swallowed, as if preparing for what he was going to say next. "I want you to know you can always come to me if anything is troubling you."

She lowered her eyes as Zechs pushed on, "Noin and I worry about you not feeling comfortable here. I know I've not been there for most of your life Relena but you are my responsibility and I'll always look out for you."

Relena looked over at him. Did he really care or was this what he felt was his duty to her? "I understand," She said formally.

Her voice betrayed her uncertainty and Zechs looked downcast. "This is new for me too. Please little sister, let me care about you. Give us all a chance?"

It was the way he said 'little sister' that broke a little of the barrier between them. He said it in such an endearing way that it reached through her defences and made her smile.

"Okay," She said thoughtfully, "But I get to help you make your deliveries."

Zechs grimaced and Relena thought he might refuse but he nodded, "All right. But I don't want you to help out if you believe that living with us means that you have to."

Relena went still, "Is that why you won't let me do anything?"

He frowned, "Yes."

Her heart soared and her misgivings vanished, "It's okay, I want to help."

Zechs eyed her warily, "Don't drop anything," He warned, but his tone was light.

Relena just laughed and he realised how much he had missed that sweet sound.

* * *

Relena had never been to town before. Everyone knew Zechs so they were curious to meet her and she delighted them with smiles and polite greetings. She didn't falter at lifting up the crates of produce and Zechs had to admit, grudgingly, that she was helpful.

There was one more delivery to be made to an old lady who lived on the other side of town. Relena was in the back of the cart with Toto when it slowed to a stop. She peered over the side. The old lady was outside her house talking to a much younger woman who caught Relena's interest. She wore a maroon cotton dress that had a collar fastened with a little black bow and rode all the way to her ankles giving way to shiny black boots. On her head, she wore a black hat which nestled comfortably above the two braided buns that her brown hair was bound into. She had a pair of spectacles which glimmered in the light and her eyes were sharp. This woman looked out of place but Relena couldn't think why.

Zechs stepped off the cart and the old lady greeted him kindly, "Ah there you are Zechs, I was just telling my new friend Miss Une here that I was expecting you."

"Pleased to meet you," Zechs nodded.

"Pleasure's all mine," Une responded curtly.

Relena withdrew and pushed the crate to the edge. She got down off the cart to hoist it into her arms. Toto jumped off, bounding around the side of the cart. He stopped dead when he caught sight of Miss Une. His green eyes flickered with panic, he backed away and whined. Relena took the crate into her arms and noticed him. "What's wrong Toto?" She asked.

"Mrs Palmer I believe you haven't met my younger sister yet."

"Dear me, you have a sister Zechs? Well introduce the young lady, I'm sure Miss Une would like to meet her too."

"I'd be delighted," Une affirmed in a blank tone.

Toto whined again and lifted his head towards Relena. The thick messy fur that covered his eye quivered as he trembled. He seemed to be trying to convey something to her that she couldn't understand. He suddenly shook his head and took off. Relena gasped, "Toto wait!" Zechs approached her, "Relena?"

"Take this," She thrust the crate into his arms and ran after Toto. A look of utter shock crossed over Zechs' face. "Relena come back!" He yelled after her but she didn't heed his call.

Her skirts flew out as she dodged past people and tried to keep Toto in her sights. "Stop Toto!" She called, but he continued to scurry away as fast as his feet would take him. He ducked through the doors of a bar and Relena pushed in after him. The smell of alcohol and smoke hit her as she entered. She ignored everyone's stares as she searched under chairs and tables. She eventually found Toto quivering behind the piano and took him into her arms, hugging him. "Silly dog," She admonished, "You frightened me." He licked her face.

"What could such a beautiful young lady be searching so eagerly for in here? Perhaps I can aid you?" A smooth voice came from behind her. Relena stood up clutching Toto and stared at the man leaning casually against the piano. He looked immaculate with his brown hair combed back beneath his black hat and his shirt tucked neatly into his trousers. He eyed Toto and raised his eyebrows. "Ah, so this little fellow was eluding you?"

One of the other men across the room called out, "Hey there, you're Zechs' sister aren't you." Relena nodded. The man standing by her smiled in surprise, "I never knew Zechs had a sister. It's an honour to make your acquaintance." He took her hand and kissed it.

"Always one for the ladies Treize," Another man called out. Treize smiled at Relena who was looking at him uncertainly. "Ignore those buffoons my lady; I am nothing but a gentleman. Where is your brother?"

The doors flew open and Zechs came storming in. He relaxed when he saw Relena and made his way over to her. "Why did you run off like that Relena?"

"I had to get Toto," She said, stroking the dog nestled in her arms. Zechs looked down at Toto with disapproval and sighed, "Please keep him under control will you? You can't have him running off like that."

"I'm sorry," Relena said sincerely. Treize looked at Zechs in amusement, "You must keep a better hold on her Zechs or she'll slip away."

Zechs then noticed Treize and he smiled, "I see you're back Treize. It's been a while."

Treize inclined his head, "And I've visited a great many places. It's good to see you."

"How long are you staying this time?"

"I'll take to the open road again eventually," Treize chuckled, "After all, I'm a traveller by heart."

Zechs nodded, "Perhaps I'll see you around, old friend."

Treize nodded, "Perhaps."

As they turned to go, Relena gave Treize a gentle smile. "It was nice to meet you Mr Treize."

After they left, Treize lifted his glass and drank with an elegancy that was unrivalled. He placed the glass on the counter.

"Now there goes a real angel." He said thoughtfully.

* * *

Noin was overjoyed when Relena returned happy and cheerful. She nudged Zechs and mouthed, "I told you so," grinning when he scowled at her. Zechs and Relena led the horse into the barn where Heero was shovelling hay. Heero stopped when he saw Relena's bright smile. Zechs held out the horse's reins and Heero took them silently, leading the horse into her stable. Zechs left and Relena turned to follow when a faint whisper of words reached her ears.

"You're you again."

Relena looked at Heero who was removing the harness. "Yes. I'm not a complete nuisance; I helped my brother today."

"Nobody ever said you were a nuisance," Heero stated.

Relena looked aside, "I felt like I was a distraction."

Heero put the harness away and passed close by her. His proximity made her flush. "I never meant it that way," He said quietly.

She looked up, "Then what did you …?"

Too late; he had left. She sighed in exasperation. He was so confusing. If he never meant it that way then what _did_ he mean? She wished he would have a heart not to puzzle her with his cryptic words and throw her into emotional turmoil over what he said.

But for some reason, even though she was still supposed to be indifferent to him, his words made her happy.

And her heart sang.

* * *

It was another lazy day.

Relena had been milking the cows with Wufei who silently accepted her presence without complaining for once. She had made good progress until the cow had suddenly moved and knocked over the bucket, spilling milk everywhere. Relena had fallen backwards off her stool and landed in a clump of hay. Everyone had laughed at the spectacle; even Heero had smirked at her. Wufei had helped her up and advised her not to squeeze the poor cow so hard. She had apologised for the spilt milk but Zechs let her off.

Relena flushed with embarrassment at the memory. She was in the fields now; sitting and making knots in the blades of grass she pulled up; Toto was lying beside her and the hum of crickets was making her drowsy. Her eyes started to drift but she was brought to attention by the sight of someone far away, riding a bicycle along the road towards her.

Toto growled.

Relena turned to him. He was looking towards the approaching bicycle. His green eyes were bright with fear and it was a look she had seen before; when he had run away from her in town.

She reached out for him and he trembled in her arms. The creaky rattle of the bicycle drew closer until it screeched to a stop right in front of her. Brown eyes looked over Relena sitting in the grass and came to stop at the sight of Toto in her arms.

"I believe we haven't met," Miss Une said in a impassive tone.

Relena recognised her but refrained from mentioning it. She felt uneasy around Miss Une and didn't like the way the woman was staring at Toto.

"No I don't believe we have," Relena replied cautiously. Une smiled coldly and got off her bicycle letting it clatter against the ground. Relena winced at the harsh sound.

"I must thank you for cutting my endless search short." She said in a tone that mocked gratitude, "You seem to have found him."

Relena felt a lump settle in the pit of her stomach, "You mean Toto?"

"Toto? Is that what you're calling him?" Une gave a dry laugh. "It certainly fits doesn't it? Well I'm afraid I must ask you to hand him over to me."

Relena felt Toto whine and bury his head into her arms. She got up, "Why do you want him?"

Une's spectacles glimmered, "He's been a very naughty dog. He escaped from a special place where he belongs." She said firmly.

Relena turned away from Une's outstretched arms; there was something wrong here. Why was Toto so frightened? "I don't think Toto wants to go anywhere."

The calm expression slipped and an impatient look crossed Une's features. She stalked up to Relena and grabbed her arm, pulling her sharply, "Hand him over!" She demanded. She cried out as Toto snarled, jumped forward and bit her. He bounded away across the grass and Une set after him outraged. "Why you…"

"Toto watch out!" Relena called.

Toto scampered beneath a lone tree and then poised himself, tensing on his front legs. Relena couldn't believe what happened next. As Une drew close and made a grab for him, Toto sprang into the air and landed on a high branch. He jumped his way further up until he was indistinguishable among the tangled boughs.

Une made a frustrated noise and straightened her dress as she stared up at him. "You cannot run forever! I _will_ get you my little prince." She said venomously and headed back towards Relena. Une swept past her and picked her bicycle up from the ground. She turned to glare through her spectacles, "And don't think you've heard the last of me girl."

Relena let out a shaky breath as she watched Une's bicycle ride off down the road. She walked over to the tree and peered up into the branches. Toto's furry head came into view and he barked. Relena nodded, "She's gone, but it seems like I'll have to climb up there and rescue you again."

Toto made no reply and simply leapt down from branch to branch till he landed on the ground gracefully and rushed into her arms with a joyful bark. "What a little acrobat you are!" She mused as he licked her tenderly. "So that's how you get up into trees. How come you didn't jump down when I first found you?"

Of course he couldn't reply, but something in his silent gaze made her feel that he had been amused to watch her climb up after him. She brushed the fur out of his eyes, "Little ruffian," She said fondly and hugged him close, "I won't let anybody take you away." She promised.

* * *

When Relena finally headed back to the farm, it was nearing dinnertime. She hummed a happy little tune as she pushed open the gate. Normally she would see everybody finishing up for the day but nobody was around. _They must have already finished_, she thought.

She stopped dead when she saw a familiar bicycle leaning against the wall of the house.

She broke into a run and stormed through the door into the kitchen with her heart hammering in her chest. Everyone was standing but Noin was sitting at the dinner table opposite a woman Relena was dreading she'd see. They all had serious expressions.

"Relena," Zechs began, "This is Miss Une and she's here to …"

Relena lifted Toto into her arms immediately and held him close, "I know why she's here!"

Miss Une pushed her spectacles up her nose, "We met in the fields Mr Merquise," She explained, "The meeting was far from pleasant."

Zechs frowned, "Relena I'm shocked..."

"You don't understand! She's here to take Toto away and he doesn't want to go with her!"

Noin looked distressed as she came forward and put her arm around Relena. "Miss Une is from an animal agency. I know you found Toto Relena but if he belongs with her..."

Relena backed away, "He belongs here with me!"

Une turned to Zechs, "I'm afraid I must insist Mr Merquise. This dog is known to be aggressive and troublesome, which is why I must bring him in. I cannot allow him to stay here and pose a risk to anyone." She rolled back her sleeve to show the red bite marks that Toto had inflicted on her arm, "As you can see," She added. Zechs eyes narrowed as they went from the bite marks to the little dog whining in Relena's arms.

"It's not how it seems," Relena explained frantically, "Toto bit her to protect me. He would never hurt anyone but she was scaring him. You have to believe me!"

Zechs looked uncertain but Miss Une ventured smoothly. "What if he attacks one of you next?"

Zechs looked aside, "I'm sorry Relena."

Relena turned to the others desperately. "Somebody please! Duo?"

Duo hid under his straw hat and looked confused, "I…don't know."

"Wufei?"

He avoided her eyes.

"Heero!?"

Heero looked at her blankly, "There's nothing I can do."

Relena backed away and shook her head stubbornly.

"Come now Miss Darlian," Une crossed her arms, "Don't be difficult; the dog needs to be taken care of." There was something sinister behind her words and she had a gleam in her eyes which made Relena feel that if she gave Toto over then something terrible would happen to him.

She looked down at Toto. Blue eyes met green ones. His eyes flickered as if to say he understood what she was trying to convey. She lowered her arms, dropping him, and he ran for the door. "Go!" She yelled in encouragement but before he escaped, Une appeared and grabbed him effortlessly. Nobody had seen her move yet suddenly she was there even though she had more distance to cover.

Une smirked, "Got you at last."

"NO!" Relena cried out. Une walked to her bicycle and Toto was flung with a yelp into the little straw basket attached to the back. Relena tried to get him but Une held her off.

"I won't let you! You're going to have him killed!"

Une sneered at Relena, "For biting me he deserves just that!"

Relena gasped and let go in shock. A furious look stole over her face. "If he hadn't done it I would've bitten you myself; you're nothing but a mean old witch!"

Une gave her a look of pure malevolence that had Relena stepping back. She advanced menacingly but reconsidered when she heard the others coming after them.

"You should hope we do not meet again Miss Darlian," She threatened, "Goodbye." Her voice made Relena shiver inside but the familiar rattle of a bicycle riding off brought her sharply back into focus.

Relena wailed and desperately flung herself after her. A pair of strong arms circled her waist and she was pulled back against a rock hard body. "Let me go Heero!" She fought wildly. Her anger mingled with grief and the contrast caused a sudden explosion inside her that left a gaping hole in her heart. The more she struggled the more it grew and consumed her into a deep well of fear and emptiness.

"Relena please calm down!"

That was Noin's voice. She didn't listen and wrenched herself from Heero's grasp with renewed vigour. She whirled round and everyone halted at the wild storm contained within her eyes. The intensity was reminiscent of Heero but for the uncontrollable rage and despair that showed openly on her face.

"You're all going to let her kill Toto!" She accused.

Zechs and Noin looked guilty while Duo looked stricken and Wufei looked away. Heero crossed his arms, "You're overreacting," He stated plainly. She turned her full gaze on him and he was taken aback by what he saw.

"I'm overreacting?" She laughed bitterly, "He was my closest friend but none of you seem to care!"

"Relena…" Zechs began.

"You've had your chance." She thrust up her hand to stop him, "You know it wasn't that long ago when the most treasured people in my life were cruelly taken away from me. I came here because they would've wanted me to move on and be happy." Her voice shook with emotion.

"All I got was a brother who looks after me but doesn't care to find out who I've become in all the years that he's missed, and three antisocial jerks who won't talk to me properly!" She clenched her fists, "I didn't care because I had the friendship of a little brown dog who made me feel alive again!" She didn't notice the tears rolling down her face. "And now he's been taken away from me too!" She looked at Zechs, "I'm left with…"

"…Brainless…" She turned to Duo.

"…Heartless!" She turned to Heero.

"…Cowards!" She turned to Wufei

She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered, "…And I've never felt more alone in my life."

Without a word she ran back into the house, up the stairs and locked herself in her room.

Lying on her bed, she was reminded of how Toto used to snuggle with her and lick her tears away. She had never realised how, by trying to distance herself from everyone, she had drawn closer to Toto and sealed him into her heart. She clutched her pillow in his absence and cried on and on because there was no one to make the tears go away anymore.

* * *

A lone bicycle pedalled furiously down the road. In the straw basket at the back, the lid lifted slightly to reveal a little brown head with green eyes. Toto tilted his head and pushed forward till he could take the strap holding the lid down into his jaws. Furiously, he chewed and tore at the material until it snapped. As quietly as he could, he clambered out of the basket and leapt to the ground. He tumbled and rolled before coming to a stop and turned to watch with his head cocked to the side as the bicycle rode on unaware. He turned and pattered in the opposite direction as fast as he could on his little legs.

* * *

It was a while before somebody rapped at her door. "Relena please come down and eat something at least." Noin pleaded.

"I'm not hungry," Relena's voice sounded hoarse from crying. There was a shuffle of noises by her door.

"She has to come out." Zechs deep voice was low.

"No, she's too upset and she wants to be alone so we should leave her be. Tell the boys to stop fretting and go get some sleep. I'm sure she'll feel better by morning."

The noises receded from her door and Relena shifted on her bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

She awoke to the sound of scrabbling against the window and got up in fright. A furry face with one gleaming eye stared through the glass. Relena choked back a cry and flew to the window, throwing it open. Toto leapt into her arms and she twirled him around. "How are you here? Are you a dream?" She said in a daze. Toto gave a low bark and licked her face tenderly.

"I guess you're pretty good at escaping then," She giggled and hugged him close. Toto wriggled out of her arms and nosed his way under her bed sheets with a whine. Relena lifted them and peered at him, "You're still frightened?"

Toto gave a low pitched growl in agreement.

Relena stood thoughtfully, "She's going to come back isn't she?"

Another low growl.

Relena turned to her wardrobe. She put on a light blue checked dress with lots of white petticoats that went just below her knees and tied her honey-coloured hair in a matching ribbon. Toto emerged out of the sheet and watched as she pulled on some socks and shoes. She rubbed away the last traces of sleep in her eyes and picked Toto up.

"Come on," She said hurriedly, "We've got to go, we're not letting her take you away again."

"Wuff!" Toto agreed quietly.

Relena climbed out the window and slipped into the night. She skirted well clear of the barn and climbed over the white fence surrounding the farm. With Toto safe in her arms, she turned away from where the town lay and towards the open road in the opposite direction; to freedom.

* * *

The night gave way to lighter skies and Relena had walked far. There was nothing but open land around her and no one in sight. Greyish clouds loomed in the distance and a gentle but firm wind whipped her hair back. Her feet ached a little but at least she wasn't tired. She stopped when the sound of a horse appeared behind her and waited as it approached. It was a magnificent beast and the rider sat straight and powerful upon it. He slowed his horse when he saw her and tipped his black hat in greeting.

"Relena what a surprise!" Said Treize softly.

Relena smiled faintly in reply.

"The sun has barely begun to rise yet you're so far from home," He observed. "Where could you possibly be going?"

Relena flushed.

Treize nodded knowingly, "Ah I see. You're running away."

She started, "How did you guess?"

"I recognised the look in your eyes." Treize leaned his head to the side casually. "I warned Zechs not to let you slip away."

Relena looked up at him curiously, "Have _you_ ever run away?

"It is my belief that a man cannot live with dignity if he spends his life running away from the things he cannot face. "

"Oh," Relena looked uncomfortable. The silence heightened the noise of the wind rustling through the tall grass on either side of the road.

Treize smiled, "I do however, believe that everyone has a journey to make in their lives. One has to search for what defines them. A greater understanding of one's capabilities and strengths is the only way to be content with the life you live."

"Is that why you travel Mr Treize?"

Treize stared out in the distance and quietly replied, "I travel because I love the Earth. Sometimes we forget that we all shelter together in its great beauty. I only wish others would see it as I do."

Relena considered his words. "Toto and I could be travellers like you and see the world!"

Treize looked at her in amusement, "And what exactly do you plan to see?"

"We could go to other lands" She said excitedly, "See big mountains and forests and oceans!"

"But what do you want to find out there?" Treize queried.

Relena looked up with her eyes shining, "Why a place where me and Toto could be happy of course! My mother always used to say there was happiness somewhere over the rainbow. I could go there and never have to worry about that horrible Miss Une coming to take Toto away again!"

Treize went perfectly still. "Miss Une?"

The wind whipped Relena's hair with more force about her shoulders as she frowned, "Oh yes, she tried to take Toto away and kill him!" Treize glanced at Toto for a moment before looking away.

"Lady…" His expression became serious. He leaned down and lifted Relena's chin, staring into her eyes.

"Things are now set in motion but will you be the one?"

His words rang ominously in the air but Relena didn't understand what he was saying. Treize let go and gave her a dashing smile before tugging on the reins sharply and turning his horse around in a spin that brought up a cloud of dust.

"You must excuse me, I have something I must do. Farewell Relena, until we meet again." He tipped his hat quickly and spurred his horse into action. It reared like a perfect statue and set off in a gallop back in the direction he had come. Relena stared after him in wonder while Toto's eyes glimmered with some unknown emotion.

She should go but her feet wouldn't move. She wasn't sure she was doing the right thing anymore. She realised with a pang that Treize could tell Zechs and the others that he had seen her and they would come looking. The thought made her continue down the road in a hurry.

She walked for a while before a sudden gust of wind caused her skirts to flutter against her and she faltered at the strength of it. She brushed her hair away from her eyes and looked up to the sky. The orange glow of the rising sun glimmered weakly and the grey clouds that had been so far were now above her looking much darker. Why hadn't she noticed before?

The fields bent in submission as a more powerful gust of wind pushed against her and made her stumble backwards. Toto whined in her arms but she held him close protectively as a dim flash among the clouds caused the skies to rumble. Relena started to feel small threads of apprehension in her stomach but she calmly reassured herself that it was just rough weather and she needed to find shelter. She scanned around her and made out the small form of a house across one of the fields. She left the road and ran among the heads of wheat, which brushed against her as she parted them to make her way.

A furious gust sent her sprawling with her hand shielding her face against the force. She glanced up at the skies again and noticed wispy areas swirling beneath the towering clouds. As she stood there a sharp spear of light flashed down from the sky far away to her left. The air shattered with the sound of a tremendous crack and thunder erupted in a deafening boom. Relena screamed and crouched down in a ball like position hovering over Toto with her eyes squeezed shut. She wanted to stay here among the protective wall of wheat around her but she knew it wasn't safe. Toto licked her encouragingly although his ears were flattened and he was trembling too.

She lifted her head boldly, got to her feet and began to run for the house. She shouldn't have stopped to look when she heard the terrifying roar behind her but she did. A mass of cloud had gathered and swirled into a funnel that spiralled towards the ground making a noise that sounded like a freight train. It was still far but it was definitely heading in her direction. Relena was horrified and stood rooted to the spot.

It was a twister.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Tidbit:**

In a dry thunderstorm, the wispy areas under the clouds that Relena sees is rain. Because of the dry air, rain evaporates before it reaches the ground. Dry lightning is not unheard of (thankfully it didn't strike Relena otherwise the story would've ended there :S) and thunderstorms sometimes lead to tornadoes.

Okay here's the request: If you read this please please review and tell me if you have seen the Wizard of Oz film with Judy Garland? It doesn't matter if you haven't but if you have then I'm just curious to know if you can see the resemblance between this and the film it's based on. I worked hard on this and have given it a depth I didn't know I could give it oO. I know the film is a musical family movie but this story might be less light-hearted. (i.e. definitely no skipping while saying "Lions and tigers and bears oh my!")


	3. Good Witches And Bad Witches

**A/N:** Firstly, I'm touched that some of you feel I should get more reviews. Hopefully I will get more thanks to your kindness. God, this chapter was fun but so hard! I've never written anything so intense before. I'm very nervous about what you'll think but I HAD to finish this quickly because some people are just so eager i.e. that means you Purdy, you're my driving force here :P. Character equivalents are at the bottom from now on because I don't want to give spoilers on who's going to appear until they've appeared.

**NOTE:** Tornadoes are seriously dangerous and this story is in no way meant to reflect real life actions or events that occur within one although I have tried to make it as feasible as I could. I didn't want to be tied down so much while writing so please overlook any inaccuracies you may find but feel free to inform me of them if you wish.

* * *

**CHAPTER III – Good witches and Bad witches**

"Hurry up so we can make for the shelter!" Zechs barked at his farmhands who were struggling to secure the frightened farm animals in preparation for the storm. Some of the bigger animals were being turned loose so they could fend for themselves instead of getting needlessly injured in the confines of their pens. Hopefully, those that survived could be recaptured later. Duo jumped out of the way when the crowd of sheep he was handling surged past him into the open and gave a whoop of success. A sudden gust picked up his straw hat and sent it sailing away.

"Aw crap!" He moaned before his braid whipped round and slapped him in the face. He grabbed it and tried to control its wild flapping.

"Maxwell stop fooling around!" Zechs snapped and turned to Heero and Wufei. They were coaxing the last remaining cow out of the barn, which was creaking against the wind.

"Zechs!"

He turned round and saw Noin making her way towards him. "Where's Relena?" He shouted over the whistling gale. Noin grabbed his arms and looked at him in alarm.

"She wouldn't answer her door so I…I broke through and the room was empty!"

"What!?"

"She's gone Zechs!"

Zechs just stared at her in shock. She shook him roughly, "We have to find her!"

His eyes narrowed and he nodded resolutely. Heero stood by the barn door with a grim look on his face as he saw Zechs hold on to his wife and steady her against the forces around them. Loose buckets and crates were sliding all over the place. He clenched his fists.

_Heartless…_

"This is my fault," He cursed, "I completely screwed up."

"I too, was unjust," Wufei added. Heero turned to see the Chinese man scowling at himself. Duo stared down dejectedly, holding his braid tightly in his hands to prevent it flying, "We're all to blame," He mumbled.

Heero looked back at Zechs and Noin and his eyes narrowed. When he spoke, it was with a steel edge to his voice, "We've lived around twisters longer than Zechs; we stand a better chance out there." Duo and Wufei lifted their heads and looked at him in surprise. Heero met their gaze calmly.

"Heck, I even used to chase after them when I didn't know any better," Duo offered. "Stupid thrill I know, but I got to learn a thing or two."

Wufei just turned away with a troubled look on his face.

"Get in the shelter with the boys," Zechs ordered his wife, "I'll look for her."

Noin shook her head, "I'm coming with you."

He pulled her close and sheltered her head against his chest. "I want you to be safe Noin."

"I've always stuck by you," Noin argued. "Always have and always will."

Zechs was about to protest when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned round and squinted against the dust flying in the wind.

"Get in the shelter with Noin." Heero said brusquely.

"What about Relena?" Zechs asked.

"We'll find her."

Noin pulled out of Zechs' embrace, "But…"

Duo gave them both a gentle push in the right direction, "Come on folks, no time to argue."

Heero met Zech's eyes. "You and Noin are all she has left, she can't lose you," He said quietly and Zechs barely heard him over the din. A look of understanding crossed his features and as Duo nudged him into the shelter after Noin he called out. "Be careful."

Duo closed the shelter and they turned to see Wufei standing by a post where a few horses were still tied. They whinnied and shifted nervously; sensing the approaching storm. Heero untied one of the reins and soothed the horse, calming it before preparing to mount. Wufei glanced at him, "They're frightened and will be too difficult to control," He indicated.

Heero mounted and steadied the creature with skill. He smirked at Wufei, "I'll manage."

Wufei had a strange look in his eyes, "This is foolhardy. It's too late."

Heero frowned and Duo put his hand on Wufei's shoulder, "Come on Wu."

Wufei jerked away from Duo, "Are you listening to me? I said it's too late. There's no point; she's as good as dead!"

Duo's round eyes turned mournful. "Wufei…"

"I won't give up on her," Heero's deep tones cut through the wind, "My emotions are clear about that and I'm going to act on them, whether it's too late or not." His voice wavered over the last words.

Wufei sank to his knees in despair and clenched his fists. He couldn't face the thought of failing again; Relena was right that he was a coward. But after Meiran died he just couldn't believe in anyone anymore, especially himself.

His marriage had been arranged with Meiran when they were both too young and they had struggled to make a living. The hardships they had faced had taken its toll on her too greatly but she concealed her condition under a mask of strength and refused any help, reassuring Wufei that it was a passing ailment. Like the fool he was, he believed her. When she suddenly collapsed he had rushed to get help in alarm.

He wasn't fast enough.

When he returned with the doctor, Meiran had already passed away. She had lied to him all this time; she wasn't strong and she had left him. Even after Zechs offered him a job and he had left the town gladly, he wouldn't let go of the memory because he was too afraid to take the bold leap forward to regain his life. There was no justice in this world and he was too dishonoured to keep fighting.

Then he had met Relena who had lost her parents but she still seemed so open and trusting that he almost envied her. But she was the same…she had left too and the grief, regret and anger were all coming back. It was Meiran all over again and it was killing him.

Heero's voice cut through his pain, "There's no time. Come, or don't. I'm going." Horse hooves thudded on the ground as he left.

"Heero wait!" Duo untied and mounted one of the horses while struggling to calm the jittering animal. He gave a last look at Wufei.

"You know what Relena used to tell me? She used to say 'Duo, it doesn't matter if everyone thinks you're an idiot. What matters is that _you_ know you aren't and you believe in yourself even when the going gets tough. That's real strength.' She's got a wise head that one." He chuckled, "She was the first person to believe in me and I'm not gonna let her down again. Even Heero's realised his mistake, God help him. Don't ya think it's time for you to realise yours? She's not your wife Wufei; don't relive the past through her and every other woman you meet."

Wufei's eyes narrowed and he got to his feet. The last remaining horses were kicking at the post and trying to be free. He set them all loose except one. He placed his hand on the horse and looked straight into its eyes. His grip was sure and it settled down under his touch. He mounted the creature swiftly. Duo grinned, "All right! Let's roll!" He spurred his horse and rode off but Wufei hesitated for a second. He closed his eyes and willed his strength forth. "I will do this," He muttered. And be damned if he was going to be too late again. He turned his horse after Duo and rode off into the storm.

* * *

Relena gritted her teeth and lifted the latch on the wooden door while trying to keep her grip on Toto who was slipping out of her grasp. It flew open, throwing them inside, and started banging against the sides of the house wildly. Relena picked herself off the floor and as the door banged against its frame, she pushed her body forward and bolted it from the inside. The wind pounded against it and the bolt rattled weakly. Without stopping to think Relena went to the wardrobe by the wall and pulled with all her strength till her arms strained. It slid slowly in front of the door and she let go and fell backwards; exhausted with the effort.

The house was a small structure; the one room they were in containing all the necessities of a lone resident. A round table was in the middle with one chair near a blackened stove attached to the wall. Apart from the wardrobe, there was one cabinet, a chest of drawers and the bed, which was a plain white cot. Nobody was home. As Relena looked around the winds picked up outside and wailed through the cracks in the wooden timbers, making the walls shake.

There was a loud groan and a violent shudder as the whole house lurched, causing everything to slide a few paces. Toto tugged Relena's sock urgently but she ignored it and raced to the window; the very place she shouldn't be anywhere near. Toto barked a warning at her, then growled in frustration and followed as she didn't listen. There was nothing to see outside except for debris, dust and dirt flying past. The ground was no where to be seen but then Relena saw something that convinced her she was, in fact, dreaming.

Miss Une was riding her bicycle in the air towards her, seemingly unaffected by the swirling vortex around them. Her hand was outstretched towards the house as if she were almost commanding it. As Relena looked on; the bicycle thinned into a line and the appearance of the rider changed. Her clothes became darker; the tip of her hat sharpened to a point and her skin turned off-colour. Relena blinked slowly and when she opened her eyes, Miss Une had disappeared. Relena scanned for her but Toto suddenly pulled at her dress sharply, trying to move her. She snapped out of her daze and crawled away from the window, following him. Toto scrabbled beneath the bed and peered out at her.

The door flew open sending the wardrobe crashing against the wall beside the stove. Relena gave a small scream and crossed her arms over her face as the windows shattered and glass flew out. She gained a few nicks as glass shards grazed her arms, but was protected from the brunt of it, hidden behind the bed frame. A dark figure outlined the doorway and although the twister raged behind it, the house itself seemed stationary in time and untouched.

"We meet again Miss Darlian. How unlucky for you."

Relena lifted her arms away from her face and widened her eyes, "You…" She breathed in fear. It _was_ Miss Une, but something was terribly wrong and frightening about her. Her skin was green and she wore a black gown with a pointed hat and a cloak around her shoulders. She smirked at Relena's reaction.

"Don't act so surprised my pretty," She sneered, "You said yourself I was a witch and so I am."

Relena pressed herself back against the wall to put more distance between them as Une stepped into the house. The witch grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet roughly. Relena felt cold sharp nails dig into her skin and bit her lip to stop a whimper, lifting her chin instead in a show of false bravery.

Une cackled, "I'll show you what there is to be afraid of soon enough, but first, where is your precious Toto?"

She glanced around the room and Relena watched her, afraid that she would see him under the bed. She desperately sought for a way to distract her.

"Mr Treize knows I'm here and he's going to bring help so you'd better leave right now!"

It was the wrong thing to say for Une's eyes flashed with anger as she let go of Relena's arm and gave her a backhanded slap across the cheek that sent her sprawling to the floor with her head spinning. Relena was facing the direction of the bed and she could see Toto's green eyes blazing from his hiding place. _Stay put, _she mouthed clearly and slowly.

Une was too incensed to notice the motion, "Don't you dare say his name!" She screamed. "You presume much to think that he would come after anyone when he loves _her_!" She spat bitterly. "We're far beyond the boundaries of your lands here so no one can help you. Even if _he _dares return he'll not face me. All of OZ fears me." She laughed madly.

_She's crazy_, Relena thought as she lifted herself up on her elbows with her cheek stinging. Une grabbed her golden hair and pulled her to her feet towards the open door. Relena struggled and tried to dislodge Une's tight grip. "You shouldn't have got involved in things you know nothing of." She hissed, "You think you can protect your little dog but that's a mistake you're going to have to pay with your life."

Toto snarled and rushed out from under the bed. He took a flying leap and bit Une sharply, causing her to howl in pain. They stepped away from the door as the house gave a sickening creak and lurched downwards. Une outstretched her hand and the house began to descend at a steady pace. As it was nearing the ground, Relena's thrashing resulted in her shoving her body into the witch's stomach roughly with her elbow, causing Une to let go and reel backwards into the smashed wardrobe. The house immediately lost control and began to fall. The sudden jerk made Relena lose her footing and she staggered. Toto grabbed onto the hem of her dress with his teeth as her fingers brushed against the doorframe and gripped it. She sank to her knees and her breath was knocked out of her as the house landed on the ground. Relena curled up, pulling Toto under her, beneath the shelter of the doorframe. It held as the roof collapsed inwards behind her with a wood splintering sound.

Relena lost track of time for a moment. She was gasping for breath so she was alive at least and although her body was aching, she could move it without too much trouble. As she got to her knees shakily, she felt something warm trickle down the side of her face that was sticky to the touch. _Just cuts and bruises_, she reassured herself. Toto was emitting soft whines but her eyes were drawn back to the wreck around her. She could make out the shape of the wardrobe crushed beneath the debris but there was no sign of Une. Relena suddenly felt sick to her stomach and had to get away. She was too disorientated to get to her feet so she crawled out of the cracked doorframe and felt soft grass beneath her fingers. A sharp tug on her foot caused her hands to give out and she fell. Twisting back to look, she cried out in fear.

"You…can't get away so…easily"

Une had emerged from the debris and grabbed hold of her ankle. The witch's black clothes were covered in dust and blood. Her breaths were loud and raspy causing her body to shudder with the force of them. Relena tried to pull herself away, "No get off me, let me go!" She sobbed but Une did not release her and Relena felt her strength giving out.

"Sister?"

A gentle voice drifted over the air and Une's hand loosened on Relena's foot. Relena pulled herself away as fast as she could. Once she was safe, she turned round, breathing heavily, to see who had spoken.

A woman who looked identical to Une stood facing her. She wore a similar gown but of a red colour that shimmered. She also wore a circlet inset with ruby stones across her forehead and a pair of sparkling ruby-coloured slippers on her feet. In her hand, she held a wand with the symbol of a rose atop it. Her hair was loose, flowing straight and her brown eyes were softened with a gentleness that transformed her face. She smiled at Relena who looked at her in wonder, "Do not be afraid. I am the Good Witch of the East. Are you hurt?"

"Leave her and…help _me_ sister!"

The gentle Une turned slowly to the one lying amidst the wreck of the house and her eyes saddened. "I felt you were in pain and I came," She said softly. "What evil have you done now, and to this poor girl?"

Une coughed and blood trickled down the side of her mouth, "Quiet! I am your other…you must help me!"

"You are dying," The gentle Une said softly, "I cannot heal you. You know it does not work that way; we are not immortal beings sister."

"No," Une's eyes flared, "I am…powerful. I cannot…die!"

"There is nothing I can do," She replied. Tears began to slide down her cheeks in pity.

Une's eyes narrowed slightly but then they misted. She looked pleadingly up at her sister and reached out for her. "Then will you not take my hand and comfort me...one last time? I fear that death is upon me."

The gentle Une smiled and bent with her hand out. Relena watched with wide eyes and suddenly warning bells rang in her head, "No wait!" She cried out but the two sisters clasped each other's hands. A purple glow began to travel up the Witch of the East's arm and her smile suddenly vanished.

"What are you doing?" She asked. Fear laced her voice.

Une just smiled grimly and held on when her sister tried to break away. "Stop. No!" She cried out, "You mustn't, it is forbidden! You will break the seal of the keepers!"

When Une made no move to let go and the purple glow spread slowly, the panic faded from the gentle Une's eyes and gave way to acceptance. Keeping her eyes on her sister, she lifted her wand slightly till it was pointed at Relena. A strange sensation entered Relena's body as if her soul was being penetrated and laid bare before her. Brown eyes softened and the rose atop the wand glowed as the ruby slippers disappeared from the Witch of the East's feet. She then screamed and dropped her wand as the purple glow encased her completely. Relena started shaking and Toto buried his head in her lap with a whine. There was a blinding flash of light and Relena was forced to cover her eyes.

All at once, the screaming stopped.

When Relena opened her eyes again there was only one Une standing by the house. Her gown shimmered between shades of black and red, deceiving the eyes as to its true colour. She put her hand to her head and swayed unsteadily. She started laughing madly and Relena felt the colour drain from her face.

"It worked! I'm alive I…" She broke off into another hysterical laugh. She ripped the circlet off her head and threw aside the wand in distaste. Then her eyes came to rest on Relena and they narrowed to tiny slits.

"You're the cause of all of this." Venom dripped from her voice and made Relena feel faint. "I'll have you tortured till you beg for mercy. I want to…" She stopped and her eyes grew wide. Relena clutched Toto to her and followed her gaze downwards. There, resting on Relena's feet were a pair of sparkling ruby red slippers.

"How did you…you stole the slippers!" She screeched. Relena shook her head and started inching away, "No! I don't know how they…" An image of the gentle Une lifting her wand and making the slippers disappear came into her head, "I didn't do anything!"

"Give them back," Une ordered acidly and advanced. Relena shook her head, "Please I…" She shuffled backwards and edged her feet away as Une reached for them. Une's fingers contacted with the tip of one slipper and there was a bang. A sudden force knocked Relena backwards and made stars dance in front of her eyes. There was a clamour of voices in the distance.

"Iria wait; it's not safe!"

"I'm not going to stand by and hide any longer Abdul!"

Relena blinked as a little girl, as tall as her waist, ran over to her and looked into her eyes. Her head cleared and she saw that the girl was in fact a small woman with red lips and sandy cropped hair. The woman smiled at her kindly as she checked her over, "It's okay. I'm Iria; a doctor. You're going to be just fine."

Relena struggled to get up, "The witch…" she murmured and saw Une had been knocked away equally as hard but was getting to her feet. "Why can't I touch you?" She said, her eyes full of disbelief. Relena couldn't exactly understand what had happened herself but Une didn't wait for an answer. "I've had as much as I can take of you. This ends here right now."

"Run. And take Toto." Relena whispered hoarsely to Iria but she smiled and shook her head. "I told you its okay; help's coming." She said confidently.

Relena saw Une raise her hand. _This is it, _she thought, _but I'm not going to be afraid._ She stared and waited for her end but it seemed that Une was having difficulty with her spell. Her forehead was creased in concentration and glistened with perspiration. Eventually her fingers began to glow but a golden beam knocked her hand away. Iria cheered, "He's here!"

"I think you've done enough."

Une gasped and clutched her hand in pain, glaring at the young man who was pointing his wand at her. "Stay out of this," She snapped.

He shook his head, "You are not welcome here in the South. Return to your own lands Witch of the West."

Une lifted her head, "I'm not leaving without _my_ slippers," Relena flinched when Une pointed at her and she shakily reached to remove them.

"Wait!" The young man's voice stopped her in her tracks, "They must be powerful if she covets them. Do not remove them."

"You don't know how to use them. Give them to me!" Une commanded but Relena wasn't about to start taking orders from her no matter how much her heart was pounding.

"They have been given to another and you cannot touch them while they are worn. I suggest you leave now before I'm forced to take unnecessary action." The man suggested less kindly.

"_You_ dare threaten me?" She sneered.

The young man did not falter nor lower his wand. "You forget that I am keeper here and you are in no shape to contest against my word. What you have done to your sister is unthinkable, but it has left you too weak and tired to challenge me right now."

"She had it coming to her," Une sneered but she made no move against the man. Instead she turned to Relena, "I will regain my strength and then there will be no escape from me. Not for you, not for your precious little dog!" She spat and suddenly she was gone in a puff of smoke.

A loud sob of relief escaped from Relena's mouth and she put her face in her hands. Iria patted her back comfortingly and Toto reached up to lick her chin. She heard footsteps approaching.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

Relena looked up and saw the young man standing before her. Now that the immediate danger was over; she could get a better look at him. He was fair with short blond hair and was dressed in a white coat that was inlaid with gold patterns along the cuffs and collar. He wore a gold circlet and his wand was also gold with the symbol of two sickles crossed over each other atop it.

"I'm err…not a witch," She confessed.

He crouched beside her and gazed at her with turquoise eyes. "Well, you're certainly something to go against the Wicked Witch of the West."

"And drop a whole house on her!" Iria nodded in agreement. The blond man raised his eyebrows and Relena suddenly became flustered.

"Oh no, that's wrong," She said in dismay, "You see I was only trying to stop her from taking Toto away…"

Toto cut her off with a bark and came forward, placing his paws on the blond man's knees. The man took in the brown tuft of fur hanging over one of the green eyes that stared at him meaningfully and he grinned in delight. Toto barked, jumped into his open arms and started licking him all over his face.

"I'm glad to see you safe old friend! I had begun to lose hope." He lowered his voice, "But it is dangerous for you here."

Toto jumped back into Relena's lap and snuggled down. The man watched him and nodded, "Yes, I see. You are just her dog and she protects you."

"Do you know Toto?" Said Relena warily.

The man laughed, "Yes I know him but it seems he has chosen you." His laughter gave him a boyish air that made him look youthful and the gold on him shone more brightly. He emanated a sense of calm and brilliance that left Relena awestruck. "Who _are _you?" She asked curiously.

He grinned again and got to his feet. "I am Quatre," He bowed, "The Good Wizard of the South and keeper of these lands. The Munchkins called me to help the new witch that fell from the sky." His eyes twinkled with amusement.

Iria took a cloth out from her pockets and started dabbing away at Relena's cuts. "We all watched you go up against the Witch of the West," She explained. "But everybody was too scared to help," She stopped to glare at something behind them. Relena turned round to see dozens of little faces, a few paces away, fidgeting and peering out at her from behind a stone wall.

"What is that?" She asked.

Quatre chuckled, "They are Munchkins, like Iria here," He turned to them and called out. "It's all right, you can come out now. It's quite safe. Come on."

A group of little men with red fez's on their heads came running out and clustered around Quatre, chattering like excited children.

"Master Quatre thank you for saving us!"

"Is she really gone?"

"Will she be back?"

"What do we do?"

Quatre calmed them, "Settle down. She's gone and won't be back for a while."

"Pity the old hag survived in the first place," Iria muttered. There was a series of loud gasps and the Munchkins all clutched Quatre in terror.

"Shush Iria! you mustn't say such things about the Wicked Witch."

"She'll hear you and come back."

"She's scary."

Iria huffed and dabbed at the trail of blood on the side of Relena's face. "What a bunch of wimps! You're soldiers and you just hid while this poor thing got attacked. You should be ashamed of yourselves! Call yourself the Munchkin army? Huh! You couldn't beat up a fly."

They all shuffled their feet, embarrassed, and looked so disheartened that Relena couldn't help but feel her heart melt.

"Oh please don't be sad," She smiled faintly, "You did what you could and called for help. I should thank you all for saving me."

She was taken by surprise as they all suddenly gathered around peering at her curiously.

"If you're not a witch, are you an angel?"

"You're nice."

"Weren't you scared of the Wicked Witch?"

"Are you hurt?"

Relena opened her mouth but nothing came out.

"That's enough now, you're crowding her," Quatre moved forward gently and they scattered in his wake. He held his hand out and lifted her to her feet as she took it. She wobbled a bit and was forced to grip Quatre's hand tightly for support.

The crowd of Munchkins parted and two little men walked through. One was dressed like the others, in a red fez but with a pair of dark sunglasses. The other looked like someone important, for the Munchkins all looked at him with respect. He had dark hair pointed outwards at the sides and a beard fashioned in a similar manner. The two walked up to them and stopped.

"Abdul came to fetch me as soon as it was deemed safe," He said in a deep voice, gesturing at the Munchkin wearing sunglasses beside him. "He has explained the situation. Welcome Master Quatre, it is good to see you again." He bowed.

"Thank you Rashid," Quatre smiled kindly.

Rashid then looked up at Relena. "And what is your name?"

Relena's tongue was stuck, "Re…Relena."

Rashid bowed and all the Munchkins, even Iria, followed suit. "I am the mayor of Munchkin city and I bid you welcome, Relena."

"Munchkin City?" Relena was starting to feel funny, "Where's that?"

"In Munchkin land of course," Rashid explained.

"Munchkin land?"

Rashid gave her a strange look, "In the southern part of the Kingdom of OZ."

Relena swallowed as a thought hit her, "I'm not in Kansas anymore?"

"Wuff!" Toto confirmed and tilted his head to the side.

For the first time, Relena chanced a look about her and realised where the twister had carried her. Vibrant green hills rolled on the horizon and flowers painted the landscape in pretty colours. A city lay before her, surrounded by stone walls. Beyond the walls, she could see small houses dotted along the paved roads. She was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

"Kansas?" Rashid asked, "Is that the name of the star you fell from?"

"You don't even know where Kansas is?" Relena was now feeling slightly sick.

"Why no," Said Rashid. "It doesn't sound like any place I've heard of."

"She comes from the lands beyond the great desert," Quatre explained. The Munchkins all gave a sigh of wonderment and started chattering among themselves.

"That's far!"

"How did she cross the desert?"

"She must be very powerful!"

Relena remembered the witch's words, _"We're far beyond the boundaries of your lands here so no one can help you…"_

Witches, wizards, falling houses, Munchkins, twisters and ruby-coloured slippers. Suddenly the weight of all that had happened spun around her head and fell heavily on her. She swayed dizzily and her legs gave out. All the Munchkins gasped as Quatre caught her in his arms.

"I'm over the rainbow," She murmured and then drifted into unconsciousness.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:** See why I loved writing this? Okay character equivalents:

_Une:_ Complicated...I don't have to explain her do I? :P  
_Quatre:_ Good Wizard of the South  
_Iria Winner:_ Munchkin doctor  
_Rashid:_ Mayor of Munchkin City  
_Maguanac Corps:_ Munchkin Army  
_Abdul:_ Captain of the Munchkin Army

I have an oral this Thursday and then three exams so chapter IV might be a little long in the coming...but I promise I'll try to get it up as soon as possible!


	4. The Yellow Brick Road

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter is so late! I started working after my exams and had so little time to write. I just had to post this chapter before Monday...why you ask? Because Monday is my graduation!

Before we go on to the chapter, I drew a chibi version of Relena and Toto (Trowa) because I felt I hadn't drawn for such a long time. There's a link to it on my profile and if you do take a look, a comment would be much appreciated.

* * *

**CHAPTER IV – The Yellow Brick Road**

The lands of the West were cold and grey to the eye. Devoid of all life for it had been taken and enslaved to meet the needs of the terrible witch that reigned there. Close to the border was the looming castle where she resided, surrounded by a dark forest that spread throughout the lands. The walls were manned day and night in constant vigilance and inside, the corridors twisted in misleading ways through halls that reeked of dark and terrible secrets, and were filled with the screams of unearthly creatures.

The highest tower rose far above the battlements and dwarfed everything around it. It could always be seen looming in the distance when the rest of the castle was hidden from sight by the tall firs of the forest. Foreboding and terrible, it was a warning to all who was in control and many a fearful and timid animal had scurried into the undergrowth after catching sight of a figure on a broomstick flying out from its windows.

The main room of the tower was silent, that is until a soft muffled clap accompanied by a puff of smoke echoed through the stone walls. The feared keeper of the West lands appeared suddenly and stumbled to the floor with a cry of exhaustion. She immediately stifled the sounds that belied her weakness and rose to her feet, clutching the edge of a stone pedestal holding a crystal orb. Her gown shimmered, the colours of red and black fighting for dominance.

"Curse you; you gave the slippers to her!" She gasped. Her face contorted and then softened out. "I could not allow you to have them."

She grimaced and with a cry of rage, the Wicked Witch spun away from the pedestal and banged her fists on a nearby table. "I'll destroy her! She does not know how to use them. I'll destroy everything!"

Her voice changed, "You will only end up destroying yourself with your never ending hatred."

"Go away," She said hoarsely, "You are no more."

"No, I am inside of you. Use my powers if you must but you will have to suffer me as well."

"GO AWAY!" She howled with frustration and swiped her hand across the table, spilling its contents with a crash onto the floor. She shuddered with fatigue and sagged against the wood.

"I take it things didn't go as planned."

Une turned to see two round lights in the shadows staring at her like eyes. She stood up haughtily despite her weariness and lifted her chin.

"What do you want?"

The black space beneath those eyes ripped apart to reveal a toothy grin. "Is the mutt responsible for this?"

Une rubbed the back of her hand across her mouth irritably, "No."

"We have a new adversary then?"

She waved her hand, flexing her fingers towards the crystal ball. It swirled and the white murkiness inside cleared to reveal a young girl lying asleep with her golden hair spread out around her. The grin widened further. "How interesting." There was a clacking sound in the darkness. Just as the girl stirred gently, the mist swirled round and obscured her. Une panted and leaned heavily against the table.

"So, are you West or East keeper now?"

"I am neither."

The grin vanished, "What of the seal?"

Une lifted her head, her brown eyes gazing into the distance. "The bond between us has been broken and we are all weakened but I have twice the power of the others."

The eyes flickered. "What must be done now? Shall I send one of my pretty pets after the girl and the dog?"

Une waved her hand dismissively, "No. I cannot risk the slippers being destroyed by your mindless beings. I need their power to overcome the armies of the Emerald city." Her face furrowed in thought. "The Good Wizard knows he cannot protect her for long…he will tell her to go there and take safety behind the city walls." She straightened. "Send word to my servants. Tell them to look out for a girl wearing ruby red slippers with golden hair and eyes blue as the sky. She must not reach her destination but I wish her brought to me alive."

The lights were hidden as a head was bowed in compliance. "As you wish."

Une took a deep breath and staggered over to a wooden door, "I must rest if I am to regain my strength. Do not disturb me."

The eyes watched as the witch disappeared behind a wooden door and the grin reappeared. "Interesting indeed."

* * *

There was a light shining on her face and warming her skin. Relena shifted and knitted her brows together in discomfort. Slowly, her eyes inched open to look at the domed ceiling above. Her mind cleared and she blinked awake. As she sat up, her body groaned in places that were still bruised and sore. She was to the side of a small hall, lying on a makeshift cot overlooking a small arched window. It was filled with such brightness from outside that she couldn't even see through it. The hall was empty and she was completely alone. Panic rose in her at the thought…a fear of being abandoned that had risen from deep inside her. But all fears were allayed when her eyes came to rest on a little furry brown body curled up on the blanket, beside her legs. A gentle smile curved her lips and she reached out, stroking her fingers through the soft fur. Toto lifted his head, blinked sleepily, and licked her fingers affectionately.

"I thought you'd left," She confessed. Toto whined and nuzzled her hand. The creak of the double doors marked the entrance of Iria. "Hello! I see you're up." She chirped. "How are you feeling?"

Relena's stomach suddenly rumbled and she gasped with embarrassment, clutching it and flushing. Iria just laughed and grabbed her arm. "I thought you'd be hungry. Come on, everyone is waiting for you."

Relena looked on in surprise as the little woman tugged her out of bed. "For me? Whatever for?"

"The mayor is holding a banquet in your honour," She explained, "You have brought us all hope by standing up against the witch." Her expression turned apologetic as Relena had to crouch to get through the door. "I'm sorry about the arrangements. The city hall was the only building with doors big enough to allow Master Quatre to bring you through."

Relena straightened with a wince. The hall exited onto a plaza where she was suddenly assaulted by hordes of little people. They cheered and tugged at her dress, trying to get as close to her as possible. She found she couldn't move due to the press of bodies milling about her legs. Toto was coddled by small arms until he was swamped. Relena reached down, scooping him up to safety and he licked her face in gratitude.

She caught sight of Abdul shovelling his way through till he was in front of her and he peered up over the rum of his sunglasses. "I'll take you to the mayor," He offered kindly and Relena nodded. Just then, Iria emerged through the throng to stand beside Relena. Abdul gave her a pointed look, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Iria sniffed, "I'm with Relena of course."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're _not_."

"Yes I _am_!"

Someone cleared their throat behind causing them both to turn irritably, "What?"

A young soldier swallowed nervously, his fez so big it fell over his eyes, "Err…the mayor's waiting sir."

"Yes well, let's get going," Abdul straightened his glasses and gave Iria a glare over his shoulder. She leaned up to clasp Relena's hand and stuck her tongue out at him in reply. Relena held back a laugh and let Iria lead her forward, following Abdul.

The crowd followed in their wake as they travelled along cobbled streets till they reached the city outskirts. Here, a circular arrangement of tables had been laid out for a great feast. Rashid stood with a smile, waiting for them. Relena sat down beside him while Abdul and Iria fought for a place next to her. The crowd spread out and settled in their seats.

"Let us not waste time with talk; I'm sure you are all hungry. Serve the food!" The mayor bellowed and Relena begged her growling stomach to stay silent. Food came readily and everyone tucked in. The centre of the circle was soon occupied with dancers who swayed and sashayed to the fluty tunes of a group of musicians.

When it seemed that most people had been satiated and were sitting back sipping their drinks, Rashid stood and raised his arms for silence. The music faded into the air, the dancers swirled to a stop and everyone listened.

"Citizens of Munchkin city, today we celebrate a victory over the WWW!"

There was a loud cheer.

"The WWW?" Relena asked Iria, who was sitting next to her, in a low voice.

"The Wicked Witch of the West," Iria explained.

"Shh!" Abdul, sitting next to Iria, said irritably.

Rashid waited for the cheer to die down before continuing.

"We have today in our midst someone who has challenged the very enemy herself!"

There was another cheer, accompanied this time with a few astonished gasps and some occasional whispers. Relena found curious eyes staring at her and opened her mouth to protest; she had not _challenged _the witch as such. The mayor never gave her chance to speak.

"Let us welcome the good witch Relena, of the Kansas star. Her coming heralds the beginning of the end to the great conflict plaguing these lands. No longer need we live in fear and trepidation, for where there was uncertainty, there is now hope. Relena has shown us the witch is not invincible and we can now see that she _can_ be overthrown. She has been defeated once so she will be again! Let us raise our voices to Relena; who brings us hope for peace once again in this fair kingdom. We name her White Dove, messenger of Peace!"

The crowd erupted into a huge cheer. A vast array of confetti and ribbons were thrown; the music sprang into life once again and the dancers began twirling. Relena didn't feel very elated though; her stomach was cringing in apprehension. They were making her out to be some sort of saviour and it didn't seem right; she was no herald of peace.

She opened her mouth to clear this misconception when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Quatre stood over her, his expression serious. "Come," He said silently. Wordlessly, she followed; Toto scampering after them on his little feet. He led her away from the banquet till the sounds of merriment faded to a soft murmur. They walked up the crest of a grassy hill where a scattering of rocks made crude seats overlooking the plains below. Quatre settled himself down on one with a sigh and Toto laid himself down by his feet like a faithful hound. Relena stood there uncertainly, feeling isolated from the familiarity and closeness shared between the two.

"You must forgive the Munchkins." He said after a while, "They are simple people who have suffered much at the hands of the witch. Let them see hope in you if it will bring a little happiness in their lives." He added quietly, "Who is to say they are wrong after all?"

"But they shouldn't believe in such a lie. I am just a girl, not a witch and I don't even understand what's going on, or where I am," She said sadly.

Quatre smiled solemnly and the gold he wore shimmered. "There are far worse things than lies. Would you go there…" He waved his hand, "…Among them and explain that the witch is actually more powerful and her wrath greater?" He shook his head ruefully, "It would break them, strike fear into their hearts. These are things beyond their control so give them strength by letting them believe in something, in you."

Relena processed his words, frowning slightly, "I'm not sure I understand," She whispered at length and his turquoise eyes brightened slightly.

"Sit Relena," He said gently. Her dress rustled against her legs as she sank to the grass. Quatre stared at the horizon, his eyes distant and his fingers tightening slightly around his wand.

"The seal is broken." He said abruptly in a soft tone that carried a hint of grim reality. Relena raised her eyebrows, "I don't know what that means," She confessed.

"The seal is a bond of power between four guardians who are meant to protect the lands governed by the kingdom. Une of the West broke the seal when she stole her sister's body, leaving us all weakened but with her still twice as powerful."

A shiver passed through Relena, "What will happen now?"

"She aims to gain complete control by seizing the throne of OZ. It sits empty, in the Emerald City ever since the good King and Queen died, waiting to be claimed by the rightful heir. However, the Emerald city is well protected and even with her new power, she will still need the ruby slippers to ensure her success."

Silence fell between them for a short while. When Relena did not speak, Quatre looked down at her. "That means she will come after you Relena."

What could she say to that? Relena lowered her face and met the sad, silent eyes of Toto staring at her. He tottered up, placed a paw on her knee with a whine and looked apologetic. She stroked his head, "It's not your fault," She whispered and raised her pale blue eyes to Quatre again.

"Can you help me get home?" Things were in such a mess and all that was clear in her mind was the need to get back to Kansas; to familiar ground.

"Relena…" Quatre's face mirrored such sadness. "Your home lies across a great desert that surrounds OZ. There are so many dangers lurking in the sands that you cannot even _hope_ to cross safely. The only alternative is magic and with the seal broken…I'm not powerful enough to send you back."

Her lower lip trembled at his words and she turned her head aside so he wouldn't see her fight to keep from crumbling apart. A feeling of bleakness invaded her body and for a moment, she felt trapped, unable to think. "What do I do?" She finally managed, her voice wavering.

"You cannot stay here," He sighed unhappily, "I cannot protect you from the witch and it would be wise for you to make good use of the time you have while she is in deep sleep. The safest place for you is behind the walls of the Emerald City." He turned thoughtful, "The great and powerful Wizard of OZ lives there."

"Will he be able to send me home?" Relena said hopefully.

"Perhaps, but he is very mysterious and no one has ever been granted entrance to see him. It wouldn't hurt to try if you are making your way there anyway." He stood and walked to the edge of the hill. When he beckoned her over, Relena scrambled to her feet and came beside him to see. The green hills flattened out into long fields and far in the distance, patches of lush forests darkened the ground. Quatre was pointing at a shiny path, which meandered its way across the land, disappearing and reappearing among the greenery until it was eventually lost from sight.

"That is the yellow brick road," He explained, "It starts here in Munchkin land and leads straight to the Emerald City. If you follow its path you will never lose your way."

It looked far. Any adventurous streak existing inside Relena died instantly and she became frightened. She longed to stay in the company of the Good Wizard who exuded kindness and made her feel safe, even though he had explained that he couldn't protect her. She turned to him, "Come with me, please?"

His eyes softened and swirled like calm waves upon a golden beach. It was soothing. "I can't," He said gently and she was surprised when she simply nodded in acceptance. He reached out and took hold of her gently by the shoulders, "There is one thing I can do for you…" Relena's eyes widened as he pulled her close and pressed his lips against her forehead. A warm, golden glow encased her and her body was infused with an energy that left her feeling rejuvenated. "Be strong," He whispered, his warm breath seeping into her skin, marking the place his lips had touched as he released her. When he stepped away, her cheeks were flushed but she didn't look afraid anymore.

"Remember, do not stray from your path and never, ever remove the ruby slippers or let the witch get hold of them." He warned, "As long as you wear them, she cannot hurt you directly."

She nodded mutely and he gave her a wide dazzling smile that made the gold on him shine brightly till her eyes hurt just to look at him. Toto barked loudly from between Relena's legs. "And look after Toto," He said, amused. "Keep him out of trouble."

"Wait, don't go!" Relena outstretched her hand but he raised his wand. There was a sudden flash of bright white light and he was gone, his last words a faint whisper in the air.

"Follow the yellow brick road …"

It was a short while after that Abdul and Iria found her, still standing with her hand raised and Toto whining by her feet. They looked at each other in concern and made their way over. "Relena?" Iria said gently.

Relena blinked out of her stupor and looked down at them. There was a misty look in her eyes, as if she were lost somewhere, deep in thought. "Are you okay?" Iria tapped her leg as Relena's eyes traced over the path of the yellow brick road far below her. They hardened with resolve. "Yes." She answered clearly.

"We saw you leave with Master Quatre," Abdul explained, "But then everyone started wondering where you were so we came to find you."

"Quatre's gone," Relena said distantly.

"Oh yes, he comes and goes like that a lot," Abdul waved his hand dismissively only to be nudged in the ribs by Iria.

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Iria asked gently. Relena couldn't stop the smile creeping across her face. The little woman was persistent. She looked down at them, "Not really," She confessed. "Can you take me to the yellow brick road?"

Iria and Abdul started, "You're leaving?"

She looked guilty, "I have to."

To her surprise, they nodded understandingly. "It's just well…I was hoping you might stay a little longer." Iria sighed, "But it can't be helped I suppose."

Abdul returned to the banquet while Iria led Relena into Munchkin City. They turned down the cobbled streets again and wandered their way to the north edge of the city, where they entered into an open square. Here was the beginning of the yellow brick road that Relena had seen from afar. It started in the centre of the square, spiralling outwards and widening until it could fit eight Munchkins standing in a line. Abdul reappeared with the mayor and a crowd of Munchkins. They all stood there mournfully and Relena realised with a jolt that she felt quite attached to these little people and was reluctant to say goodbye.

"We wish you luck on your journey Relena White Dove," Rashid shook her hand firmly. "And success."

"I…Thank you," Relena smiled nervously.

"I'll miss you," Iria sniffled. Relena knelt and hugged the sandy-haired woman tightly, "I'll miss you too," She pulled back and stared at them all, "I'll miss you all. Thank you for your kindness."

Abdul stepped up to Iria and handed her a tissue which she took gratefully. He patted her shoulder comfortingly as she blew her nose and she responded by throwing her arms around him, giving him a quick hug. He turned as red as a tomato from head to toe. Relena laughed, "Well then," She stood. "Come on Toto."

"Wuff!" Toto danced between her legs, eager to be off. Relena faced the open road, took a deep breath and walked on, her slippers clipping softly against its golden surface.

"Goodbye!" The Munchkins called after her when she turned to wave. "Be careful! Don't forget Master Quatre's advice!" Abdul and Iria yelled after her. They watched until she and Toto were specks on the horizon and seconds later, they disappeared from sight altogether.

* * *

The open road was hers again although this was an unknown land with goodness knows what waiting for her along the way. A journey, which should've started with uncertainty, was instead commenced with a smile and a light step. Relena couldn't help it; Quatre's magic flowed strongly through her body and she lost herself in the lazy haze of the sun and the pleasantly curved hills. Toto bounded joyously in front of her, his visible green eye twinkling with happiness. Relena slowed to survey the little brown dog for a moment, wondering what part he had to play in this mysterious world. Toto paused in his frolicking and noticed her staring at him deep in thought.

"Wuff wuff!"

She blinked and then laughed, holding her arms out for him. He leapt into her embrace and relaxed, laying his head against her in quiet contentment as she started humming a jaunty little tune about the very yellow brick road they were following and the great Wizard that waited for them at the end.

Soon the hills left them behind and long acres of fields greeted them. The road straightened before them as they passed crops of maize, then sunflowers and then…wheat. Relena stopped in her tracks at the sight of the golden field stretched out before her. _Kansas…_It reminded her so strongly of it and with the thought came unbidden into her mind the image of group of people amongst which there stood a tall man with long blond hair. Toto whined in her arms and mechanically, her feet began moving again. Zechs would be so angry at her, she could almost see the stern, disapproving look on his face as he scolded her for running away. Was he and everyone else looking for her right now? Did she even want to be found by them after what they had done?

"AIIEEEEEE!"

Relena jumped as a scream ripped through the air. Toto jerked in her arms and started barking. She gazed around warily but there was nobody there. She hesitated; not sure what to do.

"YEOWWW!"

Someone was definitely in pain. The sound was coming from far down the road and they both headed towards it, Toto growling low under his breath. Relena cocked her head and listened out for more cries to indicate whether she was getting closer but all she could make out was a faint rustling and flapping. The tall, unkempt stalks of wheat prevented her from seeing anything but as the road began to curve gently to the left, a picket fence started along it, marking off the rest of the field. She put Toto down and clambered up to get a clearer view.

From where she was standing, Relena could make out the form of a black figure far ahead, poking out amongst the wheat. It was writhing in a strange way and at first she thought it was a sign of distress. She squinted and gasped as she realised that the black figure was actually made up of smaller shapes, all shifting and moving in one mass. The air was filled with a harsh cawing as the figure suddenly contorted violently to the right.

"LOUSY SCAVENGERS! STRAW-STEALING FREAKS!"

Black pieces now broke from the cloud and fluttered up into the air. Here they were unmistakeable; they circled above before flocking back and joining the black mass. The figure writhed once again.

"AARGHH!"

Relena put her hand to her mouth, that poor man was being attacked by crows! She had never known crows to be so vicious. How horrible! She had to do something to help him. Without a second thought, she hiked over the fence and entered the wheat field. Toto yapped at her; the fence having no gaps that he could enter through to follow. He backed up, took a running leap over the top, landed heavily on the ground at the other side, and raced after her.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Relena yelled, waving her hands wildly in an effort to scare the crows off. She stumbled over a large stone in her path, picked it up and hurled it into the black mass. There was a loud cacophony of squawks and the large black cloud shifted as the crows rose suddenly and took to the air, startled.

Relena scooped up another stone and aimed it at those remaining. The crows eyed her warily as they circled above, uncertain of this new threat. Luckily, there were quite a few stones scattered around the ground so she kept going until all of the birds had taken to the air but one. A raven, far larger than the other crows, stood its ground on its now diminished victim. It stared at her challengingly with its beady eyes and Relena felt a chill travel down her spine. She threw a stone directly at it but it simply hopped to the left and neatly evaded it. It eyed her with disdain, taking stock of her appearance carefully and lingering over the glow of her hair and the shine of her slippers. It spread its glossy wings and took to the air swiftly where it circled with the others, emitting a hoarse cry that echoed louder and deeper among the lesser crows. They suddenly flew off together, as if adhering to some unheard command. The raven paused to give one last smug look down at her before following after the others.

Toto was livid. Throughout the whole ordeal he had been barking in a frenzy and nipping at her dress. Now he paced the ground urgently, staring up at the sky now and again, then towards the yellow brick road, and then back to her while issuing a series of desperate whines and growls. Relena was startled by his behaviour but didn't understand what was wrong. Toto pawed the ground agitatedly but at her look of confusion, he sank down on his haunches in defeat.

There was a long drawn out groan behind them and Relena turned back to the poor man the flock of crows had been attacking. He was strung to a pole with his arms out and his head dropped down to his chest. His face was obscured by a large straw hat. She approached him slowly, "Erm…hello? Mister?" She asked gently.

There was another moan and the man lifted his head, "Wow," He said weakly, "Hey good looking…thanks for the rescue."

Toto's ears perked up and he lifted his head. Relena gasped and her eyes widened as she saw the cloth mask that made up the face of the man before her. His clothes were bound to his wrists and ankles by thick cord but were so tattered that they were covered with square patches of cloth. Straw stuck out from every corner, but the eye was especially drawn to the long straw braid that flowed behind him and dangled beside the pole. He was a scarecrow…a talking scarecrow. After all the crazy magical things that she had seen, Relena wondered why she was so stupefied by this. Maybe it was because this bundle of straw tied together was evidence to the fact that there were far weirder things to come and she hadn't seen anything yet.

"You still alive over there?" The talking scarecrow said faintly.

"_I'm_ alive but…are you?"

He chuckled, "Heck, I dunno. I think I'll leave it for you to figure out…" His voice went faint and he lowered his head again tiredly, "…while I rest."

Relena stared at him hanging dejectedly from the pole and her face softened with sympathy. She stepped forward and peered up at him, "Why don't I get you down? Then you can rest properly."

His eyes were a bluish-violet colour and they widened slightly. "I didn't think of that," He admitted, "That would be nice."

She reached up to untie his waist and then stretched over for his wrists. She finally pulled the rope loose and he fell to the ground in a heap. "Sorry!" She gasped.

"S'okay," He mumbled, face down in the dirt. He lifted himself up in a wonky manner only to slump down with his back against the pole. "Urgh…a little help babe" He grimaced and Relena came forward to help him up. He waved her away, "No, I need straw. There was a sack of it over there somewhere," He pointed ahead, "Damn bloody crows put it there to torment me while they bled me dry." Relena headed off in that direction and Toto tottered over to the scarecrow, staring at him in silent contemplation. The scarecrow flashed him a weak grin and patted his head, "Hello there poochy. I'm afraid I haven't got a bone in my body to spare for you today, literally." He chuckled and Toto's eyes flickered in amusement. Relena returned, tugging a large sack after her. The scarecrow reached forward and opened it eagerly, grabbing handfuls of straw and stuffing it down his shirt. "That's the stuff!" He remarked, the cloth of his face smoothing into a blissful smile. He kept going until the front of his shirt bulged out. Relena laughed, "You're doing it all wrong."

He paused, "I am?" He looked down and saw his chest, "Hey this isn't right."

Relena shook her head and moved in to help. She grabbed handfuls of straw and stuffed it in every corner she could find while smoothing it down so it spread across his body. "You shouldn't stuff yourself all in one go without spacing it out to keep your shape." She patted his arm and leaned back. He looked downhearted and she frowned, "What's wrong?"

"I don't even know how to stuff myself," He sniffled, "I wish I had a brain and then I wouldn't be so useless."

Relena gaped at him, "You don't have…a brain?"

He nodded and tapped his head half-heartedly, "There's nothing in there but straw."

"But you can talk!"

"Yeah, I've got a mouth, it's the brain I'm missing."

Relena shook her head bemused. "You're not missing much you know," She confessed, "People with brains don't tend to use them right anyway."

He slouched against the pole and looked distantly across the field, "Yeah, but if I only had a brain then I would've gotten off that pole and showed those crows who's the boss." He stood up and threw a few mock punches in the air. "Take that! And that! And…whoa!" He swung his fist round, lost his balance and fell backwards only to have Relena catch him by the arms. He blinked up at her.

"What is a pretty looking thing like you doing out here anyway? Apart from rescuing me that is" He grinned, thanking her gratefully as she hoisted him up on his feet again.

"I'm lost so I'm following the yellow brick road to the Emerald City," She smiled sadly. "Someone told me the Wizard there might be able to help me get home."

"Well, that sucks," The scarecrow said sympathetically, then his eyes brightened, "Hey, you think this Wizard could give me a brain?"

Relena raised her eyebrow at the strange notion but shrugged, "I'm not sure. If he's as powerful as he is then I don't see why not."

The scarecrow perked up, "Hey I know! I'll come along with you!"

Toto tilted his head to the side and watched as the scarecrow puffed himself up and strode forwards. Relena put her hand up to bring him to a halt.

"Oh goodness no! You shouldn't. The Wicked Witch of the West is after me and if you come, you might get into trouble."

The scarecrow looked surprised and laughed out loud, "You mean ol' greenie? Ah that smelly old pea doesn't scare me!"

Relena looked alarmed, "But…"

He tapped his head, "No brain remember. All the farmers here fled years ago when her crows attacked the fields but I was the only one crazy enough to stay." He looked at her pleadingly with big round eyes, "Please let me come. I promise, you'll be the boss, I'll be the brawn and fido will be the lucky mascot." Toto gave him a dubious look. "I won't be any trouble, scout's honour!" He saluted.

Relena laughed. There was something about him…a familiarity that she couldn't quite place, but it made her feel at ease in his presence. "All right Mister Scarecrow, you can come with us."

The scarecrow's face widened out into the biggest grin Relena had ever seen. "Woohoo!" He jumped and danced a crazy little jig, his limbs swaying unsteadily and his braid swinging round wildly. Toto barked and darted out of the way of his legs. "We're off to see the Wizard!" He yelled before he tripped and went tumbling to the floor, straw flying out everywhere.

Relena burst out laughing and came beside him, "You should be more careful Mister Scarecrow."

"Heh, call me Scarecrow please," He moaned, rubbing his head.

"I'm Relena and this is Toto," She replied. Toto gave a quiet "Wuff!" Of acknowledgement. Relena gathered up the fallen straw and stuffed it back in the right places, "Look at you, if you keep falling apart like this then how will we get anywhere?" She tutted. Scarecrow looked abashed, "I'll keep myself together," He said mildly. She tilted her head, poking him in the stomach, "You'd better," She warned and helped him up. He raised his eyebrows at her stern expression and she flashed him a bright smile, "I'm the boss remember," She teased before flouncing away. Toto threw Scarecrow a smug look before trotting after her.

Scarecrow gaped after them for a moment before a lopsided grin took over his face and he raced after them.

"Hey good looking, wait up!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

Character equivalents:

_Duo:_ Scarecrow

any characters missed will be introduced clearly later ;)

God, I'm so glad the characters didn't burst out into song, they came pretty close didn't they? It was because I was humming the damn tunes while typing.

You know what was missing in this chapter? Heero :( don't worry people, he should be in the next chapter.


	5. Glass Eyes

**A/N: **Ta-dah! Here we go my lovely readers; another nice new chapter for you! And the anonymous block has been removed thanks to Demoness Mark and Purdy who informed me of this. Grrr to these default settings. This chapter I found really hard to write again so please forgive me if I seem to be losing my touch. Feedback really helps guys so please review, especially if you're anonymous cos I wanna see the fruits of changing that setting ;) . And Nonny! Thank you so much for posting about this fic on your Yahoo Group, it was wonderful of you to do so.

* * *

**CHAPTER V – Glass Eyes**

"…And so I says to her, lady, there are two facts I know for sure. One, I ain't ever gonna work for you and two, that shade of green does not make you look healthy."

Relena gasped, "You said that to the witch!?"

Scarecrow puffed out his chest and looked proud, "Sure. I told you, she doesn't scare me."

"And what happened next?"

"Welllll," He scratched his straw hair sheepishly, "She kinda tied me to the pole that you found me on and set me to the mercy of the crows." Toto rolled his eyes and shook his head while Relena just smiled in amusement. As they walked on, Scarecrow continued to regale them with tales about his life in the fields before his imprisonment. His company melted the hours away until the grasslands around them began to house scattered clumps of trees and the dark green wall of a forest could be seen ahead of them. Scarecrow suddenly stopped and a look of consternation crossed his face. "What is it?" Relena asked.

"I'm hungry."

He patted his stomach absently to punctuate his words, "I'm so hungry I could eat a dog!" He admitted forlornly. Toto growled and gave him a withering look. He grinned, lifting his hands up in mock defence. "Joking, joking! Aren't you hungry?" He turned to Relena. She hesitated, the urge to continue along their way dominating against the urge to stop and eat. "Erm…"

"Come on Relena!" He closed one eye and squinted at her through a mock picture frame he created with his index fingers and thumbs. "You need food. If that waist of yours gets any thinner I'll be filling _you _with straw!" She flushed at his words, "But where are we going to find food?"

"This baby here will take care of that," He assured, pointing at his nose. He lifted his chin and sniffed the air experimentally. "Why I do believe I smell something heavenly thataway!" He pointed and Relena laughed helplessly as he grabbed her hand and dragged her along, Toto scampering after them with a snort. Minutes later, Scarecrow paused again to sniff around. "Hmm…Aha!" He pointed towards a tree standing to the left of the yellow brick road. "Voila! Never doubt Scarecrow's nose eh?" It was a large apple tree with huge shiny red apples hanging enticingly from its branches. It was odd, Relena noted, how it stood alone and separated from the other trees. What's more, the ridges in the trunk curved in a particular way, grooving out to make, what suspiciously looked like, the ghostly features of a face. As Relena surveyed the tree closely, the branches quivered ever so slightly and she grabbed Scarecrow's sleeve as he moved forward. _There was no wind. _"I don't think this is a good idea."

"Why not?" He looked confused.

"Something's weird about that tree," Relena whispered.

"What's wrong with it?"

She stared at it dubiously "It moved just a minute ago. Please don't go near it." Scarecrow looked at her for a moment and then broke out into a grin. "You can't seriously consider turning down those juicy looking apples? Relax, nothing's wrong with the tree. I'll be back before you can blink." He strode forward confidently, leaned up and twisted a succulent looking apple from one of the lower branches. Rubbing it against his clothes, he held it up and observed the polished shine. "See? There's nothing to worry about." He opened his mouth wide and leaned in to take a bite.

"Look out!" Relena grabbed a fistful of his shirt and yanked him back roughly. Something thick whipped past his face, narrowly missing him, before he lost his footing and fell into a sitting position with Relena cushioning him. He blinked and looked up to see the tree peering at him with its grooves coming together to make an angry expression.

"Oi, whatcha think you're doing?"

"I was hungry?" Scarecrow replied innocently. The tree shook its branches at him in disbelief. "Hungry he says! Well I never! How would you feel if I came along and started picking _your _apples?"

Scarecrow raised his eyebrows, "Erm…" He tilted his head back towards Relena and mouthed, _My apples?_ She scrambled to her feet and helped him up. "We're very sorry." She addressed the tree, "I'm sure it's not pleasant to have somebody pick your fruit without asking but we've come a long way and if you could spare a few…"

The tree lifted its branches out of reach, "Absolutely not!"

Relena stepped forward to entreat it but Scarecrow's hand on her shoulder stopped her. "Come away Relena, you don't want any of _those _apples." She gave him a puzzled expression and he winked. The tree's grooves shifted to look at them suspiciously, "What do you mean? You trying to say my apples don't measure up?"

Scarecrow crossed his arms casually, "Well I bet they're as sour as the tree they came from. I think you should be a lemon tree instead."

Toto wuffed in delight and Relena put her hand over her mouth as the tree shook with indignation. "Oh! Sour indeed! Why I oughta…" A branch was cocked back and let go. An apple came hurtling at them him its leafy confines, "Take that!"

Scarecrow quickly manoeuvred out of the way and stuck his tongue out. "Ha! You missed you wrinkled old prune!"

"I'll show you!"

More apples came shooting out. Scarecrow weaved and jumped nimbly out of their way, his braid flying out behind him, and emitted cries of triumph. "Apples!" He said gleefully, "This is how you get apples. Help yourself!"

"You can't do that! Hey!" The tree shook its branches at them. "You tricked me!"

"Serves you right, sour grapes!" Scarecrow stuffed an apple in his mouth. Relena gingerly picked one up and was about to follow suit when Toto suddenly started barking loudly. Everyone, including the tree glanced in his direction and saw the dark patch spreading in the otherwise red-hued sky. It was moving terribly fast in their direction. Toto dashed over to Relena, barking in alarm, and she scooped him up into her arms. Beside her, Scarecrow was staring at the growing cloud, the cloth of his face bunching together into a frown. Seeing his joviality vanish so instantly made her anxious. "What is it?" She asked.

"It's him," The tree croaked in terror behind them. "Death follows him like the wind." Toto whined and Scarecrow suddenly grabbed her arm. "We need to go," He said urgently. As soon as the words left his mouth, the sky darkened and the air filled with the beating of hundred of wings. The cawing echoed in Relena's ears. "Crows!" She gasped with realisation. Scarecrow stared upwards as the sky filled with them. "And much worse," He said grimly.

They descended like black rain and settled on the branches of the surrounding trees. Jackdaws, crows and ravens of various sizes, far more than the meagre few Relena had scattered from Scarecrow's field. She felt dread build in the pit of her stomach as they watched her with their beady eyes silently. The lingering smell of carrion they brought with their numbers was overwhelming. The apple tree shuddered suddenly and moaned as a dark shape dropped down from its branches. The birds greeted it with a symphony of squawks and Scarecrow pulled Relena behind him. She peered over his shoulder to see a stranger wearing a long cloak covered with glossy black feathers shining darkly in the fading light. The face was hidden beneath a wide, circular mop of grey hair adorned with a black crown.

"Who dared set you free Scarecrow?"

The voice was thin and stretched, sending chills along Relena's spine. The hat-like hairstyle lifted to reveal a thin, angular face with a scar running down one cheek and a small moustache covered by a nose that was large and curved outwards like a beak. His slanted black eyes came to rest on Relena's small form.

"Well there's no point in hiding her now."

"Leave her alone," Scarecrow said desperately, "Your beef is with me not her."

"Untrue," The stranger smiled. "Hmm…yes; she fits the description. Well done." He nodded towards the birds in the trees where, Relena was sure; the very raven that had recognised her must be hidden. He stepped forward, his cloak rustling against the ground. "I should introduce myself," He wheezed at Relena, "I am known as G, king of the crows. You have stolen my scarecrow little miss."

"I don't see how he could belong to anyone left in a field like that to be tormented!" Relena shot back. G sniggered, "He's of a belonging that's the prisoner kind. Anyone who ventures into my fields and releases my prisoners is not in a favourable position…" Scarecrow tensed and took a step back, pushing Relena with him. "…But seeing as her ladyship wants you intact, I'll have to vent my fury elsewhere."

"If you're going to take her then you've got to get through me first," Scarecrow asserted with a scowl.

G's smile simply grew wider and looked even more hideous. "That, my clueless sack of straw, was what I was hoping you'd say because you see; it's you that I intend to vent my fury on."

Relena barely registered what happened next. Scarecrow whirled and was pulling her close when a huge force enveloped them and she felt the brush of feathers against her face. Scarecrow's grip suddenly loosened and she cried out. A thin but strong arm grabbed her waist and suddenly she was in G's embrace. She struggled against him.

"I swear if you hurt her there'll be hell to pay." Scarecrow warned, clenching his fists. G gave him a distasteful look and flung Relena carelessly at the apple tree. "Hold her," He ordered and the branches of the tree wound around her tightly, its face a mask of grim obedience.

"You idiot," G sneered "You should be worrying about yourself. Always putting your mouth first but words didn't save your friends and loved ones and they certainly won't save you now."

Scarecrow's eyes flickered with pain briefly and G gave a crackly laugh, "That's right. Death comes to all but you doesn't it? How does it feel Scarecrow; watching the others around you die while you remain alone in your field with only my crows for company?"

"Pretty miserable," Scarecrow admitted with a grin, "I don't know how I've survived this long; staring at their ugly mugs all day. You really do pass off as one of them G."

G hissed through his teeth and rose up in anger, raising his arms. There was a tremendous flutter as the crows alighted from their branches and dove at Scarecrow. He put his arms up in defence against the swarm of snapping beaks. Relena cried out his name and struggled helplessly against the tree while Toto scrabbled furiously at its roots with his paws.

"Stop it you," The tree complained, "Keep still and the crow king will not unleash his anger on you."

"Ha! This time I'm not tied up!" Scarecrow suddenly burst through the throng. "Bring it on you feather-brained vultures!" He laughed with a mad glint in his eye. Relena stared at him agape as he pummelled crows left and right. He was doing quite well but there were so many that Relena knew he wouldn't last for long out there.

"Toto!" She gasped, "Leave me and help Scarecrow if you can!" The dog emitted a low growl and stubbornly continued to dig furiously. Ahead of her, Scarecrow smacked a raven and sent it flying into three others squawking in pain. Another bird grazed his arm, tearing his sleeve and making him wince. Through the mass of black bodies, G appeared behind him and flexed his fingers. "Look out Scarecrow!" Relena screamed but the crows drowned out her voice. A long pole materialised in G's fingers. Toto barked warningly but his voice too was lost in the chaos. A sharp flash on the end of the pole marked the appearance of a long, sharp blade that extended out. Scarecrow suddenly felt the presence behind him and turned around to see G swinging the huge scythe high above him. He blinked.

The scythe swung downwards…

"NOOO!" Relena screamed and strained against the tree with all her might. The ruby red slippers flashed and suddenly the area was illuminated with bright light. Scarecrow opened his eyes and was confronted with the sight of the scythe inches above him. G stood frozen with a look of shock on his face. "Why…can't…I…move?" He gritted his teeth. The scythe dropped from his hands and landed with a clang on the floor. Scarecrow picked it up slowly and gripped it tightly.

"Looks like you're out of luck pal," He said thoughtfully. G paled and tried to move but Scarecrow laughed, his face full of bitterness, "You've no idea how much I've longed for this moment. You killed those closest to me while I could only watch helplessly but now the time has come to lay their souls to rest. Death comes to all but me did you say? I've never heard truer words describe the God of Death." He swung the scythe and drew it forward in one clean sweep. The black feathered cloak crumpled to the floor, the body it covered exploding into black dust that drifted away with a sudden strong updraft as hundreds of crows took to the air with a mournful cry. The scythe disappeared from his hands and Scarecrow blinked rapidly as the brightness faded and the deep red of the sunset greeted his weary eyes.

"Relena!" He spun round. The tree had released her and she was sprawled on the floor, Toto licking her face gently and whining softly. Scarecrow dashed over and knelt beside her. To his relief, she stirred, opening her blue eyes with a groan. They widened when she saw him. "Scarecrow! You're all right!"

"Thanks to you!" He smiled, grabbing her into a hug, "Whatever you did; it was amazing!"

"Me?" Relena said quizzically, "I didn't do anything."

"You didn't?" Scarecrow pulled back, confused.

She shook her head, "I was so scared. I remember thinking that I couldn't just let you die and desperately wanting something to stop the crow king." She frowned and clutched her head, "Then the bright light covered everything and…I don't remember what happened after that." She said apologetically.

"I dropped you," The tree supplied. "I was startled," It said defensively when they looked at him. Scarecrow shrugged, "Oh well, whatever it was I'm glad it worked in our favour." He glanced up to see the crows flying high and aimlessly in random patterns devoid of any cohesion. Toto was staring up at them too and he gave a series of varied barks and started tugging Relena's dress.

"I think Rover's saying we need to get moving," Scarecrow pulled Relena to her feet. "I agree. I don't wanna hang around till the crows get over the fact that G's gone and come looking for us. We need to get out of the open."

"Wuff," Toto agreed and they hastened along towards the forest that loomed before them.

* * *

Twilight settled as they reached the outskirts and tall cedar trees closed in around them. The thick canopy concealed them well enough but when the distant cry of birds came faintly to their ears from above the leafy shelter, they exchanged worried glances and wondered if they could be seen by searching eyes. Toto refused to stop and led them further in until Scarecrow eventually slumped by the side of the road and made the decision that they should rest for a while. Toto turned and tried to nudge him up.

"I'm tired," Scarecrow complained. The little dog gave an exasperated growl and nudged him more roughly. "Nope I'm not budging. Unlike you, I've just narrowly escaped an attempt on my life and, might I add, that I'm still hungry since our wonderful feast got cut short. As a result, my strength has diminished considerably within the last few yeowch!"

Toto grabbed his straw braid and yanked it, shutting him up successfully. Scarecrow narrowed his eyes, "Oh that's low, going for the braid." He tried to swivel round and catch the captor of his long pigtail but Toto simply dodged his lousy attempts and yanked the braid harder. "Hey!" Scarecrow protested, "You'll pull it off that way! Relena!" He wailed. "I don't like our mascot anymore, he's being mean! Can we get another one?"

Silence greeted his question.

* * *

Relena tilted her head. _There it was. _A silvery glint from between the trees up ahead. The moment her eyes had captured it, curiosity abandoned all caution as she left the yellow brick road and the squabbling pair behind. Her slippers crunched softly against the grass as she ventured forward, drawn like a moth to a flame. The trees parted at last and gave her access to a small clearing. Although the sky was still darkening, the moon was already visible through a gap in the canopy and light filtered down like a beam, illuminating the forest floor below. The sculpture of a man stood in the centre of the clearing. He was made of tin metal from head to toe and the moonlight reflected off him, creating the silver glint that had caught her attention. She approached slowly until she was standing before him, blue eyes wide with wonder.

He was tall and imposing, one leg slightly ahead of the other, as if he were poised to take a step forward. She stared up into his dull glass eyes; a deeper blue than her own and felt a tingling rise up from the bottom of her stomach up into her chest. Her breath caught and she couldn't take her eyes off him. Compelled to discover whether he was real or not, she found herself reaching forward until her slim fingers touched the cold metal of his clenched fist. She drew her hand up his arm, marvelling at how smooth the metal felt under her fingertips. He was so detailed, she noted, as she reached up to unconsciously trace the thin line of his mouth above the hard, angled jaw that was bolted onto his face; the ridge of his sharp nose and the bars that made his thickly knitted eyebrows. Her fingers stilled as she met again those glass eyes and all of a sudden, she was breathing too loudly and this close, his frozen stare seemed to be directed right at her. She pulled away with a shiver and lowered her eyes. _What am I doing?_

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and the feeling of being watched stole over her. She glanced around the clearing warily but saw no one. Eyes burned intensely into her back and she spun round with a gasp but nobody was there except for the tin statue, which stood as motionless as before. She peered up at him. His eyes were still staring blankly but she couldn't shake the feeling that he was looking at her. Could it be…?

"There you are!"

Relena drew back sharply as Scarecrow stepped into the clearing with Toto. "Ya shouldn't disappear like that; poochy nearly had a heart attack." Toto leapt into her arms and licked her face in relief. Scarecrow leaned his head to the side and raised his eyebrows at the metal figure, "Hey, what's this?"

"I found him here like that," Relena answered. Scarecrow looked him over and tapped him experimentally; the metal clanged dully in response. "Not bad workmanship."

"I can't help feeling like he's…staring at us," Relena said uncertainly.

"Yeah, statues always make you feel like that." Scarecrow stepped up and squinted at the statue's face. Unlike Relena, he was the same height and had no problem looking closely. "His eyes are made of glass, cool huh? A bit rusty around the edges though." He stepped back, "Hey, he looks rather angry don't you think?"

"And so very real," Relena nodded.

"You're telling me," Scarecrow shuddered, "I bet he'd have a hell of a temper if he were alive."

"I wonder why someone would put him in the middle of a forest where no one will see." Relena mused thoughtfully. Toto sat back on his haunches and stared at the statue with his green eye flickering in interest.

"Maybe he's meant to scare people off," Scarecrow suggested. "Or disintegrate them with that angry gaze!" Relena stifled her laughter and gazed up at the statue's stony expression. She became solemn and raised one hand to caress the curve of his cheek. "Poor tin man, having to stand here and listen to us saying such things about him."

Scarecrow raised an eyebrow, "Tinman is it now?" He nudged her suggestively, "I didn't know you were already on a first name basis."

"Cut it out you," Relena slapped him playfully on the arm and he chuckled. Just then, an eerie howl echoed through the trees. Toto flattened his ears and a low growl rumbled out of his throat.

"Time to go," Scarecrow muttered. Relena hesitated and looked up at the tinman as the others turned to leave, "But what about…"

"Come on Relena!" Scarecrow called over his shoulder. Relena was about to follow but that odd sensation washed over her again and she couldn't bring herself to leave. Another howl sounded from a different direction but her feet wouldn't move and there was a tension in the air, as if…something…wanted her to stay.

"Relena what are you doing?" Scarecrow grabbed her shoulders and hauled her away. "We need to get back to the road." She blinked in a daze and stumbled with him. Looking over her shoulder, she watched as the tinman and the clearing disappeared from view through the trees and felt her heart sink for some unknown reason.

Toto led them, winding his way until the familiar yellow glow of the road greeted them. Scarecrow frowned at the surrounding darkness of the woods. "This is unknown territory for me now we're out of the fields," He said regretfully, "So who knows what _that_ was." Toto whined and patted Relena's foot with his paw as she stared in a daze, still lost in the clearing they had left behind. The waving of Scarecrow's hand in front of her face woke her out of it.

"Relena? Are you all right?"

"Yes," She answered immediately, "Let's go."

Feeling too exposed in the centre of the wide road, they stayed along its edge and were masked by the bushes. The howling came now and again from behind them and sent chills down Relena's spine. _Wolves? _she guessed in despair. Her heart thudded in her chest and she hoped whatever animal it was, it was not in their pursuit.

Scarecrow stopped and she almost collided with him. "Look, there." He pointed where the road curved sharply to the right. On the bend, partially hidden by thick scrub, was a wooden cottage. They approached it carefully. It looked as forgotten as the tinman; from where they were standing they could see its broken window and the cracks in the timber where the thick brambles had penetrated. A loud baying from their right rudely reminded them of their current situation. They started and clutched each other in terror for it had sounded too close for comfort. Relena was the first to act and she instinctively pulled them into a clump of bushes filled with heavily scented purple flowers. Not long after, a large, dark grey wolf padded into sight and paused in front of the cottage, sniffing the ground . Another wolf with lighter fur loped out of the bushes and joined it.

"Mueller you idiot; there's no human here. Your nose must be on the fritz." The lighter wolf growled in annoyance.

"But I swear I smelled one Alex!" The darker wolf, Mueller, protested. Hidden from view by the dark green leaves of the bushes, Relena silently thanked the flowers for masking her smell.

"It was probably a stray scent from somewhere far," Mueller said dejectedly. The other wolf, Alex, turned away and arched his back. The fur on his body bristled and began to shrink; his legs began to stretch out; his tail retracted inside his body and his snout flattened into his face. Relena clutched Scarecrow's arm in fright at the transformation of the wolf into a tall, blond man with a square face and a cruel glint to his eyes. Mueller sighed and began a similar transformation although he changed into a man with dark skin and a sadistic grin that still looked incredibly predatory.

"I'll tell you what it is; I'm bored, edgy and I want some fun," Mueller complained. Alex sat down with his back resting against a tree. "We've already paid a visit to Zero One today," He reasoned.

"I'm bored with Zero One. There's only so much fun you can have with a man made of tin. We taunt and he listens but can't do anything about it. I still think we had it best when we first stole his oilcan from him while he was out."

Relena stiffened; _they're talking about the tinman._ She leaned forward almost inadvertently.

"Oh the look on his face!" Mueller slumped onto the grass clutching his sides in mirth. "When he came after us and it started raining!" He guffawed. "He finally caught up with us and before he could do anything he rusted solid. And that look is still on his face!" Alex chuckled and shook his head as he watched Mueller succumb to fits of wild laughter.

Relena parted her lips in shock as she realised what the shape shifters were saying. Had she come upon another oppressed individual just like Scarecrow? She exchanged a look with Toto and saw from his silent gaze that he had reached the same conclusion.

"Oh I'd oil all his joints just so we could do that again." Mueller wiped away a tear and gasped for breath.

"Not going to happen," Alex said sharply, "He's dangerous and unpredictable. The oilcan stays right here."

_Right here? _Relena looked around desperately while trying to make as little movement as possible. Following Mueller's gaze as he glanced at the cottage led her to spot the oilcan sitting on the sill of the cracked window.

"Besides," Alex continued, "We can have some new fun when the girl Lady Une is looking for shows up."

Mueller made a face, "If G doesn't get to her before she reaches the forest."

Alex snorted, "Who G? Don't make me laugh. He couldn't catch his own mother if she flew past him! She'll show up for sure and then we can have our fun."

Relena stared at the oilcan, oblivious to the fact that she was the current topic of the conversation. Scarecrow and Toto were completely absorbed by it and didn't notice Relena's agitation. _How many more must suffer at the hands of the witch? _She thought dismally. _This lack of freedom, this domination…it just isn't right, _her brows furrowed and her blue eyes glittered angrily.

Mueller grinned wickedly, "What's your plan?"

"We let her go."

"What, that's it?" Mueller said incredulously.

Alex opened his eyes with a devilish grin. "We let her go, she'll run and we'll give chase."

"Ooo…that's better," Mueller laughed maniacally, "She sounds like such a young, innocent thing this little girl…so tantalising…tempting…I could just sink my teeth…"

"Easy Mueller," Alex warned, "Remember our orders? You can't eat her or Lady Une will have our heads."

"What's the point of chasing her down then?" Mueller whined.

Alex laughed, his cruel eyes flashing with anticipation. "It's the thrill of the chase itself my friend. I want to smell her fear in the air; see the terror in her eyes; taste the sweat on her skin…"

"Holy mother of all…" Scarecrow muttered under his breath, as he shut his ears to the sadistic desires they were hearing. "Sheesh," He whispered, shaking his head, "It's enough to give me nightmares. You really shouldn't listen to this Relena," He turned and found himself staring at empty space. "Relena?"

"And you say I'm the one with dark fantasies!" Mueller chortled. "This is worse than the time I told you I had a craving for Munchkins."

Scarecrow searched frantically with his eyes until he spotted the pale blue of her dress as she emerged from the bushes and crept towards the cottage. Toto constrained his whine to a small whimper and Scarecrow simply opened his mouth then closed it again. If the two men were to turn slightly then they would surely spot her behind them. _Relena, what are you doing!? _He glanced down at Toto helplessly then they started to move after her as quietly as possible. His straw rustled faintly against the leaves and he stilled momentarily, afraid that if he made a sound, he may alert the shape shifters of Relena's position. Toto carried on moving forwards, gingerly picking his way among the undergrowth easily with his smaller body.

"At least my fantasies are possible," Alex scoffed, "You'd never get near enough to a Munchkin to eat it; Mr Goody-Two-Shoes Wizard would stop you. Besides, I bet you they're too squishy to enjoy properly."

Relena got to her knees and gathered her dress up so it wouldn't rustle. She reached up the window sill of the cottage and her fingers curled around the thin handle of the oilcan. _Got it! _She took a breath and gently started to lower it down. She caught Toto's eye as he moved towards her but everyone froze as Mueller's raucous laughter filled the air.

"Squishy! That's the funniest thing I ever heard," He burst out.

Relena cushioned the oilcan to her chest and gave Toto a fiery look echoed by the hard determination in her eyes. _I'm going to free him, _she mouthed silently and Toto perked his ears up in reply. She turned and slipped through a gap in the bushes, disappearing into the greenery. Toto growled under his breath in frustration and set after her. He entered the bushes she had vanished through and, in his hurry, placed his paw upon a dried piece of twig. It snapped with a loud crack that was unmissable. The shape shifters rose to their feet, alert.

"What was that?"

Scarecrow, who was still making his way slowly behind Toto, acted on impulse and threw himself out of the bushes with a cry. "RUN!" He yelled, hoping Relena would hear him. To his relief, the shape shifters turned their backs to where Toto was hiding and focused their attention on him immediately. Their eyes narrowed.

"Heh heh, hi guys," Scarecrow waved feebly. Mueller advanced on him, "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh I'm just your regular guy hanging around…" He was cut off by Alex. "What did you say before?" The blond man demanded. "It sounded like…run?"

"Nah I was saying um err…fun!" Scarecrow blubbered, "You two looked like you were having fun so I thought let's join you…I gotta couple of jokes that'll…"

He faltered when Mueller grabbed his shirt and hauled him roughly off the ground, "Shut up!" Toto jumped out of the bushes and positioned himself between Mueller and Scarecrow. The two men blinked in surprise at the sight of such a little dog snarling ferociously.

"Who else is out there?" Alex hissed.

"No one. It's just me and my dog," Scarecrow grinned with confidence. Alex shook his head disbelievingly and stalked around them, glancing at the surrounding bushes. His gaze landed on the cottage and took in the sight of the cracked window sill, the _empty_ cracked window sill.

"The oilcan!" He roared and hairs split out across his body as he began his transformation. Toto bared his teeth and leapt forward at him but contacted with Mueller's elbow as the dark man surged forward. Scarecrow caught the brown dog in his arms as Mueller began to transform, "It's the human!" He crowed in glee, sniffing the air with his lengthening snout. The two men plunged into the bushes after Relena with a howl, bending their backs and bringing their arms down to the ground as they transformed into forelegs.

"Oh good-looking," Scarecrow said worriedly, "Run as fast as you can."

* * *

Stray branches scraped against her as she ran, heart pounding in her chest. The howl far behind urged her legs to freeze but she forced them on relentlessly. With her mind singly directed towards one goal, she avoided the windy path of the road and cut straight through the trees almost blindly. She almost missed the clearing but that silver glint between the trees had her swerving and she stumbled straight into it. The tinman stood there as before, waiting for her. Gasping for breath, she pointed the spout of the oilcan at one metal knee and administered it. Her hands were shaking too much and she missed, drops of oil spilling onto the grass and staining it black.

Another howl ripped through the air and she bit her lip, closing her eyes. _Steady Relena, you can do this. _She took a deep breath and quickly yet carefully applied oil to every joint she could find, standing back when she was finished.

The tinman didn't move.

"I know you can hear me …please," She took hold of his arms and tried to shake him. He remained solid, unmoving. "You have to move! There are wolf-men behind us. Move!" She begged, pounding her fist against his chest with a reverberating thump. Paws thundered on the ground not far behind her and she turned back to see the darker wolf between the trees, racing towards her with eyes gleaming madly.

"I'm coming for you sweetheart!" Mueller's guttural voice screamed at her. The sight filled her with a fear she could not contain. "Please move!" She cried, pressing herself against the tinman in fright as the dark wolf bounded into the clearing. "You're mine," He licked his lips and revealed his sharp teeth in a snarl. Relena slid to the floor against the tinman's legs and crossed her arms over her face with a scream as he leapt at her. The snarl was suddenly cut off with a sharp yelp of pain. Relena warily lifted her arms to take a look.

Mueller was dangling in the air; his tail and back legs thrashing feebly in front of her. His throat was held in a vice-like grip by a large tin hand attached to an extended tin arm.

And those glass eyes, now alive with an inner deep blue light, flashed dangerously.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

Character equivalents:

_Dr G:_ G, King of the Crows

_Alex & Mueller:_ Shape shifters

_Heero:_ Tinman

Yay! Heero's back in the story, god I missed writing that guy. Reviews please :)


	6. Hunted

**A/N: **Yay, update! Sorry it took so long again, Uni started and I moved out so it took me a while to settle down. Also, the story is getting thicker now and it's harder to write. I hope you all enjoy it, I tried my best. While I was writing. There were moments when I felt the scenes I was describing paralleled the series, see if you can notice them but they're very subtle and slight so I don't think they're obvious. Virtual cookies to anyone who gets it right!

* * *

**CHAPTER VI – Hunted**

"…Swear Zero One…were planning…free you!" Mueller choked. The tin man did not release his grip nor his gaze from the huge wolf but Relena could see his fingers flex a little as they tightened with each second. She was sitting on the grass where she had moved away in order to escape being knocked aside as Mueller twisted to get free. There was a rustle somewhere behind her but she didn't place it until the tin man turned his head to follow the sound. She then spotted Alex's shadowy form around the edge of the clearing where the moonlight didn't reach. He emerged through the bushes, his face full of anger. "Let Mueller go."

The tin man didn't respond.

Mueller perked his ears up. "Alex…help me," He choked feebly.

Alex growled at the tin man, "Kill us and others will come. There will always be others Zero One, you can run but you will never be free."

The blue lights fluctuated uncertainly and Alex grinned, flashing his sharp teeth. "I can give you a way out of this Zero One; let Mueller go and give the girl to us. You can return to your cottage in peace, chopping away at your wood and living your lonely, isolated life for the rest of your days and I'll make sure nobody will know that you even exist anymore." He drew the words out enticingly and placed one foot forward, "You can't refuse an offer like that Zero One."

The loud sickening crack of bone reverberated through the trees and echoed in Relena's ears. She saw Alex's expression turn to one of horror and even though her mind quietly warned her what the sound entailed, she reflexively turned her head to follow its source. The tin man opened his fingers slowly and let Mueller fall to the ground. Relena gasped loudly as the wolf landed on the grass with an audible thud, head lolling to one side at an impossible angle. The tin man stared at the body below him with a vacant expression, then he spoke. A deep rumble from somewhere inside his chest reverberated through the metal of his body until it emerged from his mouth.

"I do not bargain with my enemy."

His voice was slow and steady, each syllable emerging clearly as if he were unused to speaking. Relena almost shivered at the sound of it but she froze instead at the sensation of hot breath curling around the skin of her neck.

"You think you're very clever don't you?" Alex whispered in her ear hoarsely. "But Zero One can't save you from me." He leaned closer and drew his tongue slowly up her neck and across her cheek. She shuddered visibly from the contact and began to tremble, taking shaky breaths to stop herself from breaking out into a loud scream. She lifted her eyes and fixed them on the tin man who was glaring at them silently. Alex chuckled and rested his head upon her shoulder. "Don't even think of making a move Zero One or I'll delight myself in sampling this little delicacy here and you don't want that; she saved you after all."

The tin man's eyes slowly dimmed as Alex's triumphant laughter rang out across the clearing, until they were so dark, it was barely discernible that they were even lit at all. Alex moved his muzzle to brush against the bare skin of Relena's collarbone and a whimper escaped her lips. In a flash, the tin man sprang forward. Relena watched, almost in slow-motion, as he lunged towards her, the ball-like joints in his knees rolling to accommodate the rapid movement of his legs. Before she could blink, her hair whipped backwards with the force of his fist flying inches past her cheek. Alex only had time to jerk back reflexively and utter a strangled "How…!?" Before the fist smashed into him. There was a loud crunch followed by a painful exhalation of breath. The tin man drew his arm back and straightened.

"Never underestimate me." He commented quietly.

Shakily, Relena twisted her head slightly to look behind her. Alex lay unmoving, chest completely caved in from the impact and blood dripping from his mouth to form thick pools on the grass. His eyes were wide open in shock. She clamped her hands over her mouth and struggled to retain her composure as bile rose up in her throat. Squeezing her eyes shut, she turned away from the sight.

Silence filled the clearing.

The hum of nightly insects intensified the quiet and added a heavy weight to the air. Eventually, Relena removed her hands and clasped them by her chest. Tentatively, she stared up at the tin man to find he was staring back at her. She struggled to find her voice.

"Thank you," She finally croaked and almost laughed hysterically. He had just singly dispatched two huge wolves with nothing but his bare hands and yet she wasn't afraid of him at all. Metal shutters lowered over his eyes as he narrowed them at her in a sharp glare. Suddenly, he grabbed the upper part of her arms and hauled her to her feet.

"Who are you and why did you free me?" He demanded.

His grip was cold and bruising but Relena met his gaze calmly. "My name is Relena. I don't know why I freed you, I just knew I had to…you…you deserve to be free."

The shutters rolled up in surprise and his jaw lowered slightly. "I deserve to be free?" He repeated, his fingers tightening momentarily. His head snapped up in a certain direction with a slight creak and he let go of her to step back a few paces. Relena gave him a confused look, "What is…?"

"Relena!?"

Scarecrow rushed into the clearing frantically and came skidding to a halt as he saw the lifeless bodies on the ground. He immediately turned to survey Relena and breathed in relief when he saw she was unharmed. His eyes softened and he walked towards her. Relena made an alarmed noise when she realised the little brown bundle in his arms was Toto and moved to take the unconscious dog from him.

"He's okay, just out of it," He explained. "He got hit trying to stop snarly and growly. He's a brave little tyke isn't he?"

Relena hugged Toto close, "Yes he is."

Scarecrow watched her and sighed inwardly. Her kindness had her destined to find trouble and land herself in the middle of it. He would've cracked a joke on the matter if he wasn't so afraid that next time, she might not escape unscathed. That ugly thought was pushed away as she bent her head and rubbed her cheek against Toto's fur, closing her eyes. A cheeky smile crossed Scarecrow's face as he wished he was in Toto's place, the damn poodle had it pretty good right about now. Unbeknownst to him, someone else was watching the same scene intently.

There was sudden shift in the periphery of Scarecrow's vision and he jerked away with a start, causing the tin man to pause in his movement. Scarecrow clutched at his chest and drew in a deep breath.

"Jee-eez! Can you please give a warning next time you do that!?"

The tin man gave him a blank look. "Forgot you're not a statue," Scarecrow grumbled, then cleared his throat and gathered himself together again. "Sooo…you got rid of them," He looked over at Alex and Mueller. "Deadly piece of work aren't you?" He whistled. When the tin man made no reply he chuckled and stuck his hand out, "I'm Scarecrow."

The tin man gave the hand a rather cold look and Scarecrow drew it back hastily. "Hey, just trying to be friendly, no need to turn to sub zero temperatures."

"I don't need friends." Replied the tin man gruffly.

"He speaks!" Scarecrow threw up his hands. "Buddy, you _do _need friends…wolves…oil…rusted joints…ring any bells?"

Now the tin man ground his jaw in irritation with a harsh scraping noise. He turned his head away and happened to meet Relena's eyes again.

"It was no business of yours to get involved." He said with a bluntness that could cut steel.

Scarecrow saw Relena's face fall as the words bit into her and he turned on the tin man crossly, "Can't you see you hurt her saying that? You don't have to be the bad guy here you know, she risked life and limb to free you man, have a heart!"

The tin man stepped back, eyes flickering in consternation. Scarecrow dismissed him and walked to Relena. "Want me to sock him for you?" He asked, "It would probably hurt me more but…"

"No Scarecrow it's okay," Relena smiled, "I don't think he…"

"I don't have a heart," The tin man interjected and they both looked at him in surprise. He was standing with his head bowed and his fists clenched by his sides.

"Well heck, I don't have a brain but you don't see me being mean and unfriendly." Scarecrow crossed his arms. Relena gently nudged him, "Scarecrow, he's trying to say that having no heart is the reason why he's mean and unfriendly."

Scarecrow pondered for a moment before a look of understanding crossed his face, "Oh…oh! I get it, right."

She approached the tin man. "Would you like to come with us? We're on our way to the Emerald City where the great Wizard of OZ lives. I'm going to ask for a way home and Scarecrow wants a brain. You could ask him for a heart."

The tin man looked at her, "Ask for a heart?"

"Why not?" Relena shrugged with a laugh, "Oh I'll have to warn you though," She said seriously, "I'm being chased by a wicked witch, that's why those two were after me." She jerked her chin towards Alex and Mueller. "So I guess it's not very safe."

His eyes narrowed and he nodded curtly, "I'll come."

"You will?" Relena and Scarecrow uttered together in disbelief and gave each other a bemused glance. "I…I mean, I thought it would be harder to convince you," Relena explained.

"I'm tired of running away," The tin man replied vaguely, and with that, he strode off.

"Wait!" Relena called, setting off after him. "Zero One!"

He abruptly stopped and she almost crashed into him. He swivelled on his feet and turned to face her with his eyes flashing. "That is not my name," He growled.

"But it's what they called you," Relena explained. The tin man hesitated and looked hard at her, "And you called me Tinman. If I must have a name, use that." The way he looked at her while he spoke had her heart dislodging from its place and falling with a splash into her stomach. She flushed deeply, recollecting the moment when she had found him and realised that he had been aware of all she said and did during that time.

Scarecrow coughed slightly, unable to hide the grin on his face when she started. "Right well, we need to get away from here. Those dead guys are giving me the heebie jeebies," He shuddered.

"We need to find a place to rest for the night," Relena let her shoulders sag, "Here hold him for me please?" Tinman glared at her in response but she simply thrust Toto gently into his arms where he was forced to cradle him awkwardly as she moved away. Scarecrow stifled his laughter as he stared at the sleeping dog with a strange expression. Relena picked up the oil can, "We can't forget this now, who knows when you might rust again."

Using one hand, she pulled the long blue ribbon from her hair, letting it flow free, and created a loop by tying the ends to the handle of the oil can. She placed the makeshift sling diagonally across her so the oil can hung unobtrusively at her side. She gave a satisfied smile and walked up to Tinman who started to hand Toto back to her.

"It's okay, you've got him," She smiled gently and walked on. He stared after her and then stared down at the little body tucked away in his arms with an impassive look.

"It's not so bad," Scarecrow grinned, walking past him to follow Relena, "It's actually pretty comforting holding poochy like that."

* * *

They journeyed through the forest, following Tinman as he found his way with ease and led them quickly back to the cottage. They tried the wooden door and discovered with dismay that it had become stuck through lack of use and would not open. Tinman stepped forward and rammed his shoulder against it, taking care not to jerk Toto harshly in the process. The wooden door flew open and crashed against the wall. Scarecrow patted Tinman's metal shoulder as they entered, "Good to be home?"

"This place was here long before me, its just shelter." He replied bluntly and a strange ache filled Relena's heart as her mind suddenly whirled with thoughts of her 'home'.

The moonlight followed them meekly through and gave up, shrouding half of the cottage in darkness. Fresh air wafted through the open doorway and gently alleviated the damp smell assaulting their senses. The bed was useless since the mattress had completely sagged due to mould so they dusted the faded and worn rug to sleep on instead. Relena stumbled over it's the edge and nearly fell on Scarecrow, "Sorry, I can't see anything." Maybe we could make some light? There's a fireplace over there I think…"

"No! Not that!" Scarecrow cut in with a yelp and grabbed Relena's arm.

"I don't like fire," He said defensively when he made out Relena's raised eyebrow, "It's the one thing that scares the hell out of me okay?"

"Fair enough," Relena laughed, "That's why you wouldn't hold the oil can…"

He scratched his head, "Yeah well, you know straw is good food for a hungry fire and I don't need anything to speed that process along."

Relena nodded sympathetically, "I understand," The moonlight was enough to see the faces of her companions and they were going to rest and sleep till morning anyway. They settled down, Tinman leaning back against the wall with Toto still held securely in his arms. He closed the shutters over his eyes with a snap and became a statue again. He made such a peaceful picture.

"It feels good to be free doesn't it?" Scarecrow stretched and flopped backwards on the rug with a sigh. Tinman opened his eyes and stared at him. "Yeah…" He answered slowly.

"What's with the whole 'Zero One' thing anyway?"

Tinman narrowed his eyes and remained silent for a moment before turning his head away. "Zero One is my designation. I am the first creation of the tinsmith who made me. His name is J."

Scarecrow immediately sprang up and drew Relena away with a stricken expression. "But he works for the witch!"

"Yes," Tinman replied without moving.

"And you?" Relena asked, shifting out of Scarecrow's tight grasp.

"I worked for the witch too."

"No way!" Scarecrow looked like someone who had just been betrayed. Relena however, picked up the past tense and moved closer. "What did you do?"

He lifted his head, "I was the perfect soldier," He emitted and there was a slight bitterness to his deep tone. "Nothing but a worthless, expendable weapon."

"So you ran away," Relena stated and he looked, not for the first time, at her in surprise.

"I ran away too," She admitted "But it just landed me in a heap of trouble. That's why we're not going to run anymore. You're among friends now so you don't have to be alone," She fought back a tired yawn and her eyes lowered wearily. "It's not nice being alone," She gave a sad smile, "I feel lost and sad when I'm alone but when I'm with you all then I feel like all my wishes could come true…silly isn't it?"

"Nah not really." Scarecrow cut in smoothly, sensing her weariness, "Go to sleep Relena, you're tired." She nodded and lay back on the rug, closing her eyes and curling up comfortably. "Mmm, goodnight…" She murmured.

Scarecrow scratched his head, "She's something isn't she?" He sighed heavily. Tinman just stared at her sleeping form in troubled silence.

"Why am I still here?" He mumbled, "I saved her in return for freeing me so I should have left by now, shouldn't I?"

Scarecrow cocked his head but could only make out the low tremor of his deep voice. He shook his head, "You look troubled dude. I wonder…hey you're awake!"

Tinman looked at him and realised he was looking towards Toto who had lifted his head.

"You little scamp you, how long were you listening for eh?" Scarecrow grinned, receiving a calm green-eyed look, indicating that he would never know, in return. Toto then lifted his head and stared at Tinman, his visible eye conveying a thousand questions to receiving blue lights.

"I'm no threat to you," Tinman said in a low voice. Toto placed his paws on Tinman's arms and seemed to say something, yet no sound passed his lips. Tinman seemed to hesitate and in his eyes, there was the storm of some internal struggle brewing. He glanced towards Relena and the metal bars above his eyes angled into a frown with the sound of metal scraping against metal. That area it seemed had not been oiled so well in the haste to set him free. "I wouldn't ever hurt her." He murmured. Toto relaxed, despite no outwardly change in his serious expression. Scarecrow glanced between the two with his eyebrows raised; there were no words and yet with the way they were staring at each other, it seemed like a whole conversation was taking place. Something important but indiscernible passed between them and there was an understanding. Toto gave a satisfied, "Wuff!" And leaned up to lick Tinman's jaw. Tinman tolerated the gesture silently and Toto jumped off his lap, tottering over to Relena where he crawled under her arm and snuggled against her sleeping form.

"Would you look at that, you get a warmer reception than me!" Scarecrow exclaimed, "And you're the dangerous one!"

Tinman ignored him, closing his shutters once again.

"Hey, I was talking to you."

No reply.

"Hello?"

Silence.

"What's your problem anyway? We come along and rescue you all nice like and you don't even acknowledge it." He shook his head, "Why did Relena have to save an antisocial, gloomy guy like you huh? You should be glad I'm around to liven things up…" He looked around smugly only to sigh when it was clear that everyone really was asleep. "…And now here I am, talking to myself just because Mr Autonomous over there hardly ever talks…"

"Can you keep it down over there?" Tinman opened his shutters slightly to emit a thin slit of blue light. Scarecrow sighed, "Yeah sure," And lay back on the rug, closing his eyes.

"I don't know why I bother sometimes." He mumbled.

* * *

A small mound of metal spikes shuffled forwards, its tips glinting in the morning light, and paused as a buzzing sound filled the air. A round head slowly lifted with a slight creak to stare at the myriad of flies swarming before it and yellow lights flickered decisively. It raised a paw to its neck and a single claw was extended to press a button on the metal collar around its neck. The button retracted inwards and a LED upon the collar started flashing.

"Four Six," The tin porcupine stated.

There was a crackle from the speaker on the collar. "Go ahead."

"The wolf brothers are dead." It replied.

"Really?" There was a harsh chuckle, "Well isn't that a shame? How did they die?"

"One's neck was broken and the other's ribs were cracked inwards, rupturing the heart. Both died almost instantly."

There was a pause wherein a faint clacking emanated through the speaker, "It would seem she has picked up allies," Another chuckle emerged. "Interesting, very interesting. I wonder who is with her. It is no easy task to dispose of the Alex and Mueller …could it be…?" The voice became silent and the clacking stopped. Four Six remained silent, awaiting orders. At length there was a cough, "Are there tracks?"

It glanced along the ground and picked out areas where the grass had been trampled. "Yes master," It answered.

"Good, follow them Four Six. That is your mission."

The spikes on its back chinked against each other as the creature shifted its metal body. "Understood."

The creature paused a moment, to gather its thoughts perhaps, and with a grim expression, set off into the forest in search of a girl with her dog, and whoever may be accompanying her.

* * *

Relena stirred and stretched as she began to wake. Toto awoke when she lifted her arm and licked her face in greeting when it lit up at the sight of him alert and well. The cottage seemed dim even in the light of the morning and her eyes took a while to focus. She absently ran a hand through her loose hair and glanced around before she realised that someone was missing. Automatically, her eyes roved for Tinman's outline against the stark walls and found nothing. Anxiety pooled in the bottom of her stomach and she made her way to the open door, blinking rapidly against the glare of light peeking through the trees. Toto followed her obediently.

_Where could he have gone? _She searched the immediate area and stopped when she reached the edge of the clearing. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she called out loudly into the trees, "Tinman!" But there was no reply. She quickly glanced back at the cottage and wondered if she should go further looking for him. Then she noticed the blackberry bushes to her right.

Immediately her stomach rumbled, an indication that she had not eaten properly for a while. She picked up a blackberry but instead of putting it in her mouth, she bent and placed a few on the grass for Toto. He stepped forward and sniffed at them dubiously before taking them into his mouth one by one. Relena found as she started eating, that one, the berries were deliciously sweet, and two, that she was terribly hungry. She could barely constrain herself from smearing dark juice over her chin in her haste to eat.

"What are you doing?"

She gasped and whirled round. Tinman stood there with his eyes boring into hers. "I was looking for you," She said with relief. He tilted his head. "Why?"

"I was worried."

Tinman gave her a perplexed look. She smiled and shook her head to dismiss the matter, "Do you want some?"

Tinman turned away, "I don't need to eat."

"I hear speak of food!" Scarecrow popped up behind her and she nearly choked in surprise.

"Here," Relena held some berries in her hands out for him. Scarecrow advanced with a joyous grin, only to be stopped by Tinman's solid hand grabbing his collar.

"You're made of straw…you don't need food."

"Shhhh!" Scarecrow scowled at him. "Don't spoil it."

Too late, Relena was staring at him in a puzzled manner. "But you said you were hungry…"

Scarecrow crossed his arms defensively, "I _was_ hungry, I had been strapped to a pole for years! Just because I don't have a stomach doesn't mean I can't appreciate the human art of eating."

"But…" Relena gave him a queer look," If you don't have a stomach…what happened to the apple you ate?"

"Oh that?" Scarecrow plunged his hand down his shirt and rummaged around, "It's around here somewhere…I can feel it among the straw." Relena choked down her laughter and stopped him, "You're displacing the straw, leave it." Toto barked disapprovingly.

"Oh yeah? Well it's not like you have to ea…damn." Scarecrow slouched in defeat and Toto gave him an amused look. Scarecrow pointed a finger at Tinman, who was staring out into the empty forest. "This is all your fault."

"We should leave." Tinman said bluntly and the playful mood was killed as the weight of their journey came back to them. Relena went back to the cottage to get the oil can while Scarecrow sneakily popped some blackberries in his mouth when no one was looking. Toto sat back on his haunches and tilted his head curiously at Tinman, who was still staring out into the forest. He lifted a hand unconsciously to his neck, his metal fingers grazing some invisible mark, and frowned.

* * *

"She'll be angry."

J looked up. A tin mouse lay clamped in his metal claw of a hand as he attached a collar around its neck with his other hand. A strange creature crouched in the window of the tower that was J's workshop. It seemed almost nightmarish; a metal helmet with a plate over the mouth covered all of its face except for the eyes, which blazed with green intensity from within. The armor over its torso was centred by a huge green orb that gave an overall bulky appearance yet, judging by the agile way in which it hopped off the windowsill, seemed light. Most distinguishable of all were the great white wings that spanned above it, curling up as they were drawn in. Inside this external shell, the creature was monkey-like, the greyish fur on its long limbs and tail being ruffled by the breeze that trailed through the window and into the room.

"She's in deep sleep Wing," J replied, "She can't be angry about anything."

Wing stretched and flexed his wings a little, "When she wakes up she'll know the girl hasn't been caught yet." His voice rattled through the gaps in the plate over his mouth.

"She will be," J said dismissively. "I've sent someone."

"Sent to _follow_, not to _capture_," Wing pointed out. "What is your motive here J?"

"I find her very interesting," J bent his head and tinkered with his creation. "She was last seen in the Munchkin lands and now I hear tell she may have reached the South Forest; there has been no word from G and the Wolf brothers are dead."

"She's dangerous then," Wing's eyes flashed.

"Oh yes," J chuckled and his spectacles glinted, "Let's see what she can do eh?"

"Her ladyship will be angry," Wing repeated.

J stopped working and looked at him with a big grin, "If you're so worried then grab your comrades and capture her yourself, it would be a simple task for you."

Wing shook his head and hunkered down on the stone floor, his tail twisting around the table leg in a tight grip. "Only her ladyship can command me to do so and even then, she has commanded us once before and we can only be called upon twice more. I will not interfere. I am simply pointing out that you are a fool J, to let the girl roam free."

J lifted his metal claw and brandished it before the winged monkey, "If I had my perfect weapon, I would have sent him and she would be at my feet in an instant." His grin faded for a moment, "But he has been lost to me and there is no one else who can succeed at this task. I wonder…" He paused thoughtfully, "If he has been found."

Wing cocked his head, "What are you saying old man?"

J grinned and brought the mouse close to scrutinise it. "We'll see in time."

Wing shook his head exasperatedly. There was a beep somewhere on J's person and he swept back the edge of his white coat to reveal a light flashing on his belt. He pressed a button and immediately a voice came through, "Four Six."

"Go on." J glanced at Wing to see him poised and listening.

"I have come upon a dwelling that was recently inhabited. The occupants are heading north, towards the Nevenmere."

"Follow them," J ordered. There was hesitation on the other end of the line, "What is it Four Six?"

"I…do not wish to follow them anymore master," Four Six's voice sounded more hollow than usual.

J pressed the three fingers of his left hand together in irritation, "You will do as you are bid!" He pressed a button and immediately a sharp cry of pain echoed through the speaker on J's belt. Wing winced.

"The Nevenmere is just a jungle, nothing more. Do not be foolish enough to believe the tales you hear. You are my creation, you do not fear anything. Now go."

"Yes master," The porcupine replied miserably and ended the communication.

"I can't make them like I used to," J wheezed with a sigh, sounding very old as if all the long years of his life had come upon him in a second. "My first, he was perfect…the best."

Wing nodded, indulging the old man's ramblings. "But you know the Nevenmere is not just any jungle…"

"Of course not," J remarked, "It is older than the border between the Central Kingdom and the South Lands that it lies on. That young girl is foolish to venture through there."

"Well let us hope it succeeds in stopping her," Wing said darkly, "If she makes it into the Central Kingdom, Lady Witch's anger will know no bounds." He jumped up onto the windowsill and unfurled his wings. "Till then J," He said in farewell and fell from the tower, swooping upwards in a flurry of white feathers. J watched him fly out of sight and turned back to the mouse, admiring his work for a moment before passing his hand lightly over it. The tinsmith then bent his head and blew softly where his hand passed with a whispered word that crackled through the air like electricity. The tin mouse twitched and then jerked awake, its eyes lighting up and filling with fear as they beheld him. It leapt nimbly out of his hand and landed on the floor with a clang, scurrying towards the crack in the tower wall. J calmly reached for his belt and the little creature fell over with a cry, writhing in pain. Scooping it up into his hand, J headed for the staircase; down into the dungeons of the castle, shaking his head and muttering to himself along the way.

"Nothing like the first…my best…my Zero One."

* * *

"We're heading into the Nevenmere." Tinman remarked, eyes narrowing at the growing darkness caused by the way the trees were closing in slowly around them. He walked a little ahead of them instead of walking alongside, but now he fell back till they were all in a line.

"What's the Nevenmere?" Relena asked.

"A jungle," Tinman said, "I have never been this way." He stopped, lifting his head and surveying the surroundings. "There is danger here, it may be better to take a different path."

"Is the unstoppable metal man afraid?" Scarecrow teased. Tinman shot him a deadly glare that made him lower his straw hat over his eyes in mock terror.

"This is the way we must go," Relena insisted, "We follow the yellow brick road and if it goes through this Nevenmere then we shall go too." Tinman stared at her hard and she stared back defiantly. His eyes lightened and they started moving again, Relena in the middle with Toto in her arms and Scarecrow and Tinman on either side of her.

The forest began to change and become wilder, neat lines of trees became erratic and were overgrown with vines that appeared out of nowhere and seemed to entwine everything in their path. The grass became littered with wild bushes and large sweeping plants with heavy leaves. The Nevenmere was taking over the forest slowly.

"What kind of danger do you mean?" Relena asked meekly after a while. "Are there more…wild animals in here?"

"Could be," Tinman shrugged.

"How about animals that eat straw?" Scarecrow suggested.

"Probably," Tinman admitted, "But mainly lions, tigers and bears."

His eyes flickered in amusement as Scarecrow and Relena glanced at each other and looked around warily. They seemed to press together as they made their way deeper, Tinman stiffening slightly when Relena drew closer towards him as well. He turned his attention away from her desperately and tried to concentrate on their surroundings instead.

* * *

Four Six scrambled after the group, following them at a safe distance. Oh how he longed to run and leave the Nevenmere far behind but the weight of the collar and the remembered sting tingling throughout his body made him forge his way on relentlessly. His eyes traced over the tall metal form of the tin man and lingered on the neck where the absence of a metal collar was noted. Perhaps he could give himself up, maybe the one who was first would release him too? He paused and trembled with fear. No! If he betrayed J then he would be hunted like those walking in front, and eventually killed. There was no escape. His metal spines quivered miserably and he continued on in defeat.

He didn't like it here, the jungle was suffocating and the undergrowth seemed to close in around him, the vines twining lazily below his feet, urging him to trip over them.

And trip he did, stumbling over a fat vine that seemed to deliberately wrap around his foot. He fell and closed his eyes, waiting for the sound of the large clang his metal body would make when it hit the surface of the road. Instead, his body landed with a thud against soft grass. This was strange, when had he strayed off the path of the yellow brick road? Confused, he lifted his head and his vision was filled with vines blocking his view. Scrambling to his feet, he moved backwards and immediately became entangled. Fear consumed him, fast and sudden and he struggled to get free. The vines were relentless, it seemed wherever he moved, he just became more trapped and panic took over as he thrashed blindly, his spines scraping and rattling.

He soon became tired and hung limply, letting the vines hold him above the ground. There was a rustle and two slanted yellow eyes appeared through a gap in the vines. Four Six begged death to come quickly.

"The Nevenmere does not bear unnatural abominations like you." The voice was sharp and slightly arrogant. "The jungle finds you unworthy."

"The others?" Four Six choked desperately. Perhaps if he claimed allegiance with them he would be set free.

The slanted eyes narrowed into slits. "The Nevenmere will deal with them soon enough." The voice scoffed, "Your time however, has come."

Four Six nodded and didn't even struggle. The vines went taut and there was a splintering sound. Limbs and metal parts crashed down on the ground, spines littered the floor like large thorns. "You were weak," The voice declared, "You lacked the strength to break free from the control over you." And the eyes turned away, leaving with the soft crunch of large paws padding gently across the grass.

The light in Four Six's eyes faded into darkness.

* * *

Tinman glanced behind him and frowned. Their pursuer, who had been following behind out of sight, was gone. The air had become tense, as if something was waiting, and it had become too quiet, the only sound being the hum of background noise that was too faint to be considered. He glanced down at Relena and noticed she was rigid, a frown on her face as her eyes kept flicking around nervously. Toto gave a low whine and Scarecrow was not only amazingly silent, but his step was lighter, more cautious. They felt it too.

They were being watched.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **

Let me know what you think about the developments in the story, read and review please!

Character equivalents:

_Dr J: _J, the tinsmith

_The Gundam Wing Zero: _Wing, leader of the winged monkeys


	7. The Cowardly Lion

**A/N: **Hi again! I'm very sorry this chapter took so long; it gave me a LOT of trouble. I do understand that readers get worried when updates don't come for a long time but please bear with me guys, this semester the schedule is going to be a killer and my finals are coming so I might not be able to update again for a while. I love all of you for reading my story though and will try not to disappoint.

I would like to thank Purdy; she has supported me constantly throughout the story so far but has given me so much help in writing this particular chapter that she deserves lots of special hugs.

Oh and the list of subtleties I asked you to spot in the previous chapter are listed at the bottom. See if you noticed them all ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER VII – The Cowardly Lion**

It was getting too dark.

To an extent, it was caused by the vines that wove a complex web among the trees but Relena wondered whether that could really be the cause for such darkness. She moved her eyes upwards, where the sky was meant to be and saw nothing between the gaps in the greenery above them. As she stared, the darkness seemed to _grow_ and descend further towards them. She blinked and couldn't make out whether it had been her imagination or not, the difference so slight that it was unclear whether there had been any change at all. But she was sure she had seen something.

"It doesn't feel right," She muttered and Toto rubbed his head against her chin in comfort. At least they were not being watched at the moment or she would have felt more uneasy. The sensation had come and gone at certain intervals in their journey, raising the hairs on the back of her neck with its arrival and fading silently with its retreat. Nobody seemed to mention it or tried to seek out its source. The thought terrified her and she was glad Scarecrow and Tinman let it be. She shrank against their tall, strong bodies and took comfort in the sense of security she felt from them. She could close her eyes and feel the brush of Scarecrow's straw against one arm, the tingling coolness of Tinman's metal against the other. The warmth of Toto's body against her chest, the soft…

She gasped and stopped. Her companions turned to look at her curiously, wondering what was wrong.

"The yellow brick road," She said, stricken. "Where is the yellow brick road?"

There was nothing but grass beneath their feet.

The moment stretched as the truth of her words sunk in. "Wha…how?" Scarecrow stared at the grass dumbfounded, as if he expected the golden road to reappear. Tinman seemed confused to, his eyes were flickering uncertainly. Nobody could understand how it had happened or how they had missed it, only Toto turned his gaze to the huge loping vines above them dubiously.

"We must find it again," Relena urged the others, "We can't have strayed far." That growing feeling in her chest, the apprehension, it was all misplaced surely? The road had bent and they had simply turned off, that was what had happened.

However, it was no easy task to retrace their steps. The grass was fresh and untouched wherever they went, hiding traces of their recent passage. The more they searched, the more their hearts fell and it was Tinman who finally voiced the fear that none of them wished to accept.

"This is pointless, the road is not here."

"It has to be around here somewhere!" Relena insisted, "It has to!" Scarecrow looked at her miserably, "Let's face it Relena, we're lost."

Relena bit her lip and shook her head, "We can't be lost. Without the road we cannot find our way to the Emerald City. We must keep searching." She moved past them but Tinman grabbed her arm roughly, startling her.

"Something stops us from finding our path," His stare rebuked her for not being aware of it herself.

"Is it agents of the witch?" Scarecrow drew close with a whisper.

"I don't know," Tinman frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"Whatever it is," Relena's voice quavered slightly, "It won't get the better of us. We need to keep moving."

"We can't waste time walking in endless circles," Tinman said sharply, "We need to get out of this place now."

Relena blinked at the coldness in his voice. "Okay," She said stiffly, "Maybe if I climbed up, I could see where we are." She made her way to one of the taller trees and hauled herself up on a low branch. Toto placed his paws against the trunk before springing up after her with a bark.

Scarecrow squinted up at the canopy, "I don't think this'll work."

"It's worth a try…" Relena's voice filtered down.

"Wuff!"

After a while Scarecrow became worried again, "Relena?"

There was a pause before her voice came faintly, indicating she was much higher up. "I'm fine, it's just really dense up here…so many vines."

"Wuff wuff!"

"Toto wait, my foot is stuck." There was another pause and then a defeated sigh, "It's no good. I just can't make my way past them. It's like a huge net up here."

"Leave it and come down," Scarecrow urged.

"I'm trying, hold on. I keep getting tangled up I…hey!"

"What?" Scarecrow looked frantic enough to start pulling his straw out. Tinman just stared up intently, as if he could make them out.

"It's nothing. Funny, I could swear these vines are…" She let out a startled cry and Toto started barking wildly. The branches of the tree crackled just above them and Tinman stepped forward a few paces. He held his arms out just as Relena tumbled into them. She blinked up at him in surprise and then her cheeks became flushed. Toto leapt down to the ground and started growling up at the tree.

Tinman set her on her feet silently and she wobbled a bit, then brushed loose twigs out of her hair, wincing as her bruised body protested at the movement. "Are you okay?" Scarecrow came over and she nodded.

"What happened?" Scarecrow asked.

"I don't know," She answered honestly, "There were so many vines that I was working to get free but then they gave way and I…I lost my balance. The branches broke my fall." She glanced at Tinman briefly but he had deliberately turned his gaze away to focus on Toto who was still barking angrily at the tree. She looked at the ground uncertainly, "What do we do now?"

"We leave," Tinman rumbled, "With or without the road."

"Poochy, heel!" Scarecrow joked and was rewarded with a sharp nip as Toto bounded past and jumped into Relena's arms. He peered over her shoulder and gave a low growl but when Scarecrow opened his mouth to reply he suddenly realised that the growl was not directed at him. It was at the tree they were leaving behind.

* * *

The going became more tough as they ploughed through the Nevenmere in an attempt to escape it. The trees were so close now that they had to squeeze between them and were forced into a single line. Relena and Toto were at the front with Tinman behind, while Scarecrow took up the back. He made a frustrated noise and plucked at some straw that had caught in the tangle of vines dangling from the trees. "I swear," He burst out "This place will be the death of me."

Relena fought back a smile and shook her head. Scarecrow continued to grumble under his breath and soon her smile faded as her spirits fell back into gloom. She was disheartened; Quatre had told her not to lose the road and she had failed him completely. Perhaps she would never find her way home now and they would be lost forever. She sighed wearily and immediately felt the eyes of Tinman burning into her back, making her very conscious of her movements as she weaved her way forward. The vines were really beginning to hinder their path now, just like they had completely stopped her progression up the tree. She couldn't explain why, but they made her feel a little uneasy after that incident. It was as if they had…dropped her? As soon as she thought it a shiver travelled up her spine.

Tinman grabbed her arm and pulled her back roughly. He seemed to like doing that a lot she thought as she turned to give him a frustrated look mixed with mild curiosity, "What is it?"

Her eyes widened as she saw Scarecrow past Tinman, trying to push free from the vines tangling round him. They squeezed him back until straw began to poke out from the pressure. "Scarecrow!" She gasped and ran forward, unaware that they had begun to wrap tightly around Tinman's torso too. Scarecrow shook his head and mumbled something, vines drawn tightly across his face cutting off his voice. She pulled at them but they wouldn't budge. He was completely covered now and not even a wisp of his straw could be seen. Toto whined and pawed at the green cocoon Scarecrow was now trapped in.

"What's happening?" Relena cried out and turned back to Tinman who was similarly struggling. The torn vines littering the ground around him were a testament to his strength as he ripped them away ruthlessly, but their assault was endless and they pulled against him with a force even he could not overcome.

"No no no!" Relena reached out for him in despair and his dark eyes met hers. He extended his fingers but before they could touch, a thick vine wrapped around his wrist and pulled him away. She watched helplessly as his impassive face was covered and he disappeared from view. She collided with the thick wall of vines he disappeared behind and smacked her fists against it in frustration. "Stop this! Let him go!" She continued to beat against the wall until Toto barked a warning and the hairs on the back of her neck rose. She spun and glanced around nervously, back pressed against the Tinman's cage behind her, the sound of his struggles still resounding faintly from within. "Who's there?" She asked tentatively. There was no response. She plucked up her courage and spoke up, "Show yourself!"

A shadow moved among the bushes but just then, a vine wrapped around her ankle and pulled her sharply so she stumbled. She landed clumsily on the grass and tugged at her foot, "Let go!" Toto chewed furiously at the stems but they were tough and more came out of the surrounding darkness and pushed him away. He growled but they continued to hold him at bay. Relena twisted downwards and tried to prise her ankle free but her fingers slipped against the smooth surface of the vines. A shadow fell across her and she tensed. Straightening, she came face to face with a set of thick paws covered in tawny coloured fur. Her gaze travelled upwards till they rested on yellow eyes, black-rimmed and slanted. A mane that was dark and sleek hung smoothly down the sides of a face. The creature was huge, towering over her like she was something insignificant.

Relena made a sound that was the cross between a whimper and a choke. The lion peered down at her. "Weak human female," He sniffed, "The jungle takes too long to judge you." He snorted in exasperation and his hot breath blew against her face. "What makes you so special? You are nothing." He lifted his head and strode past, the bulk of his body thrusting her aside. He turned on her suddenly and she yelped, falling back as he stood over her and bared his teeth. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't eat you."

Toto started barking angrily, pausing to gnaw at the vines that held him in place. The lion threw him an indifferent glance and turned back to Relena. "Well? Explain yourself!"

Relena paled, "Ex…explain what?"

He rolled his eyes at her, "Explain what you are doing here. Why you dare to trespass here."

"W..we didn't know we were trespassing, we are just passing through on our way to the Emerald City."

"Liar!" The lion roared and Relena flinched, but he simply moved back again. "No one travels to the Emerald city anymore. You are spies for the witch."

"We are not spies," She countered, "The witch is _after us_."

"More lies," He slammed his paw down beside her and she jumped.

"It's true!" Relena insisted, "We don't mean you any harm."

He threw his head back and laughed, "You, harm me?" He laughed harder.

"Then let us go," Relena pulled at her foot.

"Hmph!" The lion sniffed, "It's the jungle that holds you captive not me," He narrowed his eyes at her. "And it will never let you go."

"We've done nothing wrong!?"

"Don't presume to parade that you are innocent." The lion growled menacingly, "You keep company with unnatural creatures created by magic" He pointed his claw to where Scarecrow and Tinman were trapped and smiled smugly when Relena didn't say anything. There was a creaking noise from above and suddenly the vines around Scarecrow and Tinman began to tighten.

"Stop! Leave them alone!" Relena cried out in horror and tried to move. The slow crunching of straw and the groan of metal could be heard as the pressure increased.

"Not all magical creatures are bad. It shouldn't matter where you come from." She yelled. "Let us go! You must believe me." She clenched her fists tightly. "Please, release my friends," She urged desperately, squeezing her eyes shut. The red slippers shimmered and glowed once brightly. The lion widened his eyes at the sight and took a step back. The air grew heavy and the vines paused before they, ever so slowly, began to loosen their hold. Relena opened her eyes and blinked. She breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank you," She whispered, pulling her ankle free from the slack vines and rubbing it gratefully.

"Witch!" The lion hissed at her. Relena looked startled and shook her head . "No, I'm not a…"

"No more lies!" He roared loudly and pushed his face close. "I saw you!" Toto wriggled free and ran forward barking. Relena put her arms up but the lion simply huffed at her and moved back. She gave him a puzzled frown and then, Toto jumped in front of her and nipped him sharply on the leg.

The lion grunted in pain and shifted his leg away with a snarl of fury. "How dare you, little runt!" He ducked his head towards the little dog and gave a mighty roar intended to turn anything in its path to jelly. Relena shrieked and clapped her hands over her ears at the deafening sound. Toto stood stock still against the onslaught. His legs started quivering as he held himself against the force directed at him and his brown fur was swept backwards, giving him a windblown look.

Relena drew her brows together angrily and surged forward, scooping Toto up into her arms. Getting to her feet shakily, she swung her hand forward and smacked the lion on the nose as hard as she could. His roar cut off and he doubled back, placing his paws over his nose with a look of utter bewilderment.

"Shame on you!" She admonished, cuddling Toto close. "Trying to intimidate me is bad enough but picking on poor little dogs!"

"He bit me first!" The lion retorted and rubbed his nose.

"That's because he thought you were going to…"

Cool hands slipped around her waist and drew her back. She twisted her head up to look at Tinman as he positioned her safely behind him. He had the remains of broken vines still hanging around his shoulders where he had torn through them when the Nevenmere stopped its attack. His gaze was fixed on the lion, the glare in his eyes unmistakeable. She stared up at him in wonder, feeling the colour rise in her cheeks again.

"I'm coming Relena!"

She turned back to see Scarecrow dangling like a wooden puppet, flailing his arms about in an attempt to shake off his bindings. He slipped free and landed with a thud on the floor before scrambling to his feet and taking on a defensive stance beside Tinman. The lion took a few steps back, watching them uncertainly. Tinman and Scarecrow looked as if they were ready for a fight.

_Oh no…_

"It's okay!" She rushed around and put her hand up to stop them before things went any further. "He's all talk really," She drew her voice down to a whisper, "He won't hurt us, I think he just likes being scary and loud." She threw him a backward glance. The lion surveyed her carefully, then closed his eyes and turned his head aside. "Hmph!"

"You got big words for a big cat but can you back them up? Huh? Can you?" Scarecrow nudged Tinman, "Come on buddy we can take him. You go for the legs."

"I will not fight." The lion said, clearly agitated. He turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Scarecrow and Tinman watched in amazement as Relena ran in front of the lion's path. He gave her an annoyed look, "What do you want?"

"That's it? You're just leaving?"

The lion lifted its chin, "What else is there to do? The Nevenmere let you and your friends go, witch. You have gained passage through the jungle."

"But…but we're still lost." Relena said helplessly.

"And what has that got to do with me?"

"You...I mean you know this jungle…couldn't you lead us out?"

He looked at her incredulously. "Help you? A witch, a tin man, a scarecrow and a dog with a nasty bite?" Toto growled and the lion returned a deeper, more menacing one.

"You're the only one who can help," Relena said stubbornly.

"Forget it," The lion stepped around her.

"You're just tough because the Nevenmere deals with everyone for you," She said angrily. "When it comes to it, you're nothing but a big coward!"

That stopped him. "You're quite right witch; I'm the Cowardly Lion, without honour. Leave me be." Relena raised her eyebrows. That was not the reaction she was expecting; his tone had a defeated quality to it. She set her jaw and took off after him.

"Relena!" A startled Scarecrow and Tinman called out together. "Aw man! Remind me to put the girl on a leash," Scarecrow groaned as they both followed her.

"Why?" Relena raced in front of the lion again. "Why are you so cowardly?"

"Do you not understand the words 'Leave-Me-Be' woman? What's it to you anyway?" He looked pretty irritated.

She smiled at him, unfazed. "Because you seem half the lion you should be. You're missing something, aren't you? Something to make you feel whole?"

He swallowed back his surprise, "You're pretty perceptive," He said with a hint of geniality which vanished with his next words. "If you must know, I've lost my courage."

Relena blinked.

"I lived with my clan in the land surrounding the Emerald city." He straightened with pride. "The Lion Clan were strong and mighty; warriors who fought with honour." His eyes narrowed, "Then the Wicked Witch attacked us, for we were the first defence before the city walls. I was knocked out during the battle." He lowered his head in shame. "When I came to, she had killed every single one of us, except me." He gritted his sharp teeth. "I was defeated by a stronger opponent and was unable to protect my clan. I am weak, that's why I stay within the shelter of the Nevenmere. I have lost my honour and cannot fight anymore."

"Hey," Scarecrow whispered to Tinman, "This guy sounds more messed up than you." Tinman gave him a glare.

"Come with us to the Emerald city Lion," Relena said kindly, reaching out to touch his mane "Ask the Wizard to restore your courage. We're all going there to ask him to make our wishes come true."

He bristled away from her touch, "A witch going to a wizard for help?"

She sighed, "I am not a witch! I'm a girl, my name is Relena."

Lion gave her a dubious look. "So you say." He glanced at the others, "And what are your wishes?"

"I want a brain!" Scarecrow announced.

"A heart…" Tinman stated.

"I'm looking for a way home," Relena finished. Lion peered up at Toto, nestled in her arms. "And what about you eh?"

"Wuff!" Toto answered.

"He's with me," Relena explained.

"Yes and a fine job he's doing," Lion admitted grudgingly, rubbing his leg. Toto looked rather amused.

"So will you come with us?" Relena asked. Lion thought it over and then moved away. He glanced back at them over his shoulder, "Follow me."

* * *

It was strange how the jungle no longer seemed dark and frightening but under its canopy, Relena now felt shielded and safe. They would still have never found the way out if not for Lion. They had been deep inside the Nevenmere, Relena realised as they followed him. He led the way with confidence, choosing the easiest paths and even finding a tree laden with fruit so they, or more importantly, Relena and Toto didn't go hungry. The fruit was few and Tinman reached out sternly and pulled Scarecrow's braid when he stepped forward to eat.

"What about you?" Relena asked Lion.

"I will hunt," Lion gave Toto a smug smile, "Best keep close to the little witch, runt."

Toto crouched behind Relena's leg and glared silently back. Lion chuckled and left. They waited a long time before he came back, looking rather satiated. Relena tried not to keep staring at the spot of blood left on his muzzle as they set off again.

Hours passed before the trees drew apart and the way became easier. The air became fresher and colder and Relena could finally see the sky. Dusk poured through the spaces in the trees and revealed that the day was waning. _Were we lost for so long_? She thought with dismay and felt the familiar pangs of fear develop in her stomach again. Lion seemed to get more nervous the closer they came to leaving the shelter of the jungle. "There," He pointed towards a gleam far ahead of them that ran like a river through the trees. Relena's face lit up with joy at the sight of the yellow brick road.

"You can find your own way from here." Lion called out. "I will go no further."

"What's wrong Lion?" Relena asked.

"See that glow in the distance?" He pointed through the trees where something green luminously glimmered on the horizon. "That's the Emerald city." His eyes took on a hollowed look, "I have not been this close to it in a long time."

"The Emerald city!" She repeated excitedly, "Well come on!" She gave him a nudge.

"Have you no sense?" He snapped, "The way to the Emerald city is always watched! It's madness to go any further."

"What about your courage?" Relena reasoned, "Don't you want it back?"

Lion hesitated and Scarecrow took the initiative to get behind the beast and give him a push. "Come on you scaredy-cat!"

"No!" Lion dug his claws into the ground and refused to move.

"Come on guys, a little help here?" Scarecrow grunted. Tinman crossed his arms in amusement, continuing to watch the spectacle. Toto padded over and joined him. Scarecrow gave up and slipped to the ground in an exhausted puddle.

"You could've helped," He moaned at Tinman.

"If he wants to go, let him go," Tinman shrugged.

"Wuff!"

Lion turned to leave and Relena came in front of him again with her hands on her hips.

"Will you _stop_ doing that?" He said, severely ticked off.

"Wait till morning," Relena concluded in a voice that silenced all arguments. Her eyes softened, "We'll camp here for the night and leave when it is lighter. You might feel a little braver then." She explained.

Lion gave her a long, searching look. "Fine!" He huffed and stalked off, slumping on the ground a few paces away. Relena smiled and prepared to settle down for the night.

"How does she do that?" Scarecrow said admirably.

Tinman watched her sweep her loose hair behind her shoulders and lower the oil can to the ground. "I have no idea," He replied.

* * *

Relena woke during the night. She lay there, listening to the silence broken by the soft breathing noises of her companions. When she didn't fall asleep immediately, she sat up, careful not to disturb Toto who was curled up beside her. Lion was lying opposite, his breath escaping with a growl on every exhale. Scarecrow was hunched up against a tree, snoring quietly.

Relena rubbed her eyes, which were slightly dazed by the sleep that still clung to them, and yawned. Stretching her body in a lazy manner, she caught sight of Tinman, standing against a tree and staring up at the night sky. She blinked a couple of times before pushing herself up on her feet and heading towards him. He turned to look at her as she approached and she brushed a hand through her hair, suddenly conscious of its messy state under his piercing gaze.

"You're awake?" She asked curiously.

He tilted his head slightly, "I don't really need sleep. As long as I rest my joints, I'm okay."

"Do you need more oil?" She started to turn back for the oil can but he shook his head, "No," He replied shortly and remained silent. Relena stared up at the sky with pink-tinged cheeks, thinking of something…anything that she could say to lessen the intensity of his stare. Numerous stars sparkled down at her, clear and bright. They filled the sky and made her glad.

"Stars are so beautiful aren't th…" She started and then put her hand over her mouth as the oddest feeling suddenly rushed through her. Her mind flitted with thoughts of stars…and someone …but the more she tried to grasp at them the more they seemed to slip away.

"What is it?" Tinman asked sharply.

She put a hand to her head and stared up at him with wide eyes, "I just…had the strangest feeling…like I've known you…"

His eyes flickered, "I've never met anyone like you before."

"Of course not, I'm being silly." She broke away from his gaze, feeling embarrassed and stared at the ground instead. "I just wish I could remember, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway."

"Hn." He narrowed his eyes but didn't push the matter. Silence grew between them again.

When she was sure he wasn't looking, Relena glanced over at him, tracing his profile carefully and marvelling at the way his metal glowed dimly. He truly looked beautiful at night. She stopped when she noticed his hands, which for once, were unclenched and hanging stiffly by his sides. "Oh!" She gasped and grabbed them, holding them up so the moonlight illuminated them. He gave her a startled look.

"What happened to your hands?" She turned sad eyes up to him and he fidgeted, unsure how to react. The chunks of metal attached to small joints that made up his fingers were terribly bent out of shape. Deep grooves ran across them, as if they had exerted great pressure such that had bent the metal itself.

When he didn't reply, Relena shook his hands gently, prompting him for an answer, "Did the Nevenmere do this to you?" She wondered.

"No," He answered, distracted by the sight of his hands resting in hers. "They were damaged when I escaped from J…"

_Pain…relentless pain coursed through him but he continued to pull at the collar. Somewhere, he knew, J was laughing at him, but he would never give up. He continued to pull and scratch at his neck, clamping his mouth shut and pouring all his strength into his fingers. The metal collar squealed at the pressure and began to give. A hundred electric needles stabbed through his body. "I will be free!" He emitted a pained grunt and gave one mighty pull. The collar shattered into pieces…_

"…That's over now so don't concern yourself about it." He drew his hands away abruptly and clenched his looked long and hard at him and then sighed. She leaned against the tree beside him.

"You're cold."

He closed his eyes and frowned. It was not his intention to appear that way. Once he had a heart, he would not hurt her anymore like this. He opened his mouth "I just…"

"But then you're always cold…" She looked up, saw his expression and smiled, "I was talking about your hands Tinman."

"I…" _She wasn't upset with him? Why did it matter anyway?_

"Do you actually feel cold yourself?" Relena asked curiously. She shivered, "It's a little cold right now."

"I feel heat and its absence," He replied slowly, "But it doesn't affect me much unless in great degrees."

"Oh. Well I'll just have to leave you in the sun for a few hours," She laughed lightly. Tinman's eyes softened as he watched her. They returned to their silence, but this time it was more amiable with no need for words to fill it. Relena closed her eyes and felt closer to home than she'd felt since she'd arrived here. Feeling calm and relaxed, the gentle tugging of sleep overcame her and she surrendered to it quickly.

Tinman had been trying to assess what her presence meant to him when he felt a weight against his shoulder. Looking down, he realised that Relena had fallen asleep on him. "Relena?" He tilted and tried to shift himself but she started to slip off his shoulder. He caught her in his arms before she could fall and held her against him. Her body felt so soft and vulnerable compared to his tin structure that it would be easy to accidentally crush her; he had felt the same way when holding Toto. Tinman didn't know what to do.

She shifted, her cheek rubbing against his chest. "So cold…" She murmured sleepily. He tightened his jaw and gently scooped her up into his arms. He could feel the warmth emanating from her body as he walked back to the others. They were all still asleep, except for Toto who perked his ears immediately and sat up to watch them. Tinman slowly lowered her in the shelter of Lion's body and she immediately curled up and snuggled into his fur. _She would stay warm there, _he thought_._ Lion grunted but slept on. Tinman watched her for a moment before he exchanged gazes with Toto and then left. Toto came to Relena and wiggled into a comfy spot between her and Lion. He rubbed his head comfortingly against her and closed his eyes.

* * *

J sat hunched over the table, the light of a nearby lantern lighting up the work he held before him. A tin snake lay coiled before him, its body composed of plates resembling scales. J's attention was focussed on a certain part of the creature which had been damaged. The sound of clinks and clanks as he worked the tin filled the room.

"Dear me One Eight," He clucked in disapproval "For a beautiful creation such as yourself to be damaged this way..." He shook his head, his small, round goggles filling with the dim light. "You should be more careful."

The snake writhed uneasily but J made an annoyed noise and it stilled immediately. The tinsmith was about to continue his work when a strange feeling caused him to peek impulsively over his shoulder. The empty room greeted him, shadows decorating its stone walls. He inspected the closed, wooden door at the other end carefully. Finding nothing unusual, his gaze wandered back towards the table, and stopped short.

Standing by the window was a tall figure. Her dress so black, it gave her the appearance of a silhouette. Her palm lay flat against the wall beside the window and she leaned out slightly, breathing in the air deeply as the skies lightened to announce the approaching dawn. Her body quivered and then she seemed to shimmer in front of his eyes. The presence she created hit him like a heat wave.

J stood shocked for a moment before climbing off his stool and making his way towards her. His heavy metal leg supports thudded against the floor. Une stood perfectly straight, eyes closed.

"You're back eh?" He grinned.

She opened her eyes, "I've slept too long," She stated in her deep, imperious tone.

"Ah, that's what you'll get for breaking the seal," J said with a chuckle. "Do you feel any different?"

She gave him a piercing stare and turned away from the window. Her dress rustled against the floor as she approached the table. She glanced down at the tin snake that lay trembling before her and stroked one finger across the top of its head.

"How pretty," She whispered and smiled.

One Eight relaxed a little and hesitantly slithered up her arm and around her neck at her prompting. She ran her fingers along its body. When they reached the head, a sharp crack of blue electricity exploded from her fingers. Black dust fluttered to the floor and Une wiped more off her shoulders to join it.

"I feel good," Une remarked with a smile, surveying the room. J stood staring at the black, charred remains on the floor. "One Eight," He sighed with regret.

"Get over it J, you have plenty of pets," Une said coldly. She spun back towards him, her dress flowing around her. She narrowed her eyes in thought and stood tall and menacing before him.

"Now tell me, where are my ruby slippers?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Character equivalents:

_Wufei: _Cowardly Lion

References to the anime from Chapter VI:

_Before she could blink, her hair whipped backwards with the force of his fist flying inches past her cheek. _Alludes to the part where Heero saves Relena from the falling debris as FanfictionWriter83729 already mentioned.

_The shutters rolled up in surprise and his jaw lowered slightly. "I deserve to be free?" He repeated, his fingers tightening momentarily. His head snapped up in a certain direction with a slight creak and he let go of her to step back a few paces. _Slightly resembles the part where Heero is dancing with Relena, is shocked by what she says and replies, "On my side…?" And then lifts his head hearing the OZ carriers outside.

Tinman holding Toto in his arms alludes to the way he held the little puppy from Endless Waltz

"_Why am I still here?" He mumbled, "I saved her in return for freeing me so I should have left by now, shouldn't I?" _This is similar to Heero's dialogue in Wing, after he saves Relena and wonders why he can't kill her.

_He looked around smugly only to sigh when it was clear that everyone really was asleep. "…And now here I am, talking to myself just because Mr Autonomous over there hardly ever talks…""Can you keep it down over there?" Tinman opened his shutters slightly to emit a thin slit of blue light. Scarecrow sighed, "Yeah sure," And lay back on the rug, closing his eyes. "I don't know why I bother sometimes." He mumbled. _This is similar to the exchange between Heero and Duo in episode 4 where Duo offers to repair Heero's Gundam.


	8. Across The Poppy Field

**A/N: **Hey, I'm back! I hope it hasn't been too long for you all and that you're still with me on this. I was really burned out by my tough finals but I've managed to get the next chapter out and hopefully, the others shouldn't come after such a long gap now.

Once again, I want to thank Purdy, she helped me with parts of this chapter and has been such a help in getting back into writing this story after such a long break.

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII – Across the Poppy Field**

The Cowardly Lion blinked and frowned, wondering why it was light when he was deep in the jungle. His face split apart with a huge yawn and he stretched his paws out, arching his back and licking his dry muzzle. Something shifted against his body and he turned his head to see a small girl curled up against his side.

_Relena, _he remembered, and the events of the day before became alarmingly clear. What was this infuriating, stubborn little female doing lying on him? Indignation rose up within him; he was not a cushion! He had a good mind to shake her off right now...but found himself staring at her instead. Her face looked peaceful in sleep, a hand curled into his fur to brace herself against him. It was hard to believe that she would dare to travel across the open fields to the Emerald City where he would not. He closed his eyes and sighed, dropping his head back down to rest against his paws.

"She was cold."

Lion lifted his head up at the comment and peered at Tinman. "I'm not a blanket."

"You have enough fur for one," Tinman impassively replied.

Lion gave him a menacing look and opened his mouth…

"You'll wake her," Tinman warned and Lion immediately stilled, giving her a cautious look. Thankfully, she was still sleeping. When he turned back, Tinman was watching him with amusement radiating from his eyes. Lion grumbled in irritation and, as if things couldn't get any worse, Scarecrow yawned loudly from Lion's left indicating that he was now awake too.

He stretched lazily against the trunk of the tree he was resting against. "Good Morning," He grinned and then squinted at Lion's grumpy expression through sleepy eyes. "Or not in your case. What's up?" He then caught sight of Relena. "Oh." He chuckled and Lion's expression darkened.

"Hold on," Scarecrow's smile faded and he glanced around, "Someone's missing. Tin can, pussy-cat, good-looking…" He counted, oblivious to the glares he got. "…Where's poochy?" Everyone became aware that Toto was nowhere to be seen.

"Wuff!"

The muffled sound came from the direction of Lion's stomach.

"You've eaten him alive!" Scarecrow said in horror.

"I have not!" Lion shot back, "Why would I eat that scrawny, poor excuse for a snack?"

Something gently wriggled in the crook between Relena and Lion. A small head poked out and gave a quiet bark.

"Hey!" Said Lion in outrage. It was one thing for Relena to use him for warmth but the runt was certainly not welcome to. "Do you mind?"

Toto gave him a cool look in return and jumped down, shaking his ruffled fur. Relena stirred in response and rubbed against Lion with a sleepy murmur. She slowly opened her eyes, widening them when they focused on the yellow body beneath her. She sat up hurriedly with a gasp. "I'm sorry!"

"You were cold," Lion concluded with resignation. He rose to his feet and her curious eyes followed him. Toto bounded past him and jumped into her lap.

"You should've woken me," She said gently, scratching Toto behind his ear.

Lion shook his head, "I needed to think."

"Ah," Relena nodded. She seemed to consider something and then asked carefully. "And have you decided to come with us?"

Indecision struck him; there were so many reasons to turn back and one reason to go on. The thought of returning to the homelands he once failed made him falter. If he was not strong enough what hope was there from the outset?

"Aw come on," The rude disruption of his thoughts was caused by Scarecrow. "We're so close to the Emerald city we're already practically there! Isn't that right Tinman?"

"Hn."

Ignoring those two, Lion turned back to Relena who was patiently watching him. "Do you really believe you'll get what you ask for?"

The question surprised her. Perhaps she hadn't considered it? Lion inwardly snorted at such naivety as she composed herself and met his eyes. There was so much determination in hers, it accentuated the power of her words. "I would always try no matter what."

He looked at her in surprise and was forced to look away, slightly unsettled. This was coming from someone who was a mere feather against the forces controlling OZ. "Mmm…" He said thoughtfully. Her face lightened and he felt uncomfortable. "The Emerald city isn't going to get any closer you know. Let's get moving." He declared and stalked off.

Behind him, Relena smiled and rose gracefully to her feet.

* * *

Lion actually disappeared and Relena was led to believe that they had lost him for a moment but catching sight of him again allayed her fears. He was where the last line of trees finally gave way to open land; standing there as if a physical barrier prevented him from going any further. _How strange_, she thought as she observed him. He was a confusing creature but his behaviour made sense to her on a familiar level. She couldn't think where she could've met anyone else as stubborn as him though.

As for the others, Tinman had materialised beside her as soon as she had started walking and he had not strayed once. Scarecrow however, was in high spirits, probably because they were so near to their goal, and he bounced ahead to join Lion. As they drew closer, Toto suddenly barked and raced forward too. He stopped and looked back at her with an eager light in his green eyes. Coming in front of her, he barked urgently to speed her up. Intrigued, Relena complied and came to stand beside Lion.

The sight before her eyes was of an epic landscape. The skyline of the Emerald city took shape in the distance. Its tall green towers shimmered almost, like a mirage waiting to ensnare the thirsty traveller. A welcoming carpet lay before the city; a field of the reddest poppies ever splashed the scene with such vibrant colour it was overwhelming. Relena sighed at the sheer beauty of it.

"Wonderful," She breathed.

"It's the _Emerald City_," Lion said. "The capital of OZ. What did you expect?"

"Not this," Relena laughed and gave a happy twirl. She came to a stop facing Tinman, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"I've seen the Emerald city a long time ago," He replied, watching her instead.

She tilted her head in question but was prevented from asking him further about it as Scarecrow grabbed her hands and whooped, twirling her around. "We made it! We made it!" He cheered and Toto barked along happily.

Scarecrow halted and pulled her close just as she started to feel giddy, loping an arm around her shoulders. He pointed at their green destination. "See that? Do you know what that is? That's my brain waiting for me right there!"

"It looks like a city to me," Tinman's deep voice came from behind her.

"Har har," Scarecrow retorted, sticking his tongue out at him. "Very funny."

"Poppies have never grown around the Emerald city," Relena heard Lion mutter to himself, barely perceptible over Scarecrow's voice. She glanced at the rows of red flowers stretching across the land, covering every open patch till nothing else but poppies could be seen. As her eyes roamed across, something else shiny and bright caught her eye.

"The yellow brick road," She pointed out to the others.

Sure enough, a yellow path left the line of trees further down from them. The poppies grew nowhere near it as it snaked through them lazily before widening out and disappearing through a large gate set in the great green walls of the city. Relena felt a slight pull towards it; a feeling like she would be safe if her feet were upon its hard surface again. She took a step forward.

"Look how far it is!" Scarecrow groaned, "We'll waste so much time when we could just cut across the fields and get there in record time!"

Relena tore her eyes away from the yellow brick road and stared at the city. "Okay," She agreed, "let's get moving."

They had barely begun to walk amidst the poppies when Relena noticed that Lion was frozen on the spot. "Come on!" She called back to him with a smile.

He stepped forward, looking uneasy. "I don't think…" He started to voice his concerns but faltered when Scarecrow grabbed her hand and hauled her away.

"Come on Relena! We're so close!" Scarecrow said, barely giving her time to react as he broke into a run, pulling her after him. She gave a surprised laugh, which cut through the air clear and strong, as they overtook Tinman and he gave them a bemused look. Toto barked and raced after them.

"Wait!" Lion called out, disconcerted at being left behind. He gave one last lingering glance back at the dark safety of the Nevenmere before leaping into the flowers after her.

* * *

"WHAT!?"

J almost flinched at the vehemence in her voice. Normally very little fazed him in life but the anger oozing off the witch pacing in front of him was quite unsettling.

"G, Alex, Mueller…" Une grated, "How could this have happened?" Her dress swished against the floor as she did an about turn and faced J. "How could you _let_ this happen?"

"You told me not to send any of my creations after her remember?" J replied as calmly as he could. "And even though I _did _send one, I lost track of him in the Nevenmere."

Une straightened, her hands clenched at her sides, knuckles going white. It was at tense moments like this, thought J, where anything was welcome to break the tension caused by the silence. As it happened, Wing chose that moment to fly in through the window. He did a double take and almost fell back out when he saw Une standing in the middle of the room. She didn't waste a second and whirled on him.

"And YOU!" She snapped, "You also did nothing."

Wing gave J a quick look that clearly said, _I told you she would be angry. _His long forearms clutched the edge of the window as he looked back at Une. "Did you wish me to waste your _limited _authority over me by exercising a command you hadn't expressed to me yet?" He tilted his head and his voice became silent, coaxing. "Why don't you tell me to find her now? I could rip her into pieces for you; it could be so easy."

Une opened her mouth but stopped herself. She snarled and turned away from him. "I'm saving you for something else."

J shook his head sympathetically; she wouldn't be so easily persuaded to use the power of the winged monkeys so recklessly. Wing realised this deep down inside, J knew, but he still tried. He would always keep trying to gain his freedom from her.

Une stalked over to her crystal ball and swept her fingers over its clouded surface. "Show me!" She ordered. The clouds inside parted to reveal Relena's face. She was laughing, her hair flying behind her as she ran forward. J saw Wing's empty green eyes widen and realised he was seeing her for the first time. He immediately knew what thoughts must be running through the winged monkey's head; how could such a simple, innocent looking girl be causing them this much trouble? J fought back a chuckle and settled for clacking his metal claw in amusement instead.

Une's face was grim as she watched Relena silently. J shuffled closer to get a better look as she shifted the scene and it panned out. One by one, all of Relena's companions were revealed.

"Zero One!" J whispered in excitement. His beloved creation was alive and with her! Hope swelled inside him at the thought; soon the witch would catch this girl and then Zero One would be his again. He could barely contain his glee at the thought. He glanced up at Une and shrank back at the intense fury in her eyes. She was more interested in _where _the glass ball was showing rather than whom; red poppies lined the ground and that only meant one thing. _Oh dear, _J became worried, the girl was almost on the doorstep of the Emerald City. Thoughts of Zero One vanished immediately.

"Damn this meddlesome girl!" Une slammed her hands on the stone pedestal. "I must stop her from getting any further," She growled. The room began to grow dark as she extended her hands over the ball. She flexed and curled her fingers, uttering words in some arcane language with her brows furrowed in concentration. The air became thick around her, causing J to step back when he started choking and was unable to breathe. Wing shook his head in dismay and pressed back against the stone walls in an attempt to distance himself from the witch as much as possible. His white wings swirled over to cover his front like a shield.

Une raised her arms as the glass ball crackled and began to glow. "Rise my poppies," She commanded in a voice thick with the dark magic she was casting.

"Take her to the realm of dreams."

* * *

"Scarecrow you're going too fast!" Relena's feet stumbled to keep up and she laughed breathlessly. Despite his attempts to encourage her forward, she started to lag and soon enough her hand slipped from his grasp entirely. She slowed down and let him run ahead as she caught her breath. The poppies swayed and brushed against her bare legs with a feather light touch that made her shiver. Scarecrow looked back over his shoulder as he continued running. "Giving up already?" He teased. Toto growled in reply.

"Don't count on it," Relena yelled back with a laugh and started jogging after him. She faltered and put a hand to her head with a frown as the world suddenly tilted unsteadily. Toto barked and tugged at her dress.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Relena stepped forward unsteadily and blinked a couple of times to clear her head. Her vision was losing focus now and again and Scarecrow had become a blurry spec that grew smaller and smaller. Toto stared at her uncertainly before he started barking worriedly.

_Why am I so tired?_ She wondered, feeling strangely exhausted, and to the point where she felt dizzy and disoriented. Her arms and legs felt so heavy she could hardly move. A heavy weight was pulling at her and her mind was filled with thoughts of lying down among the soft flowers…so soft, like a bed…no! She had to stay awake. Relena clutched her head but now her vision was full of swaying poppies, their dark centres pulling her in while her world was surrounded with red.

She was _so _tired. Maybe if she lay down for a minute and closed her eyes then she could sort her head out…only for a minute…_Now was not the time to sleep! _

The barking in her ears was replaced by a soft whine.

She jerked up. "Toto?" She cried in a half panicked daze. "Toto! Where are you?" She could not hear him anymore and she feebly searched the swaying poppies for him with eyes that were becoming too hard to keep open.

_Everywhere was red…_

…_Only for a minute…_

…_Sleep…_

She could not fight it any longer. Her eyes rolled upwards and her body fell backwards, sinking into the midst of the poppies as they claimed her.

* * *

Tinman thrust aside the poppies with his hard body as he followed Relena and Scarecrow's passage, his eyes never leaving her form as she ran ahead. Lion caught up with him and settled into a steady pace by his side, nervously glancing round but seemingly taking comfort in the metal man's presence. Tinman couldn't care less about the large feline beside him; he was watching the way Relena laughed, listening in silent wonder to the distant light sound that was carried to his ears.

Relena broke free of Scarecrow's grasp and slowed to a stop. Tinman narrowed his eyes, trying to determine what was happening. She was probably tired running at that pace and had stopped to rest. The poppies rustled around them ominously and Lion jumped in alarm, distracting him. He turned his eyes to the big cat.

"I don't like this!" Lion hissed at him, lifting his paws gingerly while stepping forward, trying to avoid touching the poppies around him. "Something's wrong with these flowers," He complained.

Tinman's eyes swept over the poppies around them but he saw nothing out of the ordinary, the flowers were still as they should be. He dismissed the paranoid lion with a shake of his head and flicked his gaze back to Relena just in time to see her sway and fall backwards, disappearing from sight.

"They moved I tell you!" Lion hissed at him haughtily. His eyes widened as Tinman surged forward suddenly, his joints creaking loudly with the sudden force exerted on them. Lion yelled after him and then also broke into a run, his huge paws thundering along the ground. Ahead, Scarecrow began to run back towards them, sensing something amiss.

Tinman slowed to a stop as he approached the place where Relena fell. She was sprawled on the ground, eyes closed and hair splayed out. Tinman fell to his knees beside her, a strange sharp twinge flooding through his body at the sight of her. He hurriedly put his head against her chest and heard the faint thud of her heartbeat within. Her chest was also rising slightly beneath him, an indication that she was still breathing normally. He lifted his head and gently shook her by the shoulder.

"Relena," He rumbled. She just lay there with her eyes closed, as if she had fallen into a deep sleep. He shook her a little harder and repeated her name more urgently but she wouldn't wake. His body felt tight, like some growing pressure was bending the tin metal inwards.

"What happened!?" Scarecrow skidded to a halt beside Tinman, looking panicked.

"I don't know," Tinman answered; a troubled frown on his face.

"Well whatever's happened to her has happened to Lion and Toto too." Scarecrow clutched the sides of his straw hat in dismay. Tinman stood and spotted Lion's body sticking out like a small hill where it had fallen while following him. Toto was a little harder to spot. He was lying nearby, hidden among the grassy stems of the flowers.

"What do we do?" Scarecrow started pacing, Tinman watching him walk backwards and forwards. "We can try carrying them." He suggested. "One of us can take Relena, the other can take Toto and then we'll both try err…carrying Lion. He tried to get Relena up but strained with the effort and in the end; he couldn't seem to get more than her shoulders to rise with difficulty. "She's too heavy for me to lift with this straw body," He panted, "You try."

Tinman moved forward smoothly and put his arms around her but when he attempted to lift her, she wouldn't move. Confused, he tried again and found he could only lift her slightly more than Scarecrow.

"I can't move Toto either," Scarecrow called out miserably. Tinman gently lowered Relena back onto the ground, "It's magic," He concluded. That was the only reason why he couldn't move her now when he had so easily held her in his arms before.

"Of course its magic!" Scarecrow waved his arms at him frantically. "And it couldn't be anyone casting it but the witch!" His voice rose.

"We should stay calm," Tinman advised.

"Calm! I'm…err you're right," Scarecrow breathed. He looked around them but the Emerald city was still quite far away, the dark line of the Nevenmere behind, and there was nothing else around them for miles. "Well, if all else fails," He muttered and took a deep breath. "HELP!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Somebody help!!"

* * *

Une threw her head back and laughed out loud at the sight of Scarecrow finally losing his cool. Wing looked at her anxiously, sparing glances at J.

"What did you do?" J asked curiously when Une's laughter subsided.

Une stepped back from the ball and gave a wicked smile. Her gown subtlety became darker until it was so black that she seemed a wear a hole in nature itself. "The key target, my dear J, is to trap her so that she's alone and vulnerable, without the help of her friends. Now she cannot be moved any closer to the Emerald City and neither will she wake up and leave a place where her heart desires her to stay."

"And now we kill her?" Wing hopped forward, eager to be called for the task.

Une surveyed the ball, "I want her to die inside her sweet little dream so that she loses everything dear to her before her very eyes. That'll teach her to take something of mine."

"How diabolical," J snapped his claw together, impressed. "Once she dies in her dream, her body will be devoid of any life. Then you'll take the slippers."

"If I'm feeling generous, I'll give her body to you J to play with." Une remarked absently as she thoughtfully traced the surface of the ball with a nail. "However, the dream realm is not easy to navigate; I need to send someone appropriate for this task."

She moved away to a wooden shelf stacked with strange items to meet all her dark needs and grabbed a small grey pouch. Untying the string, she tipped a silver looking dust into the palm of her hand. With a flick of her wrist, she threw the dust into the room where it spiralled crazily in the air.

"Quinze," She called.

Immediately, the dust moved round to form the shape of a wispy looking man. He was spindly with deep lines etched across his sunken face. His eyes were small and they roved aimlessly around the room as the dust continued to complete him. When he was fully formed, they came to rest on Une, the one who had summoned him.

A dream spirit was what he was; a drifter who wandered into and out of the realm of dreams at will. His kind was native to the north lands of OZ and their chief concern was to enter the dreams of others and make mischief. Quinze had sold his allegiance to escape the inevitable destruction of his home lands but had never been of much use in service, until now.

"My spirit," Une said, her tone all sweetness and silk. She pointed at the image of Relena, "You will go to her dreams. Find and kill her."

He bowed low, the thin strands of his white hair falling forward limply.

"Make it painful Quinze and don't disappoint me." Une added.

A smile stretched across his face and he bent his head lower in acquiescence. "Lady," He replied obediently.

"Now go," Une ordered.

Quinze straightened and his body flew apart into the particles of dust that first formed him. The cloud of dust seeped into the crystal ball and disappeared from sight. Une turned her gaze to Wing with a smug smile. He looked back at her miserably and her smile grew wider. "Keep your monkeys ready, the time to use them is coming."

Instead of showing his elation, Wing shrank back uncertainly. She chuckled and grabbed her pointed hat from the table, fixing it on her head. "Come on J!" She said loudly, "We have much work to do."

"What for?" J asked.

"Why we must start preparing of course," Une smirked. "As soon as the slippers are within my grasp, we bring war to the Emerald City."

She swept out of the room and down the circular stone steps, J clanking after her with his metal leg supports. Wing watched the glass ball mist over as she left then took to the air, deeply troubled and feeling the need to return to the company of what was left of his kind.

* * *

With Scarecrow's cries for help resounding in his ears, Quatre materialised into a long, narrow corridor with tall glass windows. He leaned heavily against the wall for a moment, beads of sweat glistening on his face, before he began to make his way onward. The windows were laced with frost at the edges, the land beyond covered with snow. The cold in the north lands seeped through and extended into the palace, causing him to shiver slightly. It was such a sharp contrast to the warm sun that always graced the south. The passageway eventually ended and he entered a small empty room with a single occupant. She was standing at a window, staring blankly outwards at the endless snow. At his arrival, she turned to appraise him with sharp grey eyes that tore through him.

"You look tired," She observed coolly. "You should know better than to travel so far needlessly, you're not that powerful anymore if you remember."

Quatre managed a small smile, so cold and yet he knew that was her way of saying she cared. "I needed to see you," He said seriously, "Something's come up."

"I gathered," She narrowed her dark eyebrows, "Since Une broke the seal, things have become chaotic of late. I knew you'd come sooner or later."

"There's a girl," Quatre said slowly, "She's…"

"Infamous." The word slid off her tongue like ice on glass. The woman sauntered over to Quatre, her silver gown sliding along the floor behind her. Her grey eyes gleamed at him with a mixture of amusement and intrigue. "News spreads fast about the White Dove; the great heroine who shall liberate all Oz from Une. It just screams poetic justice doesn't it?"

"She's in trouble," Quatre finished.

"And I heard she was doing so well," His companion gave a pout. "What a pity."

Quatre took a long look at her and sighed, this was going to be difficult. "I can't do anything to help her," He said steadily, "But you can."

She seemed surprised at his suggestion, "How so?" She inquired curiously.

"You know and understand the realm of dreams; you can find Relena and get her to wake up before Une does something to her."

Putting her hand on her hip, the Keeper of the North gave him an incredulous look. "You do realise convincing anyone to abandon that place is impossible? People get quite attached to their dreams," She said with a hint of scorn entering her tone.

"I thought you'd be up for the challenge," Quatre threw back at her, crossing his arms.

She blinked at him, then her lips curved upwards slowly. "I _am_ always up for the challenge." She said and tilted her head, staring at him with sudden interest. "You really think she's worth saving don't you?" She scrutinised.

"Yes." Quatre said resolutely. "The fate of Oz depends on her."

"Well well," She said with amusement. "This doesn't sound like your average poor soul that needs saving. Now I simply _have _to meet the little angel and see what all the fuss is about."

"Dorothy…" Quatre gave her an exasperated look.

"I'll try and be nice," She promised with a wink and little giggle.

"You also have to be careful," Quatre said worriedly,

"Dear, sweet Quatre," Dorothy purred, "You're always so considerate. Don't worry, I'm one step ahead of you." She flicked her blonde hair over her shoulder. "I already know who I'm up against."

"Oh?"

"Une would've sent that traitor Quinze," Dorothy's eyes glinted like sharp flint. "He's very old and good at his 'game'. I think I'm going to have fun."

"Don't forget," Quatre frowned, "Relena may be just an innocent girl but those slippers could give Une the power to destroy us all. Also, although the spell is centred on her, it has also caused Trowa to sleep and that means…"

"I know, I know," Dorothy waved a hand at him with a bored expression, "Don't fail basically. I understand and I don't intend to."

"Sorry," Quatre gave an apologetic smile. "I forgot who I was talking to."

"You did," She sniffed haughtily. "But you're forgiven." She crossed her arms outwards and closed her eyes, whispering a single word under her breath. A silver wand with an ice crystal at its tip appeared in her hand. She opened her eyes, "I'm ready," She announced grandly.

"You could take some of my power," Quatre offered.

She gave him an offended look, "I'm not Une."

"No," Quatre agreed, "But you're not taking it by force, I'm offering it to you."

"I don't need charity," She said adamantly.

"Fair enough," Quatre didn't push the matter and withdrew. Dorothy stepped towards him when he did and put her hand on his shoulder. Bringing her face close so their cheeks were almost touching. "Thank you for the offer though, my other," She whispered into his ear and he closed his eyes and leaned very slightly towards her in acknowledgement. The silver headband on her hair sparkled and Quatre's circlet seemed to absorb the shine and became brighter. The harmony of gold and silver traversed down their clothes to the tips of their feet until it was a dazzling sight. Dorothy pulled away, "Wish me luck."

"Good luck," Quatre whispered as she vanished.

* * *

"Somebody please help!!"

"Will you cut that out?" Tinman looked at Scarecrow as if he had gone mad.

"This is the last resort," Scarecrow paused to answer stubbornly, "Because we're not leaving them behind."

"Nobody can hear you," Tinman stated monotonously.

A small pop, like that of a bubble bursting, echoed around them and suddenly, a young woman appeared beside Relena's prone form. She shimmered with silver in the sunlight as she lowered her gaze to inspect the girl lying at her feet.

"Pretty," She admitted, absorbing every detail into the grey depths of her eyes. "She looks quite like the angel she's supposed to be," She remarked sardonically.

"Who are you?" Tinman demanded, moving closer. He met a gaze as cold and icy as his own in reply.

"My my," Dorothy gave him an appreciative look. "J really outdid himself with you didn't he?" Tinman narrowed his eyes and the light in them became hostile.

"Get away from Relena," Scarecrow waved his arms to ward her away as if she were an annoying parasite. Dorothy thinned her lips and gave him an arrogant glare, "And here's the rest of the rabble."

"What do you want?" Tinman stated bluntly, his body tensed to spring at any sign of suspicious action from her.

"I must look at her if I'm to find her now aren't I?" She said in an amused tone, explaining as if she were addressing small children. "You two be good boys now and wait right here until your dove wakes up."

She leaned down and touched Relena with the tip of her wand. Confused by her words, the two were slow to move. From their positions they never had time to stop Dorothy, for she was right next to Relena, and they were assaulted by a sharp bright flash of silver light before they could reach her. Another pop reached their ears as Dorothy vanished immediately with the sound. Relena remained, still as ever.

Scarecrow gave Tinman a defeated look. Things were happening that they did not fully understand and as a result, they were helpless. "What do we do?" He said at a loss.

Tinman had gone blank again, his thoughts difficult to read. He moved back towards Relena, revealing the focus of his attention at least, and settled down beside her. He stroked the scattered strands of her hair before moving his hand to cup her cheek softly and tilt her face upwards towards him.

"We wait," He finally said, his gaze never wavering from her sleeping face.

* * *

Relena felt consciousness creep into her mind through the darkness. The darkness persisted because she refused to open her eyes. She was well aware of the fact that she had fallen asleep somehow and for some reason, there was some doubt as to what would be waiting for her when she did choose to open them. She lay still and tried to absorb her surroundings with her other senses.

She was in a bed. This was a certainty because if she shifted the slightest bit, she could feel the smoothness of the sheets covering her and the warm, enveloped feeling surrounding her body. Nearby, she could hear the distant humming of motors; the voices of people, indistinguishable from one another; and other noises that were hard to identify but merged with the others to form an indistinct clamour. It piqued her curiosity and she wondered whether she should open her eyes and discover where she was. There was something terribly important about where she was, she could feel it in her bones but there was also something pulling her away…a warning in her subconscious that once she opened her eyes, she would be lost and there was no turning back.

While she lay there in her predicament, she heard the creak of a door opening and footsteps that came closer. A warm, soft hand was laid against her head and it felt so familiar and comforting that Relena had to stop herself from arching into it. All that she could think was that she had missed this touch for so long.

"Relena," A gentle, female voice whispered to her, "It's time to wake up my dear."

The warning faded away into nothingness as she obeyed and opened her eyes slowly. The woman hovering above her with a smile was middle-aged, her brown hair tied up into a bun and her lips painted with a soft tint of red. It was a face that caused her to gasp as joy overwhelmed her.

"Mother!" She cried happily and all knowledge but the present slipped from her mind as she was finally lost.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Character equivalents:

_Dorothy: _Good (although questionable sometimes) Witch of the North

_Quinze: _Dream spirit

I would really appreciate it if you could leave me a review please. Thank you.


	9. Lost in a Mirage

**A/N: ** Okay I know I promised I wouldn't take so long, I'm working in a project throughout the summer for my postgrad and its turning out pretty tough. Even when I have free time I'm always too tired to think. I hope my writing hasn't suffered because of my busy schedule so please drop a review and tell me what you think.

In order to make up for it, I've got two chapters for you. Like chapter 6, there may be allusions to the series throughout this and the next chapter so mention if you spot any.

Thanks Tynan, Purdy and RedLion2, your interest in this story and your inquiries on when I will update kept me going. Purdy seriously, if you weren't here to help and encourage me then this story might not be living on so a big thank you with lots of huggles for you.

* * *

**CHAPTER IX – Lost in a Mirage**

"Relena whatever is the matter?" Mrs Darlian looked down in shock at her daughter hugging her tightly around the waist.

Relena buried her head in the softness of her mother's dress. "I don't know," She sighed happily, "I just feel very glad to see you right now."

"You must have had a nightmare but you can't remember," Mrs Darlian said softly. She stroked her fingers over Relena's hair gently, causing her to sigh again and close her eyes.

The sound of a car horn rudely blared through the room, causing Relena to open her eyes and stare through the window from which it had come. She grinned and slid off the bed; rushing over to brush aside the dark, heavy curtains; past the already open glass doors and press against the metal railing of the balcony. The bustling streets greeted her with a roar, the buildings around her confining the noise within their walls. Her hungry eyes tried to take in everything at once; the sea of hats flooding the pavements below; the trams rattling past as they followed their tracks; the horse carriages clopping amidst the din of traffic and one angry vehicle whose obstruction at a crossing gave reason for the driver to honk his horn. Relena leaned out and inhaled the fresh morning air, tinged with the dusky smoke and fumes of the city.

"Relena!" Mrs Darlian called out in alarm, "Someone will see you standing there in your nightdress. Come away at once!"

Relena pulled back and glanced down at the full-sleeved, pearly white nightgown that fell down to her ankles. The light material danced around her body in the breeze sifting through the bars of the railing. She wriggled her bare toes thoughtfully and delighted in the feel of the cool floor beneath her feet. A heavy robe was draped around her shoulders and her mother pulled her away from the balcony hurriedly.

"What has gotten into you?" Mrs Darlian chided.

"Sorry mother," Relena apologised, clutching her robe tightly.

"Now your birthday is coming and you must remember that you are going to be young lady soon. I do hope you will behave appropriately at your party. " Her mother lectured as she swept up her skirts and walked over to the wardrobe. She pulled out a smart burgundy coloured uniform and laid it out on the bed. "Now get dressed and I'll have your breakfast prepared for you."

Once she had dressed, she left her room and made her way to the dining area in the main lounge of the apartment. Her hands wandered over the furniture, tracing carved designs on the wood and lingering over the ornaments. It was strange how she had simply woken up today with a greater appreciation for these things she had taken for granted before. She threw a glance at the door of the study. It was made of dark wood and stood out imposingly as a place of her father's work. There was once a time when she would run in shamelessly and climb onto her father's lap as he worked. _Those times are long gone now, _she thought with a pang of regret.

The door opened and Mr Darlian entered the lounge. Relena's heart soared at the sight of him and she felt a dark weight inside her, a secret longing she had not even known, suddenly lift and leave her feeling free. He had not seen her yet as he hurried across the room, a file full of papers tucked under his arm. It was so precariously positioned that it came as no surprise when he lost his grip and papers scattered all over the carpet. Relena came over to help him pick them up and he noticed her at last.

"Ah Relena, good morning," He said, sounding rushed. "I'm sorry but I can't stay to talk, I have some urgent work that needs attending."

Relena handed him the last piece of paper. "It's okay father," She said brightly, "I'm old enough to understand now how important your business is to you."

Mr Darlian stuffed the paper into his file and nodded. "I'll make it up to you on your birthday," He promised, kissing her quickly on the cheek before leaving.

The days rolled by, Relena lost in a bliss that she couldn't describe. She walked on clouds, basking in the comfort of her home or her daily life. Once or twice during these wonderful days, she was struck by a strange sense of doubt; she was so happy it felt almost _wrong. _These moments never lasted, as her heart lulled her back with its fullness. _After all, _she considered, _what could be so wrong about this?_

* * *

Dressed for school, Relena stood by the mirror in the passage. She eyed her appearance for a second before turning to leave.

"Relena, wait a moment please."

The entranceway she was standing in opened out into the lounge. Her father had emerged from his study, again shuffling through a file containing various papers. He didn't look very pleased but when he closed the file and lifted his head to Relena, the creases in his face softened out into a kindly smile.

"I have business at the Mayor's office today Relena," Said Mr Darlian. "I will pass Saint Gabriel's so you may come with me."

Realising she was staring at him in surprise, Relena remembered her manners and gave a polite curtsey. "Thank you."

"Let us get going then," He declared and strode past. Relena brushed her skirt down in a last attempt to be immaculate before following.

The apartment Relena lived in with her parents was one of many rooms in a building that was really a hotel-type establishment. The residents were mostly permanent and of the upper class variety. The elevator rattled its way down and took them to the foyer, a grand affair of polished floors and ornate architecture. The place was full of visitors mingling on plush chairs or simply passing through.

"Wuff!"

Relena went still upon hearing the small bark, some unknown feeling stirring inside her, and tried to locate it.

"Calm down Eleanor, stop making a fuss."

"Wuff wuff!"

There it was; a woman with a round, mesh hat covered in flowers tried to restrain her eager poodle by holding it firmly in her arms. Relena let her eyes wander over the black, curly fur of the dog and thought of nothing, feeling strangely empty and disappointed. She turned and continued to follow her father out of the hotel mechanically.

The car was waiting for them, a horseless carriage with a driver that was dedicated for the use of Mr Darlian. Standing beside the driver was a man Relena recognised as the Mayor's aide. He looked at her curiously but didn't venture to ask Mr Darlian about her presence. Relena took her father's offered hand and climbed into the back, sitting near the window. Her father came and sat beside her, the aide sitting beside him.

Relena folded her hands in her lap and watched the city roll by through the window. It was lucky to be allowed a chance to ride with her father. He always took her with him on trips to other towns and cities but when he was here, she rarely spent time with him on account of his work. Some time into the journey, Mr Darlian suddenly leaned over and pointed through the window.

"Relena. Look carefully. Never forget how beautiful the world is around you. Look to the sky, the sun, and remember that there is peace to be found in life no matter what happens." He seemed to pause and a sad expression crossed his face.

"Is something the matter?" Relena asked.

"There is more to life than this," He said quietly, shaking his head. "Do not look back…" He shook his head, refusing to say more.

Relena tilted her head at him, concerned. When he did not respond, she turned and stared up at the sky. The sun glared dimly beyond the clouds that dominated the blue expanse. A bright light pierced through them and engulfed the carriage, seeping in to mute out all sound and surround her completely. She felt a warm caress on her face and the smell of fresh fields assaulted her nose.

"_Relena..."_

A lost voice, tinged with desperation was calling out to her. She blinked and the blare of traffic erupted back into full flow. She fought back a startled noise and mentally calmed herself as her brain readjusted to the understanding that she was still in the car. She had never experienced such an intense daydream before. Mr Darlian was leaning back in his seat beside her with his eyes closed, noticing nothing. The aide was staring out the window. Relena swallowed her embarrassment, thankful that both of them had been preoccupied. She sat in silence for the rest of the journey, burying her troubles away and simply enjoying her father's presence beside her. Soon, the building of Saint Gabriel's came in sight somewhere off the main street.

"Take us there," Mr Darlian instructed the driver.

"Sir, we cannot waste time turning down that way. We should proceed quickly." The aide cut in quickly. "If your daughter could perhaps make her own way?"

"This won't do," Mr Darlian furrowed his brows, "I would like to drop her off at school."

"Don't trouble yourself about me father. It's only a short walk from here and I'm quite capable of finding my way."

"Relena…" Mr Darlian looked at her with regret as the driver pulled to the side of the road. Relena opened the door, stepping gracefully out.

"You can promise to make up for it on my birthday," She joked.

"Of course," Mr Darlian nodded, looking relieved that she was taking it so lightly.

Relena shut the door and watched the car pull away "Some things never change eh father?" She sighed ruefully. She turned to head down the side street to Saint Gabriel's when she noticed an old man standing by a lamppost. He was engrossed in his paper but Relena could have sworn he had been staring at her. She hurried down the street, the great wall of Saint Gabriel's to her right. It was odd but the street was strangely empty and lonely in the early hours of the morning. She could hear the distant sound of girls and boys from the other side of the wall. After a while, the isolation began to affect her and she fancied that someone was following her. She threw an uneasy glance around her, trying to alleviate her fear. It wasn't reassuring at all to see the figure of the old man walking down the street behind her. He looked strange, like a minor distortion that stretched the very air around it. Her heart began to beat faster and she quickened her step, wondering when the route to the school gates had become so long. She felt the man close in and almost raised her voice to shout.

"Relena!"

She turned and there were the school gates. A girl that Relena didn't recognise stood in the distance waving her in. She glanced back but the old man had disappeared. She hurried in without a second thought and once she was beyond the gates she cast another furtive glance at the street. There he stood, leaning against the opposite wall. He tipped his hat at her with a smile.

Behind her there was an eruption.

She turned and was confronted by fire. Saint Gabriel's was burning; the flames licking against the buildings and climbing higher. Relena opened her mouth in shock. From here she could see the students fleeing in all directions and the horrible screams of those burning inside. Two girls she recognised as her classmates scattered from the fray and started running in her direction. "Relena!" They cried as an explosion suddenly rocked the main building and sent them tumbling into her arms. Relena squeezed her eyes shut against the resounding crash of rubble against the ground.

"What happened?" She asked but the two girls simply shook their heads, indicating that they had no idea.

"Everything will be okay," She said faintly, empty reassurances all she could think of. She helped them up. "Stop crying and run!"

"O-okay," They stammered, rubbing at their eyes.

"It'll be all right," Relena urged them on, "Just hurry."

"We will," They chorused and rushed towards the gate. Relena watched in horror as it burst into flames with an intensity that swallowed the two girls whole. "Oh God!" She screamed, rushing forward. Flames surrounded her, trapping her in a fiery circle. Her skin felt like it was melting and the pain forced her to cry out. She collapsed and curled up into a ball, squeezing her eyes to shut the pain out. Someone was laughing; it was a thin, sinister sound that echoed through her bones. Relena whimpered.

"Don't give him the satisfaction," A voice whispered in her ear, cooling her with icy breath. "Be quiet."

"Can't…hurts." Relena could barely hear her own voice.

"Then listen," It commanded. "There isn't really a fire."

"How…"

"Can it be possible? I'm sure you'd like me to explain while you're writhing in pain," The voice snorted. "Just believe it for now. I need you to imagine Saint Gabriel's as it was before it was burning."

Relena nodded. She filled her mind with her beloved school, the proud white building standing tall. The laughter and talk of students within its walls. The fresh smell of the kept gardens in its grounds. An invisible force blew softly into her ear and a chill seeped into her body, numbing the pain as the heat faded away.

"Open your eyes," Said the voice.

Relena cracked her eyes wide open and gasped as fresh air touched her body. She pushed herself up and drank in the sight of Saint Gabriel's, untouched before her. It was exactly that which had been in her thoughts. She brought her arms forward, expecting to see terrible burns but her skin was unmarred. There was no evidence of soot clinging to her clothes or any other trace of the havoc caused by the fire.

"What happened Relena? Oh you look so pale!" The very same friends she had seen swallowed by flames had come to her in concern. Relena stared at them in a daze. "The fire…?"

The one with cropped blond hair helped her up and held her arms gently. "What fire?"

They didn't know. Of course, from the look on their faces, Relena had doubted they would know. They were devoid of the terror she had seen in them before. Was she imagining things again? The very thought made her stomach curl, how could an imagining be so vivid? So _real_? Even now, she felt light-headed from confusion and a surreal detachment of reality. She pulled away from her friend's arms, "It's nothing."

"Tell us what's wrong Relena?" Her brunette friend pleaded. "You walked through the school gates and fell to the ground, just like that."

Relena shook herself and gave an apologetic smile. "Please don't worry. It's nothing to be concerned about; I felt a little faint for a moment but it's passed now." The explanation seemed to satisfy her friends and they looked relieved. When Relena looked beyond the gates the old man had gone. Then she spotted a girl sitting on a bench staring at her, it was the girl who had waved to her before.

"The bell for class will ring soon, we should get going." The blond one glanced at the large clock on the main building.

"Go on without me," Relena clasped her hands together, "I still feel a little dazed and need to gather myself together first."

Her friends shared a glance and Relena held her breath. "You're so delicate and genteel Relena," They gushed in admiration. "Are you sure you don't want us to wait with you?"

Relena let out her breath quietly. "No, that won't be necessary thank you."

"See you in class then!" They called and left for the main building.

Relena walked over to the bench where the girl sat. She stood out quite clearly on the account of her uniform but there was also a strange aura around her, like she didn't belong. Her jacket was a lighter burgundy than Relena's and the skirt was white, with more flare to it. The girl smiled broadly at Relena and noticed her gaze on the outfit she wore. "I like to be different." She said by way of explanation.

When she spoke Relena's eyebrows rose; it was unmistakeably the voice that had saved her from the fire. "You know what just happened to me, don't you?" Relena said quietly.

The girl's grey eyes flickered in appreciation. "It was a nightmare," She replied simply.

Relena shuddered, "I was sure I was going to die."

"Eventually you would have," The girl agreed. "You are in a vulnerable place here; you hurt but your physical body remains untouched. If you're not careful, your mind could die of the manifestations it believes you are physically receiving. If this happens, your real body would become lifeless and all would be lost."

Relena looked at her as if she were crazy, "What are you talking about?"

"This is a dream my dear," The girl said slowly, as if she were talking to a child. The tone of mockery in her voice did not go unnoticed by Relena.

"How can this be a dream?" Relena said dubiously, "Why don't I just wake up?"

"If things were that easy angel," She purred, "I don't think I would have to be here."

That mocking tone was starting to get on Relena's nerves. "Who exactly are you?" She said shortly.

Dorothy gave a wide smile. "You may call me Dorothy; it's a privilege I don't grant to many."

"I'm honoured," Relena said sarcastically. "I'm Relena."

Dorothy's eyebrows rose a little. "Well well, there's a little spark in there after all. Good, it'll help against Quinze."

Relena's irritation faded away, "Who's Quinze?"

"Your executioner," Dorothy replied casually.

Relena paled slightly. "That's absurd! What reason could anyone have to kill me?" She suddenly remembered the old man and shiver travelled up her spine.

"Now there's the thing," Dorothy tapped her finger against her chin idly. "There are plenty of reasons to kill you but you don't_ remember_. Unless you remember what you've forgotten you won't wake up."

"But can't you just tell me what I need to know?" Relena said curiously.

"Uh-uh," Dorothy wagged her finger at Relena as if she were a naughty child, "That won't work here. I could tell you that you are at this moment lying prone in a poppy field at the whim of a nasty witch who can't do anything to you directly while there is still life in your body. I could also explain that she has sent a servant, who is also a traitor and a deserter, to come and do the job for her. Does any of this ring a bell?"

Relena shook her head, no.

"Exactly," Dorothy said smugly. "And now, what did I just tell you?"

Relena's expression went blank. She frowned, "You said I'd forgotten something…" She shrugged helplessly.

"I thought so," Dorothy nodded knowingly. "Sneaky place this is. You can't be told, you must discover it by yourself and remember."

"But what exactly am I to remember?"

The school bell began to ring, the dull reverberation echoing across the grounds to them. Dorothy grabbed Relena's arm as she turned to go, summoned by its sound. "You must remember where you are supposed to be." She said clearly. "I'd advise you to watch yourself," she added before walking away.

* * *

Throughout the day Relena found herself distracted. There was a part of her that was terribly frightened of what was happening and another that was calm and composed. She was doubtful of what Dorothy had said and just couldn't bring herself to believe it. Quietly, she had pinched herself just to make sure this wasn't really a dream and it had hurt. But what about the fire and the burning? That had seemed so real but then it had disappeared like it was never there. She found herself wondering what _was_ real…or whether someone was really trying to kill her. When the bell rang for the end of school, she followed the other students aimlessly, still troubled.

Dorothy had mysteriously vanished but her words remained and drifted in Relena's mind, the riddle of their meaning constantly eluding her. _Remember where you are supposed to be…_What did that mean? She _was _where she was supposed to be. Where she had always been.

"Miss?"

She looked up and saw the horse carriages lined up and waiting to take the children home in droves. The driver of one was looking down at her, questioning her delay at getting inside. Relena shook her head, the thought of cramming her thoughts inside the stifling carriage unbearable.

"I'll walk today thank you," She declared and left before he could protest. There had once been a time when she would have cringed at such an action. It was unbecoming for her to walk all the way home on her own through the busy streets and her mother would have told her so. For Relena, it was gratifying to become lost among the crowd, wandering where they took her.

The small body of a young boy pushed past her roughly, causing her to stumble. When she righted herself, she was facing a toy store the child was eagerly trying to enter. Relena was captured by the toys arrayed in the windowsill. Among the teddy bears and dolls, a row of painted tin soldiers stood guard. Her eyes traced over their rosy cheeks and their red uniforms.

_Where are you supposed to be?_

Relena touched the glass gingerly and traced the length of one soldier with her finger. Her eyes unfocused. "Poor, heartless little tin man." She intoned and put a hand over her mouth, widening her eyes. Where had that come from? Her head began whirling and she rested her forehead against the glass.

"_Relena..."_

Like before, the din of the city became strangely muted, as if she had become deaf. She could smell fresh grass and the sun broke through the clouds. On the far side of the road, a shadow wandered in the dark. It called her and others repeated in an echo of different voices. Strange shapes flitted across her eyes. She made out a small terrier barking at her urgently but no sound came out of his mouth; a great beast lumbered past her and growled; indistinct figures waved to her and called to her desperately. She had to go to them. The shadow moved away but before she could give chase, a hand clamped down on her shoulder and pulled her back. At once everything snapped back into focus again and the shadow was gone.

"What are you trying to tell me?" Relena whispered mournfully after it.

"I'm very sorry miss but you were about to step onto the road. I had to stop you or you could have been hurt."

Relena looked down and saw that one more step forward would have indeed taken her off the edge of the pavement. In her haste to follow the shadow she had been oblivious to her surroundings. She stared across the road vacantly, a sense of loss washing over her. She had come close to some understanding but now it was far gone, fluttering beyond her reach.

"Can you hear?" She whispered faintly, "Someone calls to me and yet I don't know who or why."

"Is everything all right Miss?"

She turned and there was a crowd of people with worried expressions clustered around her. The stranger who had her shoulder caught her attention most of all. _It was the man who had followed her down the road to school. _He was an old man with wispy, white hair. He gave a quick bow, his body hanging limply for a few seconds before he raised it. Relena stared at him in horror.

"If this man hadn't saved you, you could have been hurt," Someone chided.

"Thank you," Relena mumbled automatically. The crowd began to disperse. Relena realised she would soon be left alone with the old man and began to edge away too.

"Did you hear or see something on the other side miss?" The old man said kindly but his smile was thin and tight. "Shadows often haunt us. You should not let yourself be plagued by them. Forget their call and heed to the world around you. Do not let them drag you into theirs."

"Are you Quinze?"

He was taken aback at her outburst. "How do you know of that name?"

She began to step away, casting panicked glances around her for an opportunity. "Somebody help!" She cried but the crowd did not notice her at all. "Help me please," She tried to grab the arm of a gentleman walking by but she missed somehow and, although she was sure she grabbed it, he continued walking on unawares. _What's happening? _

"Are you afraid?" Quinze approached her with a smile.

She spun and ran for her life. Weaving among the people passing down the street, Relena hoped she could lose him. She would be safe if she could just make it back to the hotel. A quick glance at the street signs told her she needed to make a turn at the next corner. She swerved round the corner and slowed to avoid colliding with anyone coming from the opposite direction. The street was completely empty in front of her. Startled, she spun to look behind her and found the street corner had disappeared and the street she was on now stretched until it faded away into the mist. The buildings stood silently, anonymous except for the building she was standing in front of. It was a toy shop and in the window sat the same assortment of tin soldiers she had seen only moments ago. Was this another nightmare like before? Her body succumbed to chills at the thought.

"There's no way out," Quinze spoke from her left. "And there's nobody here but us,"

Relena recoiled and pressed herself against the glass window. "Please go away," She begged.

"You know my name," Quinze continued, ignoring her plea. "How can that be?"

Relena's mind was desperately looking for escape. As Quinze began to walk toward her she backed into the only ray of colour in the street; the toy shop. Everything else was shadow and mist.

"You still don't remember," Quinze wondered, "But you're trying to." He frowned at the toy shop. "Who put that there? Someone is helping you but who?"

She made a break for the street and Quinze grabbed her arm, throwing her back against the window of the toy shop. He drew his arm forward and a dagger glinted sharply in his hand. Relena watched in horror as it drew towards her. There was a rustle of fabric and a long, slender leg appeared out of nowhere, striking Quinze on the jaw and sending him flying into the mist. Dorothy landed back on the ground and straightened her skirt.

"I thought you were smarter than that Miss Relena; I told you to watch yourself and you deliberately invited danger." She furiously took Relena's hand and pulled her away from the window. "That was too close. It is time enough for you to remember everything."

"But..."

She waved at the toy shop, "I thought this would be enough. But if Quinze can use memories to his advantage then so can I." She pulled Relena in the direction of the mist and stood her in the centre of the street. "This is going to hurt but it must be done," Dorothy said firmly and waved her hand. The rattling of a vehicle could be heard, growing louder as it approached. Relena squinted into the mist. A clatter of hooves began to accompany it. Suddenly there were shouts and the shrill whinny of horses was accompanied by a clash of noise and the terrible screeching of tyres. Two orbs of light appeared, dancing wildly towards them. Relena barely jumped out of the way before the car spun and careened into the wall of the toy shop. Glass splintered and toys came tumbling out. Relena got to her feet just as the engine burst into flames. The smell of oil and burning rubber was everywhere.

"This is the truth." Dorothy stated.

Relena shook her head in denial but she could see who was inside that car. The driver was draped over the steering wheel, his body completely crushed. The two passengers in the back were also dead, their lifeless eyes imprinting into her mind all over again. "No!" Relena buried her face in her hands, tears falling down her face. "Father! Mother!" She ran forward, pulling at the broken car door and throwing it open. Mr Darlian was slumped against his wife, his arms hanging loosely around her. She was lying against him, one hand outstretched on the seat. Blood pooled around them and the gashes from the collision bled like rivers down their faces. Relena pushed halfway in and reached for them desperately. The flames burned dangerously near but had not reached the back where they sat. Relena touched them and shook them but there was no response. She threw her head back and cried out to the heavens of her grief before clutching them. "Don't die." She pleaded, "Father…Mother…"

Quinze staggered out of the mist, clutching his jaw. He glared toward Relena but when he perceived the figure standing beside her his eyes looked as if they would fall out. "Witch of the North!" He stumbled back.

"Hello traitor, it has been long hasn't it?" Dorothy gave him a playful smile.

Quinze clutched his head and mumbled something under his breath. At once, the nightmare shattered. This time, it wasn't a smooth transition brought about by the soft, icy breath of Dorothy. The world twisted and Relena cried out as her mind felt like it was being stretched too far. She swayed with dizziness as the street corner she was supposed to have been on began to materialise around her. Trying to focus, she heard Dorothy's sigh in the distance.

"Well, that didn't go so well…"

Relena closed her eyes and blacked out.

* * *

When Relena awoke, she was back in her bed feeling completely drained. Turning her head to the window, she observed that night had fallen. A rustle from the opposite side betrayed a movement. She whipped her head back round to find Mr Darlian shifting from a chair positioned beside her bed. He moved towards her, his face full of worry.

Tired as she was, Relena could not stop her mind from the thousand thoughts conjured up by his presence. She found herself questioning her own sanity now. Here stood her father, unharmed and alive, the car crash another nightmare that had plagued her. She didn't know what to believe. Was this real? What was real?

"Are you all right Relena?" Mr Darlian asked gently.

Relena shook her head truthfully. "What happened?" She asked.

"You fainted and your friend kindly brought you back to the hotel." He replied. "Your mother was quite upset that you walked alone from school. What were you thinking?"

Relena bowed her head, "I needed to think about…some things and clear my head."

Mr Darlian stared at her for a long moment. "I see," He grabbed the arms of his chair and stood. "Just get some rest dear. Tomorrow is your special day after all."

"Father," Relena stopped him. She looked at him hesitantly for a moment. "Are…are you real?"

Mr Darlian gave her a serious look, "That's a strange question to ask Relena."

She nodded, "I guess I'm in a strange mood."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, his brown beard tickling her skin. She smiled warmly at the sensation. "I'm as real as you want me to be," He said softly.

Relena's smile faded and she grabbed his hand to hold him fast. "This morning," She started hesitantly. "Tell me what was troubling you." She pleaded.

Mr Darlian gently tugged his hand free and placed hers back upon the bed. "I was just worried about you," He said honestly. "You're stronger than you believe yourself to be and I don't think you've realised it yet. But you will," He added softly.

The door creaked open and Relena was surprised to see Dorothy poke her head around the corner. "Oh I'm sorry I thought I could see how Relena was doing," She apologised in such a sweet voice that Relena couldn't believe she was the same person.

"Not at all I was just leaving," Mr Darlian stood. "Come in and sit with her a while Dorothy. We cannot thank you enough for bringing her in."

"It was no trouble sir," Dorothy bowed her head. Mr Darlian nodded and headed out, closing the door softly behind him.

"What happened to Quinze?"

"He got away," Dorothy sighed regretfully. "Everything went a little chaotic when his nightmare broke and he used the opportunity to escape."

"Oh. Is he gone now?"

"No." Dorothy stared out across the open window. "He'll be back. His master will be very, very angry if he fails and he fears that. He'll have to rethink his plans a little." There was silence between them for a moment.

"I think my parents died," Relena said hollowly, "You said it was the truth. It feels wrong and horrible to me but somewhere deep inside it _does _feel like I'd lost them for a very long time." Relena closed her eyes, "And now that I think about it, the nightmare about Saint Gabriel's might be true too. I can remember that the school _did_ burn and many students died. It was never rebuilt."

"These are your own memories connected to this time and space," Dorothy said slowly, "They can be used to aid you or against you."

"Are the whispers and shadows my memories too?"

"I have drawn those out from your inner consciousness. I can only bring out the strongest ones as shadows; I cannot draw them out completely. He may not be the best assassin but Quinze and the rest of his kind, dream spirits, are the true masters here. I only know a little of their skill as their Keeper. You'll have to realise them yourself."

Relena groaned in frustration, "Why can't I remember anything!?"

"There is no time for you to waste Miss Relena. Hundreds have been lost for years in the dream realm before they manage to leave but you must be quicker than them because the fate of Oz rests in your hands. Here," She pressed her palms together and opened them outwards as a shining object appeared between them. She handed this to Relena. "Take this. Let it also serve as a symbol of those you have forgotten; their love, friendship, and need."

Relena enclosed the object in her palm and brought it close to her. Opening her hand slowly, she observed the toy lying there.

It was an unpainted tin soldier.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Character equivalents:

_Mr and Mrs Darlian:_ As themselves

_Relena's friends:_ As themselves


	10. Shadow

**A/N: **Here is the second chapter in this update. Again look for similarities to the series and review if you can please.

**Warning: **Please be aware that there is a slight bit of language towards the end of this chapter.

* * *

**CHAPTER X –Shadow**

Even though Relena's eyes were closed throughout the night, she couldn't sleep. She clutched the tin soldier in her hand tightly, drawing strength from it. It was tarnished and imperfect, no trace of the lively colours that she had seen on its brothers. When she stared into its silent eyes, it whispered secrets into her soul. She couldn't make them out but felt comforted nevertheless. Now that she knew her parents had passed, her memories concerning them were beginning to open up. She remembered the pain of their loss more acutely now in the dark solitude. She had lain here, in her bed, alone and wishing that the hole in her heart could be filled and she could be home again.

_They are sleeping peacefully in their room down the corridor, like always. All you need to do is let go and be with them as you've always wanted._

It was so hard to stop that line of thinking. There were two sides of her warring with each other and tearing her in two. Part of her was curious, wanting to understand what this tin soldier meant, who had been calling her and why Quinze wanted to kill her. The other begged her back into blissful peace of mind from ignorance. Hours passed until the morning light beams slanted across her bed and raised her from her stupor. She sat up and rubbed her sore eyes, uncertain whether she had actually fallen asleep or simply lain in a daze until the sun rose. She stood and pulled the curtain aside, leaning against the balcony doors and staring at the city through the glass panels.

_This city is only a dream. _

_But it is my city, my home._

She shook her head and walked away. Dorothy said she didn't have enough time. She needed to resolve this battle in her mind somehow. She sat on the edge of the bed, trying to remember beyond what she knew, and felt tightness in her chest, rebelling against the action. If her parents had died then what had happened to her? The tin soldier seemed to grow colder in her hand and she almost felt something. Frustrated, she left the toy on the bed and threw open the glass doors. Leaning her elbows on the railing she stared at the city sadly. "What do I do?" She questioned the people below with a whisper. "Where are you shadow that was calling me? Will you tell me what I need to know?" She sighed despairingly and turned back into the room when she heard it.

"_Relena!"_

She leaned over the balcony, her eyes scanning the crowds wildly. "Where are you?" She murmured. She breathed in sharply, espying a misty figure wandering behind a tall gentleman with a walking stick. A firm rapping on her bedroom door startled her and she lost sight of it. The gentleman with the walking stick she found again but the shadow was gone. The knocking came again and uttering a soft curse, Relena raced for her wardrobe, threw a robe on and opened the door.

Her father gave her a guilty look, his hands behind his back "Did I wake you?"

"No," She stammered, surprise showing on her face. "Was…was there something you wanted?"

"Well, I know it's early but I wanted to be the first to give you a present today." He brought forward a rectangular box tied with a pink ribbon. Relena's eyebrows went up in surprise. "Happy birthday my dear daughter."

She took the box from him, lost for words. He nodded for her to open it when she looked to him for confirmation. The ribbon slid free and she fumbled for a moment trying to balance the box in her hand as she used the other to lift the lid. She dumped the box on her bed and slowly lifted the item inside, holding it up against the light of the window. It was a gown, a beautiful royal blue gown with frills around the neckline and the hemline. Relena stared at it in wide-eyed silence until Mr Darlian tapped her shoulder and gave her a worried look. "You don't like it?"

How could she not like it? "It's beautiful," She said and it was clear from her face that she believed it to be so. Gorgeous though it was, as soon as she had seen it, she knew where she had seen this dress before. It was a hard task to maintain her composure but she managed it well. "Thank you," She said politely. "I'll be sure to wear it at the party. You are going to be there, aren't you?"

"Of course I will," He replied and she smiled, hugging him tightly.

"I'm glad," She pressed her face into his jacket before letting go.

"I've got some work to get back to," Mr Darlian said gently. "Don't worry, I'll be done before your party," He promised with a wink.

Relena's faint smile crumbled as soon as the door softly clicked behind him. She placed the dress carefully back in the box and stroked the silky material. This dress wasn't supposed to make it to her birthday: her father had died before he could give it to her. It was the first time he didn't take her on a business trip outside town; he took Mrs Darlian instead. Surprising but fair; Relena was happy to let her mother go in her place although she wondered about the secret glances they shared when they thought she wasn't looking. It was on their return that a horse went wild and drove the carriage it was pulling into their path. A rectangular box with a pink ribbon had been retrieved from the wreckage, the dress inside ruined beyond recognition. It had been given to her as she was told her parents had died instantly in an unfortunate turn of events where no one could be held responsible. Now she stared in amazement at the dress, whole and unspoiled, remembering how many nights she had held it and dreamt that she was in this world around her now. This dress was where it had all gone wrong and today was that fateful day her life had turned upside down. Relena stared at the tin soldier, tears welling up in her eyes for reasons she couldn't explain. She placed it gently beside the dress and buried her head in her hands, hiding the two items from her gaze to escape the dilemma they presented her.

* * *

"Oh you look so beautiful dear!" Mrs Darlian gushed, tugging Relena towards a mirror.

The stranger looking back at her was unrecognisable, Relena thought. The gown flowed over her hips with no effort and caressed her legs. A sash loosely hugged her waist, tied at the ends in a style that imitated a flower. She lifted a hand gloved in white silk and checked the stability of her pinned up hair.

"You've grown so much," Her mother said behind her, "I didn't ever take the chance to tell you what a fine woman you've become." She said with moist eyes.

Relena felt a chain tighten around her throat at the words and gave her mother a worried look. Mrs Darlian took one look at her daughter's face and laughed. "Oh don't mind me dear, I'm just being emotional." She sniffed, "We should go; everyone's waiting downstairs."

The hotel had a huge ballroom for private hire nestled within its west wing which was currently filled with party guests. Relena paused at the entrance but her presence had been noted and everyone turned their attention to her. She curved her lips into a pleasant smile as a crowd flocked around her with praises and well wishes. _Who are these people?_ Relena inwardly despaired. _Acquaintances_, her inner self replied. _Not friends, _she added silently. She couldn't associate with any of them a good memory or a bond that eased the distance she felt from them all. The only bond she felt strongly here was her mother, whom she saw from the corner of her eye, slip away to join her father, another ray of hope. Standing to the side, they both shared that secret smile and watched her proudly. The celebrations that had stopped at her arrival resumed and couples danced in the centre of the room once again while others mingled around and made small talk. Relena was struck by the change in her perception of this world she was in. She analysed the ballroom, appearing to take interest in the merriment. Before she had met Dorothy and Quinze, she had felt a soaring joy that had raised her to such heights she had been oblivious to all else. Now, she had fallen back down and everything looked different. Around her parents, a thick fog of love and happiness seemed to entice her, threatening to enchant her with its spell. Everywhere else, there was nothing, as if her parents were the only entities drawing her to this place. Was there nothing else she had to hold onto but them? What had happened after they had died? She pressed her hand to her head, massaging her temple as if it would help her remember. The tightness in her chest grew and she perceived that every time she tried to unravel the truth, her heart reacted as if it was physically in pain. She frowned and pressed her hand over it. _But this isn't real, they aren't real. Why am I making this so hard on myself? This isn't me._

"Oh Relena, you look absolutely beautiful in that dress!" One of her adoring friends exclaimed, distracting her from her thoughts.

"Why do you look so sad today Miss Relena," Another piped up, "You can't be sad on your birthday now."

"Show us your pretty smile," They all chorused.

Relena managed a faint smile for them, wondering at their simplicity. Her friends had been there for her from a very young age but they actually knew very little about her, she remembered sadly. They had always held her in such high esteem when she really deserved none. She had never really noticed that before, why was she noticing it now?

_Because you've grown._

They continued their chatter and she listened blankly to the gossip about the people attending.

"Oh!" One of them exclaimed. "See who has come Relena."

"He must be here to ask you for a dance," Another whispered and they all giggled.

Relena looked up and let her eyes rest upon the blond man before her. He took her hand and raised it to his lips. The shape of his eyes were drooped at the corners, giving him a sleepy look that would make him seem bored with everything if not for the way he looked at her. She remembered him well and was quite aware of his interest in courting her. An interest, her smile faded slightly, she was unable to reciprocate.

_Because she was waiting for someone else?_

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Relena," He rolled her name over his tongue, "Will you give me the pleasure of having this next dance?"

She fought hard not to cringe. "I must decline I'm afraid Adrian. I'm not really in the mood for dancing."

"Nonsense," Adrian insisted, "You cannot refuse to dance at your own party," He teased, taking her hand gently and leading her towards the dance floor.

He wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, Relena dismally realised. She glanced around looking for an avenue of escape.

"Excuse me sir but you must permit me to steal away your companion." The honeyed voice trickled into the air sweetly. Adrian turned to the lady addressing him. She wore a low-cut, black gown which hugged her figure tightly and rendered him speechless. "Huh?" He managed, staring openly at her.

"Such eloquence!" She clapped her hands together. "Sir you are a fine gentleman with words. I would love to exchange more with you but perhaps later, for now, there are more pressing matters to attend to."

Relena felt slender fingers curl around her arm and suddenly she was standing beside Dorothy even though she had not moved at all. Adrian glanced at his hand in a moment of confusion as if he could not contemplate how she had gotten away.

"Off you go now," Dorothy waved him off like an obedient dog and he obliged with a bemused expression on his face. "What a narrow escape," She wrinkled her nose in distaste after him, "Believe me, if you remembered the Adonis waiting for you back in OZ then you'd be thanking me right now." She laughed deviously.

Relena raised one eyebrow at her, "Adonis?"

Dorothy grinned and dismissed the matter with a wave of her hand. "Have you managed to remember anything?" She inquired instead.

"No."

"Tsk, well you're not trying hard enough," Dorothy said reproachfully.

"_Well_ it's not easy," Relena defended, sounding exasperated. "I've tried and tried again but every time my thoughts stray beyond this place and venture on leaving, it physically begins to hurt."

Dorothy stopped, "There's no doubt in your mind about leaving? You don't want to stay?"

"Why would I?" Relena said sadly. "This isn't real. It would be wrong to live a lie."

Dorothy stared at her speechlessly for a moment, and then broke out into a wide smile. "Well that's a start at least. I've underestimated you." She clapped her hands and laughed gleefully.

"Regarding?" Relena asked, looking on in bemusement.

"Really Miss Relena," Dorothy hid her laughter behind her hand. "You are one of those rare individuals who chooses what's right above your own selfish desires. How pure your heart must be," She cooed in admiration. "A 'White Dove' indeed."

The woman spoke in constant riddles, thought Relena, pursing her lips in annoyance. And then there was that slight lilt again that mocked her.

"What now then?" Relena said coolly.

Dorothy smirked, "I can't help you any further. You have to remember."

"I'm getting tired of hearing that over and over again."

"Well then maybe it's time to move ahead."

Relena sighed. She fixed a permanent smile on her face and kept searching the ballroom as the party went on.

"_Relena!"_

She whirled around and saw a sea of faces. Shadows wandered in between. _That's it! _She pushed her way toward them.

"Miss Relena where are you heading in such a hurry?"

"Come and dance with us!"

Apologises and excuses were thrown carelessly as she kept going. She saw a figure of a shadow moving between the people. It felt as if she was swimming toward it but the water was rising. _Were there so many people at my party? _She realised where she had felt this way before and stopped abruptly, gasping. Something flashed by her and slashed a ribbon on her dress. Quinze pulled his arm back, a grimace on his face.

"Damn you," He muttered and reached out for her arm. Relena snatched it away and pulled back. He swung at her desperately but a hand caught came out of nowhere and grabbed his wrist.

"Care to dance?" Dorothy asked.

"Y..you!" Quinze cursed.

"Miss Relena I believe you were going somewhere?"

Relena left them and searched for the shadow. She closed her eyes and strained above the noise of the ballroom to hear that lost voice again. She frowned when it didn't work. _Where are you? _She shouted in her mind, _I'm coming. _There. She heard something stir like a stray breath amidst silence. She held onto the sound of it and told it she wanted to leave. _Don't stop, just keep going. _She mentally kept chanting to herself.

"_Relena..."_

_I'm coming._

"Relena!"

Relena turned reflexively and caught sight of her mother and father making their way towards her. She slowed before she could stop herself.

"Where are you going in such a hurry dear?" Mrs Darlian asked with concern.

_Don't…she's not real. _Relena bit her lip, unable to think of what to say. "I can't explain," She shook her head. "I just need to go right now."

Mrs Darlian raised her eyebrows, "You cannot leave your party dear."

_My party never took place._

"I can't stop." Relena said in a strained voice, turning to leave hurriedly.

"Wait Relena," Adrian appeared and took hold of her arm. "At least let me escort you."

"Relena, you must let us come with you," Her friends echoed.

"No!" She said forcefully, breaking free from Adrian's grip. Everyone started at her outburst.

Relena took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Please stay here," She rectified. "Enjoy the party in my absence." She turned and fled.

"Wait a minute, Relena!" Mrs Darlian called and stepped after her. Mr Darlian gently pulled her back and shook his head when she stared at him questioningly. She let go and sank into the comfort of his arm, "I have never seen such a severe expression before," She said worriedly.

* * *

_Forgive me. _Relena begged as she ran. _I don't want to leave but I cannot stay. I know…somehow I know that I need to go back, something is waiting for me._

"_Relena..."_

_...Or someone. _She focused on the voice._ I'm coming._

She had run out onto the street and down the road. Her heart began to pound but she simply used the pain to fuel her progress. The more it hurt the closer she must be, she reasoned. She let that guide her but her feet already knew her course, sure and confident in their footsteps as they led her to her destination. They echoed eerily as they clapped on the ground for the street she was on was completely deserted. There were no cars or people like there should be. Only a thin mist clouded the air, obscuring distant things into vague shapes. When she felt she would have to stop and give up, one of those vague shapes materialised into the shadowy figure she sought. It was drifting away and she could not keep up. Her lungs were not getting air fast enough even though she was gasping for breath.

"Wait!" She managed to yell out.

The figure dithered for a moment and, indistinct in the mist though it was, Relena saw it lift its head.

"_Relena..." _

Relief washed over her that she was close enough to physically vocalise a reply. "I'm com…" She started when a cold, shrivelled hand clamped over her mouth and drew her back. Quinze pressed his face close. There was blood running down the side of his face. "What are you doing?" He looked incensed.

"Mmmph!" Relena protested, her eyes wide in startled expression.

"Why are you making this hard?" Quinze fumed, "Stupid girl!"

Relena struggled to get out of his grasp, her free arms scrabbling wildly at Quinze to make him let go. She twisted and saw to her horror, the shadow begin to fade, its lost voice still calling her faintly. She pushed herself towards it, straining to break free and follow. Despite his feeble appearance, Quinze managed to hold her firmly. She frantically reached into her sash and her fingers closed around the object she had secured there. The shadow stopped fading and pulsed slowly back into life. With one hand pressed tightly over her face, Quinze raised his other hand and brought a knife close to her throat. Her widened at the sight of it and she tried to shake him off. _Dorothy. _Relena shouted, the blood rushing out of her head. _Dorothy help!_

There was a chink and Quinze stiffened with a gasp. Relena looked down and saw a smooth thin blade angling past her shoulder, missing her neck by inches. It was lodged through Quinze's throat. The rapier was withdrawn from his neck, leaving a gaping wound that ran red with blood. Dorothy stood, wiping the blade on his shoulder as he fell to his knees. Her expression was emotionless and yet she exuded a fury that was chilling to the bone.

"You bastard," She said coldly, "You thought you could escape me?"

Quinze blubbered like a fish, his hands clutching at his neck. Relena put her hands to her mouth and gasped as he grabbed Dorothy's silver gown desperately. Dorothy stared straight ahead mercilessly.

"No more games Quinze. After all these years, I've finally given you what you deserve. You betrayed me and gave Une information about this realm that was forbidden to her. Your actions led to the deaths of many dream spirits and you used your skills at her whim. For this there is no mercy."

Quinze sank downwards, his eyes rolling upwards. He shattered into dust before hitting the ground, the particles washing away until all that was left was a puddle of darkened blood. Dorothy smiled grimly, a picture to be feared. "Ah sweet revenge. You ought to try it yourself Miss Relena, it does make the blood run cold."

She held up the rapier and uttered a single word. It glowed and shrunk into a wand with an ice crystal set atop it. After the delivery of swift retribution, Relena could still feel the torrent of anger from her that Quinze had unleashed but it was tightly controlled. Dorothy, Relena concluded, was not a force to be reckoned with. "Thank you," She rubbed her bruised shoulders.

"You are admirable for holding out until I came," Dorothy reluctantly offered the praise stiffly; her manner indicating she did not offer it so lightly.

Relena clutched the tin soldier tight as it stared solemnly up at her. "Without your help I wouldn't even be here now."

Dorothy smiled then, "You are sweet Miss Relena. We could stand here and praise each other all day but your memory is getting away."

"Quite," Relena agreed, springing to her feet. She avoided the stained ground with a shudder and headed off after the figure.

"I'm coming, wait!"

The figure grew clearer but was still too shadowed to be able to make out who it was. The closer Relena drew to it, the more familiar it felt. It was a man, shuffling forwards so slowly, like its energy had been drained. It kept calling but her replies elicited no response from it. She reached out when she was close enough but her fingers hesitated. The familiarity was overwhelming and it pulled at her but she was afraid. This was a leap into the unknown and, although waiting for her on the other side was her own memories, she did not know what would happen to her once she remembered.

Relena took a deep breath and plunged in, her fingers touching the man's shoulder. He stopped and turned, causing her to gasp as recognition flooded her body.

_Heero…_

Her mind exploded, like the bursting of a dam. Her memories surfaced all at once, the street around her bursting into life as they overflowed her consciousness. She relived all the events leading up to this dream in the space of a few seconds. Receiving a hopeful letter from Milliardo; sitting alone on a long train journey to Kansas; meeting Milliardo, Noin and the boys; finding Toto; Heero kissing her under the stars; Une trying to take Toto from her; Running away from her home with him and being caught in the twister; landing in a magical world; beginning a journey fraught with fearful encounters; new friends beside her; running through a midst of poppies; falling asleep…

Relena groaned as her head felt heavy. She tilted her head up to look at Heero warily. This was the strongest memory of her subconscious? He stared with his deep eyes, straight into her soul but at the same time seemed to be completely unaware of her. He looked lost, just like the sound of his voice when he had called her.

"Heero?" She said tentatively.

His eyes snapped to hers and she thought she would burst with their intensity. Then he did something that was certainly not in any memory she possessed. He bent and cupped her face tenderly.

"I'm searching for you," He said in a deep voice, bringing his face close. He faded before he could touch her lips and Relena was left in the empty street. The street lamps began to dim and the grey buildings around her began to recede into the mist.

"Time to say goodbye," Dorothy's voice broke through the gloom. She nodded solemnly across the street.

Still dazed, Relena turned to look and saw her parents under the last unlit street lamp, standing on the very edge of her fading dream. She stared sorrowfully, feeling slightly guilty at the sacrifice she made. Reminding herself that they were nothing more than a dream her gaze turned resolute. "I couldn't stay…it wasn't right. I love you both so much but staying here…" She spread her arms out, "Staying here wouldn't take away that you're gone. It wouldn't take away the reality of what happened and I…" She took a deep breath, "I'm moving on because I know that I _can't _have you back."

"I'm sorry," She added in a whisper.

Mr Darlian smiled and nodded proudly in reply. He raised his hand in farewell, relief etched across his features. Mrs Darlian clutched his arm with a sad yet happy smile. Relena waved in return, her eyes welling up as the darkness encroached closer and they faded within it.

"Come!" Dorothy called sharply as the last remnants of the dream world began to fade. Relena rubbed away her tears roughly, turned and took hold of Dorothy's outstretched hand. Dorothy yanked her upwards and Relena plunged into the surrounding darkness.

* * *

She surged upwards with a gasp, resurfacing from the depths of her mind. Her hands collided against a hard wall and she wrapped her arms around it, grabbing on to reality greedily. Resting her head against the cool metal, she couldn't contain the sobs that racked her body. She was emotionally and mentally drained, like a cloth that had been wrung so tightly it was a faded shadow of its former self. Arms circled her stiffly and she raised her head in surprise.

Tinman stared down at her, his eyes flickering with concern. "You okay?" He intoned.

Relena looked at him in shock, her arms still locked around his neck. She flushed slightly and lowered them in embarrassment.

"Glad to see you back good looking," Scarecrow stuck his face between them, smiling at her widely with relief in his eyes.

Relena looked at them both carefully in turn, as if rediscovering them. "I couldn't remember," She said hollowly, putting a hand to her head. "I forgot where I was, who you were…"

Tinman lifted her chin up so she faced him, "But you remember now?" He asked seriously.

"Yes," She flicked her eyes back up to meet his gaze, "I remember."

"We thought you weren't going to wake up ever," Scarecrow babbled on. "But then that scary woman appeared and told us to wait."

"Dorothy," Relena nodded, trying to squeeze out of Tinman's arms. He held on to her firmly, refusing to let go.

"It's good to be back," Dorothy commented. She returned the three stares she got and casually flicked her wand over her shoulder, putting her hand on her hip. "Not that I didn't like your world Miss Relena," She smirked, "The joys of the upper class with parties and whatnot. But there are certain things worth returning for." Her eyes gleamed. "Your friend seems to be in a bit of trouble."

Relena turned to see Tinman struggling to move his arms back and release her. His shoulders creaked in protest. Scarecrow pointed and laughed. "Her tears went and rusted your joints!"

Tinman shot him a glare as Relena emitted a stream of apologies and reached for the oilcan.

A wail cut through the air, startling her out of her skin.

Lion rose to his feet unsteadily, his eyes looking crazed. "Where are they?" He roared. "Where are my clan?" He sniffed the ground, pacing agitatedly left and right. "They were standing here!"

"The rest of your friends have been released now that you've broken the spell," Dorothy frowned. "It is not always pleasant to be woken from a nice dream."

Toto staggered towards Lion, making a sound halfway between a growl and a whine, trying to get his attention.

"Get out of my way!" Lion roared, "I must find them!"

With a few squeaky creaks, Tinman managed to jerk his arms away and Relena slipped through. She stumbled towards Lion, her feet refusing to stand properly, and grabbed his face, levelling it down to hers forcefully. "Lion, it was a dream. It wasn't real."

"No!" He shook his head wildly but Relena pressed her cheek against his fur, holding on tightly. "I need them! Without them I have nothing, no purpose!"

That's not true," Relena stroked his mane, soothing the terrified animal inside. "You still remember them don't you?"

"Yes," Lion said sadly, beginning to relax under her comforting strokes.

"Well as long as they live on in your heart you will always have something to guide you, to keep you going. Your clan would want you to move on and even the smallest part of you should not look back. I know it hurts," She whispered, remembering her parents standing across the street, fading away.

Lion closed his eyes and Relena felt a shudder pass through him as he accepted her words and let go. He sank to the floor, burying his head beneath his paws to hide his grief. Relena let go of him and rolled on her back against him, staring at the sky.

"Wuff!" Toto clambered over her and she sat up, bending over and wrapping her arms around his small body. He gave a mournful whine and nuzzled his head under her chin.

"Do dogs dream too?" She wondered aloud, threading her fingers in his fur and holding him close. Toto didn't answer but moved back and sat on his haunches, staring at her closely. His eyes were a darker shade of green than normal, deep with thoughts that she couldn't begin to comprehend. There was something about the way he stared at her, a melancholy look that pulled at her heart. It was amazing how a little dog like him could express such a strong emotion like that. It made her wonder what she would hear if he could speak.

"I wish I could understand you properly," Relena sighed.

He tilted his head at her curiously and then growled in a pleased tone, reaching forward and licking her chin with a soft and tender touch.

Dorothy turned away from the sight, pursing her lips and shaking her head. She cast her gaze over the field, eyeing the swaying poppies dancing in the breeze. It wouldn't be long before they began drawing the others back into sleep again.

Behind her, Relena yawned tiredly.

Giving the poppies a suspicious look Dorothy turned to get the others up and moving when she noticed a poppy beside her foot quivering erratically. The red petals arched out and shrivelled, leaving the black centre exposed. This also began to sag and hang limply. Eventually it sank to the ground and the black centre seeped into the soil, spreading across the ground. More poppies nearby began to follow in the same manner.

It was when the surrounding blades of grass began to whither and die that Dorothy's face turned serious. She raised her silver wand to the sky and closed her eyes, focusing her power through it. The ice crystal on the tip glowed like a beacon and the air turned cold. Slowly, snowflakes began to fall, fluttering lightly to the ground. Dorothy felt the strain almost immediately, the effort of bringing snow here pulled severely on her reserves.

"Get up the lot of you and start moving." She barked. "Come on up!"

"What's the matter Dorothy?" Relena asked, blue eyes wide in confusion.

As the others struggled to their feet, Lion lifted his head from underneath his paws. He followed everyone's gazes to Dorothy, standing straight as a rod, wand pointed at the sky.

"What is she doing?" He asked grumpily.

"Look," Scarecrow pointed. A dark, ominous looking patch had developed nearby, spreading in a radial direction. The snow tried to cover it but the flakes that touched it melted and became sickly looking ooze that blackened. The rate of snowfall was barely keeping up with the increasing pace at which the dying land was spreading. The poppies across the field swayed hypnotically, stubbornly shaking the flakes off their petals and breaking free.

Relena was almost captured by their dance again. She rubbed her eyes and forced herself to look away. Toto simply buried his head into her arms refusing to look.

"I'm trying to buy you all some time here," Dorothy muttered, gritting her teeth. "Standing around is really getting you somewhere." She managed to sound sarcastic, even in her strained voice.

Relena blinked sleepily, "But what about you?"

"Touching," The corners of Dorothy's mouth lifted into a smile even as she small beads of sweat began to form on her forehead from the effort. "Always the caring soul Miss Relena. Don't worry about me just go! I can't keep the snow coming forever and you need to clear the field."

There was a small burst of golden light and Quatre strode forward, reaching up and winding his arm around Dorothy's raised one. Tendrils of gold electricity crackled up the silver wand. Dorothy made to pull away but he grabbed her around the waist with his other arm, holding her in place. The skies burst with snow and the flakes fell heavier.

"You need the power," He said adamantly, "Don't be stubborn Dorothy!"

"Fine!" Dorothy huffed.

"Quatre…" Relena swayed. Toto barked sharply and nipped her chin, snapping her awake. Tinman came to her side and hoisted her up into his arms.

"Get her out of here!" Quatre yelled through the thick onslaught of falling snow. Tinman didn't hesitate, carrying her and Toto away.

"This way!" Scarecrow called, leading them on ahead.

Tinman's joints began creaking terribly as he ran. The snow melted and ran into the cracks on his tin body. His movements started to stiffen and Relena tried to position the oil can and steadily manoeuvre the oil into his joints.

"Here," Lion roared, racing along them. "Put her on my back and quickly clear this field before you rust up again."

Tinman released his hold on her and she clutched Toto tightly with one hand as she was placed on Lion's back while he was still running forwards. She grabbed his mane tightly with her other hand to prevent herself from toppling off the other side.

Tinman's hand gently brushed against her cheek before he disappeared into the onslaught.

"Hold on tight!" Lion advised, his voice containing a touch of weariness. His paws crunched through the snow with his great strides and Relena found herself holding for dear life with both hands, preventing Toto from falling off by cushioning him with her arms.

Through the falling snow Relena could make out the shape of tall spires looming in the distance, drawing ever closer as they ran.

Were they going to reach the Emerald city at last? She wondered with a glimmer of hope.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Character Equivalents:

_Adrian: _Relena's classmate (you know, the blond guy who gets his ass kicked by Heero in fencing. I don't know his name so just made one up)


	11. The Emerald City

**A/N: **Hey, long time no see! I have no excuse for such a late post except for the usual blah blah about real life. To cut it short, uni ended, work started and I had to move far away from home and friends. Took me ages to set up internet in my new place, the delay of which completely made me lose touch with what was happening in the Fanfiction world. I got a bit of writer's block and felt too drained to write constructively most of the time but I still pulled through and finally, here is the next chapter at last. I will keep trying with this story, I promise, and I WILL finish it.

The last two chapters I posted had allusions to the series in them and the allusions are posted at the bottom of this chapter like they were in chapter 7. Did you spot all of them? Tell me in your review if you could be kind enough to read and leave one please, thank you.

Finally, huggles to all faithful readers and any new ones, anybody who takes the time to read this story has a special place in my heart.

* * *

**CHAPTER XI – The Emerald City**

A cold, shivering group of weary travellers finally skidded to a stop where the fields cleared and the hard, packed ground the city rested on began. Tinman had frozen up just beyond the snowfall, still poised in the act of running forward. Relena busied herself with oiling him as the others shook off the snow that covered them. Once he was free, Tinman flexed his arms and legs, his eyes shimmering with gratitude he could not convey. Relena smiled back in response but the moment was cut short when they were spattered with water from Lion shaking out his mane in their vicinity.

"Watch what you're doing," Tinman winced, lifting up his arm to shield himself from stray drops falling into his joints.

"Urgh, you try having a mane that soaks up water like a sponge," Lion smoothed his mane down with his paw, "This is going to fluff up, I know it."

The clouds above them began to shift and the snowfall lessened, the last few flakes fluttering to the ground. The field was now a bleak, white canvas behind them. With Quatre's boost of power, the snow had covered every single poppy and the dying land they had created in their wake. It appeared to have swallowed Quatre and Dorothy up too, since they were nowhere to be seen. Relena hoped they were safe wherever they were and made a mental note to thank them for their help next time they met.

"I bet you they hightailed it out of here as soon as they could," Scarecrow commented, also observing the empty field. "We'd better follow suit," He tugged at his collar nervously; "We have a witch after us remember?"

"Wuff!" Toto barked, throwing excited glances at the city and pawing the ground impatiently. Relena nodded and moved forward, following him as he raced ahead.

The outer wall of the city stretched upwards endlessly until it became obscured by the bright sky. Its emerald surface was unblemished and when Relena reached out, she found it smooth to the touch. They followed the edge of the wall until their feet came upon the yellow brick road again at last. Relena sighed as her shoes clicked upon its surface and felt relief wash through her. The road had widened considerably during its path through the field and now it spanned so wide that eight men could stand in a line across it, arms apart. Its width accommodated the doors of the Emerald city that it disappeared underneath. They were huge, embedded into the wall with bolts larger than Relena's fist.

Relena felt a little of her elation die away at the sight; it seemed impossible that such immense doors could ever be opened for the insignificant group that stood before it. More to the point was the question of how they were to 'announce' their presence. Scarecrow rapped his cloth knuckles on one of the solid doors and pressed his ear against it.

"It's pretty thick," He shook his head, "I doubt anybody will hear us."

"There must be a way to open it," Relena reasoned.

"The great doors were always open once," Lion explained. "The Emerald Guards stood watch at the entrance and all manner of travellers were permitted through."

"These are times of war," Tinman cut in, his face troubled. "The doors have been closed as a defence against the witch. No one travels to the Emerald city anymore; those who do are not to be trusted."

"Even so," Relena said stubbornly, "There must be a way to get it open."

"Of course there's a way," Scarecrow passed his hands over the door searchingly. "Just need to find it."

"Tinman is right," Lion snorted, "It is foolish to think those inside will let us through. Do we even look like we can be trusted?"

"We'll just have to convince them that we're here to see the wizard, nothing more." Relena said adamantly, joining Scarecrow in his inspection of the door.

Lion shook his head. "This is crazy," He muttered.

"Be quiet you and make yourself useful," Relena scolded. "Stop being so difficult."

"I am not being difficult," Lion defended, "I'm just enlightening you to the unlikely probability of succeeding." Nevertheless, he padded over to the door and, in an attempt to help, tried to push it using his weight. Despite being the heaviest of the group, the door didn't budge in the slightest. It wasn't surprising, it would take much more than all of them combined to budge it.

As Lion surveyed the door, his eyes were caught by the scrabbling of Toto beside him. The little dog whined in disappointment and pawed at the door. Lion watched on as Toto stopped suddenly and began to snuffle his nose around a particular section.

Lion raised an eyebrow, "Found something runt?" He asked mildly.

Toto raised his head to stare back at the huge beast silently. He pressed his paw against the wall of the door.

"Wuff!"

"Hmm," Lion nudged the dog to the side easily. Toto yelped in protest and glared back at the large feline. Lion lowered his head, sniffing once tentatively at the door. Nothing struck _his_ nose in particular. He raised his head to Toto, "There's nothing here."

Toto gave him a weary look, barked once and then scrabbled at the wall with his paws.

Lion shook his head, "I can't see anything," He sighed

Toto gave an exasperated growl and rushed past Lion, barking loudly. When he had attracted Relena's attention he raced back to the same section of the door and started scrabbling at it, giving Relena a meaningful look.

"What is it?" Relena asked. Stepping closer to get a better look.

"It's nothing," Lion snorted.

Toto gave him a silent glare and then whined at Relena, scratching urgently at the surface and looking quite desperate.

Relena nodded, "Okay, okay. I got it. There's something here. We'll all look."

"Maybe it's weaker here?" Scarecrow rubbed his chin, staring at the section in question. He was standing so close; his nose was almost pressed against it. "Or maybe there's a smaller entrance?"

"Staring at it like that won't help," Relena laughed.

"There are no markings or cracks to indicate any entrance," Tinman stated, inspecting the surface. "The wall is completely smooth."

"Wuff!" Toto snuffled around the ground and then pawed at the wall.

Lion rolled his eyes, "What are you expecting? The door will just open up when we touch it?" He extracted a claw and prodded it.

There was a rumble and the ground suddenly disappeared beneath them leaving nothing but a gaping hole. Simultaneously they fell into darkness and it closed over them with the same rumble, cutting off their cries.

* * *

Above, in the skies, a black crow soaring over the land espied the group of people by the wall of the city. Circling around to get a better view, its sharp eyes spotted the sparkle of ruby and the telling characteristics of the girl that wore them. It watched as they disappeared into the ground and cawed once in retrospection. Flapping its wings in succession, it turned towards the west with all the speed it could muster. Far and far it flew until the witch's castle came in sight. The crow swooped above the battlements and flew up the wall of the highest tower until it came to the opening that was the only window. It entered to find the witch hunched over her crystal ball, arms out on either side holding the pedestal tightly.

The crow alighted upon the edge of the desk and tilted its head at the still witch. A cascade of red and black colours shimmered across her dress and she trembled slightly.

"Yes I know," She rose finally, putting her hand over half her face with a strained look. "I saw them enter." She moved aside and faced the crow, "This is what you've come to tell me isn't it?"

The clouds within the crystal ball were dark and swirled wildly in turmoil. The crow blinked and shifted uneasily, its claws scratching against the wooden desk.

"The clouds will not part," Une moaned.

Her voice then became light and strangely subdued, "Once they pass beyond the Emerald walls your wicked eyes cannot follow them."

"I know!" Une screamed at herself suddenly, startling the crow. "But how? I underestimated her? No! Look at the snow on the ground… it can be none other than Dorothy who is behind this. Quinze you useless idiot." She sank to the floor.

"More graceful…I have to be graceful." Une tilted her head back, her hand still clutching half of her face. "I didn't count on Dorothy to intervene. I was too sure of myself." She admitted calmly.

"All are allied against you in this war that you wage," She sighed at herself in despair. "Your quest for power has blinded your judgement and your mind. Do you not see this?"

"Be silent." Une said sharply. "I was reckless to leave her in other hands and I have paid for it. But if you think this is over then you are wrong; the war has only just begun. Let them all stand against me. In the end they will bow down at my feet and beg for forgiveness once the throne is mine. I still have many cards to play." She removed her hand from her face and smiled, "The people of the Emerald City are already afraid of me but I shall strike such fear into their hearts that they will gladly surrender the girl and her companions."

She stood there silently for a moment and when there was silence in the room for a few seconds she laughed out loud.

"No more words dear sister?" She clapped her hands together, "How delightful!" She spread her hand out to the crow and it flew to her obediently. Fluidly, she rose to her feet and began to make her way down the stone steps.

"You haven't reported to Seven my lovely," Une stroked the crow gently. "He has been trying to account for all of you after G left us."

The crow bowed its head humbly.

"We shall seek him out now." Une reached the bottom of the tower and walked down the dark corridors to the aviary.

The aviary was a round room that protruded from the inner section of the castle. Tall slits were carved into the wall, allowing beams of light to fall into the room and strike the floor in the same place. Hundreds of wooden perches were affixed into the wall, occupied by crows of all shapes and sizes. They cried at the sight of her and flapped their wings in greeting.

An animal stood hunched at the far end of the aviary, scrawling notes on a piece of paper. It perked its tin ears up and flicked its head back at her as she approached. It was a fox with bright, yellow glass eyes that scanned her carefully. She held out her hand with the crow seated upon it.

"Excellent," Seven hissed between his teeth and turned to scrawl once more on his piece of paper. "We now have five hundred and eleven crows accounted for."

Une raised her hand and the crow flew off to alight on one of the wooden perches that were free. "How many tin warriors can be mobilised immediately?"

Seven narrowed his yellow eyes and shuffled his papers, "About a thousand…but Master says he is working on a special project which could be the equivalent of twenty warriors. He has not finished yet."

"There is no time to wait for J," Une said coldly. "If we move quickly then we have the advantage. Mobilise the troops at once to be sent to the Emerald City."

The tin fox's eyes flickered in surprise. "At once," He bowed low, the metal plates forming his tail chinking against each other as he did so.

Une raised her arms to the crows, "Your king is gone but in his name you shall be my eyes and ears once again and scour the lands. Ravens watch the Emerald City. The rest of you circle the four corners of OZ and watch for trouble, especially from the other keepers. I cannot take any more chances. Go!"

The room was clouded in darkness by many feathered bodies taking flight in a flurry of feathers. Une watched them, Seven standing obediently beside her as they streamed through the slits in the aviary like black smoke.

* * *

The bottom of the hole sloped downwards and they found themselves sliding down a narrow tunnel in utter darkness. Relena tried to stop by digging her nails into the ground beneath her but only succeeded in dislodging soil and dirt with her efforts. Soon enough, a square block of light appeared, growing bigger as they descended. The tunnel ended and they emerged into the light, greeted by a bare room with green coloured stone walls.

Lion landed first, grunting loudly as he hit the ground. Scarecrow came after, flying out the tunnel exit and bouncing off Lion with bits of straw flying everywhere. Relena flew out next, landing on top of Lion and sliding off him. As she sat in daze, Toto flew out with a yelp and landed right in her lap. Tinman came last, digging his right heel and left hand in the ground to slow his descent. He tumbled out with a clatter and a clang, landing short of Lion. Groaning, they all tried to gather themselves together.

A series of resounding clicks stopped them in their tracks. Relena looked around carefully and discovered the space that they had landed in revealed itself to be a depression in a much larger room. Above them, they were surrounded by a dozen men aiming rifles, the likes of which she had never seen, at them.

"You think you can pry around the walls and nobody will notice?" Drawled a voice among them. "It takes hard work to build'em up strong so we don't like anybody touching them do we boys?"

There was a grunt of mutual agreement among the men.

"We didn't know," Relena apologised. We…" Automatically, the rifles turned to point at her. "…We just wanted to get inside the city."

"So now she's sending pretty dames to do her dirty work eh?" The voice rolled out.

"Look buddy," Scarecrow rose with his hands out placatingly, "We're not the bad guys here. If you just give us a…" he stepped forward and a spray of bullets were fired at his feet. Scarecrow jumped back in surprise and sank down beside Relena. "Woah," He fanned himself with his hand, "These guys mean business."

Relena lifted her gaze to them. "Listen to me," She said calmly, without moving from her position. "We are trying to escape from the witch. All we want to do is see the Wizard, we want nothing else."

There was a murmur among the men. After a short pause the voice emerged from them again. "A likely story. The Wizard has been holed up in the Emerald Palace and hasn't spoken or been seen by anyone for years. Everyone's starting to believe he's no longer in the Emerald City anymore."

Relena sat there in stunned silence as the words sunk in. She could sense the disappointment of the others around her and feel their eyes turn towards her for direction but she didn't know what to do with this news. She hadn't even considered such a thing could happen once they reached the Emerald City, she had simply put all her being into getting here and believing things would work out. She bent her head and met Toto's soulful green eyes looking up at her.

"But how can that be?" She whispered. "Quatre told me…"

"…_He is very mysterious and no one has ever been granted entrance to see him." _

To have come so close only to find it was all in vain; would she never get home then? To give up now would be to accept that. Her heart clenched at the thought.

_Quatre, _She thought desperately, _what am I supposed to do now?_

Why would he send her on this path if there was no hope? He had to have known and if that was so, then perhaps there was something she was supposed to do or say? Her brows furrowed in concentration, she needed to show she was a friend but what could she say that would convince her captors?

"I know Quatre, the Keeper of the South!" She announced, lifting her chin.

"Is that so?" The voice chuckled. "Prove it."

It hadn't worked and Relena faltered. "I…I don't know how I can prove it but its true! You have to believe me. I have journeyed all the way from the South lands evading a witch who seems to have a vendetta against me. It wasn't easy and there were all sorts of troubles on the way so I'm not turning back and definitely not giving up!" She forged on in determination. "The Wizard will see me!"

As she emitted her last words with emphasis, the ruby slippers on her feet shimmered from toe to heel. Oblivious to it, she stared hard into the fray of rifles pointed at her, her gaze unwavering. As soon as the shimmer faded from the heel of her slippers, there was a bright white flash above her and everyone gasped. She felt her skin warm as if it were absorbing the light of the sun itself. The light above her diminished to a dull glow and she felt strangely confident all of a sudden.

The men surrounding them suddenly doubled back and there was confusion amid frantic whispers. Relena stared at them in bewilderment wondering what she had said or done.

"Wuff wuff!" Toto barked, placing his paws on her arm and staring not quite at her eyes, just above. She turned to the others in puzzlement and found them staring at her in the same way.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"Your head seems to be aglow," Lion explained steadily, not looking as surprised as everyone else. "Are you sure you're not a witch?"

"Yes!" Relena rubbed her forehead with her arm. "What is it?"

"Hold on a minute," Said the voice in consternation. The rifles moved apart and a man jumped down. He was aged and bald at the top with grey hair sprouting from the sides of his head and his chin. The most discerning feature about him was his emerald sunglasses which completely obscured his eyes and the brightly coloured shirt he wore. He straightened slowly and squinted at her.

"Come here girl." He beckoned.

Lion, Scarecrow and Tinman immediately moved forward protectively but the resounding click of rifles above them alerted them of their helplessness. "It's all right," Relena reassured, getting up with Toto still in her arms. She approached the man slowly and stopped just before him. Toto's eyes widened at him, flickering wildly as they became dark. Despite this, he remained silent and said nothing.

The old man bent slightly and swiped away the strands of her fringe with his hand. His glasses fell slightly lower on his nose as he peered at her forehead. Relena stared in stunned silence as he moved back and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. A grin developed on his face.

"Nope, there's no mistaking it. I recognise the mark." He nodded, "its Quatre's sign that is."

"Quatre's sign?" Relena touched her forehead and recalled that Quatre had planted a kiss there…

"_There is something I can do for you…"_

"Yup," The old man continued, "The two sickles crossed over each other; his symbol as a Keeper. It has been such a long time," He said, tracing the lines on her head with a fond look as he lost himself in memories. "I knew him before he became the Wizard of the South. Times have changed so much and we have had to change with them. I remember when he was a young boy..."

Toto's ears perked up.

"He was a good kid. I can still picture him; fresh-faced and bright, running across the battlements so carefree." His face became downcast, "And then, he was also best friends with…"

"Wuff wuff! Wuff!"

"Toto!" Relena tried to restrain Toto as he pushed forward, barking eagerly. The old man raised his eyebrow at the dog.

"Wuff wuff!" Toto urged at him.

The old man stared back at him blankly, "What's up with the little fella?"

Toto's barking faded as he deflated, ears sinking down. He buried his head in Relena's arms with a whine. Relena stroked his head comfortingly and shook her head, "I have no idea."

"Well," The old man coughed awkwardly, "Quatre's marked you and it would seem that you are who you say you are. A friend of Quatre's is welcome in the city."

Relena's eyes widened, "Does that mean you'll let us in?"

"Well," The old man rubbed his head, "Don't count your chickens so soon. The mark's on you but not your buddies."

"I can vouch for them all," Relena pleaded, "They're with me."

"I trust you," The old man nodded, "There's just one problem." He turned to Tinman, "J made you." He said frankly.

"Yes," Tinman replied.

"I'd have to be crazy to let one of J's creations in." The man sighed. "I know a bit about working tin and I can see J has surpassed even the greatest of tin smiths looking at you. The workmanship is excellent but that just makes you more of a threat. I can't forget whose side you're on."

Relena came forward and took his arm gently, "He's not working for J anymore," She pleaded. "He's come to see the Wizard too and ask for a heart."

"A heart?" The old man gave Tinman a curious look. "J didn't give you a heart eh? Sounds like the bugger all right. He's a loony." He shook his head and twisted, removing Relena's hand from his arm and clasping it. His eyes narrowed and he seemed to reach a sudden decision. "All right, you guys can enter the city…but you're sticking with me so I can keep an eye on you."

Relena's face transformed into one of relief and gratefulness. "Thank you mister!"

The man grinned and shook her hand, "The name's Howard." He chuckled.

"I'm Relena," She replied. "And this is Toto."

Howard reached down and patted Toto lightly, "Nice little doggie." Toto growled under his breath and didn't bother to lift his head. Howard gave him a confused look and then shrugged it off.

"These are my friends: Tinman, Scarecrow and Lion." Relena continued.

Howard's gaze focused on Lion, "You're one of the Lion clan?"

Lion gave him a haughty look, "Could I be anything else?"

"You could be anything in these times," Howard replied sadly. "It's hard not to notice a great beast like you lurking in this group but I didn't trust to take a chance. Truth be told, I didn't think any of your kind had survived. You should've come into the city long ago for sanctuary but I guess you lot were always stubborn. Glad to see you survived."

Lion bowed his head, "At what cost?" He murmured and fell silent.

"Well," Said Howard, turning and signalling with his hand. The rifles lowered and a thick stone door scraped aside to reveal a passage with stairs to the upper level. "Let's get moving."

"You'll take us to see the Wizard now?" Relena asked hopefully, following him up the stairs with the others behind her.

"Not yet," Howard shook his head, "Not being rude or anything but you guys look really beat up so why not get some rest today and I figure the Wizard will still be here tomorrow, if he's here at all."

Howard's words made Relena realise the state she was in. Her skin was still damp from the snow and she became acutely aware of how grubby she felt on account of sleeping rough. Pausing, she lifted a hand to her hair and winced as her fingers caught in its many tangles. She must look a mess! The thought of being clean again suddenly seemed very appealing.

They approached the upper level and Relena saw the men dispersing through open doorways carved into the walls.

"They look like they got somewhere to be," Scarecrow said curiously.

"Yeap," Howard replied, leading them into one of the doorways, down a long, dark passageway flanked with torches. "They all got jobs to do. We Sweepers spend our time maintaining the walls in case of an attack. Can't get lazy now."

The passageway seemed endless, torches flickering like beacons to guide their way. "We're about to pass into the city," Howard gestured upwards at the ceiling. "We're in a network of tunnels that allow us to get to any part of the wall really quickly. Down here we remain hidden and can stay near the wall without getting in the way of the Emerald guards who watch from the top."

"How come they didn't see us?" Relena wondered out loud.

"Oh they saw you girl," Howard stared at her over the rim of his glasses. "Saw you and did nothing. They've become cold over time those guards. They will only act for something that will threaten the city; they saw you and probably decided the wall itself would deter you."

The passage finally widened out to reveal a large platform. The ceiling gave way and a long shaft rose upwards till faint shafts of light from the outside could be seen shining down. In the middle of the platform sat a lift large enough to house all of them comfortably. A railing, inset with gold-patterned swirls, skirted its edges. Relena ran her fingers along it wonderingly as she stepped in. Once the others were in, Howard positioned himself near the pulley mechanism and pulled a lever towards him. The ropes began to creak and the platform shuddered once before moving upwards slowly.

Everyone except Howard lifted their heads upwards silently, watching the lift slowly approach the top. The anticipation could be felt strongly from each of them. Relena felt her heart beating wildly in excitement. Toto stirred in her arms, perhaps disturbed by its pounding, and lifted his head too. The despair that was previously apparent in his eyes slowly faded as the lift continued its ascent. He lifted himself and placed his paws on Relena's shoulders, stretching himself upwards as if urging the lift to go faster.

"Wuff!" He barked softly.

"You can say that again poochy," Scarecrow agreed, his eyes wide with wonder. "I'd never imagined I would ever be here in my wildest dreams. It's the stuff of legends."

"I don't really deserve to be here," Lion hung his head, "I am not worthy of this place."

"There there," Scarecrow patted Lion, "Don't be so gloomy buddy." He glanced upwards. "Brace yourself now 'cause here we go. It's gonna be a helluva eye opener."

The lift entered into the light shining down the shaft and was bathed in its glow. When it emerged from the shaft, the glare of the city was so bright that everyone was forced to shield their eyes. Howard adjusted his green sunglasses and chuckled. "Your eyes will get used to it soon enough."

"Why can't we have glasses like you?" Scarecrow grumbled, squinting underneath the shield of his arm.

"You don't need any," Howard grinned. "I'm just an old man who has poor eyes."

"That's what you say, Grandpa," Scarecrow grumbled. The lift jerked to a halt and Howard opened the door, walking out confidently while the others stumbled after him and stopped, waiting for their eyes to adjust.

Relena blinked and strained to open her eyes further than halfway but the light was too bright. She could make out tall towers forming the skyline of the city before her. They shimmered light and dark shades of green, shining like glass. Toto barked lightly again and started wriggling in her arms. She loosened her hold and he jumped down to the ground. Shielding her eyes, she tried to follow his fuzzy shape darting around. Concentrating hard, it gradually became more defined as her eyes adjusted. Soon she could make him out clearly, his little ears were perked up and he was jumping and yipping in a way she had never heard before. It sounded happy, no, overjoyed.

Relena lifted her head to the towers, standing like sentinels against the sky. They were circled by stairs and connected by walkways forming a network of paths between them. Levelled platforms branched off, housing buildings of various shapes. Everything was green, shades of green that reflected against the bright sky and dazzled the eyes. Relena parted her lips but couldn't even produce a sigh to symbolise her appreciation. The city seemed beautiful from a distance but this close, it had taken her breath away. The others were similarly affected; Lion gazed on in wonder like her, Scarecrow had not uttered a word for a while amazingly, and even Tinman seemed mystified.

"Wuff! Wuff wuff!" Toto barked excitedly at her and then darted around in a circle.

"I'm glad we made it too," Relena laughed in agreement and turned to face the sky, "Soon we can go home Toto."

Toto stopped in his tracks and gave her a solemn stare as she closed her eyes and smiled, basking in the light of the city.

"Yo guys," Howard called out, forcing them to drag their eyes away and focus on their immediate surroundings. They were standing in a courtyard with blocks of apartments spanning the edges.

"This is where the Sweepers live with their families," Howard explained, "We've sorted out some rooms for you. I'll take you to your rooms and then you can get cleaned up."

"This is very nice of you," Relena said nervously. "But you don't have to…"

"Don't fret about it," Howard held up his hand to stop her, "You're our guests now and I'll be damned if I don't make sure you're taken good care of."

"Thank you," Relena smiled at him gratefully.

Howard went pink. "Shall we get going?" He coughed into his hand and moved off. He led them to the nearest block and up, across the balcony of the first floor. They walked past many men, women and children, some who gave them curious stares. The children were the boldest, openly showing their interest, especially in Lion. He turned back and growled at them, when they started following, in an attempt to scare them off.

"Kitty," Said one little girl innocently, not frightened in the slightest.

Relena fought back laughter as she saw Lion's eye twitch in response.

A middle-aged woman stepped out from one of the doors ahead.

"Here we go," Howard gestured and led the others to her.

"I have made preparations," The woman spoke up, smiling at all of them, "Cannot go out in the city looking as you are now." She turned to Relena, Lion and Toto, "Hot baths are ready for you."

"Thank you," Relena said, humbled by the kind treatment.

"I'm not having a bath!" Lion retorted.

"You need one more than any of us," Scarecrow joked merrily.

"Be quiet or I'll rip you apart," Lion snapped. The children giggled, watching the scene from a safe distance. Lion looked back at them, "Well, if it gets me away from them," He strode into the room the woman pointed out for him.

Relena glanced down at Toto, "Coming?" She smiled.

Toto sat down on his haunches and looked at her uncertainly. She tilted her head and crouched down, "What's wrong? Don't you want a bath either?" She ran her fingers along the fur on top of his head. Toto whined and then lay down, resting his head on his paws, indicating that he would stay here. Relena seemed a little startled at his decision.

"Okay, just wait here I guess then. But I'll give you a bath later myself if I have to," She warned lightly. Toto didn't respond and Relena rose, following the woman into another room throwing Toto a worried glance over her shoulder.

"A bath wouldn't help me much and he can't have one," Scarecrow jerked his thumb toward Tinman.

Howard grinned, "And don't I know it! I've made other arrangements for you guys, just follow me."

Tinman turned to Toto, "Will you be all right?" He asked in a monotone.

Toto blinked up at him at surprise, and then raised his head slightly. "Wuff," He replied.

Tinman nodded and turned to Howard to continue. Howard gave Toto a kindly smile and then started to lead the others down the corridor, Toto looking after him miserably.

After they had turned a corner, Toto's gaze turned back to the door Relena had disappeared behind. He pressed his face close to the wall beside it and closed his eyes for a moment. He raised his head to gaze upon the Emerald towers with a strange look in his eyes. There was a pause where the little terrier seemed to consider something, weighing his options together. With one last look towards Relena's door, Toto turned and scampered away quietly, down to the ground and across the other end of the courtyard where he disappeared among the crates stacked by the alley between the apartment blocks.

* * *

"I'll take your clothes for you," The woman began to gather Relena's scattered clothes.

"Wait! Please not those," She shifted to the edge of the tub and plucked the item from the woman's hands.

"Sorry," Relena offered, seeing the woman's alarm at her behaviour, "They have sentimental value and I don't like them to be out of my sight."

The woman nodded in understanding, although she still looked a little dubious, and excused herself, mumbling quickly that she would get Relena's clothes washed for her and that there were clothes on the bed for her to wear in the meantime. Relena thanked her kindly as she left, feeling guilty about the awkwardness she had caused.

Once the woman had left, Relena placed the red slippers on the floor. She stared at them thoughtfully, crossing her arms over the edge of the tub and placing her chin on them. It was almost impossible to believe that this was the first time she was looking at them while they were not on her feet. She flexed her toes in the water and sighed.

What was she supposed to do with them now anyway? Quatre had advised her to get to the Emerald City not only to see the Wizard but also to bring these very shoes into its shelter. So who could she hand them over to? Surely her responsibility for them was now over? Relena groaned and sank under the water, letting it claim her for a few seconds. When she resurfaced she closed her eyes and leaned back wearily. If she wasn't careful, she surmised, she would probably end up falling asleep in this tub. It was better to finish up now and get out, otherwise she would end up staying forever soaking in the hot water.

She glanced towards the closed door as she got out and wrapped a towel around her, her thoughts turning to Toto. He was acting strangely and she couldn't understand why. He had expressed happiness on entering the city but had suddenly become troubled and sad. Relena dressed in the clothes left for her on the bed, all green, wondering how she could communicate with him and find out what was wrong.

She brushed her hands through her wet hair quickly, placed her feet once again inside the slippers and went to the door to get Toto.

"Hey…" She started to say but stopped short when her eyes fell upon the empty space beside the door. She looked around in surprise. "Toto?"

She looked out over the balcony into the courtyard below but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. He could be with the others, she reasoned, he didn't have to be around her all the time after all. She didn't feel right about it though; there had been something about his behaviour...she clasped her hand above her heart in worry, being unable to shake the feeling that for some reason, Toto had gone.

But that was crazy, why would Toto leave? Where would he go? She leaned tiredly over the balcony and suddenly felt like she was going to drop. "Toto…" She murmured.

"Relena! Hey Relena!"

She lifted her head slowly just as Scarecrow jumped beside her, "Look at me!" He put his hands on his hips and stood proudly, "They re-stuffed me and made me new clothes!"

Sure enough, gone were the patches holding his clothes together and his straw had been tidied up so it no longer stuck out from his wrists and ankles. Relena wondered how long that would last and she smiled faintly, "Wow, you look good."

"You look all nice and fresh too good-looking," Scarecrow patted her on the head. "Now what's wrong?"

"Have you seen Toto?" Relena asked.

"Nope," He scratched his head, "Have you checked with Tinman and Lion?" She shook her head. "Well come on then."

Tinman was sitting on his bed, inspecting the shine on his polished tin. Howard had galvanised the exposed areas on his joints with Zinc to prevent him rusting up so easily he explained, something he had never considered himself. When asked about Toto, his eyes narrowed and he regarded Relena thoughtfully for a moment before shaking his head no, he hadn't seen the little dog at all.

"I'll help you look for him," He said steadily.

Lion was growling and pacing agitatedly in his room. His fur was all clean and fluffy to the touch, as he feared. The children had not left him alone even in the bath and had pounced on him, offering to help him scrub.

"It was horrible," Lion shuddered.

What was more, one of the little children, the girl who had called him 'kitty' had somehow managed to get on his back and comb his dark mane into a little ponytail at the back.

"I can't get it off!" Lion wailed, pawing at the back of his head. "Injustice!"

It took a while to calm him down before Relena could even ask him about Toto.

"No I haven't seen the runt," Lion admitted.

"Where could he be?" Relena bit her lip.

"We should tell Howard," Scarecrow suggested, "He's in charge around here so he might be able to help out."

Howard organised a few of his men into search parties and everyone was told to keep an eye out. Relena and the others searched the compound for hours to no avail.

"We'll keep looking until we find him," Tinman promised when things were looking hopeless and Relena seemed as if she might cry.

"Mmm…" Relena nodded, unable to shake off the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"You should rest," Tinman continued, observing her closely.

"I'm fine," She smiled, "I'll keep looking too."

"No," Tinman countered. When she stared at him she saw his eyes glowing gently, "You're going to your room."

"Why Tinman," Scarecrow sniffed from behind them, "I'd say that was genuine concern in your voice."

Tinman glared at him, "Are you following me?"

"No," Scarecrow winked, "I just have perfect timing."

"Hn." Tinman turned away, "I'm going back to searching."

"I'll take you to your room Rel," Scarecrow offered.

"What? But I…" Relena protested.

"Tinman's right, you look really tired and I'm not surprised, you've had a longer day than any of us."

She didn't have to ask what he meant and decided not to argue. They walked back in silence and she opened the door of her room.

"Toto!" She gasped in relief at the little brown terrier lying on her bed with his eyes closed. She rushed forward and sat on the edge of the bed beside him, "Oh where have you been?"

Toto opened his eyes and peered up at her tiredly. He lifted his head, his eyes lighting up once they saw her. "Wuff!" He barked.

She shook her head and tried to look cross, "We've been looking for you everywhere! I was worried sick."

"I'd better tell the others to stop searching," Scarecrow said, sounding relieved. He patted Toto on the head, "Don't do that again Poochy," He warned lightly before leaving.

Relena scooted further up the bed and flopped down beside Toto with a groan. "Now I can rest easy," She grumbled. Turning on her side to face him she pursed her lips, "Why did you disappear like that?"

Toto tilted his head at her.

"Do you know how scared I was? It felt like that night when Une took you away," Her eyes saddened, "It seems so long ago I'd almost forgotten about it."

"And I couldn't shake the feeling that you had left," She confessed. Toto's ears perked up. "And that there was a reason you went but I don't know what it was," She reached out and stroked his head, "Will you tell me?"

"Wuff wuff," Toto barked quietly after a pause. He reached over and licked her face tenderly. Relena smiled and curled up against his little body, snuggling close.

"…And why you came back?" She asked sleepily, closing her eyes.

Toto gave her a soft look and whined softly before licking her once more.

"Mmm…" Relena murmured, drifting off into a much awaited sleep. "I'm glad you came back," She sighed, "I'm glad you're not leaving after all."

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N:**

Character equivalents:

_Howard: _Guard at the door to Emerald city:

**Allusions to the series (did you spot them?)**

Chapter IX:

…_a file full of papers tucked under his arm. It was so precariously positioned that it came as no surprise when he lost his grip and papers scattered all over the carpet… _

The scene at Relena's party where Mr Darlian drops his folder and photographs of operation meteor fall out.

"_It's okay father," She said brightly, "I'm old enough to understand now how important your business is to you."_

Relena says something similar to her father at the beginning of her birthday party when he has to leave on business.

"_Relena. Look carefully. Never forget how beautiful the world is around you…" _

Mr Darlian says something similar when Relena and he are returning from the colonies for the first time.

"_Don't trouble yourself about me father. It's only a short walk from here and I'm quite capable of finding my way."_

Relena says something similar when after they land on Earth and Mr Darlian has to rush off to work, this is before she finds Heero on the beach.

_Two girls she recognised as her classmates scattered from the fray and started running in her direction. "Relena!" They cried as an explosion suddenly rocked the main building and sent them tumbling into her arms._

This actually happens in episode 6: party night.

…_Her jacket was a lighter burgundy than Relena's and the skirt was white, with more flare to it._

Relena's uniform is described as the original Saint Gabriel's uniform, burgundy. Dorothy is described as wearing the uniform of Relena's academy in the Sanq kingdom because Dorothy never wears Saint Gabriel's uniform in the series…aha!

Chapter X:

_It was a gown, a beautiful royal blue gown with frills around the neckline and the hemline._

This alludes to the actual dress she wears for her birthday.

"_Show us your pretty smile," They all chorused._

One of Relena's friends says the same sentence to her on her birthday when she is deep in her thoughts.

"_No!" She said forcefully, breaking free from Kai's grip. Everyone started at the outburst. Relena took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Please stay here," She rectified. "Enjoy the party in my absence." She turned and fled._

Similarly in the series, when Kai reveals that Heero is heading for the harbour, Relena goes after him and tells everyone else at the party to stay.

"_I have never seen such a severe expression before," She said worriedly._

Mrs Darlian also says this in the series after Relena leaves her party.


	12. Ultimatum

**A/N: **Here's the latest chapter for the New Year! Let's hope this year goes well. Lots of love and huggles to all my faithful readers and thank you for all the wonderful reviews you have given to this day *huggles*. I can now begin to see the finish line for this story in the distance so let's keep going full steam ahead. No really I promise I'll work harder on those updates.

* * *

**CHAPTER XII – Ultimatum**

Relena's fingers stretched out and sought the reassurance of soft fur before she dared to open her eyes. She turned her head to the side and smiled in relief as Toto tilted his head at her. She rose and brushed her hair behind her shoulders, her eyes still on him all the while.

"It feels like so long since I slept in a real bed," She sighed, breaking free of his gaze to stare at the room around her.

Toto's silence brought back the events of yesterday to her mind and she turned to give him a suspicious stare. "I suppose I shall have to keep a close eye on you from now on?"

"Wuff," He padded over to her and put his paw on her hand with something of an apology. He seemed to realise perhaps how much worry and trouble he had caused her then, she hoped. Turning her head away, Relena pretended to be upset. Toto whined in response and she felt guilty. She had slept well leaving her feeling refreshed and more alive, that was the reason for the sudden playfulness.

"Let's go and find the others," She winked to show she was teasing. Toto's ears lifted and he followed her as she slid off the bed and made for the door.

"Aha! Look who's finally awake," Scarecrow turned to greet her from where he stood on the balcony.

Relena blinked in surprise at him, "Was I asleep for too long?"

He lowered his head so his straw hat covered all but his grin, and crossed his arms. "You slept the rest of yesterday away and didn't stir once through the night. It was cause you were tired though," He patted her head kindly to show it was all right. "Mister sentinel over there though hasn't slept at all." Scarecrow's grin widened, "He's been standing by your door all this time."

Relena stared over her shoulder curiously at Tinman who was leaning by the wall of the door casually, eyes shut. They opened slowly, "I was watching the stars," He said indifferently and walked off without a backward glance.

Relena parted her lips slightly and watched him walk away, hands fisted at his sides and his back straight. She fought back the flush in her cheeks as she remembered the night underneath the trees of the Nevenmere.

"Tinman says some strange things sometimes," Scarecrow said with a whisper, "I think he enjoys being mysterious."

"Hmm," Relena agreed silently.

"Are we really going to see the Wizard today Relena?"

Relena turned in surprise at Scarecrow to see him looking up towards the spires of the Emerald City. He had a faraway look in his eyes. "I would hope so," She said, following his gaze. "Why do you sound so uncertain about it? Don't you want your wish?"

"I do," Scarecrow lowered his head, "I just…" He paused for a moment. "Have you ever had that bad feeling telling you it just can't be that easy? Like when you think you've got it good but things never seem to work out." He said darkly.

Relena raised her eyebrows in question, "What do you mean?"

Scarecrow's expression lightened and he gave an embarrassed laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Nothing nothing! I'm just you know, rambling on as I always do."

Relena blinked.

"Well come on then," He took her hand and strode off with a bounce in his step, Toto keeping up behind them. "We can't stand here talking all day, we have to have breakfast and then get moving. There's a Wizard to see today."

He steered her into the dining hall packed with various Sweepers who spared them an interested glance before returning to their meals. Tinman and Howard were sitting at one of the tables in the corner, Lion sat on the ground beside them, his body being too large to squeeze in between the bench and the table.

"There you are," Lion peered at Toto, "Where did you run off to yesterday?"

Toto blinked and stared at him carefully, noting the suspicion in his gaze. In fact, there was an air of curiosity towards him coming from all of them and yet no one seemed to voice it out loud. He lifted his head to Relena who was taking a seat while greeting Howard and decided to leap up on the bench beside her to escape scrutiny. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lion shake his head and give up on him, to his relief.

"Have yourself some breakfast and then we'll head out to the Emerald Palace," Howard leaned back casually. "It's a fair walk from here, being in the centre of the city, and I figure you don't want to be wasting any more time."

"No," Relena agreed, filling a bowl of porridge and placing it on the bench beside her for Toto before filling one for herself. While they ate, Howard pulled out a long dark cloak from the sack on the floor beside him and handed it to Tinman. He took it slowly, questioning Howard with his eyes.

"Everyone's okay to walk around the city except you," Howard explained, "I know not a lot of people know all about J but it isn't exactly a secret. It's safer if you disguise yourself and then we won't have to run the risk of explaining ourselves and causing suspicion. If you wear this, you'll pass off as a human since you're already shaped like one."

Tinman's hand tightened around the cloak and he nodded his head rigidly as Howard patted his shoulder. "Even with a heart, will I ever be accepted?" He muttered.

"Yes you will," Relena chipped in brightly. When he looked at her in surprise she cocked her head at him, "Soon everyone will be able to see that you're actually very kind."

He continued to watch her with a stunned expression as she pushed her bowl away and stood up. "And that you're very thoughtful," She tugged Scarecrow's hat down lightly. "And that you're quite brave," She poked Lion's nose gently.

"Now you're making fun," Lion rubbed his nose indignantly.

"No," She laughed, "I'm perfectly serious. Let's go make our wishes come true."

* * *

They left the Sweeper compound and headed into the heart of the city straight away. The streets were busy with people yet no one so much as blinked an eyelid at them. Relena thought Lion would have attracted some attention, since he stuck out like a sore thumb among the people, but they passed by as if he were merely a pet cat. Lion noticed her confusion.

"The people here have long been used to the company of lions and, even though I am the last of my kind, I believe they will always be," He announced rather proudly. "It is a relationship that has been in existence for so long that it is ingrained into the society. They would however, notice him in an instant." Lion pointed a claw at Tinman.

Tinman glared at Lion but under the darkness of his hood, only the flash of his glass eyes were seen briefly before they disappeared.

"At first, only humans lived in the Emerald City," Howard started, eager to be given a chance to talk about his beloved home. "But during the rise of the Wicked Witch of the West many sought refuge from her terror within the city. Now if you look closely you will see that not all who walk by are human."

Relena raised her eyebrows, surely she wouldn't have missed such a thing? She glanced around and couldn't see anything but humans walking by. Then she spotted a strange girl wearing a dress of many colours and something seemed odd about the way she was walking. On closer inspection, Relena gasped, the girl was nothing but a living, walking patchwork doll! Glancing to the side, Relena also suddenly spotted a guy with a pumpkin for a head…she was amazed. Now she couldn't miss them anywhere; Living animated objects and creatures she had never seen before blended in with the crowd like magic. They were few among the humans but Relena guessed there still must be a significant number of them.

"Now you understand why no one notices us?" Howard laughed. "This way. We need to head up."

They began to climb one of the staircases twisting around a tower and stepped off onto one of the giant walkways that connected it to other towers. They had barely begun walking along it before they had to climb another set of stairs to a higher level. Relena soon became lost among the network of stairs and walkways and was glad Howard knew where he was going. She could feel Toto's soft body bumping now and then against her leg. He had remained close to her throughout the start of their journey. Perhaps it was from worry of losing them among the crowds? Relena glanced down but Toto seemed preoccupied with his own thoughts and she didn't feel like disturbing him.

They were now on the highest walkway where above them, the Emerald towers reached for the sky and below them, they could now see over the very walls of the city. It was only when they began to traverse the full length of the platform that Relena began to appreciate how long the walkways were. They had crossed a fair way and were on a suspended part between two towers when the sharp blare of a horn rang out loud and clear. The party stopped in their tracks.

"What is that?" Relena turned to ask Howard and was shocked to see that he had gone still, his face pale beyond recognition.

"Enemy by the South wall!" The call went up among the city. Different horns began to sound and from their vantage point, Relena could see swarms of activity along the walls. Men wearing forest green uniforms with matching helms began to cluster along the top of the wall. Her gaze wandered beyond and she saw the stark land which she recognised as the field of poppies. On the horizon there was a dark line, like an obscure fog hugging the ground.

Howard wasted no time and whipped out a small rod from the pocket of his shirt, extending it. He peered through and gasped in shock, "Woah! I can't believe it!"

"What's going on?" Scarecrow piped up.

"Take a look for yourselves," Howard glumly handed the telescope over, his thick brows furrowing. One by one they all looked through and silently passed it on. When it came to Relena, She directed it at the fog on the horizon like the others. Hundreds of animals of all shapes and sizes stood in a line which struck her as odd for a number of reasons. Firstly, they were all grey regardless of what animal they were; a dull grey that gleamed in the sun. Secondly, there were hundreds and hundreds of them standing still in perfect formation. Relena felt sick to her stomach as she realised what they were.

The witch had sent an army of tin to the Emerald city.

Toto pawed Relena's leg for attention and she reached down to pick him up automatically. He strained forward to look through the telescope too but Relena handed it back to Howard, oblivious of his intentions. He growled under his breath in frustration and focused on Howard for information.

Howard seemed agitated and peered through the telescope again to confirm what he had seen. "This is bad," He murmured, "Real bad. They're just standing there waiting to attack and they're out of range for our guns too."

The people in the city had become hushed and silent after the warning. Without knowing what had been spotted beyond the wall, they waited with bated breaths for signs of attack.

"WITCH!" Screamed someone in warning. It was unclear where the call had come from but it was louder than any horn and was voiced with pure fear. It echoed as the cry was taken up by others and chaos erupted as people panicked. Above in the sky, the figure of a woman could be seen circling on her broom, her pointed hat easily identifiable. Relena could almost feel the witch's enjoyment at the screams of fear she caused as she flew over, her eyes roving every inch of the city.

"Relena!" Scarecrow grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her back. Someone caught her and an arm slipped around her waist, drawing her under the cover of a cloak. Relena blinked up at Tinman but his face was tilted upwards, his eyes flashing fiercely as he hid her from prying eyes. Lion and Scarecrow moved closer and huddled beside him.

She clutched Toto close and felt a lump in her throat, _they're protecting me. _

"I know you're down there," Une said coolly, her voice booming down to all receiving ears below. "I've come to deliver an ultimatum."

"What's her game now?" Scarecrow muttered.

"My army stands on the outskirts of the city, waiting for my command to attack." She raised her voice. "Surrender yourself and the command need never pass my lips. I'm sure you don't want to cause any unnecessary bloodshed do you?"

Relena closed her eyes painfully and burrowed deeper into Tinman's cloak, hoping to shut those terrible words out.

"All you have to do is leave the city and in return I will spare it. You have till dawn to make your decision." A slow smile spread across her face. "People of the Emerald City, your fate rests in the hands of a single girl and the decision she makes."

With a sharp cackle, Une's broomstick began to issue great streams of smoke. She flew it with great sweeping strides, weaving the words, 'Surrender Relena' in the air.

"Till dawn my pretty," Were her last words.

Relena heard her name whispered among the crowds that had clustered together on the walkway. Suspicious eyes glanced around but no one knew who she was, or could recognise her. She saw the uncertainty in their eyes, the confusion caused by Une's demands and the fear of war looming on the horizon. She hung her head, her eyes welling with unshed tears; she was the one responsible for this.

"What shall we do?" Someone cried.

"Who is this Relena?"

"We must go to the Wizard, he will help!"

"The Wizard doesn't exist!"

"Citizens let there be order, there is no need to panic," A voice echoed out from above them. Everyone craned their necks to the highest towers in the city where a man barely visible spoke through a loudspeaker.

"That's the voice of the General of the Emerald Army," Said Howard in recognition.

"Preparations are being made; all Emerald guards have been placed on duty. Investigations shall be made to find this 'Relena'." The General paused for a second. "I have also been informed that the Wizard is holding conference with himself on this and has matters well in hand!"

Shocked whispers rose among the crowd at the mention of the Wizard. Immediately, things somewhat calmed down. People were still afraid, but the thought that there was someone handling the problem, someone who would protect them, reassured them enough.

"We must keep the situation under control and remain calm." The General finished. "Believe in us for we will fight back with all our strength and protect the city!"

A cheer rose up among the crowds. "Come," Howard said, his serious face making him seem suddenly old and frail. "We must continue."

Relena snapped her head up and gaped at him, "How…how can you say that?" She pulled away from Tinman's cloak and stood in front of him pointing at the sky. "The witch just threatened to attack the Emerald City!"

"Aye," Howard said heavily, "I'll see you all safely to the palace and then get back to the walls and rally the men."

Relena recoiled in shock, "How can I even think of going to see the Wizard now? You expect me to condemn all these people to death and put my own needs first?" She shook her head frantically, "No no no, I have to give myself up…I have no choice." She stepped back.

"Wait!" Scarecrow grabbed her arm frantically, "She's just playing dirty; you can't give into her demands!"

"It is her way," Lion insisted, "To cause confusion and fear and to reduce you till there is no honour left."

"There is no confusion and fear about it," Relena argued desperately, "If I have the chance to save many lives by exchanging my own then that's a trade I'm willing to make."

"I doubt she brought such a large army here just to make a threat," Tinman stated quietly, his eyes staring in the distance. "She plans to attack despite your decision."

Relena paused and frowned as she contemplated the possibility. She closed her eyes and shook her head, "Even so…I cannot let people die because of the actions I take. I just can't."

"So you think it's right to hand yourself over?"

Relena whipped round and looked at Howard in surprise.

"Is that really the right thing to do?" Howard questioned. "She wants you for a reason and giving yourself up might make things worse."

"But the city…" Relena started.

"We've always known one day the witch would come for the city," Howard clenched his fists. "She's just using it to her advantage and trying to kill two birds with one stone as they say. If harbouring you here ruins her plans then stay put. No good thing will come from your sacrifice save that the city will stand a while longer waiting in fear."

Relena's frown returned. "I don't like this," She muttered.

"This isn't your war," Howard said more gently, "you gotta concentrate on finding your way home."

Relena's frown grew deeper as she considered his words. The air had suddenly become cold despite the shining sun and a gentle but firm breeze had begun to blow. It was true she had nothing to do with all of this but along the way she had somehow become involved. She was now a small cog amid a large mechanism whose movement would set everything turning in a particular direction.

She looked at Toto staring up at her quietly in her arms, his green eyes probing for her answer as was everyone else. She realised then how much weight her decisions had and began to feel the pressure of them. If she was to turn away then Scarecrow wouldn't get his brain, Tinman his heart and Lion his courage. She had to find a way to save all of them.

Relena sighed, "Let's go," She said finally.

* * *

Ahead of the walkway lay a circle of small sentry towers. The walkway extended between two of them and led to a wide staircase leading far down to a huge platform housing the Emerald Palace. Gardens surrounded the majestic building, with fountains and sweet-smelling flowers, all different shades of green. As they walked down the stairs, Relena allowed herself to relax a little and smile at the beauty of it all. Toto's eyes lit up and he wriggled out of her arms when they reached the bottom of the steps. She let him loose to race around freely, bark at the green butterflies and stare into the pools at the green fish.

"Look how deserted the place has become," Howard remarked sadly, "I haven't been round here for a long time."

"Someone must be maintaining all of this though," Lion pointed out.

"Of course," Howard assented, "I believe the butler is the only remaining servant who stays in the Emerald Palace anymore, this must be all his work."

Marble steps at the end of the gardens led up to the ornately carved door of the palace. Howard strode up with the others following cautiously and banged the jade knocker thrice. They waited and soon enough the large door was pulled open a fraction and an eye peered out cautiously.

"What do you want?"

Howard made a gesture to Relena. She stepped forward and cleared her throat, "We would like to see the Wizard please."

"I'm afraid nobody may see the Wizard," The voice said mildly. It was the voice of an old man. "Even I have not seen the Wizard."

"But we must see him!" Relena insisted, "We have journeyed such a long way and only he can help us!"

"The Wizard is too busy deliberating on the matter of the Witch at the moment," The old man replied firmly. "And even so, nobody is allowed to see him."

"Every turn beings a new obstacle," Lion shook his head wearily, "What's the point?"

Relena gritted her teeth and surged forward, pushing her face close to the door crack. "You're going to let us in right now! My name is Relena and I demand to see the Wizard!"

The door quivered slightly as the person behind it started. "_The_ Relena? The witch's Relena? Oh my, oh my!" The door opened, revealing an old man with grey hair dressed in butler's clothes. His moustache was trimmed and neat but his eyebrows were bushy and hung low over his eyes.

"Come…come in. I am Pagan, the butler here. Please wait inside and I shall announce you to the Wizard at once."

"I'll be going then," Howard bowed. "I've got to get back to the Sweepers and make preparations."

The glow on Relena's face dimmed as she heard that. Howard clucked his tongue and shook his head at her. "No need for that face now; everything's going to be all right. You just get yourself home, okay? Good luck to all of you," He added. "I hope we'll meet again someday."

Relena watched him leave and lowered her eyes. _There must be something she could do!_

* * *

They entered a great hall flanked by marbled pillars and a high domed ceiling. There were various doors situated around the hall, all closed and forbidding. Was the Wizard behind one of them? Relena wondered. There was no furniture to be seen but she guessed that this must be the main part of the palace and the living quarters were probably elsewhere. It still felt deserted and lonely though, and the walls echoed of loss and tragedy. Once again she felt Toto press close and a shiver passed through his little body.

She twisted and peered down at him, "Are you all right Toto?" She asked.

He was pressed unnaturally close to her leg, as if something were paining or frightening him. His eyes were as round as saucers when he stared back at her.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, concern entering her voice. She stepped away and bent down, reaching out to stroke him. He let her touch his head briefly before he backed away. He wandered, looking around the palace before pressing his face against a pillar with a slow whine, closing his eyes.

"Hey poochy what's the matter?" Scarecrow said in concern. "He's been funny ever since we entered the city."

"He's clearly distressed about seeing the Wizard," Lion coughed nervously, "Maybe we should come back later?"

"No," Relena said firmly. "We haven't got the time to come back later."

"Toto come here," She coaxed softly.

Toto moved away and continued to wander. Suddenly he started sniffing around the floor. His whine was low pitched and stretched out. He continued to sniff the walls and the floor. When he latched onto something, he fled in its direction with a burst of speed, startling everyone.

"Toto!" Relena hurried after him.

He raced to one of the closed doors leading out of the hall. Sniffing at it wildly, he then frantically pawed at the door, leaning in to push it. With a creak, the door opened and Toto slipped inside.

"O…oy!" Lion yelled. "We should really stay put," He gulped.

"Wait!" Relena called out, pushing the door open wider so she could follow.

"No one ever listens," Lion grumped, trudging after her with the others.

The room beyond was small and completely enclosed with no windows. The walls here were made of the same green marble of the pillars in the great hall, thin white veins running along them. Toto was standing in front of a large mirror affixed to one of the walls. Approaching the mirror, Relena observed the strange fact that it cast a reflection of the room behind but not of them. Instead, a girl was standing in the reflected room, her eyes closed and hands by her sides. She was beautiful, resplendant in the pale green gown that cinched her waist and swelled out, down to her hidden feet. She wore an intricate circlet embedded with Emeralds, bordered on either side of her face by the curls of her auburn hair. She was older than Relena but the serene and wise expression on her face made her seem far beyond her years.

Toto pressed his paws against the mirror, lifted his head up to her and howled in anguish. Relena started slightly at the sound but was distracted by the mirror as the girl in it opened her eyes slowly. They lowered to the little dog staring up at her and she smiled, her eyes softening. She reached down and Toto reached up in turn with a bark, standing on his hind legs and pressing his paws where her hand was. He licked the glass tenderly. No one said a word, captured as they were by the intimate scene.

The girl drew back and straightened, her blue-grey eyes leaving Toto and coming to rest on Relena. Having held her breath up until now, Relena slowly inhaled and tried to speak.

"Who…who are you?"

The girl just smiled. Relena reached out, her fingers making contact with the mirror that separated them. She looked up in confusion. "Why are you like this?" She questioned tentatively. "We need to get you out somehow!"

The girl shook her head sadly and then stepped back, letting her arms fall again at her sides. She closed her eyes and was still once more. Toto scrabbled at the mirror and then howled again dejectedly.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be here."

Relena whirled around to see the butler, Pagan, standing at the door and facing down the three that stood by it. He ushered them all out urgently, refusing to hear her protests. They stepped out quickly, propelled into movement by the urgent look upon Pagan's face. He wouldn't say anything other than that it was 'forbidden' to enter that room.

"But why is that girl inside the mirror?" Relena stubbornly forged on, "Shouldn't we get her out somehow?"

"We can't do anything for her miss," Pagan shook his head, "Neither you nor I have the power." He reached back to close the door when he espied Toto still lingering by the mirror, unwilling to leave.

"Come away from there at once!" His voice became quite stern. Toto hesitated a little but eventually broke away, racing through the door and over to Relena.

"I…hold on." Pagan stopped. "I know you…"

Toto went still, his ears perking up in surprise.

"Yes it was you," Pagan nodded to himself. "You're the dog that was prowling outside the palace yesterday. You trampled all over my flowerbed," He said angrily.

Toto's ears drooped and he hid between Relena's legs, eyeing the old butler warily.

"This is where you came yesterday?" Relena said softly, the curiosity apparent in her eyes. Toto pressed closer to her legs and continued to stare towards the butler with a bashful expression. He was tense, as if he were afraid of being thrown out.

"Well," Pagan sighed with resignation, his anger fading. "What's done is done now. You just stay by your mistress you little imp otherwise I shall have to show you why they call me Master Fencer." He warned lightly.

When those words emerged from the old man's lips, Toto's face lit up and he raced over, barking happily. Pagan barely managed to put his arms out before he leapt into them and licked the old man senseless. He stared at Toto as if he had gone mad. "You're an excitable thing aren't you?" He remarked, his face wrinkling into a merry smile.

Relena stared in amazement; she had only ever seen Toto show such affection to her, and to Quatre. This old man didn't even know Toto and yet, the look on his face told of a loneliness eased by the terrier. Perhaps Toto had been aware of it and had acted? The cloud of mystery surrounding the terrier had thickened greatly and there was a light warning ringing in the back of her mind alerting her to it. Toto's mystery would reveal itself in time, she reasoned, and simply put her hands behind her back, smiling warmly at them both.

"Come," Pagan said in a gentler tone, "I will show you through which door the Wizard lies."

"You really don't have to," Lion rushed.

"Come on you big scaredy-cat," Scarecrow yanked his tail. "Stop stalling."

"He's a big powerful Wizard!" Lion hissed. "There's no telling what he'll do if he doesn't like us."

Pagan handed Toto carefully back to Relena and patted his head affectionately. He turned and pointed to a door on the other side of the hall. "That's the one," He nodded.

Relena took a deep breath. "This is it," She whispered to herself. Tinman put his hand on her shoulder, the gesture asking her if she was ready. She nodded and then turned in question to Scarecrow. He still had hold of Lion's tail and was using it to pull him along; he nodded for the both of them. There was no need for words.

As Toto was in her arms, Tinman pushed the door open and they entered the room slowly. It was far larger than the one that held the mirror but there were no windows, else the light of day would be filtering in. Small lamps emitted a green hue from the walls where they hung, casting a dim light that outlined the shape of objects in the gloom. The largest object in this room was the giant figure of a man, standing on a huge, elevated platform in the centre. Relena was still studying him when the doors behind them clanged shut.

"It's a trap!" Lion snarled, backing away.

"Silence!" A voice boomed out across the room. The pedestal lit up and the figure was illuminated by beams from spotlights, arcing upwards. It was an armored warrior, standing majestically with his legs apart and his body straight, his hands resting over the end of a long rifle propped in front of him. He was covered from head to toe in armor, painted blue and white, from his toes right up to the yellow plume of feathers attached to his helm. He was ten times bigger than Relena.

"I am OZ! The great and powerful!" The armored warrior spoke with a voice that echoed through the air proudly. "Speak!"

Relena was surprised to find herself being pushed forward gently. "H…hey…"

"You first," Scarecrow whispered, and gave a helpless shrug.

"I…I am Relena, the err…" She frowned, "Small and meek? We've come to ask you…"

"I know why you have come!" The Wizard cut through her words, startling her. "Tinman!" He then bellowed. "You dare come to me for a heart?"

Tinman narrowed his eyes in response.

"You waltz in and expect to be welcomed while your siblings stand on the outskirts of this very city waiting to raze it to the ground do you?"

At this, Tinman visibly flinched. His eyes flickered with sudden uncertainty and he hung his head.

"And you Scarecrow? Your reckless actions and utter disregard for responsibility had you trussed up for years! And you have the impudence to ask for a brain? What will you do, scare crows?"

"Ouch," Scarecrow winced. "I might've deserved some of that," He admitted, "But with all due respect your erm, Wizardy…"

"Quiet!" The Wizard roared. "And you Lion…"

"Am seriously rethinking the idea of coming to ask you for courage," Lion muttered, peeking out from behind Relena.

"…Have taken this long to enter the city after you and your clan failed to protect us?"

"That's not fair," Relena piped up angrily when Lion's face became ashen, "That's why they have their wishes and it's not right at all to throw those things back in their faces when they've come to you for help!"

"Be silent! Whippersnapper!" The force of the Wizard's voice was so intense that Relena fell to her feet, letting go of Toto. He scampered over to Scarecrow and crouched by his legs, eyeing the Wizard warily.

"After throwing the entire land of OZ into chaos you have the gall to ask to go home!? You have disregarded the safety of the city and its people by coming here!"

"No!" Relena yelled back, anger welling up uncontrollably inside her. She forgot who she was talking to and the thought of the journey she had made to get here fuelled her frustration. "Where could I go? What else could I do?" She clenched her fists. "It's all because of these stupid ruby slippers, I didn't ask to be given them, I didn't ask to be chased, I didn't ask for _any_ of this!" She stepped out of them and backed away, the sensation of the smooth floor cooling her feet...

"I don't want them anymore," She said in disgust. "And you don't know everything…" Her voice wavered. "My wish wasn't to go home. I do want to go home so much…but I was going to wish for all this to end more than anything. I want the witch to go away, I want the city to be safe, and I want all my friends to live without fear." She buried her face in her hands, "I could never go home and leave things as they are now. Never…"

"Oh Relena," Scarecrow put his arms around her and she hid her face in his shirt. She felt Tinman draw close, reaching out to stroke her hair softly and the slight nuzzle of Lion's head against her waist. Toto nestled himself by her bare feet and licked her leg comfortingly.

"That is why the Munchkins dubbed you White Dove." The Wizard's voice was less harsh now, even though it still echoed boldly across the room. "I will grant all of your wishes but your wish, Relena, can only be fulfilled by you and you alone."

"Why me?" Relena mumbled wearily, lifting her head.

"Because OZ needs you now, and you are more powerful than you realise. This is part of your journey." The huge towering figure of the Wizard knelt on one knee, one hand still grasping the rifle while the other stretched out towards her. Relena gasped, he had been still for so long she didn't think he could move.

His palm opened and in it lay a red rose, beautiful and unblemished. "Take this," The Wizard instructed. "With this the Witch cannot see you with her crystal ball. It will give you an advantage."

Relena tentatively took the rose from the armored hand, noting how small her hand was in comparison. She glanced at the rose, it was the reddest rose she had ever seen and it glittered in her hand. She stared up at the Wizard warily. "What exactly are you asking me to do?" She asked quietly.

"Destroy the Witch of the West," The Wizard replied, as if it were the simplest thing in the world. Relena stared at him, struck speechless. One of the spotlights on the pedestal swivelled to light up the ruby slippers. "You will need these. Take them."

Relena obediently stepped forward and wore the slippers. Her mind was strangely blank, unable to comprehend what was happening. It was as if she were detached, staring at herself as the Wizard spoke. "What about the Tin army?" She questioned hollowly.

"The city will take care of the army. You must take care of the Witch."

"You can't be serious!" Scarecrow spluttered, "We've been trying to escape the Witch all this time and you're saying we have to kill her?"

"And bring me her broomstick as proof," The Wizard added as an afterthought.

"We have to go West?" Tinman had stiffened completely, the light in his eyes fading slightly.

"Do this and prove yourselves worthy. Then I will grant your wishes."

"B…but…" Relena fumbled with her words helplessly.

"You may all leave now." The Wizard dismissed them.

The lights around the pedestal flicked off suddenly, and they were left in the silence and the dim light.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Character equivalents:

_Pagan:_ Butler in the Emerald Palace

(You should have guessed who the girl in the mirror was but I'm not posting her character equivalent yet.)

Please don't let me starve and review!


	13. Forsaken

**A/N:** It's been a year! Good lord what was I thinking? Actually I didn't forsake the story it literally took me a year to write it, how awful is that? I will work more diligently on the next chapters, after all we're nearly there. I hope I haven't lost those of you who love the story, please come back! I did miss you all *hugs* and you were in my thoughts fuelling me to carry on. As always forgive me if this chapter is terrible or the story has lost it's buzz, I simply cannot re-read and perfect it as much as I used to but I promise to give as much heart and love to it as I can.

* * *

**Chapter XIII - Forsaken**

Relena stood in the gardens of the Emerald Palace, staring up at the blue sky and the clouds that drifted across. She had put all her strength into reaching this destination and it felt strange to think it still wasn't over. She was disconnected and lost; a feeling she was strangely becoming accustomed to.

Perhaps she was at fault for believing that everything would be okay once she reached the Emerald City. But no, it had been that blind determination that had helped her make it here in the first place. What she had gone through on the journey was beyond belief and if she hadn't poured every ounce of her being into the endpoint, a final goal to focus on, then she would've faltered. Now the goal stretched on, never-ending, her resolution fading in its wake.

She should have realised that it couldn't be this easy and felt stupid that even Scarecrow's instinctual feeling had not alerted her to her own obliviousness. Part of her wanted to break down and cry until her eyes ached. She would have done so back on the farm; run to her room and sobbed on her bed, clutching Toto tightly. He was staring up at her right now, but she was thankful he didn't urge her to take him in her arms; she needed to draw strength and think carefully about what she was going to do

"This is it then," Lion concluded, "To have come so far for nothing."

"So far?" Scarecrow spoke up behind him. "You only came from a forest we can still see from the walls of the city."

"I was speaking for everyone of course." Lion sniffed. "Why, are you saying you have travelled the greater distance and have more to regret?"

"Nah," Scarecrow sat back on the grass beside the fountain. "Needed to get away from the place I was at anyway."

"Well I want to go back to the forest," Lion admitted quietly.

Tinman and Toto remained silent. She could feel their eyes on her as she appeared to contemplate the sky. Inside, her mind was churning. What was she to do? This was a moment to finally stop and think, although the clock was ticking louder than ever before.

"Look," Scarecrow said reasonably. "We stay here and lie low, that's the best way. I'm sure Howard will keep us safe."

"Leaving the city and getting far away would be the best option," Lion argued. "What else would that rose be good for if not this?"

A stray image entered Relena's mind of pricking the witch to death but when her gaze turned to the rose she held in her hand she ironically observed it had no thorns. Even if she was able to procure a weapon of some sort, would she be able to use it successfully? She was no assassin but a simple girl.

She realised suddenly that she'd already made her choice anyway, even if she was having difficulty in finding a way to execute it.

"I'm going after the witch."

Scarecrow and Lion looked at her in alarm. Tinman's eyes flickered and went darker. She felt something soft brush against her legs and looked down to find Toto had settled beside her, staring up at her with sad eyes.

"You're staying," Relena commanded. "Don't think I haven't forgotten the witch is after you too. She might have her attention on me but sooner or later she's going to remember you."

Nothing seemed to change on Toto's face but he suddenly looked rebellious.

"You don't have to do this," Scarecrow said desperately. "Lie low and stay safe. There must be other ways to get home."

She felt her heart wrench. "Not for me." She shook her head with a sad smile. "Besides, I am partly to blame for the way things are now. I know the witch was going to attack the city someday..." She rushed on, cutting any protest to her words. "...But I am actually the reason she is here _now_ at this moment and _I_ will be the reason when the attack commences at dawn. That's why I have to fix things somehow."

"Foolishness," Lion said disapprovingly. "You don't even have a plan."

"I know," Relena said quietly, unperturbed. It was alarming at how calm she was about going ahead with this when in actual fact she didn't have a clue.

There was such total disbelief in the faces staring at her that her eyes lightened somewhat.

"Are you making a joke?" Tinman asked dubiously, noting the change in her.

"No," Her face turned serious again. "I'm going, no matter what."

"Even though you haven't any way to defeat her?" Tinman said with a hint of condescension in his voice.

"Yes," Relena answered in a clipped voice. She knew he aimed to make her aware of how silly it sounded but she was already quite aware. The rising irritation in her at his tone was so familiar and it made her think of home if only she could grasp why. What was wrong with her memory lately? She sighed in frustration.

Look," She said reasonably, "This is what I have to do to set things right and go home; nobody has to come with me."

They all reacted at once; Tinman froze, Toto growled, Scarecrow spluttered and Lion's eyebrows jumped off his face.

"It's better like this," Relena reasoned. "I'm the only one who has no other way."

"There's no way you're going on your own!" Scarecrow protested loudly.

Relena flushed a little at that, his words made her seem like she needed to be taken care of. Wasn't that true though? She despaired. She had already depended on them so much to make it here; She had escaped the witch's clutches so far only through the help of others; if it hadn't been for Quatre, she would've already been at the mercy of the witch; if not for Scarecrow, G would've captured her and she didn't really want to think what Alex and Mueller would have done to her if Tinman had not stepped in.

She was useless on her own.

The solution to her problem came from an unexpected quarter. "She is a witch," Lion said hesitantly. "She would fare better than any of us if she used her powers." He suddenly looked nervous about what he was saying.

There was something about the way he said 'her powers' that made Relena forget to dispute teh fact that she was not a witch. The undertone was unmistakeable, like she was missing something significant. She turned to Lion, "What are you talking about?"

He nodded towards her feet but before he could explain himself Scarecrow rounded up on him.

"If that was really the case, don't you think she would've popped old Wicked long ago?" Scarecrow argued.

"It's not within her control," Tinman agreed.

"You think _we_ would stand a better chance?" Lion retorted but dropped his eyes to the ground.

Now she was sure she was missing something; it was infuriating. "Will someone _please_ tell me what you're talking about?"

Scarecrow and Tinman drew back with frowns on their faces. Lion shook his head at her in a way that made her feel ignorant of something she should have known by now. "The Ruby slippers," He said rather exasperatedly.

Relena looked at her feet, "What about them?" She asked, looking lost.

Scarecrow stepped in when Lion groaned. "Do you remember when Howard and all his guys were pointing their guns at us?"

Relena nodded.

"You had to convince them that we were the good guys so you did that sparkly thing with your slippers and your head began to glow."

"What?" Relena stepped back, "That was Quatre...he kissed me there," She blushed a little and coughed.

"No, you've done it before," Lion insisted, "In the Nevenmere. I was the only one who saw you cast your magic and release everyone."

"How...how can that be?" She frowned. "I haven't been doing anything." She eyed her feet warily now.

"That's not all; you also stopped G," Scarecrow burst out as if he'd been holding back. Everyone gave him a surprised glance and he hid under his hat, fingering his braid. "I heard you call out and then there was G, frozen. You were so clueless about it that I doubted it was you but still couldn't shake the feeling that it _was_ really you. Then you did it again in front of Howard and I knew for sure..." He trailed off.

Relena stood there, stunned and unable to think of anything to say. She was struggling to absorb what the others were saying and yet, she wanted to believe them. With the slippers, the course of action she had to take wasn't so bleak after all and perhaps she wasn't as defenceless as she had initially thought. She had a weapon, if she could understand how it worked. She still found it hard to believe she could use the slippers but the alternative was to depend upon those she had relied on so much already.

She recoiled at the thought. How could she expect them to risk their lives for something that she was responsible for? She had to believe in order to defeat the witch. There was no need to risk anyone else's life for this, it was her responsibility.

"Relena?"

She looked up and realised she had been lost in her thoughts judging from the concerned looks she was getting. She opened her mouth but stopped herself; voicing her thoughts would just lead to opposition and she didn't want that.

"I need to make a move," She said desperately, trying to think of a way to buy time so she could plan what happened next. The sudden change in topic had the others exchanging glances but she ignored them. "Howard." She perceived suddenly, "We need to know what's going on and if there's anyone who'll help its Howard."

"We don't know the way back," Scarecrow said miserably.

"Toto knows the way," Relena said smoothly. She looked down at the little dog and questioned him silently.

Toto hesitated, considering her at first before finally padding away and throwing a look back for the others to begin following.

Relena set her shoulders and set off after him. She heard the hesitant footsteps following and knew that her behaviour was confusing everyone but there was no helping it, she knew now what she needed to do.

If only she could think of a way to do it.

* * *

"You're crazy!" Howard exclaimed.

Relena sighed, she'd been expecting as much. They had reached the Sweeper compound to find it bustling with frantic preparation. Howard was shocked to see them and immediately took them aside. They were sitting in the dining hall again, but the tables were deserted and no one else was there but them. She had told him everything from the moment he left them to now, including her decision.

"I know," Relena smiled, "But I'm going anyway."

Howard looked disturbed. "The army hasn't moved but the witch was last seen flying back towards her stronghold on her broomstick," He explained. "If you want to go after her, you'll have to head west."

"Any ideas?" Relena grinned, not flustered by that new information in the least.

Howard grimaced, "Just what the hell was the Wizard thinking, putting this all on you?"

"I need your help Howard," She pleaded, "Tell me how I can get out of the city undetected and go after her."

"Why can't you stay here?" He reasoned, "Stay and fight with us if you must fight at all. With the militia of the Emerald City you stand a better chance."

"There are only two things that would make her come from the castle back here," Relena said with sudden clarity, "One: if I surrender and two: if I am captured."

"You sound sure of that," Howard remarked curiously.

"I haven't had many face to face confrontations with her to know that for a fact," Relena observed. "She's always sent someone or done something indirect..."

"Relena's right," Tinman said with reluctance. "She won't make an appearance until the outcome is clear. The tin army will do the dirty work for her. They've probably been given Relena's description and will search for her when they raid the city."

"And I won't wait for that to happen," Relena said firmly. "The sooner I defeat her the more damage we can prevent." She looked to Howard meaningfully.

He shook his head with a pained look. "I can't help you do this. It'd be like I was killing you myself by sending you into death."

Relena's face fell. "Howard please; I have to do everything I can..." She lowered her eyes. "I'm going to go back, back to my brother and those I love and I'm going to fight for that wish with everything I can."

"Why aren't you guys saying anything to stop her!?" Howard threw at the others in exasperation. He saw their miserable expressions and gleaned that they must have tried.

"Suicide," Howard muttered but the determined look in her eyes beat him into submission. "All right all right, I may know a way out of the city and past the army." He gave a huge sigh. "The Emerald City has underground passages leading towards the different lands. They were built for the very reason to escape the city if the need ever arose. The passages are very old and disused and many have been closed off during bad times but..."

"There's still an underground passage to the West!" Relena said excitedly.

"Yes but," Howard cut in, "It will only take you to the border of the West lands, you still have to pass through the forest beyond to her castle."

"It's something though," Relena beamed.

Howard glanced across at the others, sitting quietly. "Please tell me you guys aren't happy about this too?"

"Happy or not, I'm going with her," Tinman stated, closing his eyes in acceptance.

Relena frowned at him, "But if we head west...that's where you...your..."

"I'm aware of that," He announced coolly.

"I'm coming too," Scarecrow paused in the midst of stuffing his face with a dumpling he had retrieved from the kitchen. "I don't like it but I've stuck with you this far and I'm not going to give up now."

_I can't do this to them_, Relena thought in dismay. Threads of doubt began to prick at her mind.

"I will not go after the witch," Lion said in a strained voice.

That broke her out of her reverie. The conflict was clear on Lion's face as he turned away from her with a scowl.

"It's a fool's mission," He gritted his teeth, "I came here to meet the Wizard, not to chase a witch. If you want to go after her then that's your decision so don't expect to drag me along with you."

Relena nodded and gave a small smile, "You have every right to stay; I have only ever asked you to come with me for your own gain."

Lion looked troubled at that, as if he expected her to challenge him or try to convince him to come. He didn't see that out of all the others, he was making it that little bit easier.

"Well," Howard coughed after a moment's silence, "I guess you've all made your decisions then." He scratched at his beard, "The passage has been abandoned for many years and the only entrance left is the old well by the storehouses. I don't know why that way has been left open...maybe it was for this. I should've closed it off myself years ago." He pressed his hands to the table and stood.

"But before you go you might as well make sure you're set up, get your things together and all." He hesitated, "Tinman..."

"Yes?"

"I wanted to brief the men on what they could expect at dawn. You're a valuable source of information..."

"I'll tell you everything I know," Tinman nodded curtly and stood. Howard gave him a grateful look and led him out.

"Well here we go," Scarecrow rested his head against the table. When he lifted it again his cloth face was stretched wide into a big smile, "I'm going to pack some dumplings, you might get hungry on the journey Relena." He rose.

"You're okay with my decision?" Lion questioned her as soon as Scarecrow disappeared into the kitchen.

In response, she slipped off the bench and knelt before him. "Yes," She hugged him quickly. "Thank you." His words had made her remember the danger she would be putting those who came with her in. She felt him stiffen and when she pulled away he was staring at her wide-eyed.

"Why?" Lion murmured under his breath, his face fiercely drawn together. "Why are you grateful?"

"Because," Relena paused as she sank back into a sitting position. "You're the only one making this a little easier."

"How…What did I do?" He looked confused.

Relena shook her head, "It doesn't matter. Just don't feel guilty about staying; I'm very happy that you are."

Lion bristled, "I'm not feeling guilty."

"Good," Relena smiled.

He stood. "You know, I don't really know what I'm doing here or why I came in the first place but I know it's something to do with you. You're a very dangerous witch."

"Perhaps," Relena acknowledged, "I don't really know myself anymore."

Disturbed by her acknowledgement Lion shook his head. "Sometimes I don't understand you at all. I need to get out of here before you confuse me further." He began to walk out of the dining hall, throwing her one last dubious look as she sat there, perfectly still on the floor.

She remained for a few seconds, lost in her own thoughts. It was Toto, placing his paw on her knee and nudging the hand that rested on it with his muzzle that brought her out of her daze. She looked around the empty hall and realised with a shock that she was alone.

"Wuff?"

Well...almost alone. _Three down and one to go. _But this might be her only chance; a small window of opportunity to do what she didn't think she would be able to do. She had to act quickly and there was no time for hesitation anymore. She started to pick herself off the ground but Toto started to climb onto her lap and would not get off. When he started to slip as she stood, she had to pull him up into her arms reluctantly and stepped outside the kitchen. Glancing back over her shoulder to ensure Scarecrow had not returned she began to hurry away.

"Excuse me Miss?"

Relena turned to face her obstacle with a heavy heart, thinking her plan all but foiled. A young woman with a scarf wound round her head beamed at her kindly.

"Sorry to disturb you," She bowed apologetically, "But I thought since you were passing that you'd like your clothes back."

Relena stared at the neatly folded blue frock in her hands and bent to place Toto on the floor before reaching out to take them from her. She stroked her hand along it absently and pressed it to her cheek, smelling its washed freshness. A poignant image of Noin arranging the dresses back in her wardrobe at home entered her mind. She smiled at the young woman, "Thank you. These clothes are very dear to me."

"Of course," The woman nodded, looking a little bemused but glad nevertheless. After she excused herself, Relena continued to walk, facing forward with her head bent and the strands of her fringe falling lower over her face. Toto whined and followed at her heels.

"No really," She intoned, "I'm all right. I just need to change back into these clothes," Her voice lowered to the murmur, "Be alone for a while..."

Her pace quickened and she hastened through the open door of her room, quickly pushing the door shut behind her and leaning against it. She heard a small bump and then a surprised yelp. There was a pause and then a confused bark.

"I'll open it in a minute," She called, strengthening her voice so not a waver gave her away. _This is so not going to work, _She thought dismally. Her eyes closed at his tentative whine in response.

"I've got to try," She whispered under her breath. "Sorry Toto, it's better this way."

* * *

"Oh there you are," Scarecrow's face gave way to relief as he spotted the little dog lying by the base of the door. He sauntered up and dumped the sack of food he had raided from the kitchens on the floor where it landed with such force that Toto's body jumped at the vibration of it.

"That should just about do don't ya think poochy?" Scarecrow beamed.

Toto lifted his head slowly and gave Scarecrow an indifferent look, the depth of those green eyes troubled. Scarecrow frowned at the sight.

"What's the matter?"

Toto lifted himself and nosed the door, scraping a paw against it half-heartedly. He gave a low-pitched whine and paused as if listening for something. Scarecrow stared at the door too but when there was nothing, Toto slumped to the floor, giving up.

"Is Relena in there?" He guessed. Toto shifted his head slightly in acknowledgement. "She won't let you in?" Scarecrow said in surprise. That sounded unlike her. He gently rapped his knuckles on the door. "Why are you in there all alone good looking? Poochy's upset out here." There was no response and he put his ear against the door. Nothing.

"Are you all right?" Concern laced his voice now, "Relena?"

He turned to Toto, "What's happened?"

Toto just shook his head and whined.

"Relena!?" Scarecrow tried again, softly pushing against the door to check it was indeed locked. "Tell me what's wrong!"

"What's going on?" A deep intonation resounded behind them. Tinman stared from Toto to Scarecrow and finally rested on the door. He narrowed his eyes. "Where's Relena?"

Scarecrow pointed, "But she won't say anything or let anybody in."

Tinman paused for a minute, considering. Then he began to move towards the door smoothly, raising a clenched fist as he approached.

"Hey wait a second!" Scarecrow put his hands up in alarm wondering if the best way to go about this was to plough through the door and confront an unsuspecting Relena.

Tinman stopped in mid stride, fist still raised. He gave Scarecrow a blank look, "I was going to knock."

"Oh," Scarecrow dropped his hands in relief and shrugged. "Go ahead then."

Tinman moved his hand back and forth so quickly it was a blur to the eye. To Scarecrow it seemed like he gave it the lightest knock possible but a cracking sound gave away the actual force applied as the lock broke and the door creaked slightly ajar.

"Oops," Said Tinman without a hint of regret in his voice.

Toto didn't pause for a second and nudged the door with his nose, bounding into the room beyond. As Scarecrow stepped into the room the first thing he perceived was that Relena was not in the room. He barely had a chance to dwell on that observation as Toto jumped on top of the small cabinet beneath the only window and leapt out of the window in his frenzy. Reflexes propelling his movement, Scarecrow surged forward and swiped at Toto. His cloth glove of a hand grabbed the small tuft of a tail and Toto swung upside down as he went out the window, swayed dizzily and then started yipping in pain or outrage, Scarecrow really couldn't tell.

He pulled a struggling Toto into his arms and held him there securely despite the dog's efforts to get away. Then he gave a big sigh and turned to the empty room around them.

Tinman stood in the middle of it, facing the bed with his eyes narrowed. It was neatly made and untouched except for the green coloured clothes discarded on top. Tinman reached forward and picked up a long blue ribbon from under them. As he pulled it free, the oil can slowly emerged, the liquid inside sloshing as it moved. He held the ribbon up and surveyed the can hanging from it.

_Taking a deep breath, Relena began to undress without so much as a pause. Throwing the clothes on the bed, the material of the blue frock rubbed softly against her skin as she slipped it on quietly. She reached out to lift the ribbon with Tinman's oil can attached and hesitated. Gently, she withdrew her hand and shook her head. A last minute glance towards the door was all she allowed herself. Closing her eyes and forcing herself away she turned towards the window..._

"She left it behind," Tinman murmured, his eyebrows furrowing further.

"Where did she go?" Scarecrow looked baffled.

"Wuff...WUFF!" Toto strained towards the window.

Scarecrow, still holding onto him with one hand, went to the window and poked his head out. Toto nosed his way past his cloth jerkin and poked his head out too. Below them lay a slope of green tiles that stretched out like a sheet of ridged ice, glistening in the sun. They were perfect in their alignment unless one observed them closely; there was a crack in the patterned surface a pace or two from the window.

_It took great care to hoist herself out of the window as quietly as she could. She sat on the windowsill, grabbed the edge with her hands and tried to lower herself down but her foot came to rest inches above the roof and hovered. Shifting herself forward little by little Relena tried to reach it. She miscalculated and shifted a little too far losing her stable grip. Her foot made contact with the roof too hard and too fast; she tried to balance but failed, slipping and landing on the tiles. She heard something crack underneath her. Wincing, she moved to the side and surveyed the cracked tiles. She steadied herself with a wobble and began her descent down the roof little by little. _

"I don't get it," Scarecrow frowned. "What is she thinking?"

Tinman clutched the oil can and said nothing.

Toto suddenly renewed his attempt to escape and took Scarecrow by surprise with his vigorous effort. He bounded out the window and landed lightly on the tiles, racing down to the edge where he stopped. He barked twice back at Scarecrow and then leapt down.

* * *

Lion stretched out under the overhanging roof, sheltered from the sun. It was quiet here, an isolated part of the compound which was not buzzing with activity. The rooms here were vacant, their occupants probably below in the tunnels underneath the city. Here, Lion hoped he could find some solitude to ease the discomfort he was feeling.

The cause for his feeling of unrest was unclear exactly but he knew at the centre of it was Relena; that girl who was the source of all trouble as far as he was concerned. He pictured her kind face and her soft laughter and overlaid it with the image of her sitting alone in the dining hall, her eyes distant and glazed. Lion scowled as that irritable sense of something not quite right hit him again and he rested his head on his paws.

Amidst the quiet hum there came a scuffling noise from above him. He looked up to the overhanging roof as it grew louder and more frequent. He growled in frustration, concluding that some large bird or a cat was making its way across the tiles. Why was it just _his_ luck to be plagued constantly?

It was at that precise point that a familiar brown terrier jumped down in front of him and started snuffling the ground.

It really was something to do with his luck, he was sure of it.

Lion raised his eyebrows as Toto sniffed the air and then turned round to face him. Those green eyes looked very troubled, he observed. He opened his mouth to ask when Toto started barking urgently at him.

"I don't know what you're saying," Lion snapped irritably, "You're speaking too fast and I don't speak 'dog'."

Toto growled, bounded over to him in two leaps and jumped on his back, tugging his ear wildly. In any other situation Lion would've thought he was being attacked but Toto seemed to be trying to physically move him. A laughable idea really since Toto's effort was nowhere near enough to shift a huge feline like him.

"Do you mind runt?" Lion said as politely as he could, with an amused undertone.

Toto let go and slid down, staring him squarely in the face with a seriousness that made Lion regret his words. The little dog turned and raced off across the courtyard without looking back. Lion watched after him with concern, wondering what could be the matter. He closed his eyes as that unsettled feeling came back twofold.

"Have you seen Toto?"

When Lion opened his eyes to the voice Scarecrow was not smiling like he normally did. There were no funny names, no jokes...something was really wrong.

"He went that way across the courtyard," Lion said carefully. "What's going on?"

"Relena's missing," Scarecrow answered quickly, distracted. "She left her room through the window," He frowned, "Why would she do something like that?"

Lion stared at him wide-eyed as he turned away, following Tinman who had begun to run in the direction Toto had gone. He made the strange observation that Relena's blue ribbon was slung across his body and the oil can clanked against him as he ran. But Relena always carried the oil can. Lion jumped to his feet and raced after them.

"What are you saying?" He demanded, trying to understand. Scarecrow's silence pricked at him and Lion grabbed his sleeve with his mouth, desperate for an answer.

"She's left, don't you get it?" Scarecrow almost yelled at him.

"...The old well by the storehouses," Tinman muttered, by way of explanation.

Lion gasped and let go, skidding to a halt and letting them both run on. It struck him like a brick wall...

Was that what she had meant?

"_You're the only one making this a little easier."_

He opened his mouth in horror. He had openly declared to her face that he didn't want to go; it was foolish and she knew it was. That was why she had left them behind and gone herself.

But he hadn't stood by her, he never said he was with her no matter what like Tinman and Scarecrow had done. She may still have gone nevertheless but shame filled Lion's heart. She had told him herself that he had made it easier for her and the thought disgusted him. He was responsible for the young girl who had gone alone to face a witch, it was unbearable.

But he could still go after her; isn't that what Tinman, Scarecrow and Toto were doing? Lion began running again. He slowed as he passed under an old decaying roof into the abandoned storehouse beyond, his paws skidding against the dirt floor. The well here was three times larger than an ordinary well. The pulley at the side to wind the rope and draw the bucket up was being operated by Tinman, Toto bounding impatiently round his legs.

Lion came to stand beside Scarecrow who was looking over the edge. Something began to materialise in the darkness as it was pulled up; it was not a bucket that was attached at the end of the rope but a large platform, similar to one that they had entered the Emerald City in. Lion watched as Scarecrow picked Toto into his arms and climbed in, Tinman following after.

Without a word Lion climbed in too.

Despite the size of the well, the platform was slightly smaller than the one they had previously travelled in and Lion found he had to squeeze in between the others. There was another pulley on the platform which, when turned, connected to the main mechanism and began to lower the platform down. They descended into the darkness below.

How had she gone down here all alone? Lion shuddered at the thought. The platform creaked with the weight and the light above grew fainter and fainter. When the platform reached the ground there was only a faint light illuminating the beginning of a passage. Toto barked somewhere up ahead; he must've jumped out of Scarecrow's arms immediately and set off without Lion realising.

Lion uncurled out of the platform and followed the others as they began after him. This passage was very old; the torches set in the wall were marked with strange symbols and blazed with green flames. Lion recognised those symbols; they were magic and enabled the torches to light up the way when somebody was passing. They were already lit all the way down the passage; Relena must have come this way.

Toto began barking up ahead. They passed a final set of torches and when their glow began to diminish, two huge, solid stone doors suddenly loomed before them. Toto crouched in front of them, barking and pawing the doors in frustration.

A dead end.

Tinman made his way over, Toto jumping aside to make way for him, and tested their weight with all of his strength. The doors did not move. "This way is shut," He concluded.

"But this is the only way," Scarecrow said helplessly, "Howard said the passage was still open; how can the doors be closed?"

"It was Relena," Said Lion with certainty. He lifted his face up to the great doors before them.

"Relena couldn't have moved them by herself," Scarecrow said doubtfully.

"No," Lion shook his head. "The slippers, she used them. I know it."

"But she doesn't know how to use them," Scarecrow responded. "She said so herself didn't she?"

"We told her about their magical power; it is possible she discovered how to use it," Suggested Tinman.

"I told her," Shame filled Lion. "I told her she could do it herself because I didn't want to go."

He was greeted with silence. It would have been better if they were angry with him; the pity in their eyes made him feel wretched and he turned away. Behind him, Scarecrow hung his head so his hat covered his face. Tinman's eyes bored into the wall as if they could penetrate them and Toto whined dejectedly. They were lost like a boat out at sea, abandoned by the one who had bound them together and guided them. His mind filled with image of Relena wandering past the great doors alone, her golden hair shimmering with the last shreds of light thrown by the torches behind her.

_Almost as if a whisper called her, she turned back one last time. With a sigh she clasped her hand near her heart and turned her gaze to sweep over the doors she had passed before resting them upon her slippers._

"_I don't really know how to use your power but if I could I would stop them from coming after me somehow; I know they will." She squeezed her eyes shut, "There's nothing I wish for more at this moment. Please close the doors and stop them."_

_She opened her eyes and waited but the slippers simply stared back at her and the doors remained still. She gave a sad smile, "I didn't think so." Lifting her head, she hurried on swiftly. Seconds after her form disappeared into the darkness, a creaking sound filled the air as the great stone doors swivelled inwards and closed with a resounding snap._

"Relena!" Lion howled desperately and threw himself at the doors, banging his paws against them. "Come back!"

His echo was met with silence.

**TBC**

**

* * *

A/N: **No new character equivalents in this one I'm afraid but I promise the story is going to get far more interesting now that we're going out of the frying pan and into the fire so to speak.


	14. Friend or Foe

**A/N:** It's been over a year for this update but I still completed this chapter so I feel proud I achieved it in the end no matter how late ;P

* * *

**Chapter XIV – Friend or Foe**

Onward through the dark, its embrace enveloped her until she was conscious of nothing else. The ruby slippers glowed faintly enough to outline the shape of her feet and the hard-packed earth beneath her but the surrounding was pitch black. Relena hoped the tunnel was not branched for she had been walking without any sense of direction and the thought of being lost in the dark terrified her. _Don't think_ she told herself, _don't think and you will not fear_.

But with darkness as her only sight and the tap of her feet the only sound, the emptiness around her filled her mind with every thought she tried to suppress. They were mostly images of those she had left behind which filled her with sadness and regret but this was nothing against the poignant feeling of loneliness that pervaded her. The last time she had truly been alone was after her parents had died. She had found no solace amidst condolences and pitying smiles and it was only when Zechs' letter had arrived, hope gave her welcome company. Now she was beginning to become reacquainted with that empty void she had experienced; it reached out to her in the dark tunnel with its cold fingers, embracing her misery.

It was far worse now because of Toto's absence. She had never realised the pitter patter of his small paws had become so familiar to her that it felt strange not to hear them. Her arms felt bare and she shivered, missing the feel of his soft, brown fur against them. She knew she was closer to Toto than her other dear companions on account that she had known him far longer and he had found her in a time of despair and sealed himself into her heart. It still alarmed her how odd it felt without him, it was like a warning that she had caught early and had to steel herself against. What for? She had no idea why she felt like that. Toto was her dog after all wasn't he?

This tunnel was frightening her; it whispered and echoed thoughts to her that didn't feel like her own. If she didn't get out of here soon, she would fade away and become one of the many whispers in its walls. A surge of panic rose in her but she quelled it and walked on.

_Don't think_, she repeated._Just don't think_.

* * *

"There's got to be something we can do," Lion pushed against the door desperately.

"What do you think we can do?" Scarecrow was unable to hide the bitterness in his voice. "Besides, she's convinced to go it alone now; she doesn't want us to follow."

Lion winced as guilt prickled at him again. "We could go to Howard?" He suggested desperately.

"I don't think Howard can help us anymore," Tinman leaned forward on the rock he was perching and slung his arms over his knees with a creak.

"He's always been willing to help Relena," Lion pointed out.

"War is on its way," Tinman stated bluntly, "He can't spare the time and the effort when he has to defend a city."

"Against that what can the fate of one girl matter?" He added hollowly, as if the words pained him when spoken aloud.

"Relena matters to me," Lion muttered quietly.

"She matters to me too but what good is that now when she's out there and we're in here and we can't help her!" Scarecrow burst out and kicked a stone at the steadfast doors.

The stone bounced harmlessly off with a ping and rolled along the floor. In the short silence that followed a short scrabbling sound filled the air. Tinman, Scarecrow and Lion followed the sound with their heads and found Toto frantically digging at the base of the stone doors. The earth was hard and although small clumps of dirt were flying out from his paws, the dent he was making was barely noticeable.

"You can't dig," Lion put his paw out and stopped Toto, shaking his head. "I remember being told once that the tunnels here are protected from being shaped or moved. You can close them off or hide them but never ever destroy them."

Toto growled in frustration and launched himself at the doors in a fury. He bounced off as harmlessly as the stone Scarecrow had thrown and sat there in a daze.

Lion stared at Toto, a curious thought crossing his mind, "The doors however, are not bound by the magic of the tunnel. They were built here after the great magic had been woven to protect them from being misused. That means they can be moved...if there was enough force."

He suddenly furrowed his eyebrows and threw himself at the door with all his might to the alarm of the others. His large body slammed against one of the doors and the stone shuddered in response, but Lion's strength was not enough to move it.

"Nearly," He muttered, shaking his head as stars danced around his crown. He braced himself to do it again.

"Stop that, you're going to knock your own lights out," Scarecrow winced as Lion thudded into the doors for a third time. There was a rough sound of stone scraping against stone and then a hesitant creak. Everyone went still as the door shifted minutely.

"Ha!" Lion gasped, "Sometimes brawn _is_ better than brain."

Scarecrow narrowed his eyes at Lion and then broke out into a wide grin, "You're finally talking some sense."

"Blame Relena," Lion muttered with a small smile. "But we're not done yet; let's keep going."

"Wuff!" Toto raced through Lion's legs as balanced himself carefully to push his weight against the door. Lion immediately shifted his legs to give the little dog better access, even if the added effect was negligible.

Tinman moved forward and pressed his palms to the door beside Lion, his eyes boring into the stone as if they could penetrate it. The door began to waver ever so slightly but the combined strength was still not enough.

Scarecrow pretended to pull up his sleeves and flew at the door. "Hii-yah!" His shoulder contacted with the stone and his body flattened against it with the straw inside him crackling all the way. He rubbed his shoulder and assessed the door, finally turning to Lion and Tinman and egging them on.

They were making progress slowly, the door moving bit by tiny bit. But Lion was tiring and he knew Tinman could not push with such strength continuously. He needed to push harder somehow so he pictured Relena standing beyond those doors, almost within reach, waiting alone in the dark. He squeezed his eyes shut with that image and poured all his being into pushing.

Wonder of wonders, the gap between the doors began to increase faster, but now it was more on par with the slow progression of a snail. Lion's muscles began to quiver and doubt began to set in.

"Come on, you can do it!" Scarecrow cheered him on.

"Wuff!"

He caught a glimpse of Toto squeeze through the gap and bark at them encouragingly from the other side. His eyes widened, _had they managed to open the door that much?_

Scarecrow sucked in a breath and pressed himself through, trying to _pull_the door open from the other side. "Nearly there!" He yelled.

With a roar, Lion summoned all his reserves and pushed even harder. The sound alerted Tinman and his eyes glowed fiercely as he too, pushed with all he had left until his joints began to creak with the strain. The door groaned and moved for a few more seconds before all of Lion's reserves were used up and his strength failed him. He collapsed in front of the door, utterly spent.

The gap was wide enough now for Tinman to get through. When Lion had gathered his breath he tried to follow and got stuck halfway through.

"Breathe in," Scarecrow advised as he tried to pull Lion free with Tinman's aid.

"I am breathing in!" Lion protested, hiding his embarrassment at the situation. His size was usually a cause for great pride.

Eventually, with Tinman's aid, Lion managed to get through the door with a lot of heaving and pulling. The four companions then finally faced the darkness of the tunnel ahead at last. A brief moment was spent for a minute or two of rest. When it was time, they shared a glance with each other and an understanding passed between them like an unspoken promise.

Then they ran on into the darkness after Relena.

* * *

It seemed like hours before Relena finally saw the discolouration ahead and realised the darkness of the tunnel was ending. The outside light did not gradually creep but instead, burst upon her with no warning. She stumbled to her knees, overwhelmed by the space and the fresh air that assaulted her. Gasping with relief, Relena threw a glance at the tunnel over her shoulder and blinked. The tunnel entrance had disappeared as if it had thrown her out and withdrawn into the earth. Unnerved, she headed back towards where it should have been despite herself. Her foot came down amidst a clump of dry grass and the tunnel cloaked her with its darkness again.

She shrieked and fell back, landing on the ground in an ungainly manner that knocked the breath out of her. Staring up she observed the colour of the sky. Dawn was not far off; soon the stars would begin to fade as they were swallowed by the bright light of the sun. Relena sat up and smoothed her hair, wishing for a moment that she had her blue ribbon.

The tunnel entrance must be hidden by magic, she supposed, to prevent unwelcome visitors from using it to get into the Emerald City. She wondered how many knew of its existence and suddenly felt exposed sitting there in the open. She took in her surroundings warily.

This was the West of Oz. Here, the ground was dry and riddled with clumps of grass huddling bleakly together. Grey fir trees riddled with moss lay scattered around her but twenty metres or so ahead they conspired together, creating a murky, thick forest. Far in the distance a thin spire rose taller than the trees and loomed above them with a watchful gaze.

So this was the land where the Witch resided.

It was the last place she expected to be but Relena did not want to spend time pondering the whys and hows of her coming here; she rose to her feet and began to walk into the forest. The thin spire in the distance was, she presumed, the Witch's place of residence. It was the only thing that stood out among the dying trees. Relena brushed her hand along one of the firs; the pines crackled feebly against her palm and dropped away lifelessly causing her to withdraw her hand hastily. As the trees thickened around her she could not escape the feeling of death and hopelessness they emitted; it choked her like a rope around her neck. It was, ironically, perfect for the Witch she assumed. The life had been sucked out of this place and it drained the spirits of all who wandered here; a warning against the power that ruled this place.

The cawing of a crow froze her. She sidled next to a fir carefully and pressed herself against it, staring upwards. The trees masked the sky from her and she hoped the reverse was true, but a crow's eyes were sharp so she stuck to the tress as she pressed on.

Her throat was dry and she was also slightly hungry but there was no food or water here so it wasn't worth dwelling on. It was on that thought that she first saw the wisp bobbing ahead of her among the trees. She froze again, the state of her stomach vanishing from her mind. It looked like a small cloud, a greenish tinge to its complexion making it glow among the dimness of the emerging day. When it did not move or show any sign of intelligence, Relena stepped out slowly and approached. It did not acknowledge her presence at all and simply continued floating. Her hand reached out curiously and as the tip of her finger made contact the wisp jerked as if it was startled and floated off in a hurry, disappearing amongst the trees.

It had only been a slight touch and yet the tip of her finger felt icy. Relena curled it inwards against her palm for warmth and followed the wisp. It had headed off in the direction of the distant spire so she kept true to her destination and yet, she felt her curiosity stabbing at her again. The wisp did not seem evil to her and maybe she could get some information about this place if it was indeed intelligent.

Eventually she observed dim green lights like fireflies ahead and ventured forward. The trees opened out into a small space. It could be called a clearing but although there were no trees, the firs around them closed in above them, blocking out the light. The area was filled with wisps, they huddled here as if they sought solace together. Relena weaved her way among them and did not cause a stir, they lay dormant and she could not identify among them the wisp that she had touched.

"Hello?" She bent slightly towards a wisp near her and whispered. There was no response and she felt weird talking to a cloud as it were. She tilted her head until she could see the spire between the trees and wondered whether she should move on. There was no time and that made the decision for her so she began to weave her way out.

"_Turn back."_

She paused midway. The wisps continued to bob and there was no one else around. Relena felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise. She swallowed and moved on.

"_Get out."_

She felt a small nudge against her hip and an icy shiver passed through her. Startled, she twisted towards the wisp nudging her, and then she noticed that the others had begun to cluster around her too.

"_You must...go."_

Scary as it was, it was a slight relief to know that something was alive in this place...or appeared to be alive that was. Then the wisps began to jostle her a little roughly.

"_Get away."_

"I...can't," She managed to get out while keeping her balance. "I have to go forward. I must."

"_Leave."_

Relena now had to push her way through them. Her body tingled with their cold touch but despite the urgency of their movements, they did nothing except impede her progress.

"_Run."_

Whatever they were warning her against did no good if she could not be told what it was. "From what?" She finally asked but the wisps did not respond.

"If you will not tell me what it is then will you please let me pass?" She said sternly.

The wisps scattered all at once like a gust of wind had blown them outwards.

"Oh finally..." Relena let out a sigh of relief.

Then a shadow descended upon her and she knew no more.

* * *

"Wait!" Scarecrow yelled, "Hold on!"

"I have to get out of here," Lion panted. "I can't take any more of this tunnel."

"Whoa there," Scarecrow grabbed Lion's tail and pulled him back. Lion stopped and glanced at the tunnel exit in front of them longingly.

"I just had a thought...Relena has the rose," Scarecrow said with worry.

"So?" Lion growled irritably.

"Without the rose, the witch will be able to see us through her crystal ball." Tinman caught on with such ease that it was easy to see the thought had crossed his mind already.

Lion swallowed uneasily, "S...so what? We don't care...right?"

Tinman shrugged to indicate he certainly didn't care about it.

"But," Scarecrow wondered, "What if we lead the witch right to her? We'll blow Relena's cover."

Toto barked at them impatiently.

"I don't want to waste time either," Scarecrow shifted uneasily, "But...I don't know..."

They all stared at him blankly.

"Hey I'm listening to my gut here," Scarecrow defended, "And the last time my gut talked to me it was right! Somebody tell me something I can believe to make it shut up!"

Tinman crossed his arms and closed his eyes, "The Witch has been so focused on Relena it's highly probable that she won't consider seeking us out separately through her crystal ball. Besides, we're all still supposed to be in the Emerald City and when she does find out we're all here the rose won't be of anymore help to us anyway. We must find Relena before that happens."

Scarecrow relaxed a little, "I guess so..." He looked gratefully at Tinman, "Thanks dude."

"We seem to have swapped roles," Lion said drily, "I thought I was the scaredy-cat?"

"You should've seen your face when I mentioned the Witch coming after us," Scarecrow stuck his tongue out.

"_Wuff_!" Toto interjected as politely as he could.

"Right you are," Scarecrow strode on, stepping out of the tunnel. "Nothing's going to stop us now."

"Aiieeee!"

A small ball of purple light hurtled towards Scarecrow and reflexively, he caught it. The force bowled him over backwards.

"I spoke too soon," He croaked faintly.

"Hey! Lemme out!" The purple light started thrashing within the cage his hands had formed around it. Surprised, Scarecrow let go and it flew upwards, hovering by his face.

"Where am I?" It squeaked, staring at the tunnel around them "I was flying through the forest a minute ago."

Scarecrow blinked. A small girl with translucent wings flitted before him. She wore a plain, short dress of deep purple, a colour that made him think of blackcurrants. Her hair was black, cropped short with longer front strands that stuck outwards.

"A fairy..." Scarecrow realised.

The fairy tore her gaze away from the tunnel and brought herself level with him. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously with a faint trace of uncertainty. Her eyes were then drawn to the group standing behind Scarecrow. She gazed at them each in turn and when she came round to Tinman her eyes widened with realisation and she jerked back in alarm.

"Eeek!"

"Hey calm down. It's okay...we're not going to hurt you." Scarecrow held his hand out and tried to placate her.

"You're not taking me without a fight!" She burst out and kicked Scarecrow's hand.

"_Ow!_We're not bad guys!"

"You can't fool me," An accusing finger was fired at Tinman, "What about him?"

"Tinman's not part of that old group anymore," Scarecrow explained, "He's one of the good guys now."

The fairy sized him up dubiously from a safe distance.

Tinman raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not falling for that old trick," She skipped back suddenly and assumed a stance ready for combat, her eyes fierce. "I'll take you on," She challenged.

"We don't have time for this," Scarecrow groaned.

Tinman's eyes narrowed and he moved in an instant, hand snaking out and grabbing the fairy by the tips of her wings as she hovered. She was taken completely by surprise and jerked when her wings were caught in Tinman's steel grasp.

"Hey!" She gasped and tried to wrench herself away.

"Careful," Scarecrow worriedly watched her delicate wings strain as she twisted against Tinman's steel grip.

"Here," Tinman turned and hastily dropped the fairy into Scarecrow's bewildered grasp before her wings tore. A cloud passed across the blue light of his eyes and then he began to move towards the opening of the tunnel. Lion and Toto fell into line behind him.

"But why...why are you giving her to me?" Scarecrow asked after them but there was no reply.

Scarecrow looked down and tried to crack a smile, "Are you going to hurt me if I let you go?"

She glowered at him mutinously and he sighed. "That's a yes then."

"I'm not going to tell you anything," The fairy announced, "Torture me as you must."

Scarecrow rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease. What secrets would _you_know anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She stuck her tongue out unceremoniously.

Scarecrow began to follow the others, the fairy still in his grasp. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw her look around at the tunnel nervously, her brave façade failing her a little.

"It'll be all right," He said kindly, "I'll let you go as soon as we're outside."

She didn't reply.

They all made their way out of the tunnel and blinked in the light.

"The forest!" The fairy exclaimed and immediately perked up.

For a moment they stood still, their minds on the thought of the witch espying them with her ball and arriving within seconds to destroy them all. A minute or so passed and there was nothing. Lion broke the silence with a relieved breath.

"We must hurry," Tinman looked up at the sky.

Lion looked out across the fir trees, "But where do we go from here?"

"The castle," Tinman stated. He pointed at the foreboding spire in the distance.

Toto lowered his nose to the ground and began sniffing out Relena's scent.

"What's going on?" Scarecrow heard the fairy whisper in trepidation; she was looking behind them where there was no sign of a tunnel.

Toto barked, looked at the others and shook his head. No scent.

Regardless, they began to move forward. Scarecrow began to take a step but paused. He opened his hands to free the fairy.

"Off you go now." He said gently.

She hovered uncertainly as Scarecrow began to make his way past her, following the others.

"Why are you letting me go?" She called out, confused.

"Because I told you we're not the bad guys," Scarecrow explained. "We're trying to find our friend; she might be in danger and in need of our help." He turned, conscious that at this rate he would be left behind by the others.

The fairy reassessed him and frowned. When he was about to walk out of sight she lowered her head and mumbled, "Don't go that way."

"What?" By some miracle he had heard her. He turned back again, "What was that?"

She seemed to reach a sudden decision and flew over to him, tugging his arm backwards. "I said don't go that way, you'll be caught."

"...But I've got to," Scarecrow resisted, surprised at her behaviour.

"Scarecrow what's holding you up?" Lion called irritably; reappearing through the trees.

"I err..."

"The soul eater is that way!" The fairy insisted. "The forest is dead because of the soul eater...if you go that way you'll become a lifeless wisp like the others."

"What's with you all of a sudden?" Scarecrow cocked his head at her, "I thought we were the bad guys?"

The fairy scowled and looked away, "You brought me back to the forest didn't you? This is how I repay you." She turned back to face him with a stubborn look that dared him to argue.

"I don't remember such a thing as a soul eater living in this forest," Tinman's deep voice emerged. He stood within the shadow of a fir, arms crossed and suspicion on his face.

"It's true!" The fairy insisted, balling her fists. She glared at Tinman but turned away, facing Scarecrow instead and tugging his sleeve, "You mustn't go that way."

"But if Relena has gone that way then she might be in bigger trouble than we realise," Scarecrow said gravely. He took hold of the fairy's hand with his finger and thumb, detaching her gently from his arm. "Nah little pixie, we've got to go. I'm sorry."

"I'm not a pixie!" She corrected angrily, "I'm Hilde."

"Well Hilde," Scarecrow nodded, "You keep yourself safe and head the other way. Ciao."

"But..." He heard her say helplessly as he followed Tinman and Toto, Lion beside him, and slipped in among the thick firs. "But you're going to your deaths."

"I think we've already made that choice." Scarecrow whispered grimly.

* * *

"Hey."

Her consciousness was swirling but the voice tugged at its distant edges and propelled her into action, she began to piece the fragments of her mind together.

Something prodded her.

"Hey, wake up."

She heard a groan that sounded suspiciously like it came from her own mouth. The muscles in her arm twitched and then she felt her own hand against her face. Her eyes wouldn't open though...too much light. It streamed through and filled her vision with the pink skin of her eyelids.

_Wait...too much light?_

Her eyes opened wide and she looked straight to the sky blinking rapidly to adjust with the explosion of vision her brain suddenly received. The Sun could not be seen but its glare peeked through the fir trees and cast beams of light that moved along the forest floor as it rose.

Dawn had begun.

Would the Tin army have also risen with the Sun? Relena wondered. Had it begun its march against the Emerald City, intent in its search for her?

The thought had her stomach twisting uncomfortably. She should have reached the castle at least by now, she had to get moving. Her stomach protested again as she tried to get up and her body begged her to remain lying. She had not slept or eaten for too long and it was beginning to take its toll on her.

"My you look exhausted," Came the voice of a girl from her right. It was the same curious voice that had prompted her to wake. Relena gathered herself up consciously, remembering that she was not alone and turned her head to face the stranger.

She certainly looked like a girl, one of about the same age as Relena herself with pale blonde hair that parted from the centre of her head and fell in soft waves around her face. Her eyes were dark and did not suit the softness of her features for they were intently fixed upon Relena.

"Sorry if I'm staring," Those eyes lightened somewhat as Relena shifted uncomfortably under their gaze. "It's been so long since I've seen another person I can't help it."

Her voice echoed a loneliness that reached out like a kindred spirit. "I know what you mean," Relena smiled, her heart warming a little. She was relieved for some interaction at last; this bleak place had been wearing on her harder than she liked to admit. That said, she was still in the place of the enemy and had to watch herself.

"What happened to me?" Relena asked.

"I found you on the forest floor," The girl looked at her gravely, "I thought you were dead at first but you were still breathing so I brought you here."

"Here..." Relena lifted herself up into a sitting position and viewed the world in perspective. This place was not dead like the rest of the forest; here the grass was soft beneath her feet and the trees glowed with health. Flowers dotted the ground and petals drifted down like falling leaves on a slight breeze; it was a picture of tranquillity.

"What is this place?" Relena marvelled, closing her eyes with her sigh.

"This is my home." The girl leaned back, "This is the part of the forest that is still alive."

"I'm glad some part of it is at least," Relena sighed, closing her eyes and allowing herself a moment of respite. Silence stretched between them.

"Let me get you something to eat!" The girl suddenly announced and jumped up, startling her.

"Oh no, that's not necessary," Relena held her hands up politely. "I can't hang around..."

"You're not going to make it wherever you're going," The girl stated bluntly, putting her hand on her hip. "You won't last that long."

"I..." Relena wrapped an arm around her stomach to suppress its protest. "Really can't stay..."

"Here you are!" The girl startled her again by reappearing in front of her bearing an armful of the juiciest fruit she had ever seen. Her mouth watered despite herself.

"Eat, eat, eat!" The girl laughed merrily dropping the fruit on the grass before Relena and keeping only an apple for herself, "You need to keep your strength up."

"Thank you," Relena responded gratefully, sinking her teeth into a large peach. It was delicious and even though the girl was watching her with those intent eyes again and laughing she couldn't slow or stop now that she had started. She downed one more peach, two apples and three small plums before she was satisfied.

"I did need that," She sat back and passed a hand over her stomach.

The girl nodded understandingly and sat back too. "I'm _so_ glad you're all right. What is someone like you doing here anyway? Nobody comes through this forest except the tin constructs..." She paused and eyed Relena strangely. Reaching out tentatively, the girl prodded her testily.

"I'm not made of tin," Relena reassured.

"You're not a _new_ kind of agent of the witch are you?" The girl asked warily.

"No! Never..." Relena shook her head emphatically. "I'm going to put an end to her for good."

The corner of the girl's mouth twitched, "I wish you spoke the truth but there are none that can put an end to her now."

The instant acceptance of such a statement alarmed Relena "No I'm being serious," She said with sincerity. "I have a way."

"It matters not;" The girl said sadly, "Power consumes everything and ends nothing. My Grandfather always taught us this way, to weather such changes and maintain our way of life above all else. Survive Sylvia," He kept telling me, "Keep the forest alive above all else. Revenge and hatred bring nothing but ruin."

Relena observed her sadly as she hunched her shoulders and clutched the apple in her hand tightly. "And I've tried to do as he wished but this is as much of the forest I can keep going and even that is hard."

"_You_ did this? How...?" Relena looked at Sylvia closely and for the first time noticed that this was no ordinary girl she was looking at. She settled into the surrounding so perfectly that it seemed as if she herself had sprung from the ground like a flower. Everything around them seemed drawn to her; the roots of a nearby tree had emerged from the ground to entwine themselves around her legs and the grass swayed towards her, brushing against her skin.

"Now you're staring," Sylvia giggled softly. "No don't worry," She raised her hand before Relena could start apologising.

"I'm a forest sprite, the last one remaining," She sobered, staring into the distance. "Our kind live at one with the forest but because of the Witch the forest is nearly gone and my people have all passed; I'm not strong enough to save it on my own."

Relena raised an eyebrow at her and then turned to gaze at the clearing "What do your people do exactly?"

"We have limited magic which comes from our bond with the forest. We survive on its energy as it survives on ours." She let go of the apple in her hand and leaned her arm out towards a group of orchids, touching the tip of one that had not yet flowered. The flower glowed with health and began to grow taller until the bud lifted up and burst open, revealing its delicate petals.

Sylvia withdrew her arm and rubbed it uncomfortably, "But this is a big forest and I am only one sprite to maintain that bond."

Relena reached out and took hold of Sylvia's hand, "That's why something must be done. How long can you keep this dying forest going? The root of the problem is the witch."

Sylvia shook her head and her eyes became unfocused, "It is not our way to fight; we weather such things as we have always done." She spoke words from another; her Grandfather Relena guessed.

She lowered her eyes, "I understand what your Grandfather teaches but I cannot share that sentiment because while I have the slightest chance of doing anything to help Oz I must try." She stood and patted down her dress. "I have to go..."

"No!" Sylvia snapped out of her stupor and sprang to her feet in panic. "I mean..." She said, catching herself uneasily, "Why would you want to go? You'll be killed!" She reached out to Relena pleadingly, "You should stay here where it's safe."

"You don't need to worry about me," Relena said reassuringly. "You need to stay safe more than I. Keep this small part of the forest alive in whatever way that you can."

"You really are serious," Sylvia knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "What kind of person are you?"

"I'm..." Relena hesitated, wondering if the Witch had issued an edict against her in the lands outside the Emerald City too. "...I'm just..." _A simple girl from Kansas who is lost in these lands?_ She shrugged, "...It's a long story."

Sylvia raised an eyebrow but left it at that. "And you really think you have a chance?"

"Yes I do."

Sylvia sighed, "I think you're crazy and I don't want to understand you."

Relena cocked her head, "But you do...?"

"No!" Sylvia turned her head aside stubbornly.

Relena smiled and gave her hand a squeeze before letting go.

Sylvia lowered her head as she began to walk past. "You know, if this part of the forest dies I die too," She suddenly spoke out and stopped Relena in her tracks. "The witch destroyed the forest slowly and one by one we all died. But I didn't want to die. I didn't want to give up so easily...I'm not a coward." She turned to Relena with fire burning in her eyes. "I had to do whatever I could...for Grandfather...for my people."

Relena did not turn. "It must have been hard," She said softly. "You are a very strong person."

"So are you but don't run to your death so freely," Sylvia's voice became hard. "Don't waste your power."

Relena stiffened and was compelled to turn then, "My power?"

"I can sense it," Sylvia looked uneasy again now. "You have some great power and that's what you're going to use against the witch." She balled her fists, "A power like that could restore the whole of this forest, don't waste it on the witch!"

Relena lifted her shaking hand and clenched it by her heart to strengthen her resolve, _why did this suddenly have to become so difficult?_"Sylvia I don't know how to save the forest."

"But you know how to kill a witch?" Was the sceptical response.

"Not really," Relena confessed, "But I go all the same."

Sylvia dropped her head and her shoulders began to quiver.

"Please understand this is something I must do," Relena explained as carefully as she could. "Even if I knew how to save this forest would that stop the Witch from destroying it again?"

No answer.

"I'm sorry," Relena said sadly. She steeled herself and turned away, walking towards the edge of the clearing where the spire of the castle shimmered between the trees.

A host of branches whipped out from two trees ahead of her and grasped each other, forming a wall that blocked her path. Relena gasped and took a step back. All around the clearing, branches began to grow and close off any exit.

_Uh oh,_Relena thought.

"You don't understand," Sylvia let her arms drop. "I know that what you're doing is noble but I need...I need that power for the forest!" Her eyes watered, "If I can save the forest I won't have to hurt anyone anymore!"

"What are you talking about?" Relena distinctly felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise.

"I had to do it," Sylvia turned her face away, "I told you...I couldn't bear the thought of dying and I _had_to save the forest...and it was the only way I could...

"The only way..."

* * *

"How far ahead do you think Relena is right now?" Scarecrow questioned, staring warily at the spire ahead.

"Approximately 120 minutes ahead of us," Tinman calculated. "That's barring any delay she's encountered. We however, have lost a lot of time."

"Yeah," Scarecrow gulped, feeling guilty. "And it's already dawn."

"That could not be helped," Tinman inclined his head, "It was very unlikely that the castle could be reached before dawn let alone the witch defeated."

Scarecrow peered at Tinman carefully, "And how are you holding up?"

Tinman threw a glare at him that was somewhat offset by the flickering glow in his eyes, signalling his unease.

"I know this place probably holds a lot of bad memories for ya and you're not too happy to be back here," Scarecrow threw his arms casually behind his head, "But we're with you buddy so you got nothing to worry about."

"Idiot," Lion prodded him "You're acting too relaxed..."

"Crows," Scarecrow warned suddenly and the group darted towards a cluster of thick trees; Lion trying to wrap himself around one to hide his big body and Toto darting behind Tinman's legs. A small speck flitted from the corner of Scarecrow's vision as he moved. Seconds after, a flock of twenty crows appeared and crossed the sky like a black cloud. Their noisy shrieks only came into earshot as they drew close. They passed overhead and continued flying the other way.

"I don't know how you heard them so early," Lion reluctantly let a little of his amazement show through by saying.

"Nasty creatures," Scarecrow scowled, scanning the surrounding forest. "I could hear them a mile away. How could I forget the sound of those straw scavengers?" He shook a fist at the sky, "I'll never forget."

They moved on but Scarecrow lingered behind and scanned the trees, looking for signs of the movement that had caught his eye. A faint breeze caused the crackly pines to rustle and a branch twitched but to the naked eye there was seemed to be nothing out of the ordinary.

"Hmm," He rubbed his chin, shrugged and turned to continue on into the forest.

There was silence once he had vacated. After a minute or so, the same branch twitched again and a small head peered out. Looking left and right, the figure perceived that it was clear and emerged from behind the branch. Slowly venturing forward cautiously, it was apparent that the others had already moved on so the small figure put a little burst of speed and flew forwards in the same direction.

A straw hat suddenly sprung out sideways and it being too late to stop, the figure went flying into the bowl section of it with a crash.

Scarecrow stepped out and positioned the hat upside down with the bowl facing upwards so the little figure was sheltered inside it.

"What are you doing back here when I told you to get outta here?" Scarecrow slapped his forehead.

"Like I was going to listen to you!" Hilde retorted, her face flushed at being found out. "You guys just wandered into the forest like it was nothing even when I told you it was dangerous. I had to follow!"

"Sheesh," Scarecrow turned his head and blew an exasperated puff of breath. "If you follow us then you're just going to get hurt."

"It isn't stopping you," Hilde crossed her arms, "So it isn't going to stop me either."

Scarecrow frowned, tipped his hat and unceremoniously dumped the fairy onto the palm of his hand. He pushed the hat roughly back on his head. "You're just being silly," He stated, head lowered. "This isn't a game and it's not something to be taken lightly."

"Who's taking it lightly? Everyone flees in terror from this place and I've watched the people who live here die in front of my eyes; some killed by tin creatures like the one travelling with you. Then you guys come along without any fear and what's more you got a reverted tin guy with you. Tell me, when did things get so twisted in Oz?"

"They were already twisted," Scarecrow said grimly.

"Don't bother telling me to turn back," Hilde's eyes blazed, "I see it in your eyes...you guys are up to something big and I want in because I'm sick of running. We're on the same side so why are you treating me like an enemy?" Hilde screwed her eyes shut, "I swear I'm going to follow you no matter what you do!"

The passion she was expelling at him and the wild fire in her eyes was unmistakeable; she meant every word. In fact she was shaking from the sheer amount of force she was directing at him with her will. Scarecrow groaned and his stern expression deflated. "You're so intense it makes me sick you know that?" He lifted his hat and tipped her back in. "Fine, fine! Have it your way. Don't come crying to me if it doesn't work out."

He cupped the hat and planted it back on his head, fairy and all. Hilde's small yelp was muffled as she was rolled around in the process.

"Stay put," Scarecrow strode on muttering, "I don't know what the hell I'm doing but I sure ain't letting the rest of them know." He rolled his eyes upward, "They'll kill me."

He got a stream of curses in response and grinned.

The others had not reappeared to look for him, which indicated that they had continued on ahead. They were probably tired of turning back and expected him to catch up anyway. He was surprised, however, when he caught up with them faster than expected. He stumbled onto them inspecting a small cloud close to the ground and had to shush Hilde quickly, as she was still ranting at him. Tinman stood apart from Lion and Toto and turned to Scarecrow suspiciously when he approached.

"I'm sorry guys," Scarecrow laughed innocently, scratching the back of his head. "I guess I'm just slow at keeping up."

"Did you find her?" Tinman asked, his arm crossed in the same way he always crossed them when he knew something or provided statements of fact pertaining to the situation.

"What was that?" Scarecrow feigned ignorance.

"You might want to poke some air holes in your hat," Tinman responded, closing his eyes and turning away.

"Ahem...heh..." Scarecrow laughed nervously. "What are you guys still doing here? I thought you had gone on without me."

"We would have done," Tinman tilted his head at the cloud, "But we found this cloud and I think Toto is telling us it's alive."

Toto sniffed at the cloud and whined. He lifted his paw and touched it only to find a quiver running through him from the tip of his paw to the end of his tail. He drew back and whined again.

"I've never seen anything like this here before," An unusual note of worry entered Tinman's voice. "What is it?" He asked Scarecrow's hat.

"You...you're asking me?" Scarecrow was astonished. "I don't know what that is. It looks like a small cloud."

"Not you," Tinman dismissed him sternly, "Her."

The hat tentatively tipped backwards and Hilde's head peered out cautiously, eyeing Tinman with wariness. She crawled out from under the hat and perched on Scarecrow's head, legs dangling over his forehead.

"It's a wisp." She said simply. Lifting herself up with her wings, she fluttered over and reached out to it with her fingers. Words emerged from her tongue and the wisp drew itself towards her. She smiled sadly.

"This is what I warned you about," She said in pained tones, "This is what the soul eater will do to you. These wisps were once fairies, when the soul eater came to the forest we started to disappear one by one. No one has ever seen it but I do know that it drains the energy of the body somehow. The soul is left but without a body it drifts aimlessly through the forest like a wisp.

"_Leave,"_Whispered the wisp. Everyone started in alarm except for Hilde who knew the wisps could speak and Tinman because he contained his surprise within his tin body.

"I know," Hilde reassured it, "We're going don't worry."

"What kind of monster is this?" Lion trembled, "And Relena's out there on her own, against this thing."

"Let's move on," Tinman said stolidly.

Hilde, fluttering by the wisp, stared after Scarecrow. "Will you let me come with you?" She asked, this time it was a request for the fire in her voice had deflated and she sounded alone.

Scarecrow turned to Tinman, "Hey, about Hilde...I let her come before because..."

"Do as you like," Tinman turned away. "We have to find Relena; this soul eater worries me."

* * *

"Sylvia..."

Sylvia sank to her knees, "I know I've done a terrible thing but no matter what I must keep protecting the forest."

Relena closed her eyes painfully and bit her lip as she imagined the voices of those tiny fairies crying out as they were consumed. She wanted to be angry but then she imagined what it must be like to be as alone and lost as the girl before her. Her hands clenched, would the suffering caused by the witch never cease?

"Sylvia, I'm going to help you," She promised herself under her breath.

A branch whipped out and caught her around the wrist. Relena yelped and pulled against it in alarm.

"You won't help me," Sylvia said desperately, "So I'll have to take your power myself!"

**TBC**

**A/N:**

Character equivalents:

_Hilde:_Fairy, native in the West Lands

_Sylvia:_Forest sprite, also native in the West Lands

**Note about Sylvia:** I don't know how Sylvia's character will be received in this chapter. I started and planned this story in 2007 and I've grown a lot along the way but I've kept to my plan. There isn't much to go on a character like Sylvia...she appears in one episode in the Gundam Wing series but perhaps the most poignant scene containing her is that of Heero handing her the gun and telling her he's the one who killed her Grandfather. She grabs the gun and points it at him, but then she lowers it and calls him a coward. _Don't give up,_she's trying to say I thought. If you give up you're a coward...so keep going, keep living and face your actions no matter how terrible. Maybe that doesn't translate well into the character in this chapter but hey, once the plan was written I wasn't going to change it. :D

Please review, reviews feed a hungry soul like me!


	15. Seeds of the Past

**A/N: **See, I wasn't too long this time was I? I think a lot of you have all moved on though judging by the lack of reviews from the last chapter. It makes me sad that I wasn't fast enough but at least if you ever pop back here out of curiosity in the future you'll be pleasantly surprised.

This chapter goes to all of my lovely readers, the ones in the past who boosted me with their kind words and the ones who pass by now and give my story a read. Thanks most of all to Purdy, my dear friend who has stood by me, this story and Toto through thick and thin. Love you all.

Character equivalents are below as always :)

* * *

**Chapter XV – Seeds of the Past**

Relena gasped as the branch around her wrist went taut and pulled her forward. She was unable to brace herself properly with her other hand and fell to the ground roughly.

"Sylvia," She coughed, getting up, "We don't have to fight."

"If you surrender we don't," Sylvia agreed.

Relena frowned at her, simultaneously tugging at the branch twisted around her wrist and desperately trying to get it off. A change had come over Sylvia since she had started attacking; her pupils had become constricted, giving her eyes a wild look. There was no reasoning with her anymore; it was alarming the way she had extended a friendly hand and yet could turn out to be the opposite. The branch loosened as she dug her nails in and Relena slipped her hand out but held on to the branch to give the appearance she was still bound.

"Was it all a complete lie?" Relena asked in a hard voice. "The kindness, the hospitality..."

Sylvia lifted her head, "As soon as I saw you in the forest among those wisps I knew I had to have that power." A shadow passed across her face, "But I hadn't seen someone like you for a long time...I did want to be friends."

Relena slowly poised herself, "Then what went wrong?"

Sylvia paused for a moment as if the question had struck her.

"You don't seem like you want to do this," Relena continued in the hope that she would strike a weak point.

"Would you believe me if I said I don't?" Sylvia said softly. She put her head in her hands. "But I have no choice; the witch can always be destroyed another day by someone else but the forest is dying _now._"

It felt horrible to take advantage of someone's distress, but Relena had to take whatever chances she could find. Ready, she sprang to her feet lightly and raced for the trees. The branches that had once blocked her path had loosened when Sylvia's attention had diverted away from them so Relena spared them no thought.

Before she could make it beyond them, they suddenly sprang back to life and blocked her path again. Relena put her arms out as she went crashing into them.

"That wasn't very nice," Sylvia's voice was laced with anger behind her. Relena rested her head against the wood and closed her eyes. "You haven't really given me a choice," She stated and at the same time her brain worked furiously on her next steps. She couldn't see a way out of this if Sylvia would not listen to reason. Her diplomacy had always been her strong point until now but she didn't think Sylvia was in a rational frame of mind and that made her dangerous to contend with. She had no weapons but she had to somehow utilise the knowledge contained within her and use it to her advantage.

"I can't disagree with you there," Sylvia admitted, her breath sounded strained. "But you can't run from me; I'll get that power from you no matter what."

An idea hit Relena at that point. "Is that so?" She asked, turning around calmly. "You're not getting these ruby slippers off me."

Sylvia's eyes widened. Now that Relena had turned around and could get a better look at her she was amazed to see the glowing sprite was now looking slightly haggard. It must be the energy she was expending to draw on her connection with the forest.

"The slippers?" Sylvia's gaze turned to Relena's shoes and a gleam appeared in her eyes. "The slippers are what contain all that power?" Her mouth turned upwards into a little smile, "Yes it's true! The sense I'm getting is strongest from your shoes!"

She drew forward and reached for them eagerly but Relena escaped her grasp, nimbly leaping out of the way. Sylvia's face darkened and as Relena backed away, gnarly thick roots broke through the grass beneath her feet and wrapped themselves around her legs, holding her in place. Sylvia drew forward again.

"Sylvia don't," Relena said warningly, "You can't touch them!"

Her words were ignored and Relena watched with dread as Sylvia's hand reached out and grasped one of the slippers firmly, ready to pull it off her feet. This time Relena, knowing what would happen next, actually felt the strange tingle in her feet as the power of the slippers was activated and they repelled the foreign touch. The force still knocked her back and she heard Sylvia's cry as she was hurled across the clearing.

Relena got to her feet quickly, although she was still recovering her breath, and without a moment to waste she made for the trees again. The path was clear and Relena raced through, brushing aside the branches that hung lifeless in her way.

She had barely run a few paces when a huge cracking sound ahead to her right brought her skidding to a halt. A sapling fell with a groan and crashed in her path before her. Young though it was, bearing in mind the size of the huge fir trees in this forest, it was still large enough to have crushed the life out of her completely had she been in its way. She pressed her lips together in consternation as a figure slowly materialised from the trunk and Sylvia took form.

"Being a sprite I wouldn't have expected that from you," Relena said angrily. "I thought you wanted to save the forest?"

"A dead tree is dead and cannot be revived," Sylvia wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I thought you didn't know how to use your power?"

"I don't," Relena sighed wearily, "But I do know that the shoes cannot be taken off from me by someone else. Now you know will you please stop this meaningless fight?"

Sylvia considered her, "So I can't take them from you directly?" She paused for thought, "Wait...if I take your energy then you'll become a wisp. You won't have any feet in that form and the shoes will be mine."

"Are you really willing to go that far?" Pity entered Relena's voice. "Can you really keep destroying lives like this?" She gave a cry of surprise and swung to the side, narrowly escaping as Sylvia flew at her. A branch curved down from the tree and wrapped itself around her arm.

"I _told _you," Sylvia said impatiently, "I'm not going to die willingly."

Another branch snaked down and caught her other arm until both were suspended above her. She was trapped. Sylvia approached and leaned over to make contact with Relena's cheek and drain her energy. She leapt aside as Relena kicked out, attempting to cause another repulsion from hitting her with the slippers.

"You're so troublesome," Sylvia sighed.

"And you're a monster," Relena shot back.

Sylvia stretched her arm out and two roots emerged from the earth and secured her feet by winding themselves around her legs. Relena was completely unable to move now.

"You're finished," Sylvia allowed a note of regret to enter her voice.

_Is this it? _Relena felt the hidden weight of failure pull her down. This was her attempt to save this world on her own? It was laughable. The same way her attempt to save Toto on her own by running away she had just landed herself in a mess; this time with her life as forfeit. The earth could've swallowed her and closed above her right now with the way she felt. _I really am useless. _

Sylvia's cool fingers contacted with her cheek and Relena felt the stirrings of her life within her as it began to leave her body. The warmth in her limbs dimmed bit by bit and the place where Sylvia touched her felt hot and was tingling. It hurt.

In that moment, she finally let go and despairingly reached out...her heart screaming for those she knew and felt safe with. They were not here to answer her call and she had made the decision to leave them behind and continue on alone. She would not regret that...would not allow herself to regret that decision. She thought of Toto's sweet little face, of Lion cowering with fear although he tried not to show it; of Tinman's steely cold aura but those little moments when he let his guard down and of dear Scarecrow's brilliance, if only he could believe in himself. She had left them behind because she knew there were dangers ahead and she did not want them to fight for her anymore; she wanted to fight for them. Her eyes blazed with new resolve and she snapped her head away so Sylvia's touch was broken from her cheek. She would go down fighting to the end.

Sylvia started and looked at her in surprise, "What are you doing?"

"I'm not going down without a fight either," Relena gasped, "I'm not going to stop until you see sense."

"You won't last long," Sylvia retorted, reaching to make contact with her again. Relena put her weight on the vines binding her and swung her body out of reach. This didn't deter Sylvia however, who grabbed her face with her other hand and touched her cheek again. Relena desperately roved inside her mind for anything she could throw at her to deter her.

"This would not have made your Grandfather proud; you know this deep inside."

Sylvia recoiled but her fingers did not break contact again. "W...what are you trying to say?"

Relena drew on this lifeline she had given herself and pulled mentally against the force leaving her body, trying to retain it. "He told you to survive and persevere through difficult times but you've taken that too far; you've survived by taking lives. You have truly become a shadow of yourself; a monster."

Now Sylvia looked unsettled, "Stop it," She snapped. "Who are you to say these things and pass judgement on me?"

"I don't need to," Relena's voice was becoming weak, "You already know it, and I see it in your eyes. You try not to see what you are because you are afraid of what you will see."

"Shut up!" Sylvia slapped her.

Relena's head twisted to the side but she simply stared back calmly. "But I know that if you could see where you became lost then you would stop...see the futility of it..." She took a heavy breath but composed herself, "If I could make you see..." She stated; her voice steady but her eyes on fire. A stirring inside her body began to build up, like heat raging through her body. "...I would have you see..." She was losing her strength to speak now, "...What you've lost..." She murmured. The burning inside her suddenly plummeted. Down it went at a sickening pace through her legs and towards her feet.

Her toes exploded.

The roaring in her ears, which she hadn't even noticed, stopped and the deadly silence was louder. She felt the tight grip around her arms and legs loosen and she slipped to the ground, her legs giving way under her until she was sprawled in a sitting position, barely holding herself up with her hands and arms. Nothing registered in her mind but from the corner of her eyes she caught the ruby red glimmer of her shoes flashing briefly before they faded into a dull shine. Her eyes widened and she lifted her head.

A strange veil with a melon coloured red tinge obscured her view. It fluttered like a curtain not of physical substance but a swirly coagulation of some otherworldly force. Sylvia was at the centre of it, trapped, or frozen as it were, with her arm raised and her face twisted in fury. Relena reached out to touch it and found her fingers would not pass through, instead they rebounded as the veil resisted the penetration. She couldn't believe her eyes. With the addition of the veil it was so reminiscent of what had happened to the King of Crows, G.

"Oh god..." She gasped, her heart racing so fast it hurt her chest. Had she...had she done this?

...Well there was really no question about it; she had seen the telltale glimmer of her shoes and there was nobody else around to lay claim. She had felt the surging force through her feet. _She had used the slippers!_

But oh dear...what exactly had she done to Sylvia? Relena looked slightly concerned despite the fact that the sprite had been quite ready to end her life a moment ago. She seemed unharmed, just frozen in time and perhaps she would 'unfreeze' at an appropriate moment when Relena was far away?

More importantly, Relena now knew she had the means to defeat the witch and had put her weapon into action...but how exactly had she done it? Relena bit her lip, it had happened so fast and she couldn't quite recall the particular feelings or thoughts that could have invoked their power.

At least she _knew _she could do it if needed right?

Her gaze was drawn away as something fluttered to the ground beside her left arm. It was a rose petal. Relena immediately turned to the flower pinned to her breast. To her horror she observed that the rose looked rather forlorn; it must have been damaged in the battle with Sylvia. As Relena watched, another petal fell off and floated sadly to the ground.

Now she was done for; the hope she had in secrecy and stealth gone. The rose still held but with its petals falling apart was its power compromised? Panic rose in her unheeded at the thought that the witch had already seen her and was on her way. Her eyes scanned the skies but no figure was in sight. Relena hurriedly gathered the fallen petals up in her hands; she did not know the nature of the power the shielded her but she would try and keep the components of this flower together in the hope that its power still held true. Rose or no rose, she had come too far to turn back and there was nowhere left to hide even if the witch came for her anyway.

Relena tipped the petals into her one hand and squeezed her palm tight so that they were secure. Without a glance to spare for her frozen, silent observer, Relena ran off into the forest in the direction of the distant spire.

* * *

The sight that greeted her eyes was impossible; the forest stood tall, beautiful and was teeming with life. Tears came unbidden at the mere sight and a great burden lifted from her shoulders. The girl with the ruby slippers was nowhere to be seen but if this was her doing then her whereabouts were of no concern. Sylvia walked forward, relishing the feel of the soft grass and scent of fresh pine.

Voices ahead caused her to halt. Tin soldiers? Sylvia approached cautiously melting into the shadows of the trees and peered out. An open area before her housed a collection of figures holding some sort of council. The lazy sunbeams filtering down lit up their faces and Sylvia put a hand to her mouth.

They were sprites.

But how was this possible? Could it be that girl had also brought back her forgotten people? Her power could not be that great could it? She wanted to run out and greet them, laugh and cry at the same time but her feet would not move. She was nervous and uncomfortable, it had been so long now that she was used to being the only one, the last. Now faced with others of her kind she still felt out of place, out of touch.

"They do not respect the forest!" A young male sprite was explaining furiously. "They are clumsy and destructive."

"It is not right..." A female sprite clutched her baby closer, "Unnatural...bodies made of tin, eyes made of glass; such things should not exist. They are abominations."

"It is undoubtedly the work of the tinsmith, J," Piped up an older sprite, nodding.

"But what must we do to be rid of him?" The question rang out.

"We have complained to the Guardian of the West," the first young male sprite came forward again. "But she will not stop the tinsmith from making his creatures; she does not believe there is any harm being done by their creation." He swung his fist angrily, "She does not try and understand us!"

"Do not speak ill of the Guardian," Reprimanded a stern voice. Sylvia's eyes became large and round when she heard it and her heart began to beat loudly. From the middle of the crowd of sprites a tall figure dressed in white now stood. His presence rang out like a sleeping lion that had awakened and rang of authority and wisdom. He spoke, "Calm yourself everyone," And the sprites hushed at once.

Now Sylvia couldn't stop the tears for the onslaught was too much for her to bear. Gone were her reservations and the discomfort; she threw herself forward with her arms outstretched. "Grandfather!"

She did not notice that her cry went unheeded by everyone but when she approached the tall figure she met with resistance and was unable to touch him. Baffled, she pushed forward but the air in front of her revealed in flashes the presence of a red-tinged veil.

_What is this?_

She gave a cry of frustration as her Grandfather continued to speak to the other sprites and banged her arms against the invisible barrier hindering her.

"I know you are all angry but the Guardian speaks true that these tin 'creatures' have done us no harm. They damage the forest simply because they are ignorant of its ways. It is not our way to fight; we will try to reach out and teach these creatures how to respect the forest. That will be all that will be said on this matter."

The sprites remained silent and then slowly, one by one, they nodded and murmured their agreement. The young male sprite still looked angry but he also nodded and stalked away. The sprites began to disperse into the forest.

Sylvia sank to the floor and roughly rubbed away at the tears in her eyes.

"Why mustn't we fight Grandpa?"

She looked up in alarm to see a small mirror version of herself clutching her Grandfather's leg and looking up at him with big, round eyes.

Her Grandfather smiled a gentle loving smile and put his hand softly on the child's head. "My dear little Sylvia, if we fight and chase those creatures away then we will give them reason to turn around and fight back. I will not have this forest suffer because we are all fighting; we follow the way of peace not violence."

_I'm in the past, _Sylvia realised, staring at her small replica. She gazed upon the forest of her childhood with new eyes and her exultation at having her forest restored diminished. _This is just a memory. _So much had been lost and that was more apparent now that she could see it with her own eyes. Was this then a punishment where that girl had subjected her to stare from a cage upon everything she had lost?

A laugh and a flutter of clothes passed her. Another mirage, only this time more years had passed and she was older. This Sylvia skipped after two little sparrows chirping and weaving between her playful swipes. The sound of a commotion made her pause. Sylvia and her younger other turned their ears towards the sounds and the sparrows flew away into the sky unnoticed. The two sprites listened.

Sylvia's Grandfather appeared, looking fraught with worry. Her younger self ran to him happily but he was perturbed and only managed a faint smile when greeted by her. It was strange to watch the events of one's past with older, wiser eyes, Sylvia noticed; more could be observed that youth masked with innocence.

A sprite now entered the area where her Grandfather stood, his eyes blazing with anger. He was the same male sprite who had spoken with so much heat in the council and he had a group of angry sprites with him.

"Where are you all going?" Her Grandfather asked.

"Day by day the forest burns a little more," Came the heated reply. "We cannot stand by and watch any longer respected elder." The sprite bowed his head in apology but his shoulders were shaking so much from his fury that it looked almost insincere.

"We must talk and settle this peacefully," Sylvia's Grandfather pleaded. His voice was calm and soothing.

It withered against the collective will of the mob. "We have tried talking," The male sprite showed his frustration by clenching his fist. "The Guardian no longer protects us and the tin creatures continue to grow. Perhaps they will listen to action instead. We will go to the castle and demand that they stop otherwise we will fight!"

"No!" Sylvia closed her eyes painfully, her heart filled with dread. She had suddenly recognised this particular time in her past. Her Grandfather pleaded with the sprites to stop but they did not listen, how could they? This was when the fear felt by her people could no longer be suppressed. There were whispers that the Guardian had begun to act in a most unusual manner; the forest around her castle had been burned and the tinsmith had disappeared from the forest. Rumours abounded that he had moved into the castle. The tin creatures now moved with a different purpose through the forest, their glass eyes betraying a more sinister intent.

It was around this time, Sylvia recalled, when a new thought was burrowing its way into the hearts of the sprites, a thought which would soon become familiar to the rest of Oz; that the Guardian of the West was no longer behaving like a Guardian but more like a witch.

And she was wicked.

"You mustn't fight!" Sylvia's Grandfather begged as the sprites marched off to the forest. Young Sylvia hovered close to her Grandfather, worried by his earnestness.

"Sylvia," He called suddenly and although addressed to one, both snapped to attention. "Get yourself home and stay there until I come."

"Where are you going Grandpa?"

"Never you mind," Was the stern answer. "Do as I say."

Sylvia gave a short, sharp laugh at that; she knew all too well, as she watched her Grandfather hurry off into the confines of the forest that the young sprite watching him would hesitate and then eventually decide to follow him out of worry. She rose to her feet and shadowed her young self as she did exactly that. Towards the spire they went, the castle their final destination.

_Why am I here? _Sylvia thought uneasily.

The smell of smouldering forest hit them when they reached the outskirts of the castle. The trees were felled and the smell of burning wood was too much for young Sylvia to bear. She doubled over coughing while Sylvia stood by impassively. When she had recovered from the shock, young Sylvia ducked behind a tree that formed a new line ahead of where the land was bare. From here she watched her Grandfather stride out into the open. Sylvia left her younger self behind and walked out, safe in the knowledge that she could not be seen.

She caught up to her Grandfather and watched him, yearning to be able to reach out to him somehow. He glanced to the left and right, beads of sweat trickling down his face; he was not immune to the smell either. "Which way did those young fools go?" he murmured to himself urgently.

"Turn back Grandpa, please." Sylvia whispered, wishing he could hear her.

"Ah!" Her Grandfather fixed his gaze on a group of figures near the entrance of the great big castle. A make-shift wooden walkway composed of fallen trees had been laid before the gates, which were open almost as if in welcome. The group of sprites seemed enraged by the insult and were advancing on the entrance. Just before the first foot could be laid on the wooden walkway, a figure, cloaked in the shadow of the arched entrance came into view. The group halted. The figure was that of a man and Sylvia recoiled in horror, shuddering. The man stood still but among the group of sprites, mouths were moving and it was apparent an exchange of words was taking place. At this point Sylvia's Grandfather began to move forward.

"Grandfather No!" Sylvia shouted desperately.

"Hoy!" He called at the group.

But it was too late for the figure at the gates moved. He possessed such speed that his movements could not be traced. There was a flurry and commotion within the group and seconds later, each sprite shook and fell to the ground, dead. The figure reappeared at the castle entrance and stood as if nothing had happened.

Sylvia bit her lip to curb her frustration. A few paces ahead, her Grandfather came to an abrupt stop and gave a cry of horror.

The figure lifted its head at the sound.

Panic etching his features, Sylvia watched her Grandfather begin to edge backwards. The figure moved from the castle and in a split moment, he was standing before her Grandfather. Now he could be seen clearly as the same form that had materialised in her nightmares since; the man made of tin.

He stood there impassively, his body glinting in the sunlight. She remembered his every detail from the blinking collar around his neck to the deadly glare of his lifeless blue eyes. It was unheard of, to see a man made entirely of tin, for the tinsmith was only known to make animals. Sylvia knew tales of him would spread and strike terror into those that listened. He was a truly frightening creature.

"You have come to attack the castle," The tin man stated. His voice was deep, a rumble that shook her to the core of her being.

Sylvia watched as her Grandfather took one last step back, lifting his hand with his fingers spread in an attempt to placate the man standing before him. Beads of sweat streamed down his face but he controlled himself. "Now young man...don't be foolish..."

The tin man moved.

As did Sylvia; she threw herself in front of her Grandfather. The tin man was not affected in the slightest; the veil that surrounded her glimmered as he passed through it and her. There was a slicing sound and red streams of blood flew across her vision.

"Noooo!" She screamed in anguish as she fell to the floor. Another voice was screaming too, of course, it was her younger self hiding among the trees who had watched every moment. Young Sylvia raced forward emitting large wails. Sylvia, her face drowning in tears, watched as the sprite ran between her Grandfather and the tin man. He stared at her, shocked into stillness at her sudden appearance.

"Why did you kill him? Why?" She screamed, shaking her fists at the tinsmith's creation. "He wasn't here to fight; he was going to talk everyone out of fighting!" She ground out, squeezing her eyes shut.

The tin man's eyes flickered and the light in them dimmed.

"Sylvia..."

Young Sylvia turned around and knelt down by her Grandfather's body, "It's okay Grandpa I'll get help. You'll be okay."

He coughed and blood trickled down the side of his face. "It's too late Sylvia," He wheezed. "You run and get...away from here. Save yourself and...above all else...survive."

"Grandpa..." Young Sylvia babbled, her eyes welling up as she tried to hold the tears back.

"Remember Sylvia, we are sprites. We live at one with the forest and we are sheltered by her."

"I don't understand," Young Sylvia sobbed.

"The forest is living and breathing. Our forest is still young, not as old as the Nevenmere..." He coughed and the bloodstain on the ground around him spread further.

"Grandpa don't speak anymore!" Young Sylvia yelled.

"Heh..." He chuckled, "Her voice is still bright and exuberant; can you hear it?" He sighed longingly. "Not many know her name..." His voice grew so faint that the sprite had to lean close to hear his next words.

She nodded and rubbed her eyes with her arm, "I won't forget I promise."

What had it been? Sylvia had forgotten. The events that were to happen had wiped out her memory of this completely.

"Hear her voice...her voice...listen...her voice..." He whispered, his voice growing fainter and fainter until his mouth simply moved soundlessly. Eventually he came to a standstill while forming the same words and remained staring at the blue sky.

The tin man stood silently, watching the young sprite hunched over her Grandfather's still body. Her shoulders quivered and then she threw her head back and wailed loudly. Sylvia pressed her hands to her mouth, her body heaving as she tried to suppress the same pain she had felt long ago.

"Bring him back!" Young Sylvia screamed, turning to the tin man. She beat at his metal body with her fists, bawling her lungs out. "Bring him back now!"

"I cannot," The tin man replied, his eyes glowing strangely. "My mission was to kill those who sought to attack the castle. This man did not come here with this intent," He seemed to war internally with himself. "I...I've failed."

He knelt down suddenly and young Sylvia jumped back, alarmed.

"My life is now forfeit."

"F...forfeit?" Young Sylvia's confusion clouded her anger.

"Take my life in return for my taking his," The tin man explained.

It was a joke observed Sylvia; the large, imposing figure of tin kneeling before this vulnerable sprite that in no way possessed the power to destroy him. The sincerity in his words however, revealed his intent and Sylvia remembered looking into his eyes up close, as her younger self was doing now; and realising the tin man wanted nothing more than to die.

Sylvia saw her younger self start to shudder and recognised the rage that was filling her. She closed her eyes and connected with those past feelings. Bitterness coursed through her. Death would never take her so unfairly she promised herself and neither would she accept it when she had breath. She was filled with pity for this creature before her who questioned his existence; his words and actions insulted her Grandpa who had told her to live. Living mattered above all else and he was giving up willingly.

"Coward!" She screamed at the tin man, "I will never be like you! I won't give up and die so easily...you'll see!"

And with that she was gone, running as fast as her legs would take her and disappearing into the dark forest.

"It's the only way I know how to live," Sylvia heard the tin man's soft murmur. The feelings of anger and hate flowed out of her with the retreating figure of her younger self and all that was left was sorrow and a strange emptiness. That rage felt useless now and unnecessary, had she been carrying it all this time?

What was the name? It hurt that she could not remember something that was so important. She crawled over to the body of her Grandfather and pondered in silence.

"Something about the forest..." She struggled to recall. "Not many know her name; what was her name?"

Sylvia curled up her knees and watched the line of trees, contemplating. The forest began to fade before her very eyes. Startled, she looked down to see the body of her Grandfather growing faint. Distressed she reached out but her hand passed through him. She turned to stare at the castle; the tin man was gone and the castle was starting to fade too. The air began to melt and the reddish pink veil trickled down and shimmered. Bleak trees appeared in place and she was suddenly standing, her arm raised to deliver a crushing blow.

She lowered it and watched her past fade away like a sigh on the wind. She was back in the clearing again and the girl with the slippers was long gone. Sylvia didn't care anymore except it was strange to observe that her need to gain the power of those slippers had left her. More so, she still wondered at the name she couldn't remember.

Sylvia leaned close to the nearby tree that had trapped the witch-girl with its roots and branches. She put her hand on the thick trunk and listened. The forest was so quiet that barely a whisper of life could be heard by her ears. Sylvia shared a tiny portion of her energy with the tree.

"Can you hear me?" She asked tentatively. It was absurd, she felt the forest's energy pulsating and knew the forest was living but she had never talked to it. That was something her Grandfather had done and in his absence she knew that if she had talked to the forest then it would have answered her. Would it talk now that it was so close to dying?

"I..." Sylvia paused and shared another drop of her energy. "Could you tell me your name?" She swallowed uneasily. "I should know shouldn't I? I promised not to forget but I've forgotten something important...the most important thing."

A sigh rippled through the leaves of the trees, sweet and gentle but very faint. Whispers came to her through the wood of the tree she was touching and suddenly tears were flowing down her face.

She stroked the trunk of the tree. "I remember it now," She mumbled, "Your name is Noventa...the Noventa of the west...the most beautiful and bountiful forest of Oz."

The forest shuddered and a soft moan creaked through the trees.

"It's too late isn't it?" She said softly, pressing her cheek against the gnarled trunk. "You're dying. You would have told me sooner but I didn't listen." Sylvia laughed and choked off a sob at the same time, "I let my grief and anger take over; the very same thing my Grandfather taught me not to do. That girl was right when she had said I had lost my way. I know it wasn't right but I didn't want you to die...you're all I had left. I've done such terrible things, how can you forgive me?"

The branches of the tree wrapped around Sylvia gently in a kindly embrace. Sylvia's eyes widened and then brimmed with water in relief. I'm sorry everything had to turn out the way it did. There's nothing left to hope for now."

The forest whispered.

"Relena?" Sylvia raised an eyebrow, "Who's that?"

A sigh echoed through the leaves.

Sylvia looked up beyond the trees with a puzzled expression, "Something's coming?" She listened again, "I don't understand," she looked up. "What do you mean the skies are darkening?"

* * *

"Wait!" Hilde called after the scurrying wisps as they scattered in her wake. "Will you just listen to me?" She said exasperatedly. She turned to the others, "I've never seen them quite so panicked before; not even the soul eater has them behaving like this." She shuddered and zipped over to Scarecrow's hat as fast as she could, ducking under it. Lifting up the rim she peered out at the others, "I don't like this, I get the feeling something's wrong, really wrong."

Toto whined in agreement, he was trembling and staring at the skies anxiously.

"What is it you guys?" Scarecrow worriedly switched his gaze between the two, "Do you know what's happening?"

Toto just whined again and shook his head, whether he didn't know or couldn't describe what he _did _know was lost on everyone.

"The witch has done something," Lion moaned, hiding his face in his paws. "And we are powerless against it," He growled in frustration.

Tinman frowned at the sky, "Could it be...?" He wondered.

"Let's keep moving," Scarecrow suggested, interrupting that thought. "We don't know what it is and we're not getting anywhere standing around wondering. Until we find Relena or we reach the witch's castle we don't stop for anything."

* * *

Une watched dispassionately from the lone window in the tallest spire of her castle. It was too far to see the battle raging at the Emerald City from here but the green glow of the city at least was visible in the distance. "Sunrise has passed and yet she does not make an appearance," Une murmured. "Something is odd here." Her gown shimmered red for a brief second and she passed a hand over her eyes.

"Our city cries," A mournful voice emerged from her mouth.

Une grimaced, "It is not our city."

"Our home..."

"Shut up and let me concentrate!" Une swiped her arm at nothing but air. "I cannot have a moment's peace with you spouting nonsense." There was silence. "I have no home," She concluded. She sighed and turned away from the window sill at last, her breath catching as her eyes landed on the crystal ball in her room.

The ball was misty, clouded as it had been ever since Relena had disappeared into the Emerald City. Now it would flicker occasionally, revealing a distorted image. Une made her way over to it and peered into the glass. There it was again and this time she made out leaves and trees and very indistinctly, a flash of gold or blue and the tell tale traces of a young girl.

"What is this?" Une demanded, as if the crystal ball could speak with its own voice and explain to her. From what she could discern, this was not the Emerald City and the ball was set to reveal only Relena's location to her. She had not changed it to show anything else. What was more disconcerting was that the image was not clear; if Relena had left the Emerald City then her image should not appear fragmented like this.

Une banged her hands on the table in fury; this was not right and once again, she was losing control of the situation with Relena. She kept her anger contained and scrutinised the crystal ball further, trying to decipher where the blasted girl could be. The trees were dark and indistinct, but it was clear this was a forest. Une searched her memory; in the South the Nevenmere was thicker and more of a jungle than what she was seeing; the Naldith forest in the North Lands was covered in snow, the pine trees glistening with pure white beauty; there were no forests in the West Lands and none in the Central Kingdom. Une froze, there was one forest she had not considered yet and that was the Noventa here in the West. In fact, the trees she could make out looked dry and dismal and just like the trees here. Une took a deep shuddering breath and whirled away from the crystal ball.

Smash!

She had grabbed a nearby bottle filled with a murky purple potion and hurled it towards the stone wall where it crashed, glass shards painting the dull grey with sparkling dust.

"What is she doing here!" Une cried out in pure frustration. "Why can I not see her clearly?" She spun back to face the ball. "Who is responsible for this?" She turned away again, pacing frantically to the window. "Was it you?" She accused at the distant glowing city. "How dare you?" She screamed, "How dare you interfere with me!"

She paced back to the crystal ball and scanned the distorted image again. Relena was running, her hair in disarray and her hands tightly clasped, clutching something. Une closed her eyes and clicked her fingers. Nothing happened. She blew an exasperated puff of air.

"J!" She intoned. Her voice carried, deep and urgent, resonating in all the cracks and the very foundation of the castle.

J was not a fast man, supported as he was by metal clamps attached to his legs. However, the urgency in Une's voice was unmistakeable and she rarely called for him directly; he appeared in moments at the door of Une's room, carried by an enormous yet swift tin bear. The bear placed J down carefully, gave an agonised bellow and disappeared down the stairs, scratching at the collar around its neck.

"Who died?" J asked with a grin.

"Relena is here," Une gestured at the crystal ball, "Somewhere in this dead forest."

"What for?" J stomped over to the crystal ball and peered at it nonchalantly, "She going to challenge you in a fight to the death? How utterly intriguing, she's so unconventional." His eyes gleamed.

Une rolled her eyes. "I cannot transport myself to her," She clenched her fists, "Because it cannot be determined exactly where she is."

J held up a hand and stopped Une from speaking any further. He stroked his chin and shook his head. "It can't be done."

"What?" Une snapped irritably. "I haven't said anything yet."

"You're going to," J clacked the metal fingers of his claw together decisively. "And it can't be done," He repeated. "You have sent most of my creations to fight and those that remain number too few to scour this forest and find a little girl among it."

Tiny bolts of electricity began to crackle from the folds of Une's dress in her fury. Occasionally, a little spark lashed out. J skipped inelegantly to the side as one struck the ground where he stood and gazed at Une uncertainly.

"I cannot get to her; the crows cannot see her from the skies; my beautiful wolves who could sniff her out are dead and you tell me there are no tin creatures to send. I want you to give me options J, I won't accept there are none!" She roared and the walls reverberated. J clapped his hands over his ears.

"Send me," Said a steady voice behind her, softly spoken.

She turned to find Wing crouched on the windowsill, gripping it with his long forearms. A deep glow in his green eyes betrayed his intent; he knew this was his chance.

Une was silent but her face contorted, torn between the ease of issuing this simple command and searching desperately for another way. Her eyes roved her shelves but she hid no more secrets like Quinze among them; she turned to J but he took a step back, shaking his head insistently. Her list of allies had grown thin. Her dress flickered and shifted colours with her indecisiveness. She swung away from both of her servants and muttered quickly the words of a powerful spell to bind her sister in her place. She could not have J and Wing see this or it would undermine the position of power she held.

But, her thoughts turned on a different track, if Wing could finally bring that wretched girl within her grasp (and he was very efficient), then that would be a great win for her despite her loss of the winged monkeys as her servants.

The binding spell was draining but she uttered another spell under breath. _"J" _She barked inside J's mind.

To his credit, J barely flinched and went unnoticed as Wing continued to stare intently at Une. He did not stare at her. _"My Lady?"_

Une's expression did not change_ "I'm about to lose a great ally, I'll need some contingency."_

"_I understand," _Was J's reply.

"_Your secret weapon...?"_

"_No good for a job such as this but great for back-up," _J looked pleased. _"It is a beauty."_

"_We may have need of it."_

J seemed happy at the prospect; _"Of course."_

"Wing," Said Une suddenly, with a controlled, passive tone.

Wing's eyes gleamed, "What say you?"

Une removed her pointy hat and ripped free a golden piece of material from its bindings. She held it up for Wing to see for she knew he loathed the thing and its bearer. It was a golden cap with a strange symbol etched into its golden weavings. The symbol reeked of magic; it was the curse which bound the monkeys three times to its wearer.

Wing drew in a breath slightly at the sight of it and satisfied, she placed the golden cap upon her head. The winged monkey hopped off the window ledge and stepped closer to her. Staring up into her eyes he narrowed his own. "You have called upon us for the third and last time. What do you command?"

Une paused and then spoke her next words with care. "Scour the forest high and low; find me the girl called Relena who wears the ruby slippers. Bring her to me without fail. Destroy anything that gets in your way. This is your command."

Wing pressed the palm of his fist against the glowing green orb in the centre of his armor. "Your bidding will be done." His eyes gleamed. "And then my people and I will be free."

He hopped back on the windowsill and spread his white wings out to the full. Lifting his face to the sky he called out to his brethren with a blood-curdling cry which echoed across the lonely forest like a warning. The once clear sky had become dark with ominous clouds that covered the sun and foretold of heavy rain. Wing leapt out and swooped gracefully up into the sky to greet the four figures that had materialised from within the thick atmosphere. Une moved to the window and leaned out for a closer look; the winged monkeys were rarely seen all together and when it was so, they were usually following a command issues by a bearer. For many years it had been known the witch commanded the winged monkeys so all who saw them feared that the witch had come for them.

Une heard Wing gave a grunt of satisfaction and tick them off one by one.

"Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Nataku. My brothers."

The clouds rumbled with suppressed thunder.

"Come!" Wing flapped his wings with excitement. "We go to our freedom!"

The other monkeys roared with approval and also flapped their large wings. With a screeching war-cry, they sped towards the surrounding forest, disappearing into the dense clouds.

**TBC**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:**

Character Equivalents:

_General Noventa:_ Elder Sprites, leader of his people, known as 'Grandfather'

_Deathscythe (Gundam):_ Deathscythe, a winged monkey

_Heavyarms (Gundam):_ Heavyarms, a winged monkey

_Sandrock (Gundam):_ Sandrock, a winged monkey

_Nataku (Gundam):_ Nataku, a winged monkey

So I hope I shed more light on Sylvia in this chapter. Read and review please, I may be losing my touch and my writing skill but at least I'm seeing this through. Review instead of a penny for my efforts? ;)


	16. Stand Together

**A/N: **Just managed to get this in before it became a year since I last updated :S. I work as a consultant now so I have no life literally *laughs*. Today I had to make sure I got this in because it's a very special day today: it's Purdy's birthday! I happened to first chance upon that knowledge when I submitted Chapter 5 of this very story and in her review she told me. She's been with me through this story from when the first chapter was published till now and she's become my best friend since then so here's to you Purdy! :D

* * *

**Chapter XVI – Stand Together**

The colour of the forest had changed; the grey despair was overshadowed by an ominous black. Whatever life remained here held its breath and waited. Perhaps it was the presence of thick clouds and the promise of blanketing rain. Relena dared to hope for nobody had come for her yet. She ran on, struggling to keep the rose together. Her hands ached to break free from the clenched prison they formed around the petals.

The sky rumbled and she glanced up in time to see something skim over the gap in the trees. Freezing solid, a gasp stuck in her throat. _What was that? _She panicked for even that glimpse revealed something bigger than a crow. Her ears caught the buffet of large wings not too far off above her. Before she could think straight, it was followed by a heavy grunt that did not sound like any bird. Relena remained still, uncertain. A primal instinct deep inside instructed her to flee blindly but another argued for her to remain still and undiscovered. She assumed it was an enemy but could it just be some wild animal?

The trees rustled above as they were disturbed. _Even wild animals are on a side here, _she thought, eyes fixed on the canopy above. She had now delayed too much in her uncertainty and her legs had atrophied; she could not muster the slightest movement in them. She listened in horror as the sound grew steadily closer when without warning something burst through the undergrowth, shoving her into a clutch of thick bushes.

The shock of her landing released the floodgate on her 'flight' instinct so, instead of looking for her assailant, she scrambled to her feet using arms and elbows and ran. Her hands were so stiff they were still clasped solid around the remaining rose petals. The trees were ripped apart as something broke through where she had been standing, toward the sky or forest floor she couldn't tell; there were bursts of indistinguishable sounds crowding her ears. A menacing growl filtered in from the sky and she threw a cursory glance over her shoulder. It was brief, but enough to betray the blond sprite she had evaded before, standing where Relena had stood moments before, staring upward.

"Sylvia!" Relena despaired and almost stumbled over a root. The magic must have worn off at last and she was back for revenge. When she looked back Sylvia was gone. A new stream of sweat broke out over her face and she ran. Her ears strained to hear any sign of the thing-that-was-larger-than-a-crow or Sylvia. The latter found her first, surprising her by leaping out of the trees, grabbing her precisely by the wrist and swinging her round to a halt.

"I sent it in the other direction," Sylvia furrowed her eyebrows, "but not for long." She turned to face the trees and after a moment's calculation, took off between them in a different direction dragging Relena along behind her. Relena's movements were jerky and awkward due to her 'bound' hands, her mind in a state of shock unable to effectively process events as they were happening.

Sylvia gave her an agitated look, "you have to run faster Relena; the Winged Monkeys are no match for us." She looked grim, "I'm not sure you can use the slippers well enough..."

"Winged Monkeys?" Relena asked in a daze.

"We're going to head for the castle, shortest route I know," Sylvia instructed calmly.

"And then?" Relena was starting to grasp the situation or rather, a part of it since she had no idea why Sylvia was helping her. Her question remained unanswered as they ran; which was worrying. Everything paled in comparison, however, to the fact that whatever a 'Winged Monkey' was it sounded absolutely terrifying.

* * *

"And the skies go dark with their coming..." Tinman recited.

"You think Wi...Winged Monkeys are about?" Scarecrow attempted to pull the edges of his hat down in despair before a swift kick from a smothered Hilde stopped him. "I thought they were just made-up scary monsters used to scare children."

"They are real," Tinman stated, "but the times they may be called upon are few so nobody knows much of them save what rumours and stories will spread. They are five in number, commanded by whoever holds the golden cap that binds them. Last I knew the cap was in the hands of the Witch."

Toto nodded solemnly, verifying Tinman's words.

"Are they coming after us?" Lion trembled, "or after Relena?"

"We've no chance of finding her in this forest that quickly!" Scarecrow wailed.

"We'll have to keep going forward," Tinman said with a heavy voice.

Scarecrow opened his mouth but could not find the words with which to speak. In fact, nobody spoke aloud of the 'what ifs' and possibilities that Tinman's statement left behind in its wake. The futility of it weighed heavy on all of them. They were running relentlessly through the forest, the castle their constant destination with Tinman leading. There had been no sign of Relena or anyone for that matter; the forest was completely empty.

"What happens when we reach the castle?" Came Hilde's tentative whisper.

"I don't think we've thought that far ahead yet," Scarecrow gritted his teeth, trying to keep up with the others. "We're just...taking things as they come."

Tinman and Lion had increased their speed with each bound, amplified by the sense of urgency the dark clouds had brought. One was built for endurance, the other naturally built with the strength for it. Even Toto was struggling to keep up now. Although the little dog was on fire, heroically matching Lion's one stride with 5 leaps of his own, his stamina could only last as long and he was already flagging. Scarecrow watched in surprise as Lion reached down with his mouth and swept Toto off the ground by the scruff of his neck. Still following the momentum of his own running, Toto's legs flew forward before falling into the rhythm of swaying with Lion's movements. He barked in indignation and thrashed for a moment or two before falling silent from exhaustion.

_Lucky devil, _Scarecrow thought to himself, his outlook becoming grim immediately after. That kind gesture only proved the extremity of the danger they were in. _Time to get serious_, he sighed inwardly.

"This is insane; you guys need some kind of plan!" Hilde whispered her misgivings down to him in a burst of suppressed ferociousness.

"Nobody's asking you to come along," Scarecrow shot back. He silenced her for a second as he felt her fidget under his hat. She poked her head further out with an apologetic expression. "I just meant we need to think at least a little about what's coming ahead."

"What do you want us to do?" He looked up at her with resignation. "Sit and have a council about it? There's no time. If we stop and think then Tinman might tell us something that'll make it seem impossible. Then Lion would get scared or Toto might get impatient and run off on his own. No, this way keeps us all together."

"I...I guess that makes sense." Hilde said, surprised at her own admonition.

His face split into a grin and he angled his head to better see her little face peering down at him. That movement triggered a protruding branch to catch on his braid yanking him back and causing Hilde to fly out from under his hat. Scarecrow winced and rubbed his head, turning back to free his hair. After a quick inspection revealed no damage to his straw ends he turned to Hilde in relief, groaning when he saw only trees beyond her.

"Great now I've lost them."

Hilde picked herself off the ground and brushed the dirt off her wings. "Sorry," she said, rubbing her arm nervously.

"S'all right," Scarecrow grinned. "Just head to the castle right? How hard can it be to catch up with them again?"

"How can you be so bright all the time?" Hilde wondered, picking up the edge of his hat to settle herself inside again. His face fell for a moment and it was full of such darkness and tragedy that it made Hilde wonder. He caught her astonishment and coughed, the cloth features of his face softening out. "Someone's got to lighten the mood." He jerked his thumb towards the empty forest before them, "Mr Statement-of-Fact, Master Honour-bound-but-runs-away-at-conflict and the poochster are all pretty serious dudes. What would they do without someone like me?"

Hilde giggled. "That's true," she conceded, "you do bring colour to the team but..." she tilted her head curiously at him, "I'll find out _your_ story yet."

Scarecrow almost stumbled from surprise. "What story?" He queried innocently but she'd disappeared under his hat. He felt her settle down on his head and lift the hat's edge to see out from. "Right, we're off," he remarked quickly, breaking into a run with the castle looming in the distance before him.

The Noventa forest was not as dense as the Nevenmere where one step could lead you astray. However, the trees in the Noventa stood in ranks which faded in the gloom compared to the Nevenmere's messy jumble of tangled trees and impenetrable darkness. It was hard to determine one's bearing when the trees all looked the same and thus, unbeknownst to him, Scarecrow had set off slightly to the left approx. 20 degrees. He branched out further and further until he had completely deviated from the path Tinman, Lion and Toto were running. The castle was still ahead, filling the horizon the closer they drew. The others, under Tinman's precise guidance, would hit the centre gate to the West dead on but at their current trajectory to the West-Northwest, Scarecrow and Hilde were heading for the Northeast Wing.

* * *

"What is it?" Relena whispered when Sylvia ground to a stop and scanned the patches of visible sky.

"I hear something" Sylvia muttered. She sprang to the right pulling Relena with her as two wing beats resounded overhead. She pressed her hand against the tree and whispered something into the bark. There was a rustle among the branches which rippled out and continued on through the trees, moving further away from them. The wing beats grew fainter in pursuit. Sylvia had done this a few times to put off their pursuers and Relena knew it was something to do with her ability to manipulate the forest. Once or twice she had caught the movements of branches or roots producing a sound and cascading it in a particular direction to mimic a fleeing creature.

Relena watched Sylvia pause momentarily before skimming round the tree behind them and darting in a new direction. They were running on a perpendicular route to that which led to the castle but Sylvia arced back slowly, aligning their direction on a different path towards it. They were now heading West towards the Northeast Wing of the castle.

"We're not losing them," Relena observed.

"_I know_," Sylvia bit her lip, "I know."

_What happens now?_ Relena wanted to ask. She was surprisingly calm, she who did not truly understand what they were up against. _Why are you helping me?_ The question continued to burn on her lips as she willingly followed this sprite she had no choice but to trust. This sprite who seemed transformed since Relena had 'spellbound' her with the slippers. Even the air about her was different; full of thought and calculation as her eyes roved left and right. The distant sound of wing beats had returned and Sylvia eventually cursed, beginning to slow.

"We're not going to outrun them," Relena heard her concede with an air of weariness. The sudden turn into defeatism was shocking, "w...what?"

Sylvia turned to face her and her expression was resolute. She clamped her hands down on Relena's wrists and, without a moment's hesitation, tore her clasped hands apart. Relena cried out in protest, wincing as her stiff fingers screamed. Petals fell like red snowflakes around them. She fell to her knees and gasped in pain as her clumsy hands fumbled but failed to grab and hold on to them. Eventually she managed to grasp a few, letting the rest flutter away. While rising to her feet she felt the barest glimmer of movement before Sylvia suddenly flew at her, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her into the ground. Her breath was knocked out and her palms opened, letting the last of the remaining petals escape.

"Hey! What are you doing!" Relena shouted, struggling.

"Hush," Sylvia said gently, letting go of her shoulders and clamping her hands down on Relena's wrists as she tried to get up, pinning her back to the ground. "There's no way we can make it by running; they're catching up." She spoke calmly, holding Relena down quite easily despite her efforts to break free. "I wouldn't normally exert it too much but Noventa told me she's dying; it's too late to stop it." She smiled sadly, "the forest wants to save you."

There was something in Sylvia's voice that lessened Relena's struggles. She stopped and listened.

"I've never done this before," Sylvia continued, ignoring her. "But there's no other option..."

"What are you-?"

Sylvia took a deep breath, "here goes."

Roots broke free from the cracks in the earth around them, wrapping around Sylvia's legs and arms. The area around them began to glow as the energy of the trees flowed into Sylvia. The forest sighed in pain and began to wilt. Relena's eyes widened as Sylvia pushed her face close until it was inches away, their noses almost touching. Her gasp turned into a cry of fright when the face before her began to twist and contort. Before her very eyes Sylvia's hair became slightly darker and much longer, her eyes turning lighter at the same time. The sprite's chin became more defined, her nose slimmer. Relena stared aghast through a mirror at her own self looking back down on her with an expression of fierce concentration.

Sylvia's expression relaxed, or more accurately, Relena saw her own face relax before her. "It worked." She must've seen something in Relena's expression for her next words were, "it's going to be all right Relena I'm going to-"

With an explosive burst of leaves a figure suddenly burst through the trees on their left.

* * *

"_I think I heard something over there," Hilde pointed ahead warningly._

"_It must be the guys," Scarecrow sped up with excitement._

Well, it was definitely not but Scarecrow couldn't really believe what his eyes were seeing. He'd stumbled like a desperate man through the bushes only to discover he'd found Relena at last. No, more accurately, he'd found _two _of them! And one was _pinning _the other to the ground. His brain couldn't really process the picture and a garbled "gbuh?" Came out of his mouth in response.

They were both looking at him with a startled expression. The one below called to him in disbelief, "Scarecrow!"

"Wuh?" Scarecrow found his mouth was still not moving properly. The one on top had a determined look on her face and she leapt to her feet, dragging the one who had called his name with her. She moved swiftly toward him and then flung her arm which the other Relena was holding on to out. The Relena who had been pinned below was swung straight into his arms and he caught her clumsily. She clutched him, her eyes wide with shock and yet mingled with relief.

"Get her out of here!" The fierce Relena called, distant wing beats against a sudden roll of thunder emphasising her words. Scarecrow hesitated uncertainly before her. This Relena had eyes that were blazing differently than the one he was familiar with, more wildness and little care than he remembered. Something clicked inside him that she was not Relena; at least not the one they knew.

"Go!" Screamed the fierce Relena. "You must head that way," she pointed in a particular direction. "I'll hold them off. GO!"

"A sprite!" Hilde exclaimed in sudden recognition as Scarecrow tightened his grip on Relena, the lines of his cloth mouth pressing together. "It's a sprite and she's using glamour, I didn't know any more existed!"

Scarecrow put his arms around Relena's waist, swivelled sharply and dashed into the forest, pulling Relena after him. Hilde poked her head out of the back of his hat, still uttering her amazement at the sprite.

"No! Wait Scarecrow," Relena tried to pull away frantically. "Sylvia! What are you doing?"

"Hey!" Scarecrow stumbled when Relena pushed at him to get away. As he regained his footing his gaze travelled back along the length of Relena's outstretched arm. Hilde's sprite was smiling, a sad smile that spoke of many things and among them something that Relena must've understood for she suddenly said, "no you can't!" in a desperate voice and tried to wriggle out of Scarecrow's grip. He tugged her back and she turned to him. "We have to stop her Scarecrow, please." Looking into those anguished eyes he knew this was really Relena. He couldn't let her have her way this time though. "Sorry good-looking," he lowered his eyes and, ignoring her protests, dragged her after him.

* * *

As soon as they were out of sight, Sylvia turned her head upwards, cocking her ears for the sound of wings. She waited until they were almost above her and, staring defiantly at the shadow descending, she ran in the opposite direction Relena and her companions had gone.

* * *

"Wuff, wuff!" Toto barked loudly, his head twisted and staring behind.

"I know," Lion mumbled through his teeth, gripping Toto tight. "He'll have to catch up."

"Grrr...uff!" Toto turned to bark at Tinman.

"He's fine" Tinman grimaced. "He'll make for the castle if he's got any sense. He knows we can't stop."

Toto looked back again at the dark emptiness behind them missing one scarecrow and turned his head forward with a troubled expression in his eyes.

* * *

Lightning cracked across the sky followed by a sudden clap of thunder. Relena had fallen silent in his arms, her face a grim expression. It wasn't quite the heartfelt reunion he had pictured but Scarecrow was glad he had found her and she was safe. The rest didn't matter. His gaze fell upon the castle and he suddenly wondered why he was still heading there. The thought had him screeching to a stop and grabbing Relena by the arms, holding her out and drinking in the sight of her looking mussed and miserable but very much alive.

"Relena!"

She smiled then, a faint twitching at the corners of her mouth. "Scarecrow," she acknowledged back faintly and gratefully. There was no need to ask him why he was there and what he was doing; Scarecrow could tell she already knew.

"We need to get you out of here!" He pulled her close into a tight hug and looked around in panic. "Get you far away, somewhere safe."

"No we must get to the castle," Relena mumbled into his shirt.

"What! Why?"

"Because running away won't stop the siege on the Emerald City, because we've come too far, because..." she closed her eyes and looked terribly weary, "because you need your brain..."

"To hell with my brain," Scarecrow looked put out.

The faint smile came back but only briefly. "Where are the others?"

Scarecrow bowed his head, "I lost them."

"I see," Relena replied slowly, staring toward the castle. The clouds rumbled. "Tinman will lead the others there," she guessed.

"Yes," Scarecrow confirmed, "that was the plan before we split. I must've gone wrong somehow otherwise they would've come across you before me. If only they were here then we could all get out of here."

Relena looked away, "Sylvia's put herself in danger to give me this chance; I can't turn back now."

Scarecrow stepped forward, "Relena I think the witch knows we're here...there are _winged monkeys_ after you!"

"I know," she bit her lip, "let's get moving before they find me." She began to walk away and Scarecrow followed, about to call her back when she halted and spun round, giving him a big hug. All the air between his straw was pressed out.

"What...what was that?" Scarecrow wheezed when she let go and turned round abruptly so he couldn't see her face.

"Just," she shrugged and turned back to give him a sheepish look. "Come on, we've stayed in one spot for too long." She took his hand and pulled him along.

* * *

Her bare feet smacked against the ground, her breathing loud in her ear. Something flapped above and behind her hidden by the cover of the trees. It would have caught her if it had not been difficult to navigate between the trees with wings. She had led it deeper into the forest and now it was time to lose it for good. It was proving harder than she had thought. Her decoys weren't working well enough, distracting her pursuer for mere moments before it found her again. The time it was taking to find her again was decreasing each time too.

Sylvia paused, panting heavily with beads of sweat trickling down her temples. Curbing the sound of her oxygen intake, she adjusted her body stance and skimmed backwards between the trees, light on her feet. Her silent departure caused confusion and the wing beats hovered in the same place as it searched. Sylvia turned around and began to sprint. The sky flashed illuminating her in white. There was no sound of pursuit for a while and she dared to hope it was clear. _I think I've lost him _she swallowed and breathed out in relief.

There was a crack and the trees above were ripped apart with a terrifying force. A figure landed directly in front of her path, sending her spiralling back. _The leader_, she recognised immediately, _this is their leader._

"I tire of these games," Wing remarked.

She backed away from those unnatural glowing eyes, pressing herself against the tree that braced her.

"Relena," Wing eventually uttered. It was not a question.

Sylvia put on a brave face. "Wh...what are you?" Remembering Relena had not known what winged monkeys were she attempted to emulate a realistic reaction. There was no need to simulate her fear though; that was naturally inspired by Wing standing before her. A horrible creature covered in grey hair donning a white plate covering his torso and a helm that cloaked his face.

Wing's eyes narrowed as he surveyed her. A deep frown set itself in his expression. "You're not Relena."

"What?" Sylvia's shock was too sudden to be hidden. She struggled to comprehend how he had reached that conclusion; she looked and sounded in every way like Relena.

"It is a curious thing," Wing remarked, "you have been hunted by Lady Witch from the lands in the South to the Emerald City where you were safe and yet you emerge here, in the land of your pursuer. The castle must be your destination; it is the only landmark for miles around. But suddenly you have been running in circles haven't you?" He mocked. "No direction, no purpose but further away and back to the East. You are a decoy."

"If you knew this then why have you followed me so far?"

"Because no stone must be left unturned," Wing admitted solemnly. "Not while there is doubt and Relena may escape. From your movements I have now determined you are not who I seek. You are a decoy aimed to distract so the target can slip through our nets. This will not happen; even now my brothers follow Relena and her companions. They wait on me before they move.

A cold chill travelled down her spine. The winged monkeys had known all along and now there was no escape, unless there could be hope if the leader could be detained from reaching the others. Making up her mind Sylvia stepped away from the tree and walked toward Wing. She stretched her arms out, hands open and fingers spread out. "I won't let you leave."

He flapped his white feathered wings in irritation as his face turned from one end of her outstretched hands to the other with disdain. "You cannot stop me." He stated and without waiting for a reply he stood straight, opened his wings and took to the sky.

Sylvia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Noventa!" She called out and the forest responded. The trees above Wing groaned and leaned in, closing the sky above him. Sylvia watched as he was forced to descend. A heaviness came upon her and she sagged. She heard the worried whisperings of the Noventa and ignored them.

Instead of making another attempt Wing surveyed her grimly. "Do not do this," he warned. Sylvia blinked and stared at him; there was a hint of pain in his voice. "A command has been issued and I have been cursed with the rest of my kind to fulfil it. Do not stand in the way of our freedom or you will break before it."

Sylvia trembled, "I won't let you leave," she repeated.

Wing sighed then and hung his head. "So be it," he said wearily and when he lifted his head his pain was gone and there was only resolution. He reached for a point in his plate armor and pulled out a short metal rod. As he held it out a long beam of light extended from it like a sword. Sylvia gasped and retracted her arms, falling back as he raised the sword above his head with one hand. _I'm sorry Relena, _was her last coherent thought.

"There is no escape from our fate."

Sylvia opened her mouth and screamed with all her might as the beam came swiftly down upon her.

* * *

The air felt moist and Tinman's joints tingled in warning. Rain was coming and then he would no longer be of any use unless they reached the castle. Whether they would find any respite there was another matter he thought grimly. The scream stopped him in his tracks. It was faint but the sound carried as if it was being passed by the very trees themselves. He looked forward and exchanged glances with Lion who had stopped too. Toto was placed gently on the ground and released. He knew the same thought had crossed all their minds. _That was the scream of a girl. _"We don't know that was Relena," Tinman fought to sound impassive yet there was a chill entering his joints.

"How many girls' do you think there are in this forest?" Lion observed drily while Toto swung his head between the castle and the forest and whined uncertainly.

Tinman frowned, unable to determine which way to proceed. Meeting Relena at the castle was a far better idea than searching the forest. But now this scream tipped the scales. She should be ahead of them so it was unlikely to be her behind but not impossible. If they carried on and she was in danger then the goal of reaching the castle for them was useless. But in truth, he wasn't convinced that had been Relena but he couldn't explain why. If they turned back and she reached the castle alone then he had no illusions about all the things that might happen to her there if he, they weren't there to protect her. Another factor was the imminent threat of rain which hung over him; he wouldn't admit it but he was frightened by the prospect of rusting and becoming useless. Never again, he didn't want to go through that and especially not in the middle of this situation. The castle would shelter him but then to what avail if that was Relena behind them? It was an endless circle and he shook his head to escape it, unable to determine a single option stronger than the others. But a decision had to be made. Defeated, he looked at Lion and Toto. "Do we turn back or go on?" He asked, troubled.

* * *

"No no no, Sylvia!" Relena cried, breaking apart in Scarecrow's arms as he stopped her rushing toward the scream that pierced the air. "Oh it's my fault," she sobbed, "all my fault."

"She made her choice," Scarecrow tried to reassure her but his face was tight and grim. "You said before not to let her sacrifice go to waste so let's keep moving."

Relena did not answer but her silence was confirmation enough for Scarecrow. He grasped her hand and squeezed it tightly in comfort before pulling her after him. A shrill cry nothing like the previous scream ripped through the air and sliced through her. A strange concoction of howls and whooping that drove her insane with fear. It was the savage call of some beast not so unlike the chilling cry of a wolf which transported her, for a moment, to another forest and time where she had also been prey. It tore through her ears again, that unnatural blood-curdling shriek, and made her decide in a fit of madness that wolves definitely sounded better. The silence that followed was ominous and Relena felt herself cry for Sylvia all over again. She saw nothing through the blurry haze of tears that would not stop falling and it was the moaning of the trees around them that finally brought her attention to the forest itself. She coughed through her dry throat, suddenly tasting the stale air. Sucking in a shuddering breath she coughed again. The old boughs around them sighed in pain, the trees creaking and sagging inwards. She remembered the connection Sylvia had described between herself and the forest and knew what was happening instantly. Eyes wide and staring, Relena recalled that Sylvia had referred to the forest as Noventa. A strange melancholy filled her as she wondered on the souls of the forests here in Oz and how they seemed alive. She noticed Scarecrow's fairy peering at the trees from his hat with alarm on her face.

"The forest is dying," Relena explained aloud with sadness and regret. "Sylvia was the last Sprite you see." The fairy stared at her with dull eyes that brimmed with tears as the words sunk in. She turned away, retreating under Scarecrow's hat and disappearing from sight. Fairies lived here too so it must be hard; Relena left her in peace with her grief. An early rain of pine needles began to fall around them and was soon littered under their feet. Relena found she was crying again watching the tree trunks shrivel and was mildly amazed at how many tears she had to shed.

Scarecrow suddenly cursed and skidded, bracing her with his arms and slowing them down. She followed his gaze and espied dark figures among the trees in the distance coming toward them. A jagged dagger of light streaked through the sky. As thunder announced its passing, the light bounced off one of the figures and silver glimmered. The world seemed to slow down as her eyes widened in recognition seconds before he burst through the trees in full sight. The others came into view close behind as she slowed to a stop. Scarecrow whooped with joy and waved his free hand frantically. First there was barking and a small bundle of brown fur streaked past with a sudden burst of speed, leaping at her. She barely managed to catch it before her face was covered with wet tongue. Then she was almost bowled over by a huge beast rubbing up against her in relief. She put an arm out and patted his mane, looking for the other.

_He_ stood straight, still as stone with those blue-lit eyes glowing brighter than she had ever seen. Without a word he lifted something over his head and held it out clutched in his fist. Relena reached out and her fingers skimmed over her blue ribbon down toward the oilcan attached. She stopped midway and smiled, lunging forward and wrapping her arms around Tinman in a tight embrace. Toto squeezed free from between them and rested his paws on her shoulder, refusing to come down as if he were afraid she might disappear again if he did. Lion followed tickling her with his mane, his big body jostling all three of them. Scarecrow laughed and pounced on them all with a bear hug.

"How could you?" Lion growled at her indignantly, "how could you allow me to be such a coward?"

"Wuff, ruff ruff!" Toto exclaimed hurtfully.

Tinman's eyes surveyed her more closely. He reached out and rubbed a dirty tear stain from her cheek with a frown. Her relief to have all of them around her again was so overwhelming she simply ducked her head, letting all their spoken and unspoken words wash over her.

"Don't push us away again Relena," Scarecrow warned but kindly. "We _want_ to help you."

Her world suddenly tilted. Those words were meaningful but for a moment it felt as if they were also for another time and place. She felt a pang in her heart for home. Scarecrow was right; perhaps she pushed others away in her determination. She squeezed her eyes shut and clung to those around her, "I know. I'm glad you're all here with me," she whispered, promising herself that from now she would make sure things were set right. She lifted her head to the heavens in silent thanks...

...and instantly beheld the silent sentinels surrounding them.

The others looked up when she stiffened and immediately reacted; Tinman whirled round and braced her behind his back. She bumped against Scarecrow and felt Lion's tail flick against her leg as they formed a tight circle around her. Toto growled menacingly from her arms. _No. This can't be happening, _thought Relena, drawing Toto closer to her. _Not now, not this way. _They were cornered and there was no way out. She could taste the confrontation approaching as sure as she could hear the pounding drumbeat of the clouds above them.

"Someone should take Relena and run," Scarecrow whispered.

"No," Tinman's response was absolute, "there is no running now."

Scarecrow frowned and tilted his hat up to reach into it. When his hand emerged he was holding his little fairy. He deposited her on Relena's shoulder. Distracted, she stared down in surprise as the little fairy herself looked up at Relena with big eyes. "Stay there and be safe," Scarecrow advised, turning back around. The little fairy looked anxiously after him. The monkeys began to beat at the ground with their fists, emitting grunts and growls. What they were waiting for she couldn't tell but everyone tensed and poised themselves. Peering out from the protective cage formed around her, Relena observed the Winged Monkeys. They were quite distinct from each other except for their gleaming eyes and the white plate armour they wore over their chests. The monkey on Scarecrow's left had the darkest fur and large bat-like wings instead of the white feathered wings of the others. He flexed them in and out as he pounded the ground, the soft membrane stretching taut and creating a beating sound of its own. The monkey to the right of Scarecrow and the left of Lion had the longest tail which he was swinging side to side. The tail was adorned on its end with a large metal cap shaped like a dragon's head. It left dents in the ground where it landed. The monkey on Lion's right and Tinman's left had pale yellow fur with white feathers that did not stop with his wings but sprouted from his shoulders and the sides of his chest. The last monkey directly in front of Tinman was the largest of the group, with enormous muscled arms and heavy fists that made the ground shake.

Together, the monkeys stopped, raised their heads to the sky and screamed in unison. It was then that the fifth winged monkey descended through the trees. As he landed, Relena knew this was the leader and the most dangerous of them all. As he stared at her she noticed there was a solemnity that hung heavy about him. The green orb embedded in the centre of his chest plate glared at her balefully.

"Relena," he said casually as if they were old acquaintances. "You have been summoned."

"I will go," Relena answered immediately.

"No!" Scarecrow, Tinman and Lion shouted out in unison, closing her way out by backing further into her with their bodies until she was pressed between them. Toto placed his paw protectively on Relena's shoulder and snarled at he who spoke. He received a curious glance in response and then the winged monkey dismissed him with those cruel eyes. Relena held her breath.

"I am Wing and for years I have led my brothers through countless masters," the leader said after some pause. "I will tell you this: there is no freedom but there is mercy. Give yourself up and nobody will be harmed."

Relena tried to push past Scarecrow and Lion but they were rigid. "I'm telling you I'll go with you," she said desperately, "let me pass!"

"Your choice is not accepted it seems," Wing observed.

"Damn right it isn't" Scarecrow muttered.

"I feared as such," the leader of the Winged Monkeys admitted. "Deathscythe."

The dark monkey with bat-like wings stepped forward and lunged at Relena. Scarecrow emitted a loud battle cry and leapt at him, pushing him to the ground. She was tugged back as Lion pulled her dress with his teeth, "run!" He shouted.

"Nataku."

She was suddenly butted aside violently as a metal tail cap shaped like a dragon's head crashed where Lion had stood moments before, throwing up bits of dirt and soil. The reverberations in the ground made her stumble and she felt pinpricks in her shoulder where Scarecrow's fairy was grabbing on too tightly.

"Sandrock," the voice could barely be heard through the din. The pale haired monkey came at her from the right with his arms outstretched. A metal arm lanced across her vision and Tinman passed her, grabbing the flaxen arm instead, pulling the Winged Monkey toward him and pummelling him back with the force of his body.

"Heavyarms!"

Relena yelped as a huge hairy fist closed around her leg and pulled her down.

* * *

Hilde watched, numb with fear as the monkeys advanced upon them one by one. So far they had been beaten back but now the heavily muscled monkey, whom she heard appropriately called Heavyarms was pulling Relena down. Hilde threw her arms around Relena's neck and clung tight, despairing. _They were too many._ She shared a moment's glance with the occupant of Relena's other shoulder and caught a vivid glimpse of green eyes before the position was vacated and a blurry shape leapt down biting the monkey's arm hard._ Did dogs have such green eyes?_ She wondered as Heavyarms howled and pulled back, the dog still hanging onto his arm with teeth embedded into the flesh. Even so, he was so tiny against that monkey that his jaws barely covered the expanse of his arm. Heavyarms growled and lifted his other fist to bash the little dog to pieces. "Toto!" Relena cried out but the little dog let go and nimbly jumped up the arm to the winged monkey's back where he bit him again on the shoulder. The monkey whirled around trying to reach the dog and spun away from Relena. Hilde let out a breath.

The battle raging around them made her wonder. These guys were challenging Winged Monkeys to protect this girl, creatures that had never ever been challenged before in Hilde's knowledge. Even a tin construct of the evil tinsmith was fighting for her. Just who was this girl? She had seemed nothing more than a normal, weepy girl when Scarecrow had first found her and Hilde had been more than a little disappointed. But as they had gone on, she realised that perhaps she was underestimating her. Her sudden acquiescence to the Winged Monkeys held no fear or hesitation and for that Hilde rather admired her. It was obvious she wanted nothing more than to prevent her friends from being hurt. Hilde suddenly lost balance as Relena ducked to avoid Nataku's tail and had to grab strands of golden hair to stay with her. Lion grabbed the tail in his mouth and tugged furiously, pulling the monkey away.

Climbing her way back to Relena's shoulder Hilde bit her lip and glanced around looking for Scarecrow. He was still facing the one called Deathscythe but there was now a slight rip in his shirt and the straw was showing. "Do you fear death?" The winged monkey hissed at him. Scarecrow laughed in response, "do you think I'd be here right now if I did?"

Hilde's eye then caught the motionless figure of the leader standing behind them. Those glowing eyes seemed to stare right at her and she found herself ducking low behind Relena to hide herself from them.

"Do something!"

Hilde stared at Relena in surprise. The girl had her eyes closed in fierce concentration and was mutterings things like "stop the fighting. Save my friends..." while glancing down at her feet. _What was she doing? _Hilde wondered. _Has she gone crazy? _Relena paused and seemed to think for a moment before closing her eyes again, "I want them to all to fall asleep!" She waited and then cracked open one eye, blowing an exasperated breath when nothing happened. She tried various wishes and wants until she eventually stamped one of her bright slippers against the ground. "Work damn you, work!" She sank to the ground and lowered her head. "Why won't it work?" She mumbled.

"What are you trying to do?" Hilde whispered back.

Relena shook her head. "I-" A startled yelp cut through the air. _The dog! _Hilde skipped across to the other side of Relena's shoulder. One of Heavyarm's fists must have eventually caught him for he lay panting on the ground, winded and looking slightly bruised. The world lifted into motion as Relena surged forward instinctively and grabbed the thick arm as it poised to come down on the little dog. The winged monkey gave a grunt and tried to shake her off. Eventually he stopped and reached out for Relena with his other arm. A steel fist crashed into his face and Relena was free again.

Hilde's head was still spinning when she saw it happen. There was a terrible ripping sound and she happened to be facing in the right direction to see Scarecrow in Deathscythe's grasp. A hairy hand reached in and out and straw was flying everywhere. She was not even aware she was leaving Relena, beating her wings as hard as she could and screaming his name. He had fallen to the ground and his usually merry eyes were tired. "Sorry," he mumbled, "not good enough..." he closed his eyes and Hilde's own misted over. The sounds of the continuing battle were not heard by her.

* * *

The sight of Scarecrow falling to the ground sent him into a silent rage. In moments he was in front of Deathscythe, grabbing his wings and hurling the troublesome bat into the trees. When he turned back to Scarecrow he noticed that tiny fairy trying to shake him awake. Heavyarms suddenly grabbed him from behind and as he struggled to break free Sandrock punched him hard enough to leave a dent in his side and knock the wind out of his joints. He heard Lion roar and then his heavy mass knocked both Heavyarms and himself to the ground. He wasted no time and rose at once, trying to locate Relena. Sandrock blocked his vision and flew at him again. Not before he caught sight of her fending off Nataku. Lion was already there trying to knock the monkey down but then Heavyarms had shuffled over, grabbing Lion to pin him in place. The dragon tail cap was hurtling toward its target.

By the time Tinman had wrestled Sandrock to the ground he was too late. He grabbed that troublesome tail, grunting as he used all his might to fling Nataku towards Heavyarms who was too slow to evade. Gasping for breath, he grabbed Relena's arm and pulled her close. His eyes roved left and right; Scarecrow, Toto and Lion were down and the monkeys were getting up to approach him again. Her soft hands were pressing into his tin arms and his purpose strengthened. _I will not lose. _The monkeys stopped and thunder called again from above. Tinman felt the tin plate on his back grow cold and he turned to see Wing approaching. His eyes narrowed.

"I know you, son of J" Wing said slowly, "you will not go down easy."

Tinman winced at that title and glared at the leader of the Winged Monkeys. He was drawing the beam sword. _I will not lose._ "Make your resolution," said Wing, "and I will make mine. Let us see who prevails."

The blade flashed toward him and without a second thought he surged forward. Relena cried out as he grabbed it in his hands and the energy of the beam cut into his tin. He strained against Wing's strength, ignoring the pain and pushed back the sword. Grunting, he gathered all his might together and flung the beam away. With a speed he couldn't anticipate it lashed back and he couldn't jump back fast enough. A huge rent appeared in his chest plate, cutting him diagonally and for a moment his vision went white.

"Tinman!" Her cry reached him and he regained his consciousness. He looked down but refused to register the damage and staggered back to his feet. _I will not lose. _He grabbed the hilt of that infernal sword and Wing looked startled which gave him a grim satisfaction. _Don't underestimate me. _He was not going to let them take Relena away.

The skies took a deep breath and the air went still. _Plink. _Tinman's eyes widened as a small drop bounced off his arm. There was a pause and another fizzled against the beam sword before his eyes. He lifted his head and stared upwards. _Not now, _he pleaded. _Not yet. _The dripping of rain started slowly increasing in speed once it picked up the momentum. Wing wrestled the sword out from his grasp, his expression receding into its usual blankness as he barked loud commands blanketed by the downpour. Tinman felt water leak into his shoulder joints, his elbow joints and every other joint he possessed. He moved back toward Relena and registered with dismay that his movements were already becoming sluggish. _Not again, _he almost panicked, _never again._

She looked pale and her eyes were full of tears. She reached for the oilcan. He frowned with difficulty and grabbed for her hand. She gripped his hard but Heavyarms was putting his arms around her. She struggled but he was too strong. Her hand left and his was empty, he barely managed to lift it an inch after her. His body had stiffened so much that he felt ready to break when he tried to move. _Relena, _he thought desperately as Heavyarms flapped his wings, preparing to fly. _Relena_ he silently screamed with lips that wouldn't move. She lifted into the sky and he couldn't even lift his head to follow her. The water had gone too deep. The light in his eyes dimmed. Everything went dark.

* * *

The raindrops were heavy and hard for one as small as Hilde. She barely saw through the falling stream but she could hear the wing beats. Through the misty gloom she could see the figures of Lion and Toto on the ground. Tinman was standing with his arm outstretched but frozen. She lifted her head and saw five winged monkeys take off like a flock of birds. When she turned back to Scarecrow she bit her lip. "I told you!" She rubbed her eyes furiously, "I told you what would happen." She scrunched her shoulders, "But you went anyway because we have to fight right?" Her voice lowered, "I haven't been able to do much," then rose in pitch, "but I can fight too and I'm not afraid of dying!" She gave him one last lingering look and took off toward the monkeys.

It was hard to see through the cloak of rain the figures of the monkeys ahead. Their wings were bigger and Hilde's were so small that she was struck by the thought that perhaps she could not catch up. Ducking and diving between the big raindrops she flew fast even though she was tiring. The big monkeys however, were hampered by the rain being unable to avoid the falling water. She pushed and pushed herself until she could make out Heavyarms. He was the biggest and slowest of them all so he flew behind with Relena in his arms. She was getting tired and got caught by a drop which almost dragged her down. Shaking herself free, a soaked little fairy surged forward and reached out, her fingers catching the blue checked material of Relena's dress. She pulled herself up until she had grasped firmly the hem of the dress. Shivering, she wrapped herself in, making a little cocoon which was snug and tight. She watched and waited as they approached the castle of the Wicked Witch.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Boy it's 1:36am here and I'm totally beat. I'm totally sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter please excuse them if you can. I've re-read twice and my eyes are going fuzzy and I can't process any more. =_= Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!


	17. Perseverance and Resolve

**A/N: **Apologies, it has now been over a year since the last chapter but the story is still going although at times I may lose focus. I find music helps me write and I could not have done this chapter without the wonderful help of the Final Fantasy VII OST and the Lord of the Rings Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack. Lol, you need epic music to get you in the epic mood don't ask why I picked those; they just help me get going.

* * *

**Chapter XVII – Perseverance and Resolve**

The misty figure of the castle took shape through the rain. Cushioned tight within thick arms and flanked by winged monkeys on both sides, Relena was escorted towards the tallest tower. The winged monkeys ascended, breaking formation as they approached. Heavyarms and Wing remained on their course for the open window. They flew through and landed inside, bringing with them a flurry of rainwater and wind. Une hovered over her crystal ball, watching with glee the arrival of her captive, however, She backed away perceiving with distaste the sopping wet pair of monkeys. Her expression transformed at the sight of Relena and she stepped forward with a cackle, "At last my pretty, you are mine."

Wing moved forward, "With the fulfilment of this last command, we are now free." Une paused and surveyed Relena as she hung limp and lifeless in Heavyarms' embrace. Her eyes were open but they stared blankly as if she were someplace else. The Witch reached out until her fingers were inches from touching the girl but she hesitated. A drop of rain water dripped from the end of Relena's chin and searched for the floor, coming to rest with a soft smack that was audible across the room. Une drew her hand back and barked a summons. A great clunking arose on the stone steps as a huge tin bear staggered into the room and growled. "Take her," Une gestured, "To the deepest part of the castle and lock her up." The bear stumbled forward awkwardly and Relena was scooped up easily into his large paws. As he turned for the stairs she seemed to animate against the tin, shivering slightly. The bear took a clumsy first step and, once in motion, plodded back down the stairs with surprising speed.

Une turned back to Wing who met her eyes boldly. "We are free," He said firmly. Une's fingers tightened around the golden cap, but even as she did so it began to fade away in her hands until it had disappeared completely. Wing simply laughed at her outraged look and turned to the window; "Three services were yours, no more." He climbed upon the sill and took flight, his great wings spreading wide. Heavyarms followed and Une moved forward to look out after them as they rejoined the other winged monkeys. They flew over and under one another in joy, ululating with celebration that echoed through the air. One by one they shot upwards through the dark clouds and disappeared from sight.

"Now do you scorn me?" Une scoffed to the empty air. "I have the girl and the ruby slippers, now nothing can stop me." Her dress shimmered as she moved away from the window.

"You do not have the ruby slippers yet," Said a soft voice emerging from Une's mouth. It sounded weak and very sad.

"We shall see sister, we shall see."

* * *

The light from the torches danced across Hilde's face as she peered from her hiding place tucked away in the folds of Relena's dress. For a moment she could not believe she had just been in the presence of the witch. She only dared to look out now, when they were safely away, for back there the voices had been scary enough to keep her frozen in place. Now she turned her attention to the castle around her; a place she had never ever imagined she would be. Flanked by dark shadows the torches could not chase away and enclosed by stone, Hilde began to suffocate. She longed for trees and the reassuring earthly smell of soil beneath her. Plink! Plink! The drops of water falling from Relena christened each step the tin bear clanked down. The sound echoed eerily across the walls as they descended. Hilde shrank back and covered herself with cloth until only one eye peeked out nervously.

The bottom of the stairs eventually opened out into a narrow passage; a tunnel between the witch's tower and the main keep. At the end of the passageway a huge hall lined with doors awaited them. Grey guards in the form of various animals stood watch here. The bear did not pause for a second and rushed through a door, turning down a stairwell with such speed that Hilde, from her position, could not take stock which one it had been. She bit her lip and kept her eyes peeled. It got darker as they descended until she couldn't even make out her hand in front of her face. They must be underground by now much to Hilde's distress; fairies did not do deep underground. Soon enough the darkness became a murky gloom which meant there had to be a light somewhere. A torch appeared, signalling the end of the stairs, and Hilde breathed a quiet sigh of relief. The bear stumbled into a musty dungeon filled with cells. He lowered Relena by the cell closest to the stairwell. Hilde fluttered her wings to stay aloft under the dress and watched with concern as, below her, Relena's legs and feet wobbled unsteadily. The bear nudged Relena with his paw and growled until she eventually took a shaky step inside the cell. He then shut the door, locked it clumsily with his bulky paws and stared at her through the bars of the cage. Hilde waited with trepidation but the bear just gave a muted roar, scratched his collar, and then shuffled back up the stairs with the key. Relena sank down to the ground and bent her head. Hilde clambered out and flew up to her, "Are you all right?" She whispered with concern.

"I've been better," Relena said quietly.

Hilde poked her head through the golden curtain of hair so she could see Relena's face, "What are we going to do now?"

"I have absolutely no idea," The response was tinged with sadness.

Hilde pushed through Relena's hair and settled down in her lap. "They're going to be okay you know." Relena's shoulders seem to sag on those words. "They are!" Hilde said fiercely, "They have to be ok and we're going to see them again." Her lower lip wobbled, "I'm not as strong as they are and I couldn't fight with them but I'm holding out that there's something I can do to help. I want to help!"

Relena lifted her head slightly and stared curiously at the fairy crouched on her lap. She reached out and picked Hilde up carefully in her hand. "I don't know your name," She confessed.

The gentleness and care with which she asked it had Hilde speechless. "I'm Hilde."

Relena lifted her up closer. "You seem strong enough to me Hilde," She said seriously. "Without thinking twice you became a captive with me when you should've escaped. You're not restricted by this prison and you can get out. I, on the other hand can do nothing at all right now."

"That's not true," Hilde cried, "You're strong too! Everyone believes in you and I...I want to believe in you too!"

Relena sank back, "No you're wrong." She looked aside, "The slippers didn't work." Hilde looked lost so she pointed at the ruby shoes on her feet. "This was going to be my secret weapon against the witch. I've used them before but I was never aware of it. I thought I could control them if I tried but when the time came I failed."

Hilde looked at the slippers and then at Relena, "Well maybe you just need practice?"

The corner of Relena's mouth twitched. "Maybe," She acknowledged.

"Or you might just be trying too hard," Hilde suggested eagerly.

"That might be it," The twitch turned into a faint smile.

"Oh! Or maybe it's one of those things which only works when you're in real danger so the witch has to blast you or something and then bam! The power kicks in and blasts her instead!"

"I think we'll leave _that_ experiment till last," Relena commented dryly. But she was smiling clearly now and some life had returned to her face and eyes. She sighed, "Hilde you need to get out of here; it's too dangerous to stay."

"No," Hilde shook her head, "There's nothing for me to go back to and I want to stay here with you."

"What about Scarecrow?" Relena asked softly.

"I just know he would've asked me to go with you," Hilde turned her face away and set her shoulders. "You don't know how determined him and the others were. They just kept going and going and all they could think of was that they had to find you. I don't think anything can stop them."

"I know it only too well," Relena whispered and fell silent, a look of consternation forming on her face. For Hilde, the silence that followed was too heavy and full of melancholy. She desperately wanted to keep conversing but she could think of nothing further to say. Longing for the comfort of warmth and contact, she crawled into Relena's hand and snuggled down. She glanced up at Relena but she seemed lost in thought. The crackling of the torch caught her attention momentarily as its flame hungrily consumed whatever fuel it was doused in. The glow it cast illuminated only part of the cell, leaving the rest in darkness. Within its light all Hilde could see were the rusty but rigid bars of the cage and the old but firm stone walls of the cell. There was an ancient feel to this place and being down here felt like one was forgotten from all time. A little shiver travelled up Hilde's spine.

"I still think you should go Hilde," Relena suggested kindly. Hilde looked up in surprise; the atmosphere had changed subtly from despair to a strange sense of calm and peacefulness. Was it coming from Relena? "I'm staying here with you," Hilde said stubbornly. Relena smiled, shook her head and pushed her hand out beyond the bars. "Hey!" Hilde cried, grabbing Relena's thumb for balance.

"You want to help don't you?" Hilde nodded. "There's not much you're going to be able to do trapped down here with me. I've been thinking; when the others come they'll have to find me in this big place and from what I've seen I don't think it will be that easy. If you get out of here you can remember what you see and where you go. You can _help_ them. You follow me?"

Hilde was stunned; this girl was something else. Her skin was pale in the light but her eyes were shining with a steady flame of their own. The way the others had talked about her, Hilde had first imagined some great warrior striding in to challenge the witch. Then she beheld the limp girl thrown into Scarecrow's arms and had been more than a little disappointed. Now, when she expected this same girl to be cowering in fear, she was talking strategy. The resolve emanating from her was addictive; it pulled Hilde in and enveloped her. She understood a little of why the others believed in her so much. She snapped to action and saluted, "I read you loud and clear!"

"Then go!" Relena whispered and Hilde flapped her wings and lifted herself up. A sudden doubt gnawed at her, "But what about you?"

"I'll be fine. Practice makes perfect," Relena gave her a wink. Hilde grinned but the smile died on her face and she became grim. Flying down, she grabbed Relena's thumb in a tight hug with her eyes squeezed shut. "Be careful..." Relena's words trailed after her softly as she flew up the stairwell and back to the castle above.

Relena waited until she had disappeared before bringing her knees up and burying her face in them. "Please let her get out safely and let the others be ok." She sighed, "I never wanted to have to be protected nor have people put themselves in danger because of me; I wanted to be strong and do things by myself. But look at what's happened." She took a breath, "I still don't know how I'm going to do this but I'm not going to try and do it alone if there are others willing to stand with me." Her voice broke and she stifled a sob, "But please just let them all be ok. Please."

* * *

The crack of thunder awoke him with a start and the world was divided into wet columns. Lifting his head caused waves of dizziness to push him back down. He waited until they had subsided and tried again to find that this time the world did not shake so much. His focus now switched to the rest of his body, which felt as stiff as a rock. He tried to stop the onslaught of past events spinning through his mind but it was too difficult and her name emerged from his mouth, "Wuff!"

It was no use; she had been snatched away and was long gone. When Toto tried to move, electricity shot up his back leg causing him to wince. Testing it against the ground numerous times eventually numbed the pain until it surrendered into a familiar discomfort. He limped forward slowly, taking stock of his surroundings. Through the shroud he spotted a large mound and made his way towards it slowly. As he approached, the immense mass of Lion materialised out of the gloom and Toto sank against the large feline, panting from the effort. Lion remained still and silent. "Wuff?" There was no response. Working his way along the line of Lion's back, Toto came across his head. Lion looked terrible, his mane tangled and dark spots along his face and body where he was bruised. Toto wondered if he looked any better himself. He lifted a paw and patted Lion's face as gently as he could but there was no movement. Toto patted him harder to wake him up but Lion did not open his eyes. Taking a breath, he stepped back and leapt up on top of the beast. His bad leg collapsed when it landed and gave way causing him to sprawl and slide back. Alarmed, he reached out to grab whatever he could and his teeth sank deep into Lion's ear. The body beneath him stirred and groaned. Toto let go, slid down to the ground and whined softly.

"Runt...?" Came the croaky reply. The ground shook slightly as Lion slowly lifted himself up. There was a gasp of pain and his eyes lost focus for a moment. When they cleared he stared around in a daze. "We couldn't save her," He whispered. "She's gone, away into the skies." He lifted his head slowly, "Gone beyond our reach..." He coughed and groaned.

"Wuff Ruff Rowf!" _We can still go after her, _Toto barked reassuringly. He watched with concern as Lion lowered himself back down to the ground. A tremendous shudder ran through his body as he laid his head down. "Yes we can still go after her..." He murmured softly. When he did not move Toto stamped on the ground and gave a series of short, sharp barks. Lion sighed. "I'm wounded runt," A shiver ran through him. "I really can't be roused right now; let me rest a while." Toto frowned as Lion shuddered with each breath. "It would have been better to die honourably in battle but I carry on," He wheezed and closed his eyes, "No courage." Toto sat with him for a while and when Lion had closed his eyes he urgently turned and limped away. _Help the others and we help each other. _

Tinman he found easily; the silent statue standing alone in the centre of what was, moments before, a battlefield. A large, ugly gash glared from across his body and his arm was outstretched, his expression anguished. Here stood a completely different statue from the one they had originally found what seemed like so long ago. Toto caught a flash of blue close by and he moved to investigate. He dragged back in his mouth Relena's ribbon and, tied to it, the oilcan rattled along the ground as it followed. He analysed the steel warrior but was at a loss; he did not have the dexterity to use the oilcan and the rain still poured down relentlessly even if he could. He was forced to move on.

Scarecrow was much harder to locate and Toto was forced to search the ground methodically for any sign until he came upon him; a mess of cloth thrown untidily across the ground. He was barely recognisable and a whine escaped Toto at the sight. But at least here there was work that could be done and he began the laborious task of putting Scarecrow back together. He picked up clods of soaked straw in his mouth and made his way back to Scarecrow, placing it carefully inside. It was slow progress for the straw was scattered everywhere and he was only able to contain a small amount in his mouth at a time. Toto stolidly continued without pause. Sometime during his labour he became aware that the endless torrent of rain had slowed to the last few drops, which was a relief, but he could not stop. Once the last clump of straw was in Toto walked across Scarecrow in various places to even him out until he somewhat resembled a thin and sodden form of his old self at last. He sank back on his haunches tiredly and barked. Slowly, ever so slowly, there was a weak intake of breath and Scarecrow's whole body shuddered. He attempted a small smile, "Thanks..." He managed and curled his fingers with his thumb lifted up. Toto barked and sank down beside him, nuzzling him with relief. Despite this small victory, however, he felt totally helpless. Scarecrow was too weak to move, Lion was hurt and Tinman he hadn't been able to help at all. The rain no longer fell and perhaps his joints could be oiled but the effort from fixing Scarecrow had used so much energy and he was exhausted. He wondered how she would be faring right now. He lifted his head and a pained howl escaped him and pierced the forest. He howled until his voice began to fade and his eyes began to close.

* * *

When Hilde emerged from the stairwell, she noted which one it was and established the beginnings of a mental map in her head. She flew up from the stairwell and perched herself by a fissure in the stone wall. She glanced about the main hall, _I have to analyse the situation before I make my next move, _she thought. There were so many doors, each possibly leading to the exit, that she wondered how she would ever be able to locate the right one? Tin guards milled about in the main hall and most probably throughout this whole castle. Hilde watched cautiously for any clues but they only moved about, scratched at their collars, and grunted at each other. At least until a tin crocodile emerged into the main hall with his tail clanging against the floor as he moved. "On your guard you lazy slackers," He snapped left and right. The tin soldiers jumped to attention. "You're supposed to be on patrol and here you are." He paused to crash his jaws at a dozy looking hippopotamus, startling him. "That especially means you Nine Five. Now get moving."

"Yes Three," They all chimed mechanically. Hilde watched as the tin animals clunked their separate ways through different passages. The crocodile called Three stared around the main hall, his glowing eyes slitting suspiciously. Hilde shrank back into the fissure and tried not to breathe. Eventually she heard the clank of Three's tail as he left and made sure it had receded into the distance before she dared to look again. The number of tin guards in the room had reduced to a single hippo, the one called Nine Five. He plodded around the main hall, occasionally inspecting doors, but mostly opening his jaws wide and yawning loudly. It should be fairly easy to keep out of his way and Hilde decided her only option was to try the doors one by one to find the right one. She made sure to keep an eye on the hippo and started to examine them in order. She found more stairwells leading down into the ground, stairwells leading up into towers, dark passageways leading to other towers, storerooms, and furnished but otherwise empty rooms. One room was beautifully draped with thick tapestries depicting the history of Oz, the division of the four lands and the reign of the old King and Queen. In her search she also came upon an empty room containing a single glass case in its centre. The glass case held inside it a gorgeous sapphire circlet and a wand adorned with a sapphire rose. Hilde held her breath, _The Witch of the West before she was bad. _Hilde slowly backed out and added the room to the map she was slowly but surely drawing in her mind.

The next door she tried had a crack along the bottom where the door did not quite touch the stone floor. As she hovered there she felt a slight draft from beyond. _That's air from outside coming through; there must be a window or maybe the exit! _She wondered excitedly. It wasn't a big gap but she might be able to squeeze through. After much squeezing, Hilde emerged on the other side of the door cautiously. Once it was clear there was no one there, she sighed and allowed her face to soak in the cold breeze coming from the chamber at the end of the passage. Light filtered through and it wasn't fire from a torchlight; it was the kind of light you got from outside. Hilde punched the air in victory. She flew slowly down the corridor thinking soon she would be out of this castle and on her way to find the others. She could even hear the birds singing outside already. She skidded to stop a few wingspans away from the entrance to the chamber; birds? There were hardly any birds in the forest and this was a cacophony. Hilde swallowed and tiptoed on air to the edge of the chamber. Windows! Glorious windows! There were so many lining this circular room. A window would do nicely since she already had plenty of information about the castle. Her face fell when her gaze moved from the windows to the rest of the room; hundreds of crows perched between her and escape. They flew from one end of the room to the other, ruffled their feathers, cawed at one another and, most noticeably, their beady eyes flitted about sharply. Hilde bit her lip and stared longingly at the outside with its cloudy grey sky. She could even see that the rain had stopped. The sight was so alluring she was almost tempted to make a break for it but visions of being pecked to death filled her eyes.

"Be still you infernal creatures I am trying to account for you all!"

Hilde froze solid at the sly voice emerging from the centre of the room. She chanced a glance and espied a tin fox with a notepad and pen in his hand. "The mistress must know how many of you are left in the castle and you want me to give an accurate figure because we don't want to displease her do we?" The cawing slowed to a stop and the crows seemed to settle down. "That's better," Hilde heard the fox say, "Now let's get back to the tally..." Hilde slowly began to back away but her gaze was still arrested by those beautiful windows until she backed into the stone wall of the passage banging her head in the process. "Ow!"

"What was that?"

Hilde clapped her hands over her mouth, _Oh no! _She raced down the passage heading for the door. As she sped toward it, the door suddenly opened and the huge hippo from the main hall poked his head through. Hilde clamped her lips together to keep from crying out and skidded to a stop. She wasn't able to stop fast enough, however, and found herself wedged between the hippo and the doorframe. The Hippo seemed oblivious to her presence. "Hello?" He boomed.

"Who's there?" The fox's voice sounded closer and was followed by the clatter of his delicate feet on stone.

"Oh nuts," Hilde whispered and tried to extricate herself. "Come on," She urged. The fox's footsteps became louder and Hilde pushed harder until she came free with a soft pop. "Hmm?" The hippo glanced down but Hilde had ducked down and escaped by flying down and between his legs. She managed to make it up to the doorframe and landed on the top ridge of the door hidden from sight.

"Nine Five it's you!" The fox called Seven groaned. "For a moment I thought there was someone else there. Get back to your patrol you big buffoon." The fox turned and his feet delicately clattered back down the corridor. "But I heard something too," Nine Five sighed and backed out of the doorway into the main hall. Hilde watched him waddle off to do his rounds and collapsed with relief. "This is going to kill me I just know it."

* * *

Toto came to when he felt himself being lifted. He whined as someone touched his leg and lifted his head drowsily. "You're hurt?" Toto nodded and sank into Scarecrow's arms. "You did great," Scarecrow said cheerily, although his voice was still strained. He sat up and placed Toto in his lap while he dug around in his shirt sleeve. Pulling out a needle and a spool of thread he turned to patch himself up with precision. Toto watched him detach spare patches of cloth fixed to his hat and sew them into his clothes where the monkeys had ripped into him. When he was done he sank back and took a minute's rest. "Now let's see what we can do for the others," He eventually said.

They made their way over to Tinman and Scarecrow pulled out another scrap of cloth nestled in his clothes. He wiped rain water off the steel figure carefully. Toto took hold of the ribbon and pulled the oilcan over to him. Scarecrow lifted it up and proceeded to oil Tinman down. When he was done those eyes remained dark. "Come on buddy," Scarecrow took hold of his shoulders and gave him a good shake, "We have to go after Relena." Toto barked and nudged Tinman's foot to wake him up. "No no," Scarecrow shook his head, "He might need something more dramatic." He waved his hands in front of Tinman's face, "Hello? Relena needs us. Relena's in trouble. The witch has her! R-E-L-E-N-A."

A dim light flicked on deep inside Tinman's sockets and slowly but surely intensified to its usual glow. Tinman slowly blinked and took in a tired and worn out looking Scarecrow and Toto. Scarecrow put a hand on his shoulder, "We've got to get ourselves together and go after Relena." His eyes focused and flashed brightly as he nodded. Scarecrow looked at the huge gash running down his chest and drew in a breath, "You're hurt pretty bad."

"I'll handle it," Tinman mumbled in deep tones. He flexed each of his joints with many a painful creak until they moved smoothly. Putting his hands on each side of his body he began to press both sides together. The tin began to bend and the gap narrowed. Tinman grunted in pain at the effort but he kept going until the edges of the tear in his body overlapped. He began to examine himself for nuts or screws that he could use to hold it together. He took one from each leg and arm, relying on the other screws to continue keeping him together.

"I should be making a joke right now but I'm hurting too much," Scarecrow laughed faintly. "I'll let ya get on while I help patch Lion up."

Tinman glanced over at Lion and surveyed his condition. "Do you have any bandages?" He grunted, banging the screws into his body with his bare fist. His face did not betray a wince or even a single twitch of the pain as each screw tore through the overlapping panels of tin.

"Nope, I have nothing," Scarecrow said helplessly, "I don't have enough spare cloth and I don't know what else could be used...hold on." He left Tinman and moved over to the trees at the edge of the clearing. Toto limped after him curiously. "Tinman can you break some bark off this tree?"

"What for?" Regardless of his question, Tinman came over and moved toward the tree Scarecrow was pointing at.

"Make it as thin as you can," Scarecrow requested.

Tinman ripped a thin piece of fraying bark off the tree Scarecrow was pointing at. Scarecrow took the scrap of bark and soaked it in a puddle of water. It readily absorbed the water and became soft as paper in his hands. "Poochy come over here a second," He called. Toto came forward warily and was scooped off his feet into Scarecrow's arms. He yelped as Scarecrow took hold of his back leg and carefully wrapped the wet bandage tightly over his wound. Pulling a long piece of straw from his body he knotted it securely and put Toto back on the ground, standing back. "How's that?"

Toto shook his leg and tried walking a few steps. He gave a satisfied bark. "How did you know?" Tinman raised his steel eyebrows.

Scarecrow shrugged, "I look around and trees are all I can see; bark the only thing we have to use. This tree has soft wood so I figured it should work. Could you break more? A lot more...for Lion?" Tinman nodded and got to work.

Scarecrow walked over to Lion and knelt down beside him. He stroked along Lion's fur with his hands to find his hurt. The beast twitched when Scarecrow's hands skimmed over his midriff. "Do you mind?" Lion's weak voice tried to sound indignant.

"We're going to patch you up Lion. It's going to be ok."

"Well I hope so," Lion huffed, "We've got places to be."

"Yeah you can say that again," Scarecrow smiled.

Lion opened one eye and squinted up at Scarecrow, "You're all ok?"

"A bit worse for wear but we're all right." Scarecrow stooped down to receive the long strips of bark Toto pulled over with his mouth. Lion stared at the bandage on his leg quietly; the bark was drying and still keeping shape over his leg. Lion nodded in understanding. When Scarecrow put the first wet piece of bark over Lion's wound a growl of pain escaped him and he twitched again. But he settled down and let Scarecrow wrap the bark around his body slowly. Once Lion's middle section was covered Scarecrow moved on to the next step of securing the bark with pieces of straw tied together. Lion shifted uncomfortably each time Scarecrow removed straw from his sleeve. Eventually he burst out, "Is this ok? That's a part of you..."

Scarecrow looked at his sleeve, "The straw?" He continued tying pieces together around Lion. "It hurts a little because I've already lost a lot but we gotta keep each other going right?"

Lion frowned but in his eyes there was a newfound respect. "It seems there is more to honour than winning a battle or dying with dignity," He admitted grudgingly. Scarecrow grinned and finished his work. Lion slowly lifted himself to his feet. When he straightened his legs he shook a little and swayed but managed to stay standing. His first step came with a groan but he nodded, "It is not so bad."

Scarecrow looked at each of them and extended his arms, "We're so awesome; group hug!"

"We're all wounded you mean," Lion retorted, "A group hug would hurt too much. How are we going to storm a castle in this state?"

"We'll do it together!" Scarecrow said confidently, "I repeat, group hug!"

"I know the castle and can get us in," Tinman asserted, his arms crossed.

Toto barked, getting their attention, and then pointed his head toward the direction of the castle and barked again. The others nodded and began to make their way toward it.

* * *

_Fiddlesticks! _Hilde cursed as another door turned out to be a dud. At this rate she would never find the way out and Relena would be cooked alive and eaten by that horrid witch, figuratively speaking. She was hovering on the verge of panic because she had not been able to even find a single opening she could escape by! This whole place was like a prison. Weakness tugged at her conscience, tempting her to return to Relena's side but she wrenched herself away deliberately. _No! _For the short time she had spent with Scarecrow and the others she knew if there was even a tiny chance they would take it and come here. If so, they would never be able to find Relena without her help. She had to get out of here but the only windows in this infernal place were guarded by crows. She had been watching that hippo, Nine Five, while she contemplated her next move when one of the doors creaked open and an old man hobbled through. Nine Five barely gave the old man a glance which aroused Hilde's curiosity. Her eyes glanced over the metal claw on the old man's hand and she connected it to the tinsmith known as J. He was heading toward a wooden door with a metal frame which Hilde had not yet checked. Could it be possible that he was heading where there may be an exit? Such an important person to the witch had to be going somewhere equally as important surely? As long as it was not to the witch herself Hilde decided that it was worth a try. She flitted after him carefully and when the door opened she ducked inside it quickly before it closed with a clang behind her. It was very dark in the room beyond and Hilde couldn't even see a place to hide, or whether she even needed to hide in such darkness. She could hear the thud of the old man's metal supports as he moved below her through the room. Her eyes could barely make out his silhouette so she followed at a distance. He was murmuring to himself constantly, "Hmm, we're ready for a little trial now aren't we but alas, there's no one to do a little experiment on is there? Won't somebody come along to disturb the peace of this castle?" Hilde frowned as she tried to decipher what he was saying. "Such a beauty I have made and nobody to appreciate you."

It was then that Hilde heard a low, guttural breathing from the other end of the room. Her eyes had begun to adjust slowly and she could make out long rows of boxes, no, cages lined up along the walls of the room. She could see the lines of the bars that enclosed them. In some she could see soft lights of various sizes; the dim glow of eyes. The heavy breathing came from where J stood. In front of him stood an enormous cage that stretched all the way up to the ceiling. Beyond the bars of this cage came the strange breathing that drowned out any other noise in the room. All at once Hilde felt awfully uneasy and a terrible sense of something wrong took over her. She felt like fleeing but couldn't seem to move.

"You'd like to be tested out wouldn't you One Thousand?" Chuckled J, "You must be so tired of being all cooped in here without having the chance to stretch out and show me what you can do." The sound of a huge chain thumping against the ground came from the cage and something snarled menacingly. "Don't give me that attitude," J sounded put off, "I am your _master!" _He did something then which Hilde could not see but all at once a huge roar shook the bars and almost blew Hilde away. Two huge lights flicked on inside the cage with a lot of hissing and snarling. Hilde trembled from head to foot at the sight of it. _What is that thing!?_

"Oh dear me, the bigger they are the wilder they do get," The old man chuckled without an ounce of fear. "But little flies remain silent and hide themselves away don't they." He tutted, "Don't they know that the room adjacent to this one, the one that has a door with a cracked keyhole, leads to a passageway? Down the passageway and to the right, then down and to the left leads them out and away!"

Hilde couldn't believe her ears. First she thought J could see her and ducked behind a hook hanging from the wall. However, J was facing the cage at the end of the room and he was not looking in her direction at all. Was it her imagination or was he just revealing where the exit was?

"Maybe we will have someone to play with soon?" J turned around and began to walk toward the door. Hilde crouched behind the hook and watched him leave. Why was he revealing where the exit was? Hilde felt everything about this man was strange and creepy. When J opened the door however, Hilde had a short moment to realise she had to dash for it or be stuck in here alone with the mysterious occupant of the cage at the end of the room. That thought alone had her rushing after J and through the door. The light beyond was so dazzling that she raised her arm to shield her eyes and instinctively flew up where she might be safer and less noticed. Why had J revealed where the exit was? The thought circled her mind and all sorts of traps and secret ambushes plagued her mind. But an exit was an exit and she could see no other choice but to follow his direction. The alternative was to endlessly scour the rest of the rooms until she found the exit herself but she had wasted so much time already and Relena was counting on her. When she could see again she watched J walk away, chuckling to himself. Nine Five continued to waddle around the hall. Hilde flitted over to the adjacent door and noted the cracked keyhole. Without a moment's hesitation she flew through and beyond.

* * *

There was nothing to do in the cell but sit with her thoughts and fears. Relena wished for Hilde's safety and the other's health constantly. For a while she attempted to stare down her ruby slippers till they worked; the glitter detail etched itself into her brain but she didn't become any wiser. She was staring off into space blankly when the light of the torch went out. She blinked in surprise and tried to see but her eyes couldn't adjust to anything; the darkness was absolute. Feeling a little frightened, Relena groped out and thankfully found the bars of the cell with her hands. Holding on she stared into what she thought was the direction of the stairs. "Hello?" She called into the darkness. What had made the torch go out? "Is anybody there?"

If this was a tactic to scare her it was succeeding. She was trapped in a cell in the old basement of some castle in the dark and nobody could hear her. Relena shook the bars of the cage and felt like screaming. "Somebody help please!"

"Don't like the dark?" Two glowing lights appeared beyond the bars she held. She let out a cry and fell back in alarm. There was a rustling noise and then a light was shone into her face. She lifted a hand to shield her eyes. Something clanged in the dark and echoed across the cell.

"You are very pretty," The glowing eyes acknowledged, "Even prettier in the flesh, but still not as pretty as my creations." There was a pause and then the voice confessed, "I wanted to see for myself."

"Who are you?" Relena sat up and the torchlight moved to a point on the ground so a dim glow was cast around the both of them. Relena beheld an old man with grey whiskers and goggles that flashed in the dark. In one hand he held a device producing the light that shone around them, paler and artificial compared to the flame torches hung along the walls of the castle. The other hand was a hook with three prongs that he clashed together.

"How is my dear boy? My Zero One?"

Relena blinked, "You are J, the tinsmith," She realised immediately.

J was silent for a moment, "I created that boy. But then I lost him you see. When I saw him in the crystal ball I felt like I had found him again."

His voice betrayed a hint of emotion but any expression was hidden behind those cold, unrevealing goggles. Relena missed the soft blue glow of Tinman's eyes then. She remembered his pain and anger welled up in her at this man. "Not lost, he ran away," Relena grabbed the bars of the cell and pulled herself closer, "How could you make him that way; without a heart?"

"None of them have hearts," J said grimly, "For hearts cannot be made of tin and are useless on a battlefield. But where does this talk of hearts come from?"

"Tinman wants a heart, he wants to feel but you made him into a killing machine, nothing more than a weapon," She accused, "Don't you have any idea how much of a burden it was to bear?"

"Zero One wants a...heart?" J seemed confused. He mulled over the thought and started mumbling to himself. "None of the animals care but being a human model Zero One perceived he was missing something...fascinating. And he has come with you because of this? You gave him a name, a purpose, a mission eh?" J eyed her up, "I see you now; you really are something special and worth fighting for. My dear, I'd like to show you my creations!"

Relena fell silent and looked at J as if he were crazy. She sighed, "I do not wish to see your creations. I wish to be left alone please."

"This is not the time for being left alone!" J clacked his hand near Relena's face causing her to flinch. "Don't you know the party is about to begin and believe me you will not miss it. Indeed, you'll be the centrepiece."

"I don't understand," Relena cried out as his goggles receded and vanished into the darkness. "J?" She hugged herself for comfort and curled up against the bars. She could hear the thud of feet climbing the stairs and croaky laughter wafted down in its wake.

A few seconds passed in the darkness until the torch exploded back into life casting its welcoming light back into her cell.

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **A bit of trivia about this chapter** - **The conversation between Hilde and Relena vaguely parallels the conversation they share in Gundam Wing episode 45 Signs of the Final Battle. Hilde sneaks aboard Libra to steal the schematics of the place and runs into Relena. They both realise they both know a Gundam Pilot. In this chapter Relena's dialogue _"You seem strong enough to me Hilde...I, on the other hand can do nothing at all right now" _resembles the dialogue Relena says in this episode: _"You seem strong enough to me. I doubt if I can do anything to help them out." _Hilde the fairy begins to make a mental map of the castle just like Hilde stealing Libra's layout schematic in the episodes. Did you notice the parallel? Let me know and review please!

I wonder what J is planning hmm? I sense a new character equivalence coming up! There hasn't been one for a while :)


	18. And Its Name Is

**A/N: **I'm back with the next chapter quicker than expected woo! There's no turning back now and the finish line is in sight! I hope anyway...

* * *

**Chapter XVIII – And Its Name Is...**

Tinman raised his hand and pointed ahead, "The trees end there and the castle is beyond."

From where they stood, the tall pointed towers of the castle winked at them through a gap in the trees and hid as they moved forward. Before the shelter of the trees gave way to the bare ground surrounding the castle, Tinman stopped them. Two fingers were raised and pointed left where a rocky outcropping rose from the ground, inviting shelter and camouflage. They crept over and safely assembled themselves behind it, poking their heads over and peering out.

"Gosh that is one ugly building," Scarecrow made a face.

"I never thought in all my life I would ever be here," Lion whispered quietly to no one in particular.

Toto whined, the depths of his visible green eye shimmering with hundreds of dark reflections.

"It hasn't changed" Tinman mumbled, his eyes staring at the same blackened walls and crooked towers. The thought of seeing the castle again had always been disquieting for him but now, when he was really here, the discomfort was all too much. This place he had escaped with nothing but a loathing for what he had been within its walls. Somewhere deep inside a small voice whispered to him, _home; _not the 'dwelling' he had built in the woods. It was not for attachment or affection that such a beloved name was bestowed; this was where he was created and his existence in the world began. Memories burrowed out of his mind, forming a connection to the castle that he could neither deny nor destroy. Every stone block was sealed with darkness and blood. The man who had made and controlled him lurked beyond those walls. Now he was unsure how he would face him. Was he strong enough? His hand tightened upon the rock it rested on causing little pebbles to dislodge. Tinman hastily drew his hand away, watching the pebbles bounce their way to the ground.

They rolled past Toto and the little dog was oblivious to their passing; his gaze imprisoned by the castle. Tinman's eyes narrowed as Toto trembled slightly and eventually turned his face aside. His distressed state caused Tinman to reach out toward him but, at the same time, Toto pulled away and the gesture was lost. He gazed at his paws and whined. Tinman was jolted as a hand came to rest on his shoulder, pulling him away from the scene.

"You ok?" Scarecrow asked.

The hand was brushed off. "I'm fine."

"You got to hold it together buddy," Scarecrow advised, "We need you for this."

Tinman closed his eyes, "Yeah I know," He nodded.

"Nobody's around," Lion observed aloud, interrupting them. He had been watching the entrance to the castle intently since they arrived. "What kind of primitive security is this?"

Tinman turned his focus back to the castle, "There should be a patrol," he acceded.

"Hush! Over there," Scarecrow whispered, narrowing his eyes at the huge gate. It stood half open, deceptively coaxing anybody in. As they watched, six figures slunk out to a point a few yards away from the entrance. It was a small patrol of mongooses marching on all four legs. When they paused, two meerkats at the back stood on their hind legs and scanned the area. Tinman, Scarecrow and Lion ducked behind the rocks.

"Numbers Two Five to Three Zero," Tinman remembered. "The new ones must have been sent to the Emerald City."

"Right," Scarecrow scratched the side of his cloth head. "We have to get past those rats and into the castle so we can start looking for Relena. I say we create some sort of diversion so we can sneak in. Once we're in Tinman takes over."

"I..." Tinman shifted uneasily.

"What's up?"

"If there's any fighting to be done, I want..." He struggled with the words, "You have to break only the collars." Scarecrow and Lion stared at the tin soldier in surprise. He fidgeted uncomfortably under their gaze. "We don't have to kill them. If the collars are broken they won't be under J's spell anymore. He can't regain control of so many all at once, which is why he needs to use the collars in the first place. We can set them free." He traced his fingers over his neck, "Like me."

Scarecrow frowned, "The way I see it we should avoid conflict altogether but I doubt we can completely avoid fighting."

"They aren't the bad ones."

"Collars only," Scarecrow and Lion repeated with a nod.

The silence stretched on and it was the first indication that something was missing. They realised that Toto had yet to give his acknowledgement. Looking up, they spotted the terrier pacing with his nose to the ground away from the rocky outcropping.

"Hey," Scarecrow hissed, "You'll be seen!" He reached out. Toto leapt away from his grasp and growled at him.

"What's gotten into you?"

The terrier seemed agitated, glancing at the castle now and again and pawing at the ground. Then he looked around at the surrounding area, his eyes focused in calculation. He began to move further away from the rocks where they were.

"Toto stop!" Lion crouched and stretched forward, trying to grab the dog with his paw. Toto jumped over it easily and stood facing them all with his legs apart, poised.

"Come back here and hide!" Scarecrow pointed frantically at the spot beside him.

Toto's ears fell a little. He switched his gaze between them and the castle, torn.

"We can't waste any more time, we have to get to Relena," Tinman tried, lingering over her name knowing it was the very thing that would set him back on focus with their goal.

Toto's ears went back up at the mention of it. The tension emanating from him disappeared and he seemed to relax. But the desired effect was not entirely as expected. He bent slowly, stretching out his paws and bowing his head until his nose touched the ground.

"What does he think he's doing?" Lion kept his incredulous tone to a minimum.

"He looks like he's apologising," Tinman frowned.

When he lifted his head, Toto's eyes were brimming with a meaning that was hidden to them.

"What's that for?"

"I have no idea," Tinman shrugged.

Toto suddenly bolted and ran off into the trees.

"Toto!" Scarecrow got to his feet in pursuit.

A loud shout emerged from the direction of the castle and Tinman yanked Scarecrow back to safety behind the rocks.

* * *

A bruised and grubby Hilde spun round the corner and gave a relieved cry at the sight of the exit before her. The half raised gate and the stone arch framing it welcomed her. Hilde flexed her tired wings and flew forward. Even now she could hear the voice coming after her; he had been chasing her from the moment she had run into him while turning a corner. The tin crocodile had stood there staring at her in bewilderment, as if he had expected something bigger. "I knew there was someone lurking around!" He snapped at her with his large jaws. She barely managed to escape them. Ascending to the ceiling where she was out of reach, she fled. But she hadn't been able to lose him since.

The brightness of the outside world was so intense when she reached the gate that she clasped one of its iron bars tightly, feeling too exposed. The forest was in sight at last, but the line of trees seemed so far away. Could she manage to fly there? _Just a bit further, _she thought, mentally preparing herself. Her uneasy glances down the passage behind revealed the moment the crocodile eventually turned the corner behind her. She clung to the gate as he searched for her.

"There you are," He crashed his teeth together angrily, spotting her tiny form. He raced toward her so fast her brain died. Her body kicked over to pure adrenaline. She went full speed, a purple streak of light, heading straight for the trees.

"After her!"

_Almost there almost there almost there, _the words ran endlessly in her mind. She must have repeated it hundreds of times before finally darkness enclosed her within the shadow of the trees. Her wing gave out and she veered to one side, crashing into a branch. She looked back. He was still coming after her but this time with a group of small tin creatures. There was still some distance between them and now was the chance to hide. She smoothed out her creased wing frantically before setting off, weaving between the trees. The tallest branches of the dead trees would give her enough cover and height, she decided. A large shadow dropped from above as she lifted her head. With a yell, she threw herself to one side. Something rushed past her, glinting, and grazed her cheek. Hilde grabbed her face and collided with the ground, sliding through the dirt before coming to rest.

"Going somewhere?" A soft, piping voice echoed mournfully at her.

"After her!"

Scarecrow, Tinman and Lion lifted their heads over the rocks and stared out in surprise as a tin crocodile stamped out of the castle brandishing his claws at them. The patrol of mongooses raced to join him at his command. Scarecrow looked left and right in confusion. "Well we don't need a diversion now; they've spotted us."

"How?" Said Lion, "We're hidden behind these rocks and cloaked by the trees!"

"I don't know," Scarecrow shrugged, "I don't see anyone else." He stared at the emptiness Toto had disappeared into.

"Three..." Tinman muttered, staring at the tin crocodile.

"I distinctly heard a 'her'," Argued Lion. He looked out, "Oh for goodness sake there's no time to wonder; they're coming this way."

"Right," Scarecrow frowned, "Listen up folks. Use the trees to hide and ambush them as they enter the forest."

"The crocodile is mine to kill," Added Tinman.

Scarecrow and Lion looked at each other in confusion, "But you just said before-"

"Some of J's creations are as bad as him."

Scarecrow threw one last troubled look after Toto and sighed, "Everyone ready?" He put his hand out. Lion placed his big paw upon it and Tinman placed his tin palm on top. They nodded and split, scattering in all directions.

* * *

Hilde lifted herself off the ground as her assailant shook his feathers and gave a sad cry. Another floated down from the trees and landed beside him. Two peacocks stood before her. Her attacker was luminous blue, his tail feathers trailing behind him. The other an iridescent green with his tail raised and all the feathers spread out like a fan. They could have been called beautiful if chunks of their bodies had not been substituted for tin. It gave them the unnatural look of a creature neither living nor fully mechanical.

"You must wonder..."

"What are these beings?" One started and another ended.

"Number Two Three Mercurius..." The green peacock bowed.

"And Two Four Vayeate," The blue peacock lifted his head high.

"Birds of paradise gifted to a maiden fair. In times scarce of tin..."

"...Transformed into soldiers from within. To serve the dark witch's purpose we are here."

Hilde began to edge backwards.

"An intruder leaving the castle we spy..."

"Now, alas, she must die. For no one leaves here alive."

These were not like the usual tin guards she had seen. Hilde swallowed and wondered how to get away. When there was no escape the only solution left was to fight. On cue, her hand encountered a stone. She lifted and hurled it at Vayeate. He slipped back and Mercurius stepped into the stone's path. It clunked uselessly off the circular metal plates in the centre of each tail feather. The chains linking the plates across each feather tinkled like laughter.

Vayeate clucked in disappointment as Hilde used the distraction to flee. She ducked into the hollow base of a nearby tree and huddled down at the far end. The clip of feet on the ground closed in. Suddenly, the entrance to the hollow was slit open from the entrance upwards. Tail feathers, grouped together, glinted like a band of knives. Vayeate's eye gleamed at her through the crack he had made. The tree split in two and fell apart.

Hilde tumbled out of the hollow screaming.

* * *

As they entered the trees, Three gestured and the tin guards scattered. Tinman watched him move forward past his hiding place cautiously. He pounced but Three whirled round. They locked hands in a contest of strength.

"Zero One," Three spat.

"Nice to see you too," Tinman grunted.

Ahead of him, Scarecrow grabbed a mongoose and dashed its collar against the ground. He armed himself with a tin shard from the broken pieces. A meerkat crept towards him. He spun and stuck the shard deep in its collar, wrenching it off. He left it whimpering while he searched for the third. The figure leapt down on him from a tree scratching at his face. Scarecrow grabbed its tail and hurled it off. The mongoose collided with a tree and wailed loudly. "Oops," Scarecrow slapped his head and quickly prised the collar free. He patted the confused mongoose and stood. "Well that wasn't so bad," He announced. A strange sound assaulted his ears and he looked up. "What was that?" He moved in its direction.

Meanwhile, a short distance away, Lion caught a mongoose with his paw. The collar was smashed and the mongoose fell to the ground shrieking in fright. Lion tried to hush him but a meerkat jumped on his back. He spun around and tried swiping at it. It tittered and easily avoided his lunges. Lion growled and dropped to the ground. He rolled over and watched the meerkat jump into plain sight. His sharp teeth bit down on the collar and the meerkat was left wide-eyed and confused. Something clamped down on Lion's tail causing him to yowl. He flicked it violently and watched the mongoose go flying. When it landed he was waiting with his paw. The creature wept piteously after its collar was destroyed. Lion massaged his tail and looked up. Partially hidden between the trees, Tinman was locked in battle with Three. "Where's Scarecrow?" He wondered.

Tinman broke free and wrapped his arms around Three's jaws, squeezing them shut. He pummelled his body into the crocodile until he toppled back. A ridged tail swung at him from nowhere and he ducked. Three broke free and shoved Tinman to the ground. He snapped at his head but Tinman angled it to the side and threw a punch. His fist struck the metal collar, breaking it off. Three sat up in a daze and rubbed his neck. He snarled, advancing on Tinman with malice in his bright eyes.

"I knew you were just as bad as J." Tinman dodged as claws and tail flew his way.

"You betrayed our master."

"_Your_ master; I'm free."

"You will never be free."

Tinman lunged at him. Three braced his feet but Tinman ducked and disappeared. A tug from behind revealed Tinman tugging sharply at the crocodile's tail. Without warning Three was spun around and flung into a tree. Tinman clasped his chest and fell to his knee, panting. Three staggered to his feet, coughed, and spat out a tin tooth with a grin.

"You need to take it easy comrade."

Tinman narrowed his eyes and stood. Three's tail, bent out of shape, thumped against the ground. The crocodile lifted his head and cocked it to the side. "There was a change of orders from J. But there's no need now," His face split into a grin and he sneered at Tinman, "Because you're not going to get past me."

Knuckles were cracked. Claws were flexed. They ran at one another. Three opened his mouth wide. Tinman grabbed either end, holding the jaws open over his torso. A hoarse, muffled laughter emerged from Three's throat as he tightened his grip. Tinman grunted, his arms shaking with effort. Both struggled to gain ground. Tinman slowly began to push Three away. He received an angry, garbled response as Three redoubled his attempt. With a loud bellow, Tinman summoned all his strength and pushed hard. The jaws of Three went outwards in a great arc. There was a loud crack. Three fell to the ground, his jaws hanging lifelessly.

"I will never be like you."

Tinman watched the light in Three's eyes begin to fade. Even after it vanished Tinman couldn't shake the feeling that Three was still laughing at him.

* * *

Hilde leapt out of the way as Vayeate's tail slashed in her direction. She dodged and stumbled as Mercurius tried to pierce her with his clawed feet. Scared for her fragile wings she flew up. Her tired muscles began to strain. Below, Mercurius shook his tail menacingly at her. The chains rattled against his tin plates with a frightful clatter. Vayeate spread his wings and launched himself into the air after her. Her vision filled with a maze of sharp tips. She shrieked and weaved under the point of a feather. Sliding along the flat edges of the blades she tried to get out. Her wing ended up in the path of another tin tail tip. She threw her arm out to protect it. As she turned, the sharp edge caught her arm and cut her along it. Her flight broken, she fell.

The ground hit her hard. Her breath was knocked out, her arm bleeding. Mercurius and Vayeate hovered over her. With a nod to each other, Vayeate braced himself.

"This time..." Mercurius stated calmly.

"I will not miss," Vayeate jumped up and over, his tail hurtling toward her. For a split second Hilde knew she was going to die.

There was a loud thwack! Hilde opened her eyes and Vayeate was flying, having been hit by a large, heavy looking branch.

"Scarecrow!"

He held the branch in his hands. Resting it on his shoulder he stretched his arm in front of Hilde protectively. She called out to him desperately but he waved her back. "Stay back Hilde, let me deal with these guys."

"Scarecrow..." She clutched her arm.

Vayeate got up and returned to Mercurius' side. Warily, they circled Scarecrow. He brandished his branch. Vayeate ran at him. Scarecrow brought the branch down hard. Clang! It struck the tin plates of Mercurius who had appeared from nowhere. His tail was spread over Vayeate, protecting him. The blue peacock jumped over the shield and sliced through Scarecrow's branch. It fell to his feet in pieces. The peacocks chirped with laughter. Scarecrow dropped what remained of the branch from his hands. He wiped his mouth. "Dealing with birds is my speciality just so you know. Real ones as a matter of fact, which you two are nowhere near."

They scowled and began circling him again. Scarecrow watched them carefully. Mercurius rattled his tail loudly. "Don't think you can fool me!" Scarecrow shouted. He strafed as Vayeate lunged from behind and missed. Scarecrow grabbed his long neck and gripped it tight. The blue peacock squeaked in surprise. He was hurled down onto the ground hard. The tail feathers broke apart on impact. Scarecrow bent the bird's neck until it snapped. Vayeate twitched and shuddered.

"Vayeate!?" Mercurius shrieked at Scarecrow, running forward.

Scarecrow ran forward to meet him and reached into his sleeve. Mercurius swept his wide tail across. Scarecrow ducked and slid under it. His hand jabbed upward. Mercurius screamed. Scarecrow pulled his hand back and a needle glinted between his fingers. Mercurius thrashed wildly, his eye bleeding. Scarecrow stamped down on his tail, securing it to the ground. He snapped one of the chains free and wrapped it around the green peacock's neck. It was tightened until Mercurius' last breath left him.

Scarecrow stood and threw the chain to one side. "Too bad those parts ain't tin," He growled.

Hilde let out a breath and sank to the ground.

"Hilde!" Scarecrow ran over and picked her up gently in his hands, tapping her cheek with a finger. "Hey Hilde say something. Hilde! Hey!"

She opened her eyes slowly and stared up at him. A smile reached her lips. "Scarecrow, I'm glad you're safe."

"Yeah but _you're_ in terrible shape. What did you come all the way out here for Hilde? You should've stayed in the forest!"

"I...I know where they're keeping Relena. I can show you..."

"_What?_ How come? Why'd you risk your life to do something like that?"

"Because...I just...I wanted to. I wanted to help somehow Scarecrow."

Scarecrow looked at her in utter disbelief. Then he looked away in disgust, "Geez you're a stupid fool!" He yelled at her furiously.

Hilde choked out a laugh, "I figured you'd say something like that."

Scarecrow sighed, the anger dissipating out of him. He rubbed a finger along her arm, frowning at the dark stain of blood seeping into the cloth. He pulled at the frayed ends of the thick string binding his cloth hand to his body. He ripped a small piece of cloth beyond the string. Wrapping it around the cut on Hilde's arm, he secured it with the frayed threads.

"You're so tiny," He said quietly, "I can spare this for you."

Hilde sank into his hand tiredly.

Scarecrow began to make his way back to the others but they found him first. Tinman frowned. "This was Mercurius and Vayeate."

Scarecrow suddenly seemed to remember upon seeing Tinman. "They didn't have any collars," He surveyed their bodies uneasily, holding Hilde close.

"They are not controlled like the others," Tinman explained, "They are servants of the witch and J had only enhanced them. Did you take care of them by yourself?"

"It's not that hard to believe," Scarecrow gave him a wounded expression. Tinman shook his head, "No," And his eyes lightened in appreciation.

"Where did she come from?" Lion gently prodded Hilde. She moaned.

"Careful with her!" Scarecrow pulled his hand away. "She says she can show us where Relena is."

"What!?"

"I can..." Hilde raised her head. She took a deep breath and slowly explained everything while three heads bent over, intently listening to her words. "I got out but the crocodile...he followed..." Her chest heaved wildly.

"That's enough now," Scarecrow stopped her, "Get some rest." He turned his hat over and laid her inside. Looking up he faced the others, "What do we do about Toto?" They looked at each other with troubled expressions on their faces.

"We have no idea where he may have gone." Tinman shook his head, "Every minute counts while Relena is the witch's captive and yet..."

"The runt is important to us too," Lion finished sadly.

Scarecrow clutched his hat, "I think we should put our trust in Toto and believe in him. I think he would've wanted us to go after Relena no matter what." He jerked as Tinman grabbed his shoulder.

"Relax," Tinman gave him a level stare, "I think so too."

"You could've said that without scaring me to death!"

Lion stared off into the trees, "I get the feeling we'll see Toto again soon enough."

* * *

With nothing but the bare walls and her thoughts to accompany her, Relena wandered off into a kind of stupor where she was neither awake nor asleep. She came out of it suddenly at the sound of soft shoes on the steps leading down to her cell. The shadow that appeared beneath the light was the last person she expected to see right now.

"It pleases me so to see you locked up in that cell," Une's voice, although soft, still managed to carry a harsh undertone. The witch walked forward, her black gown sweeping the dusty floor. Relena watched her. Une stared at the ruby slippers with such longing it was almost painful. Her hand stretched towards them as if they beckoned her. She came closer and closer, reaching through the bars of the cell until Relena closed her eyes, expecting an explosion. When nothing happened she opened them to see Une had stopped an inch away from her feet. She drew her hand back and rubbed it with the other consciously. "But I can't touch you can I?" She received only Relena's silent stare.

Une stepped away from the cell. "How do you like it down here? Is it not cosy and quiet?" She stared down her nose at the girl. "Of course we can avoid you being down here any longer than you have to if you just give up the slippers. Then you can be on your way home. I'll send you there myself."

Relena bit her lip and wondered if it could really be that simple. On one hand she could try and defeat the person standing in front of her or on the other she had only to hand over the slippers. She never asked for them; they just appeared on her feet. But staring at Une only reminded her of the gentle witch of the East who had extended her wand and bestowed the slippers upon her. She remembered Quatre, Scarecrow, Tinman, Lion and all the others who had helped her. This dilemma she had already encountered outside the Emerald Palace and she already knew her decision. Giving up the slippers would only mean terrible things for the people she had come to love. _Slippers please kill her now, _she thought fiercely. Nothing happened. Somewhere inside she recoiled at her own words as if the very thought she'd had was repulsive. But the witch was evil and responsible for all the bad done in this world...

"I'm sure the thought of spending an eternity down here must frighten a pretty little thing like you. Just hand over the slippers and it will all be over," Une's voice grew softer.

"I wish you'd dispense with the pleasant attitude, it's getting wearisome. I know what you want and why you want it and the answer is no."

Une's face darkened to a horrible, murky green. "Why you little..."

"I have no intention of giving you the power to control Oz."

"You..." Une choked with outrage and tried to control herself. Relena stared at her uncertainly, wondering what was happening. It was only for an instant but her eyes caught it; Une flickered. The very image of her seemed to change but it was gone so fast that Relena only caught a glimpse of red. Baffled, she watched as Une clutched her face and recovered.

"Fool," She spat, "There are other ways to get those slippers off you. Why, where's your precious little dog? While he runs around in that weak form he's no immediate trouble; you're more dangerous. But he's very important too and don't you forget it. I would hate for something to happen to him."

"No!" Relena cried and Une raised her hand. A beam struck the ground between Relena's feet. It was too close and the slippers repelled, throwing Relena onto her back.

"Enjoy your stay down here and think carefully about the choices you make. When I find a way to get those slippers off you I'm sure you'll change your tune." Une cackled before the sound of her gown rustling up the stairs indicated her departure.

"Nice try Hilde but the power didn't kick in and blast her instead." Relena spoke to the ceiling, trying not to cry. She lay there without moving and her brows furrowed. What had just happened to the witch a moment ago? It had been strange and Relena felt it prickling at the edges of her mind, trying to form into a coherent thought. She was still mulling over it when the scrabbling sound reached her ears. Mice, her first thought, caused her to sit up at once. It was coming from one of the walls of her cell. A closer inspection brought her attention to the base of the wall. Bits of grit and dust crumbled out from the cracks of a particular stone. Relena crawled over and bent by it. She gasped as it shifted and began to wiggle. "Who's there?"

There was a muffled sound from the other side that she couldn't make out. Bit by tiny bit the stone began to move and come out. Relena dug her nails into the cracks and tried to pull. The stone moved a little more. It was a thick block set into the wall tightly and pulling it out was exhausting. Eventually it came out far enough to fall from its slot onto the floor of the cell with a soft thud. A cloud of dust exploded out of the hole and coated her thoroughly, making her cough. Something small and furry leapt on her. Startled she almost pushed it away but something warm, wet and very familiar began to stroke the side of her face ferociously.

"It can't be," She murmured in disbelief.

The dust cloud drifted away like a dream and there he was. He was covered from head to tail in dirt and had turned a sandy colour, but those round green eyes glimmering with delight at her were unmistakeably his. His fur was ruffled, the little signature tuft in disarray and sticking up. Relena's face split into a wide smile as she brushed it back over his eye. Her hand trembled and she pulled him close. Toto snuffled her cheek tenderly.

"Is it really you? How can you be here?" She looked back at the hole in the wall, "Are you alone? Where are the others?"

Toto's ears and tail sagged giving him an abashed look. The gap he had come through was too small for them. Relena peered down the hole and the long, thin tunnel stretched until the shadows of the earth consumed it. They were either outside the castle or somewhere within it maybe.

"You dug all the way down to reach me?"

Toto shook his head.

"But how...? How did you know I was here? Did Hilde reach you?"

Toto shook his head again.

Relena looked at him helplessly, "Then how..." She stopped when Toto stuck his head in the crook of her neck and rubbed up against her. She sighed and tightened her hold on him, "It doesn't matter."

All of their troubles seem to melt away and were forgotten in that moment. Relena's fingers lingered through his soft brown fur and revisited dark nights with starry skies. She laid her cheek against his head and closed her eyes. "It seemed so long ago I would sit in my room and hold you like this. All I could care about was whether I belonged. Were those times a dream?" She whispered, "Or is this a dream right now?" A quiet sigh escaped her and tears slipped down her cheeks. Toto whined, reached up and licked her tears. She laughed at his reproachful look. "Sorry!" She rubbed her wet face with the edge of her palm. "I shouldn't cry but I'm so glad you're here. "You're always there for me when I'm frightened and alone."

Toto seemed to droop in her arms and he gave her a strange, sad look. "What's wrong?" She said gently but he shied away. She was staring at him in confusion when her eyes widened with a realisation. She snapped her head towards the stairs, "I forgot! It's not safe here Toto. The witch said she hasn't forgotten you."

Toto grunted wearily and his head moved slightly as if he nodded.

Relena stared at him curiously, "You...sometimes I forget you're just a little dog." She bit her lip, "I even forgot that, before everything else, the witch was after _you_. Why?"

Toto threw a worried look in her direction.

"It's as if she knows you. Who are-?" Her voice died out when there was a sound on the stairs. Dread filled her like a cup to the brim.

"Quick, back into the hole!"

"Wuff," Toto gave her his most stubborn look.

She tried to push Toto back into the gap in the wall, "You need to hide..." He pushed back, trying to clamber into her arms again. "Toto!" She said angrily and he growled back at her in response. The footsteps drew closer and, resigned, Relena shoved Toto behind her and told him to stay. "No matter what you do NOT show yourself or make a noise."

Toto curled up and pressed himself against her back with a whine.

But it was not Une who stepped in front of her cell; the heavy footsteps should have been enough to warn her that the tinsmith was back if she had stopped to listen. "What do you want now?" The anxiety seeped out of Relena suddenly, leaving her feeling tired but still wary.

"Now now," J held his arms out in a peaceful gesture. "I thought we'd had a chat and were friends?"

"I'm not your friend."

"Oh," J pretended to look downcast but the grin on his face wiped all traces of his sincerity.

Relena crossed her arms, "Where is Une?"

"The Lady of the castle turns her attention to the battle at the Emerald City for a while and I have come to do what I must. I have thought much on what you have said and I ask you this: if I were to tell you that your companions are doomed to fail in their rescue and all you fight for will be lost then what would you say?"

"Impossible," Relena said angrily.

J nodded as if he knew, "You still have hope?"

"Yes."

"I have seen such determination in Zero One's eyes before," J chuckled. He hobbled over to the cell doors and pulled a key from his pocket. Relena gaped at him as he opened her cell door.

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? Now follow me if you please..."

"Why should I trust you?"

"Don't misunderstand me; all I ever wanted to do was create," J turned his face away from her sadly, "I admit my lust for my work has led me down a dark path but my children are not evil, the witch and her purpose makes them so. The actions of Zero One give me hope and I can now believe that beneath it all there is goodness untainted. Perhaps that goodness is hidden inside all of us?"

Relena took a moment to survey him quietly for a moment. His words sounded sincere but those tinted goggles hid so much.

"There isn't much time," J held his hand out to her, looking about nervously.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't you know how much danger you're in?" J snapped. "You're going somewhere safe, there! Come at once and no more questions!"

"Wuff!" Toto barked loudly, running out from behind Relena. She tried to stop him but he slipped out of her grasp and stopped at the edge of the cell. He barked at J wildly, the fur on his haunches bristling.

The tinsmith groaned when he saw the small dog. "Not _you_! Where did you come from? The same way you escaped eh?"

Toto glared at him and gave a low, threatening growl.

"You can stop that," J sighed, "I regret the past but nothing can be taken back. At least let me do good for once in my life; come with me and take the only chance to save your beloved Relena."

Toto looked at him dubiously. Relena scooped him up and held him close, staring at J suspiciously. "Tell me who Toto is."

Toto looked up at her in alarm.

"Ok look," J held his hands up, "I promise to answer all your questions once we are in a safer place. Come on now, we must get moving."

Relena held Toto close and gave J a look of misgiving, "Do I really have a choice?"

"There's always a choice..." J grinned and moved aside as Relena stepped out of her cell, "...Or so we like to believe."

* * *

The companions turned through the twisting maze of passages with Hilde's guidance. She was weak but nestled in Scarecrow's hat she managed to recall the way she had come and point them in the right direction. Shadows crawled across the walls signalling the patrol of tin guards. They snuck past many but, as Scarecrow predicted, some confrontations were unavoidable. Tinman was suited for the stealthy task of dispatching those in their way but his patched up torso creaked too much. Lion managed the task instead, padding silently behind the guards and dislodging the collars from their necks with one mighty sweep of his paws. The animals usually fled for their lives in fright. Tinman advised those that stayed to flee and escape the castle into the forest where they could hide from the witch's wrath.

"There are not as many guards as I expected," Lion noted as he watched a freed tin wombat flee down the corridor they had come. "I expected the witch to unleash a small army on us by now."

"The patrols should be bigger and more frequent," Tinman agreed, "Could it be that too many were sent to war? But it is not like J to leave the castle poorly guarded." He stopped when Three's words flashed across his mind, _Change of orders from J..._

"We might be walking into a trap," Lion glanced about suspiciously.

"Let's tread carefully; keep your eyes and ears open." Scarecrow nudged his hat, "Hilde, where to next?"

She opened her eyes slowly and took a moment to get her bearings. "The end of this passage splits in two. Take the left and there should be a wooden door further along to the right. That door leads to the main hall of the keep." She paused and took a breath, "Watch out for the hippo."

There were no guards in sight as they followed Hilde's instructions. When they assembled in front of the wooden door Tinman stopped them. "The main hall should be heavily guarded," He warned.

Scarecrow opened the door fractionally and peered out. "There's nobody there."

"There must be," was the insistent reply.

Scarecrow shook his head and Tinman strode past him, pushing the door open. Lion and Scarecrow stepped through warily into the empty hall behind him.

"I don't understand," Tinman scanned the room. "I don't like this..."

"Where is the hippo?" Hilde lifted her head up over the edge of the hat.

"If only Nine Five was guarding this room then something is definitely wrong," Tinman muttered.

"The crocodile told him to."

"Three follows J," Tinman turned away, concealing his anxiousness beneath gruff tones.

"Let's hurry while the going's good Hilde," Scarecrow nudged his hat.

"Relena is down that way," Hilde pointed to the open stairwell excitedly, "We're almost there!"

They moved toward the stairs. Scarecrow placed his foot on the first step when a large shadow rose up and blocked the entrance. With a strangled cry Scarecrow fell back. A huge head poked its way through and opened its mouth wide- "Zero One you're back; I thought you were gone forever?" The words emerged from the gaping maw. Everyone stared in stunned silence at the hippo beaming at them.

Tinman fought down a twitch, "Yes Nine Five I...I was sent on a special mission by J. Top secrecy. I'm back now."

"I'm glad," Nine Five squeezed out of the opening with some effort.

"I'm out of touch with events here," Tinman stated, "What's been happening?"

"I have no idea," Nine Five said cheerily. He suddenly went still and stared hard at Tinman until he almost began to fidget. "Who are they?" Nine Five suddenly turned and gestured toward the others.

"Intruders in the forest that I'm taking down to the cells," Tinman crossed his arms nonchalantly.

"Oh," Nine Five smiled. He suddenly started staring hard at Tinman again. "Ok well I'll be seeing you," He said abruptly before wobbling off on his short stumpy legs. They all watched tensely as he passed them. He stopped. "Hey Zero One where's your collar?"

Lion growled and pounced on him but the weight of the enormous, fat, Nine Five resisted him. The hippo gave a surprised bellow and staggered back. His mouth opened wide enough to crush Lion. Tinman dashed forward and punched his collar hard. It cracked and split in two. Nine Five blinked and a loud yawn emerged from his open mouth instead. "Ah free at last," He closed it with a crash and gave everyone a pleasant greeting as if he were meeting them for the first time.

"Crazy hippo," Hilde shook her head.

Tinman raised the broken collar in his hand and threw it away in disgust. "Nine Five! Why is no one guarding the castle?"

The hippo seemed to realise where he was just then, "We should all be getting out of here," He said nervously, shaking his head. Tinman grabbed the sides of his head to keep him still.

"Later, we need to know what's going on now! Where are all the patrols?"

"Three takes care of the patrols."

"Three is _dead_ now. What orders had he given? Where is everyone?"

"Guard the main hall I was told. But J was calling..." He recalled and began to tremble, "We must get out of here quick!" He was reduced to such a state that no matter how much Tinman asked him there was nothing further to be understood except that they should be leaving. Eventually Scarecrow intervened and excused the poor hippo from any further interrogation.

"We'll find out soon enough what's waiting for us. Let's get to Relena first." He tried to assure Tinman.

"You don't know J..." Was the response.

"Get out while you can," Nine Five advised before trotting off to freedom.

They raced down the stairs fighting down the urge to shout and scream her name. The single torch flung their large shadows across the floor as they leapt into the open room. The cells were scanned desperately.

"Which one is she in?" Lion said impatiently.

Hilde pointed to the cell right in front of them with a trembling finger. "We're too late," She whispered with horror.

The cell door was open. They stared inside silently, willing the cell to be anything other than empty. There was nothing but unsettled dust in the centre, a dislodged stone and a strange hole disappearing into the wall which was too small for a girl like Relena to escape through. Hilde began to cry, "I took too long."

"Don't panic," Scarecrow hugged the hat, trying to remain controlled.

Lion looked up with wide eyes, "The witch has taken her..."

"No!" Hilde gripped the edges of the straw hat.

Tinman clenched his fists hard and punched his trembling hands into the wall giving vent to his anguish.

"I said don't panic!" Scarecrow shouted sharply. "It's not over yet and we knew it could come to this. We continue searching for her; every inch and every stone. If we end up in the witch's tower then so be it."

A soft voice wafted through the air, "Now now, we don't want to disturb the lady upstairs do we?" There was a click and stone grated against stone. A hidden doorway opened up at the end of an otherwise closed corridor. There was nothing to see except darkness beyond and only the smell of stale air long kept closed reached them.

"What trick is this now?" Lion growled, on guard.

The voice reappeared, emerging this time through the dark passage. "She's safe with me but not for long, you must come quickly."

This time there was no mistaking it and the shine in Tinman's metal face vanished at the sound of it. "That's J."

"What does the tinsmith want with Relena?" Scarecrow asked. Tinman's face darkened as he thought upon it but he could only say for certain it was something that was no good.

"Well let's go get her," Lion growled.

They moved forward but Tinman did not move immediately. He lingered behind, battling an internal thought. Scarecrow gave him a curious glance, "Does the thought of J make you that edgy?" He wondered.

"He is my maker," Tinman said slowly, "And I have never faced him."

"But you would forsake Relena-"

"Never," There was now anger in his eyes and a shame for his fear. He grabbed the torch from the stand and joined them. "I don't know what tricks J will play so be on your guard," He advised.

They approached the entrance to the passage. Hilde peered into the darkness and shook her head, "I don't know what's down there," She apologised to Scarecrow.

He lifted her up, tipping her gently onto his head. "You've done more than enough Hilde; we'll take it from here." He put his straw hat back on his head, safely enclosing her within it.

One by one they disappeared into the passage; the torch throwing an irregular circle of light around them. The way was sloped and led them deeper and deeper into the Earth. The stone beneath their feet gave way to hardened earth and the air became warm. Soon enough the entrance opened out into a huge cavern. Open ground lay before them enclosed by high walls and lit up by a ring of torches. Tinman discarded the torch in his hand as they walked out into the open. When they reached the centre he started suddenly and clutched his chest. His eyes flickered in surprise.

"This feeling..." He frowned.

It was then that the tinsmith materialised high above them. He leaned over from a balcony carved into the walls of the cavern. The grin on his face was blissful and he held out his arms. "You have come home at last." In response he received a glare whose potency was diminished by wildly flickering eyes. "Oh dear," J clucked at him, "You've been away from me for too long my boy. My presence is affecting you."

"I'm fine," Tinman reassured Scarecrow and Lion who gave him worried glances. He ground his jaw and never moved his gaze from J. "Where is Relena?"

"You're wounded! Oh my oh my, come and I will fix you good as new."

"_Where_ is Relena?"

J sighed in disappointment, "You don't need to worry; she's safe."

"We want to see her," Scarecrow called out.

"Of course of course in due time," J nodded vigorously. He turned to Tinman, "do you know this place? Not many do. These caverns were here long before the castle was built, long before the Keepers. It spans back to the times after the first king, Oz, came and conquered these lands. The old castle was built here to make use of these tunnels. But time and age forgot them and they were sealed off. Then the castle was built anew to house the Keepers. Une knows nothing of its history; we are safe here."

"What do you want J?" Tinman demanded.

"Do you not know?" J looked at him sadly, "I would do anything for you...my first, my best." He stretched his hand out longingly. "There is nothing more perfect than you in this world although I have tried, I have tried _so hard. _But there is only you."

"Then hand Relena over already," He shifted uncomfortably.

"Not just yet my dear boy," J lifted a hand. "I have heard about you from your sunshine and I am disappointed. I created you to be the best weapon but you have thrown all this away in search of a _heart_? This is not the Zero One I know. Abandon these foolish desires and come back to me!"

Tinman stiffened as the presence of J seemed to emanate from him like a thick cloud, "I..."

"That is out of the question," Lion roared with all his might. The sound reverberated around the cavern and seemed to make the very ground shake beneath their feet. The cloud passed and Tinman came back into himself suddenly.

J scowled and made a vague gesture behind him. A tin gorilla ambled forward to stand beside him on the balcony. He held securely in his arms an unconscious Relena. A small dog was pressed in his hold beside her.

"Relena! Toto!?" Scarecrow yelled, "What have you done to them?"

"You should thank me," J crowed, "I have plucked her from the witch and brought her down here."

"Into your clutches," Tinman stepped forward, "Let her go."

"So you will not give up this foolish dream of a heart Zero One?"

Scarecrow and Lion stepped forward, blocking Tinman's path.

"We have come this far together," Scarecrow announced, "And together we stay. Relena would never forgive us for letting go of each other."

"We will take Relena back together no matter what stands in our way," Lion stated.

"Is this so?" J leaned back and raised an eyebrow. He clicked his fingers. The ring of torches glowed brighter. Above the walls on each side of them, hundreds of glowing eyes gathered and metal bodies glinted in the torchlight.

"So this is where all the guards were," Tinman muttered.

J became sober and his goggles flashed in the dark. "You were my greatest creation and yet you disappointed me by leaving my side. When you left I came to the decision that replicas of animals and even men were no good; they fall prey to the instincts of their kind; fear, sorrow, sympathy...love," He sneered the last word. "To surpass myself I must create something that would be above such emotions, something magnificent that would be beyond the skill of any smith."

Once again the sound of stone grated upon stone but this time it was magnified tenfold. Beneath J's balcony a large slab of stone began to lift outwards. It was so wide that the three of them would not even fill an eighth of its space.

"Not animal nor man but something unnatural, something that does not exist; a creature of my very own making that would not fall to the flaws of the creatures bound to this world..."

Beyond the darkness the stone slab uncovered two large glowing eyes filled with malice. Aside from J's booming voice and the creaking of stone, Hilde's gasp filled the air and was only heard by those near her. Scarecrow looked up, "What is it?"

"I just remembered," Hilde clutched at his hair. "I saw J talking to something in a huge cage and I think-"

The stone slab reached full tilt and stopped its ascent with a resounding thud, colliding against the walls of the cavern. There was a menacing growl from inside.

"Behold! Epyon, the largest tin construct the world has ever known!"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N:**

Character equivalents:

_Mercurius: _The green peacock with his tail down and feathers as sharp as knives. He was transformed by J with offense in mind.

_Vayeate: _The blue peacock with his tail up, feathers fanned out attached by chains. He was transformed by J with defense in mind.

_Epyon: _J's ultimate tin creation (description in next chapter but you can probably already imagine)

The scene where Hilde the fairy is escaping from the castle continues the parallel in the series where Hilde is escaping with Libra's plans and Mercurius and Vayeate are on her tail. Of course Duo sweeps in and saves her...and gives her a good telling off too. Scarecrow does the same. Did you spot the parallels? Let me know and review please!


End file.
